VINDICTA
by tecua
Summary: NARUTO UZUMAQUI ES SIEMPRE EL BUENO ES LA HISTORIA, PERO, SI ES QUE PASARIA DE UNA GRAN Victima Traición imperdonable POR PARTE DE SUS MEJORES AMIGOS Y DE SU GRAN AMOR
1. CONQUISTA DE LA ALDEA OCULTA DE LA HOJA

La antes orgullosa aldea oculta de la hoja se encuentra en llamas, ninjas heridos al igual que civiles se encuentran en calles, los hospitales no se dan abasto, todos pensarían que fue la organización Akatsuki, sin embargo, hace tiempo que esta dejo de existir, el causante de tal destrucción es un invasor venido de mas haya del mar, ha conquistado a tres de las cinco grandes naciones ninjas, una tras otra han caído, sus tácticas han sobrepasado a los mas expertos estrategas ninjas.

El numero de enemigos supera en proporción de diez a uno a los ninjas, por raro que parezca son una mezcla de soldados y ninjas que siguen las ordenes de su líder que al que llaman "Cesar Augusto"( augusto significa casi divino) este gran ejercito invasor se llama así mismo los "Anasazi" la nación que mas resistencia les opuso fue la del fuego, por lo que la ciudad capital fue invadida y saqueada, nada hasta ahora se sabe del señor feudal, un equipo formado por Neji, Sai y Rock Lee se encargaban de su seguridad pero se perdió comunicación con ellos después de la invasión a la ciudad capital.

En pocos días y sorpresivamente el ejercito enemigo apareció a las puertas de la aldea, la táctica de los tres pasos (retener el mayor tiempo posible al enemigo, salvar a civiles, llevarlos a las cuevas y el contraataque) instaurada por el tercer Hokage resulto inútil.

Ahora se puede ver al sexto Hokage de rodillas esperando al comandante y líder de los Anazasi, a los lados de la avenida principal se encuentra la población de la aldea, niños, ancianos, mujeres ninjas heridos, no importando su condición física ni status, fueron obligados incluso a golpes a estar ahí, el sol cae de lleno, así han estado un largo rato soportando insultos y vejaciones por parte de los enemigos y ahora conquistadores.

El sexto Hokage es testigo de esta tortura a su pueblo, junto con los chounin y jounin que sobrevivieron al ataque entre ellos esta Sasuke que había regresado y sido perdonado hace tiempo, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, etc. de pronto se escuchan trompetas, y un gran desfile aparece en la avenida principal, al frente vienen bellas mujeres, vistiendo poca ropa (imagínese unos bikinis) arrojando pétalos de rosas, después hermosos jóvenes tocando trompetas y tambores todos ellos de diferentes razas, seguidos de acróbatas que hacen piruetas, después un gran numero de esclavos jalan una gran figura de un dragón de piedra en dorado ( los que hayan visto la película de Cleopatra con Elizabeth Taylor, la escena cuando llega a roma) en su lomo un hombre sentado, vestido completamente de oropel ( tela hecha con hilos de oro) y piedras preciosas, usando una mascara y un casco (como el patriarca de Saint seiya).

El cortejo llega hasta la plataforma donde se encuentra el Hokage, esclavos bajan al hombre de la molicie de piedra, cargándolo con su trono, al llegar a la base se para de su asiento y con una leve señal todo en cortejo que lo precedió desapareció por las calles, ahora camina lenta y elegantemente hacia el sexto Hokage después se dirige a los demás ninjas que están atrás de líder de la aldea, camina despacio, todos pueden sentir una gran fuerza que emana de esa persona, Sasuke siente un leve escalofrío, le parece conocer el chakra esa persona, el hombre enmascarado los vio detenidamente( a través de los ojos de la mascara) disfrutando de sus caras llenas de impotencia y derrota, esta feliz por ver esos rostros con esas expresiones, al terminar de escudriñar detenidamente a los ninjas se dirige al frente y alzando los brazos exclama

Cesar-¡ALDEA OCULTA DE LA HOJA ESCUCHAME! sus vidas ahora me pertenecen, su orgullo me pertenece, su futuro... me pertenece, no esperen la salvación por parte de las otras naciones ninjas por que esta nunca llegará tampoco esperen que su señor feudal inicie una resistencia (un sirviente se acerca con una bandeja tapada por una tela y la acerca al enmascarado) si lo buscan, ¡AQUÍ ESTA! (quita la tela toma una cabeza decapitada por el cabello), ¡tómenlo en sus brazos! (arroja la cabeza a la muchedumbre que se encuentra en shock, quedan asombrados, estupefactos) mmm...se preguntaran por sus amigos, bueno, aquí los tienen (Neji, Sai y Rock Lee son presentados a los ciudadanos de la aldea, estan vivos, sumamente golpeados, pero vivos), como pueden ver no hay aliados que los ayuden, ni amigos que los auxilien, fueron derrotados por nosotros, su gobernante fue muerto por mis propias manos, su poder militar ya no existe y ¡si creen que no puede ser peor! están equivocados ¡muy equivocados! ¡yo me encargare de hacer sus miserables vidas un infierno en la tierra! cuando piensen que no puede haber mas dolor ¡yo les demostrare que están en un error! y no tengan el consuelo que todas las naciones ninjas pasaran por lo mismo, no, solo ustedes tienen ese "privilegio" ustedes, solo ustedes, conocerán un nuevo significado de la palabra "dolor", disfruten este ultimo día que se verán unos a otros como seres humanos, mañana empezaran a vivir en el terror. Pero antes de que empiecen a morir lenta...muy..lentamente, vean el rostro de su ¡verdugo! (lentamente se quita el casco dejando caer una cabellera rubia, se quita la mascara, todos los presentes solo menciona un viejo nombre conocido)

Konoha- ¡NARUTO! (ahí estaba Naruto de pie ante todos, como conquistador y dueño de sus vidas)

Cesar- ¡Es un maldito placer volver a ver sus miserables caras! (se da la vuelta hacia el sexto Hokage) hola Shikamaru o debo decir sexto Hokage...


	2. EL OBSEQUIO

El regalo

El ocaso que cae sobre la aldea, observado por Cesar desde la oficina del antiguo Hokage, sentado con una copa de vino en su mano, escruta el panorama, atrás de él se encuentra el consejo de ancianos

-¿no es un bello paisaje? ( dice esto mientras se levanta y se dirige a los mayores, uno de ellos da un paso al frente, aun conserva orgullo)

-¡Tu! eres un maldii...(sus palabras quedan en el aire) mmmaa...lll...agrr ( poco a poco cae de rodillas y con la vista al suelo, Cesar se coloca frente a el)

- primera lección; un ilota* no tiene permitido ver a los ojos a su señor, segunda lección del ilota; no debe hablar a menos que se le pida, tercera lección; un ilota tiene el mismo valor que un mueble u objeto por lo tanto tiene los mismos derechos que una piedra ( el anciano no puede respirar, siente como si una gran mano invicible lo ahorcara)

Cesar lo observa, después ve los demás ancianos que lo miran con asombro

- se preguntaran como hago eso, supongo que algunos lo saben pues es un viejo justzu del pergamino sagrado de esta aldea ¿¡ qué cómo lo aprendí!bueno yo sé muchos secretos de esta aldea ( se dirige de nuevo a la ventana de la oficina donde se ve como los habitantes son llevados a las cuevas en la montaña de los Hokages ) ...es irónico, no creen...(todos quedan expectantes ante ese comentario) esas cavernas fueron hechas para proteger a los habitantes de Kohona de un ataque y ahora son su prisión-

El anciano ya en el piso casi inconciente empieza a respirar de forma lenta y con la mano derecha rasca el piso en un intento por levantarse con el apoyo de una silla próxima

- ¡vaya, pero si aun respiras!-

con un sutil movimiento de la mano libera al hombre de su tortura y este empieza respirar hondamente, dos de sus compañeros lo levantan, una vieja mujer espeta al hombre que tiene el control de sus vidas

- te sientes muy seguro de tu victoria ¿no es así? pero, recuerda que estas tratando con nosotros la aldea de Kohona del país de fuego, nos habrás derrotado pero nunca nos doblegaras, sabes muy bien que de somos capaces,... tal vez... mañana te lleves... una sorpresa-

-jajajajajaja, buen chiste anciana, crees tú que no lo sé muy bien ¿me lo dices? ¡A MI! sé ¡per…fec…ta…men…te! en carne propia de que son capaces los habitantes de este misero lugar ¡ACASO ME CREES UN ESTUPIDO! que invadiría esta aldea sin tomar precauciones necesarias ¿sabes el exceso de confianza, es su debilidad?-

El último habitante entra a la cueva que ahora es su prisión, los guardias cierran las puertas, Ibiki al ver esto junto con otros ninjas empieza a organizar la los aldeanos

- muy bien es hora de plan de emergencia, chunin encárguense de organizar a lo civiles -

-¿Cuál plan?- pregunta una niña a su lado, una de tantos niños de la aldea –

- el cuarto Hokage previo que en caso de fallar el plan de los tres pasos y la aldea cayera en manos enemigas, todos podríamos salir de aquí a través de...( es interrumpido por una serie de explosiones provenientes de las paredes de las cavernas las cuales se cimbran y algunos prisioneros son heridos por piedras que caen del techo de la cueva) ¡demonios como sabia de ellos!-

Las explosiones se escuchan en la oficina de Cesar, el cual sonríe socarronamente

- si creían que podrían escapar por los túneles secretos de las cuevas y que están en toda la aldea y mañana estarían atacándome a través de ellos, pues, lastima por que eso no va a pasar, todos los corredores, pasillos, cuevas, depósitos de armas y jutsus asi como invocaciones secretas están siendo destruidos, u-n-o p-o-r u-n-o en este momento, cuando les dije que era su dueño, es por que así es-

-¡NOOO! eso, eso, es imposible, la localización era un secreto que solo Ibiki, el sexto Hokage y dos miembros del consejo conocemos ¿¡COMO LO SABES! ( exclamo la anciana a punto de romper en llanto a ver cortada la ultima posibilidad de salvar a su pueblo)-

-eso es uunnn… see…cree…too ¡jajajajaja! en una cosa tienen razón, mañana va haber una ¡GRAN SORPRESSA! ¡general Vash*!-

Entra un hombre rubio, delgado y muy alto, usando unos lentes con un armazón extraño

- A sus ordenes Cesar Augusto ( dice esto mientras pone una rodilla al piso frente a él) prepara la "sorpresa" (el general se levanta junto con los guardias que lo acompañan se lleva al consejo de ancianos, no tardó mucho tiempo cuando otro rubio un poco mas bajo con el cabello lacio y tan largo que forma una cola, se acerca a su señor y le saluda de la misma forma que el general) Augusto la habitación esta lista, puede usted...-

-Edward Elric* ya te he dicho que cuando estemos solos me hables sin tanto protocolo dattebayo, bien, bien, vamos por el segundo regalo de este día..., la virginidad de Sasuke Uchiha-


	3. LA SORPRESA

Sorpresa

-[¡_como me duele la cabeza! abro los ojos y distingo el foco de la celda, mi cara duele, _¡AUCH!_ Las puntas de mis dedos me duelen, ¿Por qué empiezo a sentir dolor en todo mi cuerpo?_] ¿Sakura, eres tu Sakura? [_¿Por que tienes esa mirada? y ¡Shikamaru y mis compañeros me mi mira igual! cómo con lastima y compasión ¿y algo que no sé identificar?] _ ¿Qué me paso? ¿por que me miran así? [_ voy a levantarme esa, esa...esa...esa.. es mi mano, mis dedos están hinchados y morados, mis piernas, mi cuerpo, mi piel esta llena de yagas, vendas, moretones ¿eso que tengo en mi pierna es una _¡_quemadura!]-_

-Sasuke, Sasuke, mírame soy Sakura-

-¿Qué me paso Sakura, quien me hizo esto?

-¿No? ¿no lo recuerdas Sasuke? fue, fue... nnnnnaruto-

-¿Naruto? ¡NARUTO! [_no, no ,no, no, quiero recordar ,pero, las malditas imágenes vienen a mí _¡_no, ya no, por favor, ya no mas! Si ya recuerdo es…. cierto, Naruto mmme…. Mmmme… _¡_ violo!] _

Flash back

-¡SUEELTEENME MALDITOS BASTARDOS SUELTENME!

Unos soldados llevan a Sasuke por los pasillos y lo meten a una habitación de la torre, Sasuke sabe que habitación es, cuando el trabajo de coordinar y planear las misiones de los AMBUS es mucho, la torre cuenta con habitaciones donde dormir, solo que esta es distinta tiene dos cadenas adosas al techo donde le encadenaron una a cada mano, las cortinas están cerradas y lámparas con gran luz iluminan la estancia, frente a él una mesa con distintos instrumentos como taladros, sopletes, pinzas, astillas de madera, cadenas y diversos tipos de látigos

Recordó que Ibiki le comento que él los usaba para "sacar información de sospechosos", nunca en sus años de Ninja había sido torturado, no con Orochimaru, ni con Madara o cuando lo atrapaban en alguna misión siempre lograba escapar y acabar con sus captores antes de ser "interrogado", según Ibiki una cosa es el dolor del combate y entrenamiento, otra muy distinto el dolor de la tortura, al parecer eso lo iba a comprobar muy pronto, pero, el era un Uchiha, podrían meterse el taladro por el culo, por que no diría ningún secreto de su aldea

Estaba por seguir inspeccionando la habitación cuando una voz conocida lo llamo

-¿Cómodo?-

- Dobe, suéltame y déjate estupideces-

Lo siguiente que vio fue en cámara lenta, Naruto se acerco y levanto su pie derecho, Sasuke vio claramente como la suela del zapato se acerco a su cara , pero, no tuvo tiempo de hacer algún movimiento para esquivar la patada que le dio de lleno desde su frente hasta su mandíbula, Naruto bajo la pierna despacio, mirando a Sasuke

-Te enseñare a respetar a tu amo-

Cesar ( Naruto) tomo una vara delgada y flexible la agito en el aire, la habitación se lleno del sonido de ésta atravesando el aire y sin aviso golpeo con la vara a Sasuke una y otra y otra vez siguió así por unos minutos.

- Esto es solo el principio Sasukito, romperé tu orgullo esta noche, me pedirás piedad y clemencia-

-Puedes hacer lo que te plazca maldito traidor ¡nunca!, me oyes ¡nunca! te diré los secretos de la aldea

-JAJAJAJA ¿crees que estas aquí por eso, pobre iluso? No, no es así, mi "estimado", estas aquí por que eres mi regalo-

-¡¿tu regalo? De que hablas-

-No me sorprende que no lo recuerdes, tu y la bola de ineptos nunca se acordaban de este día pero como se molestaban si no les daba un regalo en sus cumpleaños, si, así es "querido" Uchiha, hoy es mi cumpleaños, hoy es el diez del diez y "como cereza del pastel" por la conquista de esta aldea tu serás mío esta noche, no sin antes escucharte llorar y gritar de dolor-

-Te recuerdo que soy un Uchiha-

-Si, si, si el tan mencionado orgullo Uchiha, bla, bla ,bla, eso me quedo claro cuando ¡ME CLAVASTE TU ESPADA! Bueno ¿Quién se acuerda de eso? ¡ah! pues yo si me acuerdo, en fin a lo que vinimos jajajaja…. veamos ya te golpe con.. la vara, mi pie, veamos que más tenemos, pero, antes de eso quitemos la estorbosa ropa-

Cesar en movimientos bruscos arranco las ropas de su prisionero, hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo, después toma un látigo de la mesa.

-mmm...estas mas bueno que la ultima vez que te vi, lo recuerdo bien fue en nuestra casa, en mi recamara, tu estabas en mi cama, dentro de mi ¡hhaaa! viejos tiempos, bueno, bueno, dejemos de viejos recuerdos, una cosa para tu información antes de empezar a "divertirnos" el sello en forma de triangulo que tienes tu los demás ninjas en el brazo izquierdo, no solo bloquea su flujo de chacra sino que también reduce sus capacidades físicas por lo que ahora sus cuerpos responden al dolor como si fueran personas normales, sin entrenamiento Ninja-

-Naruto yo te ...-

-... ese nombre... ya ...no ...significa... nada... para.. mi, ahora soy Cesar Augusto, comandante en jefe del ejercito Anasazi, conquistador de las naciones ninjas, señor y tirano de la aldea de la hoja, y tu…. d ..u ...e.. ñ.. o.. , al Naruto que mencionas le clavaste la espada en el estomago y su "amiga" Sakura sello su corazón con un ju Tzu, no lo recuerdas... basta ya de charlas -

Cesar fustiga el látigo varias veces, empieza a golpear de nuevo a Sasuke que al principio soporta el dolor, sin embargo, poco a poco este empieza aumentar, nunca había sentido tanto dolor de esa forma ¿Naruto diría la verdad, ahora era un mortal mas?

La flagelación sigue, hasta que Cesar lleno de sudor suelta el látigo y toma una botella de vino y bebe directamente de ella, después se quita la ropa dejando ver su bello cuerpo, un cuerpo hermoso, salvo por dos cicatrices, una en el estomago y otra en el corazón, se acerca a Sasuke, toma una de sus manos encadenas y sin la menor consideración empieza a clavar pequeñas astillas de madera entre la una y la carne, las enciende y se consumen aumentando el dolor que ya siente el moreno

Sasuke siente dolor, siente que algo se forma en su garganta, no sabe que es, escucha un quejido, se da cuenta que fue él quien lo emitió, no puede creer, el se ha quejado, ve la cara del Cesar, esta tiene una sonrisa siniestra, llena de soberbia y una mirada de perversidad y lujuria.

- ya vez, no es difícil, te dije que te haría gritar, este es el comienzo, ¡mira! ese gemido de tu parte me causo una erección, la cual no voy a desaprovechar-

Lo toma de las caderas, sin contemplación alguna penetra el trasero virgen del Uchiha, este da un gran grito de dolor al ser invadido sin contemplación, es embestido una y otra vez, cada penetración es ruda sin cuidado alguno, es instinto animal puro, prácticamente esta colgado de las cadenas, el Cesar lo ha levantado de la caderas en la habitación se escucha un vaivén metálico junto con los gritos que van aumentando en volumen-

-¡Si! en verdad que rico estas Sasukito que apretado tienes tu culito mmm.., si mmmm, si, siiiiii -

Mientras sigue penetrando, alarga una mano a la mesa, toma un recipiente lleno de sal, la cual esparce en la espalda de Sasuke y con sus dedos la frota en las heridas abiertas provocando un ardor en la carne viva producto de los latigazos recibidos causando mas gritos y alaridos

-vamos, sigue, grita, grita para mí o acaso no te has dado cuenta que estas llorando… "gatito asustadizo" jajajajaja-

Llorando es cierto, esta llorando de pronto toma conciencia de que tiene húmedas las mejillas y la vista borrosa, ha sido roto el orgullo Uchiha. Durante mucho tiempo se escucho el vaivén, los gritos y gemidos, Cesar llega al clímax y eyacula en el interior de Sasuke, dando un gemido gutural de placer animal, se aparta de Sasuke y toma una pequeña botella de alcohol cuyo contenido arroja a las piernas del encadenado con toda la calma del mundo enciende un fósforo frente a su victima y lo arroja a sus piernas las cuales prenden fuego, Sasuke se retuerce de dolor, grita mas fuerte hasta que las flamas se extinguen, Cesar lo golpea con distintos objetos hasta que se escucha una débil voz…

-yyyaa...yyaaa, nnnnoooo,,mmmass, ya… no…mas…. ¡ya no mas!, por piedad ya no me golpees mas, por ¡PIEDAD!-

Un Uchiha esta rogando piedad, Cesar se detiene y lo toma de la cabeza, viéndolo fijamente

-vez, no fue "difícil" decirlo, unas cuantas palabras mágicas y ¡listo! bien, ya que he logrado probar mi regalo de cumpleaños y verte retorcer de dolor, no queda mas que regresarte a tu celda donde tus amigos te esperan de seguro para consolarte y darte ánimos ¡OH! ¿no te lo dije? Tonto, tonto de mi, omití mencionar que me tome la libertad de instalar un circuito cerrado en los refugios de la montaña y las celdas de la torre así que sonríe Sasukito, toda la aldea ha escuchado y visto nuestro "jueguito"-

Sasuke quedo sin respiración, la aldea completa había visto TODO, no se había percatado de las cámaras, quiso morir, Naruto (cesar) lo planeo todo, lo escogió por que representaba un pilar moral, los aldeanos, resistirían cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando tuvieran héroes como él en los cuales apoyarse, FUE USADO en varios aspectos, principalmente no solo para romper su orgullo sino también el de la aldea completa.

-por tu cara ya te diste cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar, un poquito tarde, no te preocupes, no serás el único, al que vean los aldeanos ser "bendecidos" por mí o mis soldados, que descanses-

Con un rápido movimiento da un fuerte golpe dejándolo inconciente, Cesar (Naruto) ve directamente a una cámara.

-¡feliz cumpleaños a miiii! ¡feliz cumpleaños a miiiii! ¡feliz cumpleaños ccceeessssaaaarrrr!...¡bienvenidos al infierno!¡malditos!

La imagen en el monitor se apago, el silencio es sepulcral, todos los habitantes lloran

Fin flash back

-Sasuke, reacciona, reacciona llevas cinco días inconsciente, por favor reacciona-

-cinco días, tanto tiempo estuve inconsciente. ¿Que ha pasado? un momento el dijo que yo no seria el único-

Shikamaru se acerco a el con la vista al suelo, se encuentra algo golpeado y sus ropas desgarradas

-Cesar cumplió su amenaza junto con su general Vash, el tal Edward, un tal Quatre y otro que apenas llego y se llama Joey después de ti siguió Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sakura, Neji e Hinata, Tenten, Sai, y ...yo, todos ante las cámaras, no fue tan cruel con nosotros como lo fue contigo, sin embargo, cumplió su objetivo, los aldeanos están llenos de miedo, sin fuerzas para luchar, sin moral, ni espíritu de lucha-

-no es posible que ese sea el Dobe , ahora es un monstruo, él no es humano.

-seguramente es nuestra culpa, quisimos matar al monstruo y terminamos matando al humano que había en él, tu fuiste el primer golpe, el segundo nos acabo por completo, esto si es problemático-

- ¿Cuál segundo golpe? díganme que paso mientras estaba inconsciente-

- te lo diré ya que te enteraras de todas formas, te trajeron a la celda y Edward modifico en Sakura el sello que nos colocaron para bloquear nuestro chacra, ella solo puede curar no tiene la fuerza ni habilidades de un Ninja, te ha estado curado estos días, las quemaduras de tus piernas desaparecieron y parte de tus heridas, también curo las nuestras después de que Naruto nos..."humillo" por así decirlo

A la mañana siguiente nos sacaron de las celdas y refugios, todos estábamos profundamente impactados por lo que te paso la noche anterior, sin embargo nos dimos cuenta de que esta ya no era nuestra ciudad, por ordenes de Naruto o Cesar como sea, los aldeanos podían regresar a sus casas, pero las puertas no tenían perillas o trabas, las ventanas están sin las protecciones de madera, sin muebles, sin agua, sin comida, los arroyos que atravesaban la aldea están secos, no tenemos acceso a los almacenes ni campos de cultivo, hay torres de vigilancia en la ciudad, las murallas ya nos protegen de un enemigo ahora esta llenas de alambres, Naruto a transformado la aldea en una enorme prisión

Lo peor vino después, un grito de alguien nos despertó de nuestro letargo, corrimos a la plaza principal de donde provino, lo que vimos terminó por derrumbar nuestra moral, ahí estaban los miembros del consejo de la aldea, estaban colgados de los árboles de la plaza, todos estaban muertos, una carcajada se escucho desde la torre, era Naruto " les gusto mi sorpresa jajajaja" fue lo único que dijo

Estos días ha sido horribles los soldados violan sin culpa aldeanos a niños desde 12 años mujeres, hombres, los niños menores y ancianos han sido aislados, no nos han dado comida en días, solo agua con sal, la cual provoca mas sed-

-dime Shikamaru, no han intentado escapar, hay túneles...-

-¿no se como? pero todas las formas de escape que se tenían guardadas en secreto no funcionan, Naruto no tenia acceso a ese tipo de información cuando estuvo aquí ¿cómo supo su existencia y localización? No lo sé-

"hay un espía de Naruto entre nosotros" exclamo una voz desde el fondo de la celda


	4. ADVENIMIENTO DE LA PUGNA

Advenimneto de la pugna

De las sombras Sai sale de entre los demás ninjas y se acerco a Shikamaru, Sasuke y Sakura, los demás, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, etc. estaban sentados en el piso, algunos escuchando la conversación, otros tratando de olvidar el echo de haber sido violados por un animal, por que así fue como se comportaron Cesar y su cómplices, otros veían a un punto imaginario, a la nada.

- Sai no pude haber un espía, por las siguientes razones

1.- Naruto fue muerto por nosotros o eso suponíamos, hace años

2.-Solo Iruka y Kakashi ayudaron a Naruto, el primero murió y el segundo ha estado en prisión estos años

3.-Para introducir un espía, Naruto debió saber lo que planeábamos hacer con él y habría escapado antes

4.-Después de tantos años, sabríamos si había un espía en la aldea

5.-Como te has dado cuenta, Naruto nos tiene prisioneros a todos, nadie falta de los ninjas de la aldea ¿que sentido tiene tener un espía con nosotros cuando nos tiene totalmente vencidos? que problemático es suponer cosas que ya no importan-

Reino un silencio en la celda.

- pero entonces si no hay espía, seguimos en lo mismo, el dobe sabe muchas cosas no pudo averiguarlas solo (ya saben quien lo dijo)-

-si pudo (Sakura ve fijamente a Sasuke)-

-el era Anbu y siempre fue muy cercano a Tsunade, ella pudo decirle algunos secretos antes de morir pensando en que el seria el Hokage-

-(Shikamaru parece pensativo) eso tiene mas coherencia, aun me quedan dudas, se supone que Sasuke y Sakura sellaron el chacra de Naruto y mataron al Kiuby y con el rito de abnegación no podría vivir mucho tiempo según descubrimos después ¿de donde saca sus fuerzas? ¿Cómo sobrevivo? ¿Cómo sabe mandar un ejercito? lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿de donde saco ese ejercito? Para eso se necesita años de educación militar, entrenamiento y el no era precisamente un erudito-

Mientras la discusión sigue, a lo lejos en la prisión de la aldea se encuentra Cesar que va bloque por bloque buscando celda por celda esperando encontrar con vida a una persona, llego al calabozo mas húmedo oscuro y profundo, ahí lo encontró casi muerto, severamente desnutrido, golpeado, al ver ese espectáculo su rostro dibujo un gesto de alivio al encontrarlo luego muestra lastima, pero cambio rápidamente al de ira, sin esperar a que sus subordinados ayudaran al hombre entro al cepo y el mismo lo cargo que desorientado intento defenderse mas por instinto que por cordura, pensando que lo golpearían de nuevo

-¡Kakashi!..¡Kakashi...soy yo, mírame!, Kakashi mírame-

Al escuchar esa voz el Ninja se calmo y lentamente paso una mano por la cara de Cesar, su rostro antes de miedo y turbación se convirtió en alegría, con sus escasa fuerzas intento hablar-

-¿hhaaaass...vvuelltooo.. dddeee lllaaaa mmmmuuuerte?-

-si he vuelto de la muerte y del infierno, he vuelto para vengar la muerte de mi padre, tú esposo Iruka ¡llévenlo al hospital , que lo atiendan!-

De vuelta en la celda de la torre, las discusiones siguen entre los pocos participantes, Sasuke harto de la situación se levanta mirando a todos

-¡ya vasta! con especular no ganamos nada, somos ninjas, hagamos lo que sabemos hacer, juntemos información, no se ustedes, pero, yo no planeo pasar el resto de mi vida siendo un ilota o esclavo que es lo mismo. Aceptemos el hecho que Naruto esta muerto, nada queda de él, ahora es la bestia llamada Cesar y es nuestro enemigo-

-tienes razón Sasuke (Shikamaru se acerca a él y mira a sus compañeros ) debemos de luchar, debemos recuperar nuestro hogar y honor, es preferible la muerte a vivir humillados-

Neji que estaba escuchando, se levanta lentamente, casi sin fuerzas con el rostro golpeado y la ropa sucia llena de sangre (en la misma situación se encuentra todos)

-el luchar es inútil, es mejor resignarse, no podemos pelear, no somos rivales para los Anasazi, que no se dan cuenta que ¡no hay salida!-

Esa declaración dejo helados a todos, sobre todo de quien venia, aun más al ver al ex-orgulloso Ninja llorar y refugiarse en los brazos de su prima como un niño

-al parecer Cesar lo ha logrado, ha destrozado la moral y espíritu de lucha de nosotros, ¿Qué objetivo tiene seguir llamándome Hokage de la aldea?-

-¡están hablando en serio! ¡son unos cobardes! Sasuke era el esposo de Naruto y acaba de decir que ahora es su enemigo, no creen que eso no le duele, sin embargo, quiere luchar por la aldea (grita Sakura incrédula de lo que escuchaba decir de sus amigos)-

-no le dolió clavarle su espada-

-cállate Sai ( Sakura golpeo a Sai, pero olvidó que ya no posee su gran fuerza)-

-no obligare a nadie, el que quiera participar en esta misión es bienvenido, no prometo nada, solo hacer lo imposible por liberar a la aldea y...matar a Cesar-

Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, Ino se acercaron a Sasuke

- cuenta conmigo (exclamaron al unísono)-

Después informaron a Sasuke que los aldeanos vivían por así decirlo, en sus casas, sin agua, sin electricidad, que durante cinco días no recibieron alimento y al sexto los Anasazi repartieron las sobras de su comida acumulada, los aldeanos la rechazaron, pero, al paso de los días su fuerza de voluntad cedió y terminaron comiéndola bajo las risas de Cesar.

También le dijeron que ellos ( los ninjas de la celda) estaban ahí por que no tenían a donde ir, sus casas eran propiedad de los oficiales Anasazi, pues cada uno de ellos ( los ninjas) representaba y era parte de los clanes mas fuertes de la aldea y los que mejores casas tenían, no solo eso, también eran la servidumbre de Cesar, y su...harem personal por eso llevaban una línea roja arriba del triángulo amarillo que sella su chacra, el color de la bandera personal del Cesar.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo que el hecho de ser esclavos personales de Cesar les ayudaría a recabar información aunque abría sacrificios ósea ser los juguetes sexuales de Cesar y sus compinches, no se equivocaron en eso

Los siguientes días y tragándose el poco orgullo que les quedaba trabajaron como sirvientes, se puede ver a Shikamaru hincado fregando el piso a Neji cortando el jardín, a Sakura, Ino, Tenten, limpiando y ordenando las habitaciones, donde a veces son obligadas a tener sexo, se puede ver a Rock lee boca abajo mordiendo la almohada mientras Edward lo penetra e Hinata limpia los muebles

Kiba ve a Sasuke y este también lo mira con unos ojos pidiendo perdón, Kiba cierra los ojos, quisiera estar muerto, Sasuke se siente culpable, aumenta el ritmo, los aromas de los cuerpos se mezclan, Kiba y Sasuke muy a su pesar exhalan gemidos, Sasuke aumenta el ritmo, toma las hermosas piernas de Kiba las coloca en sus hombros, lo hace por placer, Kiba lleva sus manos a los firmes y redondos glúteos de Sasuke y las empuja así el, todo es instinto, pena , humillación, Sasuke socava la apretada entrada de su amigo aumenta las estocadas, los gemidos son mas fuertes, las lagrimas aparecen, recuerdan como inicio todo y tienen ganas de vomitar, el sudor de los cuerpos se mezcla Sasuke derrama si semilla dentro de Kiba y este eyacula también

Ambos abren sus ojos y se dan cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder, se ven uno al otro a los ojos preguntándose que paso, una gran risa se escucha atrás de ello Cesar masturbándose, se mofa de ellos, se sigue masturbando mientras le es servida una copa de vino por Shino, que demuestra tristeza y un profundo dolor al presenciar como Sasuke tuvo sexo con su esposo frente a él, sabe bien que fue otro simple y maldito juego de Cesar para "divertirse" y humillarlos, pero, aun así en la celda golpea a Sasuke el cual no se defiende para poder sentirse mejor y quitarse esa sensación de impotencia y odio hacia Cesar, Kiba llora en un rincón sintiéndose sucio e indigno de Shino al cual no le permite que lo toque

Así pasan los días entre limpieza y sexo con el estado mayor, que es así como se le llama a los altos mandos (Cesar y su Amigos) dentro del ejercito Anasazi, son múltiples las veces en son obligados a tener sexo entre ellos, son ukes de los generales y consejeros

Se puede ver a Sasuke y Sakura lamer el enorme y largo "cetro de Venus" de Cesar, Shikamaru es sodomizado por Quatre y Rock Lee, Joey golpea a Neji y usa dildos en el, Edward fornica con Tenten. En ocasiones son orgías de las que después no se ven a los ojos entre ellos ( los ninjas) llenos de vergüenza y pena

La vida en la aldea es un infierno, los aldeanos son obligados a trabajar todo el día construyendo una enorme estatua de Cesar sobre la montaña de los Hokages, la estatua es de Augusto desnudo de pie, empuñando una espada en su mano derecha, señalando a la aldea, simbolizando su total dominio, hay muertes todos los días, aldeanos caen de los senderos cavados en las paredes de la montaña para subir el material de construcción

Mientras esto sucede Cesar se divierte, estudia, charla, conversa, pasea, cabalga, come opíparamente (ósea mucho) etc. Todo al mismo tiempo ¿Qué como lo logra? fácil con tajuu kage bushín no jutsu, hay tantos clones que no se sabe cual es el verdadero

Al final del día se ve un Cesar a través de la ventana recostado en un como sillón junto a una chimenea encendida durmiendo placidamente en la calida habitación, su cara es de un ángel, es tierna, dulce, amigable, es la personificación de la inocencia, en la mesa junto a el están las sobras de pan, pollo asado, queso, vino, todo es tranquilidad y armonía ahí dentro, mientras a unos metros es observado por niños, ancianos y sus sirvientes hambrientos que trabajan soportando el frío y la lluvia helada del invierno que ha llegado.


	5. PLANES Y SECRETOS

Planes y secretos

Kohona no es la sombra de lo era, los niños antes alegres e inocentes ahora trabajan y son objeto de violaciones, los adultos están en las mismas, hombres y mujeres no se salvan, ya se han acostumbrados a comer sobras y buscar en los basureros de los Anasazi, los antiguos amigos desconfían unos del otro, hijos traicionan a sus padres declarando que quieren rebelarse y obtener mejor trato de sus carceleros, padres venden a sus a sus hijos por comida, muerte, suciedad, traición, son lo que rige la vida de ese "geto".

Sasuke recoge libros tirados en una estancia de la torre, no puede creen que han pasado nueve meses, desde que la ciudad fue tomada, es invierno de nuevo, afuera el frío cala los huesos, él y sus amigos son relativamente afortunados, viven dentro de la torre, como harem y servidumbre del estado mayor, tienen comida, agua, luz y lo necesario para vivir, hasta tiene sus propias habitaciones, vigiladas por supuesto, salvo el hecho de en cualquier momento o capricho pueden ser juguete sexual de los amigos de Cesar o son enviados a las canteras para la estatua de Cesar por alguna falta cometida y son tratados de una forma humillante, hasta ahora no han logrado encontrar un punto débil.

En eso pensaba Sasuke cuando entro Cesar corriendo, miro para todas partes de pronto se escucho un grito tras de él

-¡Cesar! ¡Cesar! ¡Ven acá! (era la voz de Joey quien iba tras de Augusto, este corrió a colocarse tras los sillones en el momento en que llegaba su perseguidor, riendo y carcajeándose Cesar se burla de Joey, el cual hace el amago de alcanzarlo, pero, este lo esquiva, se coloca tras Sasuke que esta Shokeado al no saber que ocurre, solo ve como su ex esposo corre en la habitación perseguido por el otro rubio)

-¡hay Joey no aceptas una pequeña broma! -

- "pequeña broma" dices ¡a quien demonios se le ocurre decir que meter sapos en la bañera de otro es una "pequeña broma""! Cesar Augusto ven acá ¡Y responde como un hombre!-

Cesar usa repetidamente a Sasuke como escudo, él por un breve momento, al ver la sonrisa y los ojos de Cesar, su actitud infantil, correr y reír, se olvido del dolor de su pueblo, de su humillación, por un momento creyó estar en el campo de entrenamiento en una situación similar cuando Naruto pinto a Akamaru y Kiba lo perseguía.

El encanto llego a su fin cuando escucho el cerrar de la puerta por Cesar y el abrir y cerrar de la misma puerta de Joey, la realidad le llego de golpe, termino sus tareas con un gran dolor, para él Cesar por un momento fue Naruto, la noche llegara pronto y tiene que ir la reunión con sus amigos para organizar su información y liberarse del yugo Anasazi, han notado que por alguna razón las violaciones de los aldeanos y de ellos a disminuido ya no son golpeados tan a menudo y día con día disminuye el ritmo vejaciones, eso es algo que agradece y no va a preguntar por que de esa "falta de energía" de los invasores tal vez.

-Cesar, estamos listos para la siguiente fase del plan-

-¿quieres decir que ya llegaron?-

- así es, pronto tendremos noticias de ellos y empezaremos a movernos-

-excelente, dile a los demás que estén listos -

- ¡Cesar lo a dicho, así será hecho! te informo que Kakashi fue dado de alta, esta afuera esperando verte ¿quieres recibirlo?-

-¡Claro que si! él también es parte de todo esto-

Edward hace una reverencia ante Cesar y al salir entra Kakashi, ya repuesto, seguido de los generales que se colocan tras su comandante

-que alegría ver que te encuentras bien, Kakashi-

-antes me habrías llamado sensei-

-tu lo has dicho "antes", las cosas han cambiado al igual que yo, te haré la siguiente pregunta ¿Estas conmigo o contra mi?-

-sabes muy bien que contigo-

-si es así híncate ante mí y júrame lealtad y obediencia absoluta-

Kakashi sabia que esa persona era Naruto, también sabía por lo que paso, sin pensarlo dos veces...

-yo Hatake Kakashi, capitán Ninja, por mi honor y venganza juro lealtad y obediencia a...¿Cómo dices que te llamas ahora?-

Cesar lo miro agrandando los ojos y con cara de pocos amigos, después una leve sonrisa surgió de sus finos y deliciosos labios (¿o no?)

-Me puedes llamar Cesar, Augusto, o Cesar Augusto-

-¡vaya nombrecito! Espeto el Ninja copia, con una carcajada compartida con su ex alumno, después seriamente termino la jura-

- yo Hatake Kakashi, capitán Ninja, por mi honor y venganza juro lealtad y obediencia ¡A MI CESAR AGUSTO!-

Cesar desenvaina su espada (si Naruto, usa espada en su cintura)

-¡yo Cesar Augusto general de las legiones Fénix, Persia, Anubis, Mitla, Zulu, Comandante en jefe de los ejércitos Anasazi, designados al continente Ninja ( ya verán por que le pongo nombre) te nombre a ti Hatake Kakashi (mientras dice esto coloca la punta de su espada en los hombres del Ninja) coronel de mi guardia Espartana! *-

El Ninja se levanta es saludado militarmente y de mano por cada uno de los generales presentes, todo esto es observado por una pequeña rendija en la pared por Shikamaru el cual se retira sin que sepan que estuvo ahí, o al menos eso cree él.

-Bien coronel Kakashi, su primera tarea para mañana será escoltarme hasta el cementerio, te he esperado para ir saludarlos-

-será un placer y gracias por esperarme-

Una vez terminadas sus tareas los ilotas se retiran a sus habitaciones a menos que algún general tenga "frío" y se quiera calentar con algún ninja, afortunadamente esa noche parece que será tranquila y sin abusos.

Después de un tiempo algunos escépticos se unieron a Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke y Sai, ahora se puede ver a Rock Lee que esta ahí para poder matar a Vash por sus abusos, a Shino y Kiba se sumaron por lo que Naruto les hizo, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Hinata, en si todos.

- al parecer los guardias no sospechan nada, empecemos la reunión (Shikamaru frente todos los dirige) la primera pregunta que debemos contestar es ¿Quiénes son los Anasazi? Alguien pude responder-

-yo sé –(Sai responde, hace mucho que no tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, ni la cínica que lo caracterizaba) esta información me la dio un ilota llamado Kai que llego junto con el general Joey , me contó que su pueblo fue conquistado por Cesar y los sobrevivientes fueros reducidos a esclavos-

-¿Por qué dijiste sobrevivientes Sai? (Rock Lee sentado y golpeado mirando al suelo pregunto sin mucha insistencia, pero, le Sai le responde)-

-Según Kai, su pueblo, hizo una alianza con los Anasazi, cuando llegaron a su continente llamado Amset, que estaba en guerra interna entre varios reinos, el rey de su país permitió a los Anasazi entrar por sus puertos y pelear contra sus enemigos, pensaba que una vez derrotados todos los demás reinos podría traicionar a los Anasazi que estarían cansados por las batallas y gobernar el continente, sin embargo, no contó el hecho de que los ejércitos Anasazi en el continente eran solo un 30% del contingente total del ejercito designado para ellos, el resto llego, rodearon al reino traidor y lo redujeron a cenizas, según me cuenta la masacre duro una semana en todo el país, esto sirvió de ejemplo para los demás reinos que no han ni pensado en rebelarse, a los que sobrevivieron les paso lo mismo que a nosotros, salvo un pequeño detalle..-

-copia barata di, cual es ese pequeño detalle-

-pues que a Kai y los ilotas que tienen los Anasazi, son tratados con respeto y no han sufrido abusos, les sorprendió al llegar a la aldea y ver el estado en que esta todo-

Sakura mirando a la nada y una lagrima recorriendo su rostro, pronuncia unas palabras que los demás no cuestionan

-Cesar esta cumpliendo, el dijo al llegar a la aldea, que seriamos los únicos que sufrirían en todo el continente-

-es una triste historia , pero, que tiene que ver con todo esto (Neji impaciente protesto mirando a Sai)-

- gomen, Kai me explico que los Anasazi provienen del continente Neit, desde hace 300 años están en guerra y conquistan pueblos, antes solo dominaban a otro continente llamado Tymora, pero hace varios años empezaron otra conquista, la de Amset y quieren empezar una guerra con sus enemigos de siempre, la republica Ronin, eso tiene que ver con nosotros-

-(Sasuke que esta sentado le pregunta a Sai) ¿Qué tenemos nosotros que ver con una guerra fuera de nuestro continente?-

-(Sai luce de nuevo su sonrisa cínica) Es simple, la tierra es redonda-

- (Kiba lo mira con duda e ira) ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver la redondez de la tierra, el ser violado tantas veces ya te afecto el cerebro?-

- podría contestar varias freses hirientes, pero, no es el momento, me explicaré mejor, los ronin están en el continente "Selket" al poniente del nuestro, los Anasazi están al oriente en el continente "Neit" y son muy poderosos, "Neit" controla al continente "Amset" y "Tyomora" frente a ellos, después tiene a los continentes "Sharindler" que es neutral, esta también "Labelas Eronet" aliado del continente "Selket" ósea los ronin, como pueden ver ambas naciones tienen aliados y/o conquistados, una guerra en todos esos continentes desgataría mucho a ambas naciones-

-(Shikamaru une los cabos y entiende parte de la situación) así que para ahorrar costos y tiempo peleando en varios continentes, solo pelaran en uno para llegar a los ronin y atacarlos por atrás por así decirlo, es decir nuestro continente que esta en medio de ambos ¿pero, no habría sido mejor pedir una alianza? En lugar de todo esto-

- Exactamente es lo que piensan los demás ilotas de los Anasazi, me dijo Kai que esta fue una idea de Cesar quien tenia una "cuenta pendiente" con este continente ya saben a que me refiero-

- bueno (Shikamaru) ya sabemos de donde vienen, también sabemos que se organizan en lo que ellos llama legiones, cada una es un ejercito en si, se componen por diez mil soldados comandadas por un general, que es el mayor rango, hay mayores, coroneles, tenientes, capitanes a nosotros nos atacaron dos legiones dirigidas por Cesar ¿cuantas hay en total?-

-Hay una legión por cada general que hemos visto (Rock lee respondió y dejo perplejos a todos, mas a Ino)-

- eso quiere decir que solo hay dos, la legión de Vash y de Joey entonces ¿como están conquistando a las otras aldeas?-

-estas en un error Ino, por lo que pude averiguar, hay cinco legiones una al mando del General Temu Jin y dos al mando de Cesar mas cuatro mas por venir mas las de Vash y Joey [_ni loco les diré que esa información me la dio Quatre, el esta en contra de la guerra y puedo perderlo, ¿perderlo? ¿acaso yo estoy. ...de Quatr…?]- _

-Lee, lee, responde, que mas sabes (Shikamaru)-

-no, nada más Hokage-

El antiguo Hokage reflexiona por un momento, todo es silencio en esa habitación

- resumiendo, los Anasazi llegaron aquí por que estamos en medio de su camino en una guerra mas grande con los ronin, nos tacaron por ordenes de Cesar y sabemos el por que, son alrededor de 90 mil por el momento, mas 40 mil por llegar, he de suponer que mientras dos legiones están afuera de la aldea las demás pelean con los otros países Ninja, Cesar es su líder o comandante, Sasuke me dijo que Edward es alquimista y consejero de Cesar, también Quatre es consejero, ambos sin rango militar pero cercanos a Cesar lo que les da mas influencia en las decisiones que los generales Vash, Joey y ese tal Temu Jin -

Shino se acerca a los demás, mira a Kiba que le rehúye la mirada, el ambiente se tensa por un momento, últimamente esos dos han tenido muchas peleas y reconciliaciones, nadie niega que lo que paso con Kiba y Sasuke los afecto demasiado, sin embargo, Shino esta ahí para dar información

- yo me entere que solo hay alrededor de 2 mil soldados en la aldea y los otros se marcharon hace un mes, solo que no lo sabíamos por que están afuera de la muralla y no podemos acercarnos a ella-

-si hay 2 mil soldados, nosotros los podemos derrotar y recuperar la aldea, aun sin nuestras habilidades ninjas-

-no es tan fácil Tenten, si los derrotamos, recuerda que están por llegar mas y vendrían todas las legiones antes de evacuar, matarían a todos como al país de Kai, tenemos que aliarnos con las aldeas ocultas y organizar un gran ejercito que les haga frente, es mi deber como Hokage salvar la aldea oculta de las hojas, aun hay mas preguntas ¿sabe alguien del equipo Ninja que no estaban en la aldea antes de la invasión? Era el escuadrón Ibizu, Udon y Moegi (el equipo de Konohamaru) los envíe a la aldea de la arena en busca de ayuda y después llegaron los Anasazi-

Nadie respondió, tal vez estaban ocultos o en la aldea de la arena, organizando un ataque par liberar a la aldea o ya estaban muertos, Sasuke rompe el silencio

- ya hablamos de los Anasazi ahora hablemos de "Cesar" ¿Cómo sigue con vida? alguien sabe algo de él, aparte de que es mas desgraciado y maldito que peinn y akatsuki juntos, todos sabemos que puede usar clones a parte de eso lo vi matar al dueño del ichikaru ramen solo señalándolo con la palma de la mano abierta y con una gran sonrisa ¿no sé si sea un jutsu?-

-eso es muy problemático, en el pergamino sagrado hay técnicas que no necesitan sellos, pero es necesario mucho chacra para realizar el control, no sé como los aprendió Cesar, si el pergamino nunca se abre sin mi permiso y del consejo, siempre esta vigilado-

-Cesar ya había robado el pergamino, antes, cuando fue el genin Naruto que conocimos de ahí aprendió la técnica de los clones, ( primer cap) así que no le seria difícil entrar al recinto del pergamino leerlo y salir de el sin ser visto-

-cada vez sabemos más cosas ocultas del problemático de Cesar, aun así eso no explica que pueda manejar chacra, no hay técnica en el rollo sagrado para sustituirlo-

-(Sai) ahí me parece que entra Edward con su alquimia, Uchiha bastardo y yo nos enteramos de algo mientras hacíamos un trío con Edward-

-¡cállate maldito! no tiene que saber como conseguimos la información-

-¿Por qué te molestas, si ya todos hemos tenido sexo con todos en mas de una ocasión? Todos conocemos tus "rinconcitos" y tu los nuestros-

nadie se explicaba el repentino golpe de sinceridad de Sai o tal vez solo lo hacia para molestar a Sasuke, cualquiera de las dos cosas era indicio de que se estaban recuperando los ánimos de todos, hasta Shikamaru llego a pensar que es comentario ayudo a la moral

-Solo dije lo que todos sabemos, es lo mismo que cuando Cesar se pasó todo el día metiéndole un consolador vibrador y le puso anillos a la base del shikamarutito de Shikamaru el cual no paraba de venirse y gritar como niña de placer-

-eeejjemmm... eeejeemm, Sasuke tiene razón, Sai limítate a decir la información y deja de decir esa cosas y ¡mas si se tratan de mi, tu Hokage!-

-que aburridos, en fin cuando Edward y yo penetrábamos al mismo tiempo a Sasuke, que no dejaba de babear y poner lo ojos en blanco...¡auch! Uchiha bastardo no tenías que golpearme tan fuerte-

-Vuelves a decir una estupidez mas y te mato [ _lo peor es que así fue, aun me duele el trasero, ¡pus! siento una miradita extraña de parte de las chicas]-_

-_[mmmm..ya le esta empezando a gustar eso de ser uke_, _le pasaba que fuera gay, pero seme, ahora le gusta el arroz con popote (mujeres) ]- _

-¡ya basta! Sai di de una puta vez que tienen que ver los gemidos de Sasuke con todo esto (Rock lee encaro a Sai ya enojado por que estaban desperdiciando tiempo y de seguir sacando a la luz "secretos" se sabría que él tuvo que bailarle en un tubo a Vash)-

-esta bien, en "esa" ocasión nos interrumpió Joey, riñendo a Edward por olvidar preparar el ritual para Naruto como cada nueve días, claro que Edward saco a Joey de la habitación para que no nos enteráramos de mas cosas, después regreso, nos ordeno limpiar la habitación, el salio con un baúl, yo me que de a terminar y Sasuke lo siguió-

- Seguí a Edward a la habitación de Cesar, entonces use los viejos pasillo secretos de la torre y a través de un hoyo vi lo que pasaba ahí dentro [_no se como pude logarlo con el maldito dolor mi trasero, maldito Sai entro con ganas, parecía disfrutarlo]_

Flash Back

-Cesar, le pido disculpas, cometí un gran error en la cuenta de los días, no se preocupe todo esta listo-

-Edward, acaso olvidaste que dependo de ti para seguir vivo, recuerda que sin el rito, estoy indefenso, débil y sin mis poderes, solo me mantiene con vida la poca chacra que conservo del cuarto Hokage-

-De rodillas le pido de nuevo disculpas, por favor perdóneme-

-¡ahh! Esta bien ahora inicia-

En la habitación están el general Vash, Joey, Quatre y Edward el cual dibuja una estrella de mueve picos con sal, también algunos signos, esparce diferentes líquidos, algunos viscosos, verdes o rojos en el centro, todos a excepción de Cesar que se encuentra desnudo, están vestidos con capas rojas, los dos generales toman de su cama a su comandante con mucha delicadeza, como si se fuera a romper, el cuerpo de su líder luce pálido, tiembla y suda, esta indefenso totalmente, esa persona luce como un moribundo, sus ojos lucen opacos, sus labios están secos, es puesto en el centro de la estrella por sus hombres que se reúnen con Quatre en un rincón de la habitación, el alquimista se acerca a Cesar..

-¡yo Edward Elric, portador del sello Kosgut, llamo humildemente a ti Lathander, diosa serenísima de la primavera y juventud! ¡Otorga tus dones a mi señor! ¡OH! ¡gran señor llevndal, señor de guerra! Acude a mi llamado y protege a mi señor, ¡Shar! ¡Shar! ¡Shar! Oscuridad no te acerques a mi señor, evita la cólera de su protector...-

la habitación tiembla levemente, la temperatura desciende, el cuerpo de Cesar se eleva de piso por si solo, la sal de la estrella despide luz

- ¡Bane! ¡OH! ¡gran Bane! Mi señor te llama ¡OH gran dios de la guerra! Asiste a su llamado -

poco a poco el cuerpo de Cesar se vuelve e llenar de vida, abre los ojos, que se tornan completamente negros (todo el ojo, hasta lo blanco) empieza a respirar rápidamente, sus generales acercan una gran tina llena de liquido amniótico, donde entra el cuerpo

-para terminar el rito hay que sellar las "gracias de las divinidades " el liquido amniótico ¿es fresco? ¿Quatre?-

-Si, si como siempre, afortunadamente tenemos muchos embarazos de donde sacarlo-

-bien, terminemos ( Edward pega sus palmas recita algunas palabras ininteligibles y las pone sobre el liquido de pronto una descarga eléctrica sacude el cuerpo que se hunde lentamente en la tina)-

-hemos terminado, hasta dentro de nueve días, preparen las ropas de nuestro comandante-

Mientras decía esto una mano sale del fondo de la bañera y se sujeta a una orilla, otra mano hace lo mismo, le sigue una cabeza amarilla, Cesar se levanta, ahora luce como un dios, su piel luce tersa acariciada por el liquido, se notan los músculos de su estomago, sus brazos, piernas llenas de vida y su mirada de nuevo azul denota cansancio y a la vez alegría por seguir vivo

Fin flash back

-Después de eso, Sai y yo vigilamos las actividades de Cesar, durante los siguientes días, se comporto igual que hasta ahora a los nueve días Cesar se veía cansado y ya no usaba clones y se recluía en su habitación, al día siguiente ocurría lo mismo-

Shikamaru esta pensativo y con una mirada que no le gusta nadie pues saben que pasa algo

-Esa información es muy buena, al fin sabemos una debilidad de Naru..digo Cesar, también sabemos que el rito de abnegación que le aplicamos sirvió y por eso necesita este otro rito para seguir vivo, por lo menos por nueve días, entonces debemos atacarlo cuando se encuentre indefenso, solo que no podemos hacerlo mientras este en la aldea por que sus soldados podrían acabar con todos los aldeanos, otra cosa que me deja perplejo es que Edward necesita liquido amniótico, es decir necesita embarazos para sustraer el liquido ¿Qué pasa con los fetos?-

-yo se que pasa con ellos, cuando llegan al hospital las parturientas, son llevadas a la sala de operaciones por los doctores Anasazi, a mi me piden asistencia para el parto, me parecía raro que al romperse la fuente guardaran el liquido amniótico en fin, me ocupaba de ayudar a la paciente, solo que no contamos ya con el equipo necesario y la mayoría de los embarazos son complicados por lo que casi todos los nacidos mueren al poco tiempo-

-gracias Sakura por la información, entonces todo esta planeado-

-de que hablas Shikamaru-

-Es obvio ¿se han dado cuenta que los abusos y violaciones de los Anasazi han diminuido?(Neji)-

- es cierto, no querrás decir...un momento... los embarazos (Sakura) -

-si así es, hay un incremento de embarazos, ya casi no hay mujeres en la aldea que no estén o hallan estado embarazadas ¡por que no me di cuenta! ¡ ¿Qué es necesario para completar el rito? ! No se dan cuenta! ¡somos una fabrica de liquido amniótico para que Cesar siga vivo! por eso nos mantiene aquí, por eso no ha salido a pelar con otros países, su reserva de debió agotar, esa es la causa de todo esto-

-buena deducción Shikamaru, pero, si quería liquido amniótico* ¿Por qué a nosotros los hombres nos incluyo en sus planes, hasta ahora no he visto el milagro de ver aun hombre embarazado-

-por simple calentura, morbo y venganza ..Sai-

-creo que tienes razón Kiba-

-al parecer, nuestros sacrificios han valido la pena, Cesar nos subestimó, ahora sabemos su debilidad, solo debemos esperar la oportunidad para derrotar a sus soldados y tenemos que matar a Cesar..otra vez, esta vez nos aseguraremos quemando su cuerpo..una cosa mas, hay otro enemigo mas que tenemos que enfrentar y es Kakashi, el no tendrá piedad de nosotros por lo tanto tendremos que hacer lo mismo con él y todo aquel que sea aliado de los Anasazi-

Todos en la habitación exclaman al mismo tiempo

-¡que así sea por el bien de Kohona!-


	6. APRESTO

Apresto

Amanece en Kohona, los rayos de sol pegan en su cara, da vuelta en las suaves y calidas sabanas que lo cubren, se revuelve mas sobre la cama, poco a poco abre sus parpados, deja salir unos ojos azules como el cielo, su rostro refleja haber dormido muy bien, una hermosa y angelical sonrisa se forma en sus labios, se estira como un niño, mira a la nada por un momento, respira profundamente

- [_hoy_ _empezará la siguiente fase del plan, será un día muy agitado]-_

La puerta se abre, Kaskashi entra ya vestido de botas altas, pantalón y guerrera * obvio con su mascara, mas su gorra adornada con una calavera *, saluda militarmente a su Cesar.

-¡AVE CESAR! todo esta listo en el campo de pruebas-

-supongo que estas al tanto del plan, por favor, cuando estemos solos no me hables de manera tan formal, iremos al cementerio-

-Así es, Ed, me dijo el siguiente paso, si me lo pides por mi esta bien tratarte como siempre, ya tengo las flores que les gustaban-

-"Ed" así que mi consejero y alquimista ya cambio de nombre ¿acaso mi coronel Kakashi a entablado una amistad "muy" cercana con él?-

- ejem... ejemp... bueno... perdón quise decir Edward-

-¡Kakashi! ¿no me tienes confianza?-

- claro que si, Cesar por que lo preguntas-

-dime ¿te gusta Edward?-

-mmm... pues la verdad si, espero no te moleste-

-¡molestarme! Al contrario, estoy feliz por ti, es bueno que tengas a alguien en tu corazón ¿y el te corresponde? Por que creo que te gustaba Joey

- andas atrasado de noticias, Joey anda con un tal Temujin -

-¡Joey, que no andaba con Quatre!-

- no, Vash anda con Quatre-

- ¿bueno que se creen todos esos, al no decirme de sus amores?-

- Ellos saben que estás muy ocupado por la invasión, con la aldea, no quisieron distraerte, se preocupan mucho por ti, te quieren mucho-

- si es cierto, me quieren mucho, pero, compartir conmigo sus alegrías y temores no es ninguna distracción, ya se los he dicho muchas veces,... ya hablare con todos mas tarde, ahora te pido que llames a mis ilotas para que me bañen y vistan, prepara mi palanquín*-

- Cesar lo ha dicho, así al será hecho-

- veo que "Ed" te enseña muy bien, estoy seguro que tu también eres muy "atento" y le "enseñas" muchas cosas,...jajajaja ...Kakashi... tienes la cara roja y yo que lo dije en broma-

-mmmm...vvvvoy por los ilotas-

Entran, Sai, Sasuke, saben su rutina, entran al baño donde llenaron la bañera con agua a la que añadieron aceites y sales aromáticas, la espuma se produce, Cesar entra totalmente desnudo, sus ilotas aunque ya tienen tiempo en esta rutina, no dejan de sorprenderse de lo extremadamente bueno que esta Cesar, ninguno admitirá jamás que lavar esa suave piel y tallar la ancha espalda, las ricas y bien formadas piernas es un placer, Sasuke lava el rubio cabello, Sai enjabona el torso y espalda, la bañera es muy grande, están desnudos dentro de la bañera, después con esponjas recorren cada centímetro de ese suculento cuerpo lampiño

Al poco rato se observa Cesar y a Kakashi colocar unas flores en las tumbas de Iruka y Tsunade, Cesar no puede contener las lagrimas por lo que se refugia en los brazos de su sensei, Cesar no para de llorar ambos se arrodillan ante las tumbas

-llora, llora todo lo que no has llorado en estos años-

-mmship...mmmship (sonido de llanto, no hay presupuesto para efectos especiales) te equivocas Kakashi, ya les le llorado durante estos años ¿Qué pensaría Obachan de lo que me hicieron y de lo que yo he hecho? ¿Iruka me perdonaría el haberme convertido en el maldito que soy?-

- Tsuande murió debido a su edad, ella creyó al igual que Iruka y yo que los aldeanos habían cambiado en su forma de pensar sobre ti, creo que es bueno que no vea lo que esta pasando, Naruto, Iruka me dijo antes de morir que te amaba como a un hijo y maldijo a Kohona, se que a ellos les dolería mucho, pero, entenderían por que haces todo esto-

-gracias, sensei, no sabia lo de Iruka y te lo agradezco a el lo vi al igual que te veo a ti como un padre, solo te pido que no me llames Naruto.. por favor-

- gomen Cesar, tu palanquín (cargado por Sai, Neji) espera para ir al campo de pruebas-

- esta bien, antes deja también dejarle unas flores a él, le debo mucho y debo honrar su sacrificio-

Cesar se desvía de su camino, deposita un bello ramo de flores en una tercera tumba, lo cual deja intrigados a los ninjas pues es donde descansa Chouji

los ilotas se sorprenden de la poca cantidad de tiendas de soldados al otro lado de los muros, mas aun de la poca escolta que lleva Cesar, esta puede ser su oportunidad de terminar con ese demonio, sin embargo, Kakashi los acompaña, el cual no dudaría un solo instante en acabarlos, desde que salio de prisión y forma parte de los invasores los a tratado como basura, es violento, déspota, brutal todo lo contrario al Ninja que conocían y también saben el porque de su odio a todo habitante de la aldea, siguen sus ordenes de ir a al centro del valle del fin

Los ilotas cargan el palanquín por dos horas hasta llegar a una casa hecha de concreto semi-enterrada, con una sola puerta y una pequeña abertura a lo ancho al frente*, se les ordeno entrar junto con los demás, algo raro piensan ellos por ser ilotas, adentro se encontraban los consejeros que les dieron unos lentes protectores

-Cesar, estamos listos para la prueba de la bomba-

-Quatre ¿Cuál es el alcance de la explosión?-

-mi señor hemos logrado que su alcance máximo sea de 4.5 kilómetros, la colocamos a 6 kilómetros de aquí -

-vaya tanta destrucción en una esfera del tamaño de un balón, les felicito, se han superado-

-gracias, todo por servir al imperio Anasazi y a Cesar ¿podemos iniciar?-

-Adelante, inicien la cuenta regresiva-

-10-

-9-

-8-

Todos se colocaron los lentes protectores, los ilotas se quedan pegados a la pared trasera, Cesar al frente junto con sus compañeros

-¡Kakashi, con esta arma podremos derrotar fácilmente a cualquiera que se nos oponga!-

-4-

-3-

-2-

-sí mí Cesar, sin necesidad de perder valiosas vidas-

-1-

-olvidaste decir, "sin perder valiosas vidas Anasazi"-

-0-

Por un breve momento se hace el silencio, no se escuchan las aves trinar, el viento se detiene, parece que el mismo tiempo de detiene, después una gran luz ilumina todo el exterior seguido de un estallido ensordecedor que casi los deja sordos, el cual se escucha hasta la aldea, finalmente una gran ráfaga de viento golpea la habitación, al despejarse el polvo se observa una gran cráter, nada queda de los viejos y grandes árboles que poblaban el valle, peñascos, colinas, etc. han desaparecido en del valle, solo hay un inmenso hoyo humeante

-¡GGUUUUAAAAUUU! Eso si es una explosión ¿no crees Kakashi?-

-Cesar tienes razón ¿Cuales son sus especificaciones Ed..ward?-

-pesa apenas 6 kilos, se puede configurar para estallar al impacto, con cronometro, con censor de movimiento y mediante un interruptor a larga distancia como ahora, es fácil de armar por lo que se puede infiltrar al enemigo en partes mediante espías y no es detectada por olor, metal etc.-

-muy bien, felicidades a todos, solo falta que llegue Temujin y el Virrey de la arena para organizar el plan de batalla y terminar de conquistar este continente, con la llegada de la flota y las legiones de refuerzo podremos atacar a los ronin por donde menos se lo esperan-

De regreso en la aldea los ilotas se reúnen secretamente, discuten sobre la información que tienen, el ataque de los Anasazi para ir al continente ronin, la llegada de la legiones de refuerzo y algo que no habían contemplado, la posible caída de la aldea de la arena en manos enemigas y el posible cautiverio de sus antiguos aliados

-...eso por el momento no importa ¿Qué vamos a hacer, una vez que lleguen los refuerzos?-

-Shikamaru, Sasuke están olvidando algo ¿Qué van hacer los Anasazi con nosotros una vez que lleguen los refuerzos, volveremos a pasar lo mismo o nos llevaran con ellos?-

-tienes razón Lee, si llegan, Cesar es muy capaz de hacernos pasar otra ves por las manos de sus soldados-

-mejor dicho por las camas de sus soldados-

-¡cállate Sai, ni lo digas de broma!-

Todos ven mal a Sai, aunque no niegan que tiene razón de pronto suena una trompeta y se escucha un gran movimiento de los soldados, salen a la entrada principal donde ven llegar a varios soldados a caballo, todos están sucios algunos heridos, al frente viene un joven en una armadura abollada, su rostro denota no haber dormido en días (Cabe mencionar que todos los Anasazi son rubio o pelirrojos) se oye exclamar al soldado de guardia en la entrada de la torre..

-¡rápido notifiquen a Cesar que el general Temujin acaba de llegar!-

-Sakura-

-si, Shikamaru es el-

-¿ lo conocen?-

-vamos adentro Sasuke y te responderemos-

Mientras tanto el general Temujin es conducido ante Cesar que estaba recibiendo un masaje por parte de Hinata, el llegar ante él, se arrodilla y coloca su cabeza en el suelo, estira sus brazos al frente

-Cesar, este miserable siervo pide perdón-

-¿por debería perdonarte general?-

- mi señor he fallado en la tarea que me encomendó, he sido derrotado-

-¡que has dicho miserable! ¿Cómo que te derrotaron? Si tienes bajo tu mando a todas las legiones ¿Cuántas bajas hemos tenido? General Temujin-

- el 80%, mi señor-

Cesar se levanta, Hinata ha visto formarse la ira en el rostro del comandante, este se acerca a su general y lo toma del cuello alzándolo del piso con una sola mano, el general se retuerce al sentir que se ahoga

- ¡te atreves a presentarte ante mi, después perder a la mayor parte de mis soldados-

-fu...fuer...ahgrr...fueron ...ro..roon...argrr...ronin-

En es momento cae al suelo, se soba el cuello y levante la cara para ver que su líder esta pensativo, en ese momento llega Joey, el cual duda si interferir o no, también llegan, Vash, Edward, Quatre

-explícate... general-

-avanzábamos por el país de la tierra para atacar la aldea de la roca, antes de llegar nos atacaron por dos días ninjas de niebla, roca y algunos de la nube, repelimos el ataque con bajas, su estilo de pela era diferente ya que se unieron varias aldeas, supuse que si avanzaba caeríamos en una trampa, por lo que ordene la retirada, estábamos por iniciar el regreso cuando nos encontramos de frente a mas ninjas y a 7 legiones ronin, resistimos por un tiempo, sin embargo, nos derrotaron y mataron a la mayor parte de nuestros hombres...-

-¡maldita sea! Esos imbéciles se dieron cuenta de nuestro plan, ¡Vash! Cuanto falta para que llegue la flota con las demás legiones -

-aproximadamente un mes, mi señor -

-Joey lleva a la enfermería a Temujin, Edward y Quatre, yo creo que no es conveniente quedarnos aquí -

-Cesar, tienes razón, debemos irnos a la costa y esperar refuerzos ¿pero que haremos con los ilotas de esta aldea? No podemos llevárnoslos por que serian una carga, ni tampoco dejarlos por que se unirían a las otras aldeas -

-Solo no queda... una...opción, reúne a los soldados que tenemos y los que llegaron, que se preparen para salir en el menor tiempo posible, Edward ¿cuantas bombas tenemos?-

Salieron de la habitación, poco después Hinata va en busca de sus amigos, encuentra a Sakura, Sasuke y Shikamaru conversando sobre el pasado

-Sasuke cuando te fuiste con Orochimaru, el equipo 7 tuvo varios reemplazos para sustituirte, en una de esas misiones fue Rock Lee, los tres llegaron a llegaron al País de la Media luna y ayudaron a su rey y en otra misio fui yo, en esa misión Naruto, peleo contra Temujin que venia del mar bajo las ordenes de un hombre ambicioso que solo usaba a las personas, Naruto y Temujin se hicieron amigos y lo derrotamos, lo último que supimos de ellos fue regresaron a su país en los barcos en que habían venido-

-¿si regreso a su tierra, que hace aquí como general de Cesar?-

-eso no sé ¿Hinata, que pasa?-

Mientras Hinata comenta lo sucedido a sus compañeros, los soldados están instalando las bombas en unas torres en toda la aldea, los habitantes solo observan ignorantes de lo que esta por suceder, Cesar junto con sus hombres queman archivos y planes de batalla, ellos saben que no pueden derrotar a los ronin y a las demás aldeas unidos, su mejor estrategia es retirarse y esperar

-que problemático-

-por que dices eso, Shikamaru, los Anasazi han sido derrotados y se preparan para irse-

-Shikamaru tiene razón Sakura, pero por lo que nos dijo Hinata no piensan llevarnos con ellos ni dejarnos, solo queda una opción y Cesar es un maldito que no duda en usarla, por lo que nos dijeron Sai y Neji tiene el arma adecuada-

-Sasuke no querrás decir que planea eliminar a toda la aldea, eso seria una masacre-

- Neji y yo vimos el arma y si el posible-

-entonces hay que rebelarnos ahora y matar a Cesar-

-Hinata haz olvidado que no podemos usar nuestro chacra y que aunque los derrotemos, en la pelea morirían muchos civiles-

-Sakura tiene razón además aun son muchos los soldados, que problemático, reúnan a los demás tengo que consultar con todos una leve oportunidad de salvar la aldea-

Mientras tanto con los Anazasi

-Cesar, la instalación de las bombas en la aldea terminara en doce horas, los soldados están en alerta a cualquier intento de rebelión ya que nuestra partida es obvia-

-muy bien Joey, Quatre ya están listas...¿donde esta Quatre? Estaba aquí hace un momento-

Shikamaru esta pensativo, debe tomar una decisión que afectará a todos, poco a poco se van reuniendo los ninjas


	7. CONTRISTAR

Contristar

Los preparativos están casi listos, todos los Anasazi se preparan para la partida, excepto uno que se encuentra en la cama con Rock Lee, es una relación secreta, llena de amor y traición para las partes involucradas

-dime Quatre en verdad no amas a Vash (dice esto mientras busca su ropa)

-ya te lo he dicho ¡mil veces, no lo amo! si estoy con él, es para poder obtener información para ti, desde que te conocí me enamore y voy a quedarme contigo y tu gente, sabes muy bien que si me descubren estoy muerto, ¿Qué? eso no basta para que confíes en mi? (lentamente se incorpora sobre la cama y observa como su amante se viste, decide también vestirse y reunirse con Cesar, para así obtener mas detalles, ambos salen de la habitación y se dirigen con sus respectivos camaradas, internamente uno de ellos sabe que esta usando al otro) Perdón por la tardanza mi Cesar, estaba preparándome para la partida-

- esta bien, oye no deberías pasar mas tiempo con Vash, lo estas alejando y el te ama-

-al parecer las noticias viajan rápido, ya sabe lo mío con Vash, seguiré su consejo intentare acercarme mas, pero, a veces es demasiado infantil-

-hay Quatre, acaso no lo conoces, él es muy responsable en su trabajo, es comprensible que cuando este con su koi se olvide de su rango y responsabilidades, contigo es quien realmente es, deberías apoyarlo, ser general no es una tarea fácil-

- Tienes razón, creo que he sido egoísta con él, pero, que te parece si seguimos hablando de eso después ¿ya todo esta listo para la partida?-

-si ya casi, vamos a reunirnos con el estado mayor en el salón para planear el avance a las costas-

Todos los ninjas están callados, no quieren hablar, una mezcla de furia, impotencia e incredulidad se ha apoderado de ellos, Shikamaru hablo por el bien de la aldea sus argumentos no admiten debate alguno, lo saben, pero, les cuesta mucho el aceptar su decisión, todos están de acuerdo que es posible que no funcione, de ser así morirá la aldea, por el contrario si es aceptada serán escoria para las demás aldeas y para ellos mismos, no tienen otra salida, por lo que se decide que Sasuke y Neji como capitanes de alto rango acompañen a Shikamaru, el cual aun tiene una duda que no lo deja en paz ¿Por qué Naruto dejó flores en la tumba de Chouji, si Naruto lo mato?

Ahora caminan con paso seguro, desde hace tiempo que no sienten esa emoción, sus pisadas resuenan en los pasillos que una vez fueron suyos, poco a poco se acercan a la puerta y a su objetivo, sin pedir permiso entran, tomando por sorpresa a todos en interior

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! Que se creen entrando de esa forma los voy a...-

Cesar no termino sus palabras, el líder de la aldea oculta de la hoja y sus escoltas, están de rodillas y con las manos en el suelo, Shikamaru viste el atuendo de Hokage y los otros sus uniformes de AMBUS

- ¡OH GRAN CESAR NUESTRO CONQUISTADOR Y AMO! ( Shikamaru exclama estas palabras viendo al piso y con ganas de matarse ahí mismo por cada palabra que dice, sin embargo tiene que seguir adelante) ¡CESAR, AMO SEÑOR DE LA ALDEA OCULTA DE LA HOJA, ...MMMMII SSEEÑÑOORRRR! PERDONA A TUS HUMILDES SIERVOS ESTA INSOLENCIA, ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA SERVIR HUMILDEMENTE ...AL...IMPERIO...ANAZASI..-

-¿como demonios unos esclavos pueden ser de utilidad? -

-DEJANDO DE SER ESCLAVOS Y SER TUS SOLDADOS, MI ...SEÑOR (esto le duele a los ninjas, realmente quisieran morir, pero, si quieren salvar la aldea, tienen que hacer lo impensable) ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA OFRECER NUESTROS SERVICIOS Y JURAR LEALTAD AL IMPERIO-

-JAJAJAJJJAJAJJJAJAJJJAJA, esa si que es una sorpresa, sigues siendo demasiado inteligente y deductivo ¿acaso ya sabes lo que pienso hacer, es decir, volar la aldea con sus habitantes? ¿Dime crees que me privare de ¡tan bello espectáculo! No tienen nada que ofrecer y todo por perder, ¡estas tan preocupado por esta asquerosa gente que eres capas de humillarte como para unirte a tu enemigo y conquistador! (mientras dice esto, pisa con su bota la cabeza de Shikamaru que sigue en su misma posición)-

Con unas enormes ganas de cortar la garganta de Cesar, Shikamaru se controla, poco a poco levanta la vista, ve directo a Cesar, es una gran ofensa ver a los Anasazi a los ojos, pero, con una calma y estoicismo bien disimulado se quita el sombrero de Hokage y lentamente lo ofrece al Cesar, es el ultimo vestigio de orgullo que aun conservaba, ahora todo depende de las palabras de Shikamaru que prácticamente ha renunciado a su cargo de Hokage

-¡amado Cesar! nosotros podemos ser de ayuda, en tus próximas batallas, recuerda cuan poderosos somos-

-¡eran poderosos! ahora solo son simples objetos, mmm...dijiste batallas [ _jejeje cayeron en mi trampa] ¿__ya saben de mis bajas, solo así se explica esto?_para eso tendría que liberarlos de los sellos que bloquean su chacra ¿Qué me garantiza que no se rebelarían?-

-ya nos derrotaste una vez, no te seria difícil hacerlo de nuevo, nos has humillado, violado, golpeado, dormimos con miedo, la gente esta débil, los valores ya no existen, nuestros lideres están muertos, no tenemos defensas ante tu ejercito, si nos aceptas, los habitantes te verán como "magnánimo" saben de antemano que pasaría si nos revelamos, además te damos nuestra palabra de honor y te juraremos lealtad, sabes que algo como eso lo respetamos-

-tu propuesta es...interesante, ¿Qué opinan mis consejeros? dime Quatre _[vamos amigos sigan el plan]_-

- mi Cesar es una gran sorpresa, soldados de sus cualidades serian de gran apoyo para nosotros ¿tu que opinas Edward? -

-deberíamos prenderles fuego de una vez, Cesar una vez ya te traicionaron, no confíes en ellos ¡mátalos a todos! _[idiotas,se lo creyeron todo]_-

-en eso tienes razón, es mejor deshacernos de ellos lo mas rápido posible, son demasiado riesgo, las bombas ya están listas y los aldeanos en sus casas, seria muy fácil (saca una pequeño control remoto) detonarlas cuando estemos en las afueras-

Sasuke no puede creer que su Naruto diga eso, lo tiene frente a él, sin pensarlo demasiado se adelanta y de rodillas, lo que hace deja perplejos a todos, le besa los pies a Cesar

-¡PIEDAD! ¡OH Cesar para esta aldea, aun te podemos servir, muestra piedad te lo suplico -

Los demás ninjas hace los mismo, es un espectáculo increíble, los mejores ninjas y el Hokage de la aldea de la hoja están besando las botas de Cesar e imploran piedad, Cesar y los demás sonríen con malicia, los peces ha picado el anzuelo, Cesar piensa en el dicho que reza que "la venganza es un plato que se sirve frió", esta disfrutando realmente tan suculento platillo.

-¡PIEDAD! ¡PIEDAD! ¡PIEDAD! ¡PIEDAD! ¡PIEDAD! ¡PIEDAD! ¡PIEDAD! ¡PIEDAD! ¡PIEDAD! (gritan los ninjas que son observados por sus amigos que llegaron un poco después de ellos para saber la respuesta su señor, están en la entrada del salón, lagrimas y llanto adornan sus caras al ver como son humillados una vez mas y como Cesar ríe de felicidad)-

-¡BASTA YA! Malditos ilotas, esta bien serán soldados con dos condiciones-

- (Shikamaru ve a Cesar) lo que pida mi señor-

-serán liberados de los sellos, solo aquellos que yo seleccione, el resto se quedara en la aldea y por las dudas las bombas también se quedan, tendrán censor de movimiento por lo que no se podrán acercar a desarmarlas, también tendrán cronómetro y si no reciben una señal mía cada determinado tiempo, explotaran-

-Si mi Cesar [_maldito desconfiado, parece que me leyó la mente]_ lo que usted diga ¿y la segunda condición?-

-Esa es mas fácil, desde que llegue he disfrutado de tener en mi cama a todos mis viejos camaradas, sin embargo, aun no estoy satisfecho por lo que la condición incluye a Sasuke-

-a Sasuke mi señor, pero ya lo has poseído en tu cama, en las escaleras, en el baño, en el pasillo, en la plaza principal, etc. Exclama Joey-

- así es, pero mi petición tiene que ver con el pasado, cuando era un estupido que confiaba en sus amigos, en su aldea, en su esposo. Sasuke, si logras que me haga sentir como en el cielo, como cuando éramos esposos, la petición de la aldea será aceptada, pero, si no me haces gritar y estremecerme de placer tus " amigos" morirán ¿Qué dices aceptas, estas seguro de poder?-

-[_para hacer lo que me pides tendría que verte como mi amado esposo y no como el desgraciado que eres ahora, tendría que amarte y no se si podría volver a odiarte_] ¡si mi Cesar, haré lo que me pida!-

-excelente, generales y consejeros, aplazaremos nuestra partida hasta mañana, preparen y seleccionen a los posibles nuevos soldados, Sasuke te espero dentro de dos horas en mi habitación, pueden retirarse (los Anazasi se quedan con una enorme sonrisa de complicidad)

Los ilotas salen callados, en una oscura habitación de la torre están reunidos, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Sakura ,Sai, Ino, Neji.

-¿Sasuke estas seguro que vas a poder?-

-la verdad no lo se Neji-

-si quieres yo te sustituyo Sasuke ¡auchh! no me pegues tan fuerte Ino-

-Sai no digas estupideces, la vida de la aldea depende de que Sasuke se fornique bien a Cesar, hay perdón Sasuke-

- Sakura no te preocupes, lo que has dicho solo es la verdad-

-Bueno Sasuke, si lo logras podremos estar mas cerca de él, con el tiempo encontraremos la oportunidad de matarlo-

-no olvidan al espía, que tal si va y le dice a Cesar-

-de nuevo con eso Sai, ya te hemos dicho que no hay un espía entre nosotros-

-basta ya, Sasuke es mejor que te prepares para darle duro Cesar de eso depende nuestra vida-

-Rock lee no debes que decirlo de esa forma o acaso yo ¿he mencionado como lo hacen Quatre y tu? pero tienes razón es mejor que me prepare-

Todo el estado mayor esta aun en el salón, siguen preparando la partida, sin embargo, están muy sonrientes todos, es mas celebran con vino y aperitivos.

-el plan esta funcionando, pronto lograremos nuestro objetivo, falta tan poco que lo puedo palpar-

- Cesar estas seguro de todo esto, puede ser muy peligroso, aun estamos a tiempo para retomar el viejo plan-

-te agradezco tu preocupación Joey, pero, he llegado demasiado lejos como para retirarme, si me disculpan tengo que prepararme, Edward ya sabes a donde llevar al Ilota que me va follar-

-Si mi Cesar-

Sasuke llega a la habitación de Cesar, pero se sorprende de encontrar a Edward ahí, este le informa que el lugar a cambiado, el lo llevará donde esta Cesar, al poco rato se les ve caminar por las calles de Kohona, poco a poco Sasuke deduce a donde lo llevan, antes de que pueda decir algo, ya están ahí, el viejo apartamento de Naruto, Edward lo deja justo ante la puerta, escucha un adelante, pasa a su antigua casa, la conoce muy bien, una pequeña sala comedor con ventanas grandes, baño y la que fue su habitación

Al entrar se queda quieto, por lo que ve, ahí en la ventana esta Cesar, pero ¡esta vestido con un traje naranja, igual al que siempre usaba! Cesar es bañado por los últimos rayos del atardecer, mira hacia la ciudad, el apartamento esta justo igual que cuando eran esposos, poco a poco se adelanta a Cesar, este tiene una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, todo exactamente todo es igual cuando el llegaba de sus misiones y Naruto lo esperaba en la ventana observando a su amada aldea

-bienvenido a casa Sasu-chan, (Cesar se acerca a Sasuke y lo abraza de una forma tan calida y amorosa que esta casi olvida todo el dolor que esa persona que lo abraza a causado) la comida esta lista y el baño preparado para...-

- ¿Cesar que pretendes con todo este teatro? (Cesar deja de abrazarlo y adopta esa actitud altanera y déspota que todos conocen)-

-solo estoy tratando de facilitarte las cosas, "Sasu-chan" pensé que si lo hacíamos aquí y de esta forma te seria mas fácil, recuerda que tiene que ser como yo quiera o te recuerdo lo que esta de por medio "Sasu-chan"-

-esta bien como usted ordene "mi Cesar"-

-otro cosa, por esta única ocasión durante nuestra "faena" pondrás llamarme Naruto-

-si así lo quieres Naru koi -

-(al escuchar esto el burlón rostro de Cesar cambia a la de antes, una cara llena de ternura, su voz deja de ser autoritaria ahora es dulce y suave) esta bien Sasu, vamos a comer te hice tu comida favorita-

La cena se desarrolla tranquila y de forma amena, Cesar habla de cosas triviales que logran que Sasuke poco apoco olvide el por que esta ahí y vaya recordando los viejos tiempos en que estaba solo con su esposo es su casa, al terminar de comer Sasuke ya en un mundo y en un tiempo diferente al real y siguiendo una rutina desde hace tiempo no llevada pero si guardada en la memoria, se levanta de la mesa y se dirige al baño para asearse, mientras Naruto limpia y lava los platos, al salir del baño va a su habitación donde le espera su esposo

Naruto esta sentado en la cama, al ver entrar a Sasuke se lanza a sus brazos, lo abraza tan fuerte, que parece no terminar nunca, le suelta levemente acto que aprovecha Sasuke para levantar el mentón de su amado y da un tierno beso, el esta solo con una toalla en la cintura y Naruto con su clásica vestimenta naranja, los besos se multiplican, la habitación en penumbras es testigo ahora de dos cuerpos desnudos, ambos yacen ya en la cama, Sasuke ya esta completamente absorto en el placer de probar esa boca que en este momento sabe dulce, ha perdido ese sabor a vino que caracteriza la boca de Cesar

Naruto recorre ese atlético cuerpo, sus manos sienten esa suave piel de la espalda, poco a poco baja aun mas hasta llegar a esas dos grandes masas de carne dura que son los glúteos de Sasuke, se regocija aprensando, sobando, masajeando ese esplendido trasero, también siente como el miembro de su amante crece y el suyo también

Sasuke se siente en el cielo mismo, la piel de su Naru, el aroma a sexo que empieza a llenar la habitación nubla su razonamiento, no se ha dado cuenta que el amor a su esposo ha despertado y sobrepasado el odio al invasor, ahora solo son dos enamorados entregándose mutuamente

Sasuke recorre ese esplendido cuerpo lo besa lo toca, se deleita con el cuello de su amante, baja y muerde en forme traviesa cada uno de los pezones de Naruto, este gime de placer y casi grita cuando su esposo cubre con su boca ese miembro que devora con gula, lo cubre totalmente con su boca, comenzando con el vaivén, siente como las manos de Naruto acarician su cabello, en ocasiones su cabeza es aprisionada por las largas y bien torneadas piernas de la victima de su felación, sabe exactamente la velocidad y los puntos que su lengua debe tocar, sus manos tampoco se quedan quietas, una recorre a Naruto y la otra se dirige a esa entrada que tanta delicia le causa profanar

Ambos cuerpos sudorosos se encuentran en la cama, Sasuke ya ha preparado con sus dedos esa cavidad que desde hace años tanto conoce y que desde la invasión no a probado pues el siempre a sido el uke al igual que sus amigos, las piernas están en sus hombros, toma con una mano su cetro de Venus, lo dirige lentamente a la flor de Sodoma de Naruto el cual presenta una hermosa epifanía, luce tierno e indefenso, mira a Sasuke con amor y deseo, exhala leves gemidos, su rostro marca un leve dolor ya que están entrando en el, sostiene brevemente la respiración, hace tiempo que no sentía ese calido y duro pedazo de carne dentro de él

Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía esa presión en su miembro, es placenteramente apretado, empieza el vaivén, a cada estocada se siente en el paraíso, los cuerpos se unen en un solo palpitar, eso que realizan nos es sexo, es, es amor

La oscuridad es testigo de la entrega total en cuerpo y en alma de ambos, el ritmo se acelera los gemidos aumentan, desde hace momentos se pronuncian varios "te amo", las posiciones son varias, todas llenas de placer, se escucha el característico sonido de los resortes de la cama, se distinguen siluetas, moviéndose en el tálamo, una encima de otra, de lado, en cuatro o de perrito, parecen no cansarse, ambos cuerpos piden mas, de pronto se escucha un sonido gutural por parte de Sasuke ha expulsado su semilla, sin embargo, no deja de estimular el miembro de su pareja que no tarda en realizar la misma acción

Descansan abrazados, realmente esa noche ha sido memorable, están cansados y felices, bueno al menos uno de ellos, ya que no sabe lo que le depara el destino.


	8. RECUERDOS

RECUERDOS

No quiere moverse esta tan cómodo, ese calor y ese olor es embriagador, a lo lejos puede escuchar los trinos de las aves, ese cuerpo desnudo al igual que él, se mueve un poco obligándolo a abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con unos orbes tan azules que se asemejan al cielo infinito, le miran con tanto amor que se siente infinitamente feliz, lo abraza y besa la frente, las mejillas, la dulce boca, esta en el limbo, ahora se separa brevemente de esa tierna cara de cuyos suaves delicados labios quieren salir algunas tiernas palabras según Sasuke

-Sasu-chan te puedo decir una cosa, amor mío-

-tú puedes decirme cualquier cosa-

Sin cambiar un solo instante esa tierna cara delicada y llena de amor, mirando a Sasuke con mirada de infinita paz, con una voz suave y arrastrando algunas palabras hace que Sasuke regrese a la realidad de golpe

-Sasuke…, ni tienes la minima idea de cuanto te odio-

Ahora con gran elegancia Naruto se levanta de la cama desnudo dejando a su amante en shock, sin mirarlo se viste con su vestimenta naranja, el otro apenas se ha logrado sentar, dándole la espalda al moreno se va retirando de la habitación, en este momento no queda duda, el que esta en ese lugar, mudo testigo de una entrega de amor, es Cesar

-Ilota Sasuke, hace años cuando me perseguiste por el bosque para matarme junto con la maldita de Sakura y los demás, no solo me atravesaste el estomago con tu espada, quiero que sepas que tu, maldito, mataste el amor que aun te tenia junto… a… tu….hijo-

Sale de la habitación, el ser que se encuentra aun ahí no acaba de procesar los datos,  
Cesar ya se encuentra saliendo del edificio y escucha un gran grito lleno de dolor y sufrimiento desde la única vivienda habitada, el solo esboza una sonrisa, sabe que venganza hacia su ex esposo esta consumada

Sasuke se retuerce y retuerce y retuerce en la cama, se araña, golpea, grita, se levanta y golpea la pared, no deja de gritar, ríos de lagrimas llenan su cara, ahora de el salen ¡NO!¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! Así esta durante horas, esta en el piso pegado a la pared, el cabello enmarañado, luce golpes y heridas provocadas por el mismo, en este momento empieza a recordar su vida anterior

Flash back

Sasuke esta en akatsuki, Pain fracaso en su ataque a Konoha, aun dentro de la confusión, logro capturar a Naruto, el cual como siempre y sin pensar las cosas trato de derrotar a Madara solo

En el ataque Kakashi fue severamente herido, al igual que Chouji, muchos ninjas y la propia Tsunade, Donzou escondido junto con sus aliados espera dar un golpe de estado dentro de la aldea

En un escondite se preparan para la ceremonia para sacar el bijou de Naruto, este esta inconsciente. Horas antes se enfrentaron los antiguos amigos, Sasuke esta convencido de las mentiras de Madara, el creía realmente que la aldea tenia la culpa de su tragedia familiar, Naruto trato de convencerlo pero el Uchiha no escucho nada, lo ataco con verdaderas intenciones de matarlo, Naruto se defendió al principio, sin embargo, entendió que su rival era quien ataco su aldea y sus amigos, por lo que lo vio como su enemigo y procedió a atacar usando las enseñanzas de ermitaño, la batalla se intensifico por horas, al final del día, Naruto logro acorralar a Sasuke, con un Kunai en el cuello del traidor terminando la larga lucha por ver quien era el mejor de los dos

-En nombre de la aldea oculta de la hoja, quedas arrestado por el cargo de alta traición Sasuke Uchiha-

Sasuke esta tan débil que no presenta resistencia, al contrario del Ninja naranja que no muestra cansancio o fatiga, de improviso llega Madara y empieza otra pelea, Sasuke es testigo de las habilidades de su ancestro, pero, queda sorprendido por las habilidades de su amigo, no logra aceptar que el que esta pelando a la par con en fundador de su clan sea Naruto aun después de haber pelado contra él, el rubio Ninja usa técnicas muy superiores a las que empleo hace poco, combaten a muerte, en un movimiento en que la misma naturaleza parece ayudar a al rubio, Madara resulta gravemente herido, desgraciadamente aun tiene trucos y utiliza uno que es poner a Sasuke de escudo contra el Ninja hiperactivo, este se frena para no asestar el golpe final, en eso es golpeado por Madara y cae inconsciente

Por eso como se encuentra en esta situación, preparado para sacar el bijou de Naruto, todos los akatsuki empiezan a concentrarse, se escucha a lo lejos como el equipo de  
Sasuke es atacado por los ninjas de la aldea que siguieron al rubio.

Es el ultimo en capturarse, dentro de la mente del Ninja se realiza un conversación entre el contenedor y el kyubi.

-Kyubi estoy muy cansado, es mejor morir, ya lo intente todo, me entrene, convencí a los demás de ayudarme, perdí a ero-senin y tal vez a Kakashi, logre vencer a Sasuke y aun así no pude regresarlo a la aldea, ya no puedo mas-

-eres un cobarde egoísta, después de lo que has logrado, el apoyo y amistad y reconocimiento que has obtenido ¿te vas a rendir ahora?-

-¿Qué caso tiene que me pase la vida esforzándome, si nunca lo hare regresar, es mas siempre trata de matarme ¡estoy harto de todo!-

-mocoso estupido, que no te has pasado la vida pregonando que serias Hokage ¿Qué es mas importante para ti, salvar a la aldea o lo que piense de ti ese bastardo al que tanto amas? ¡¿hacia quien por todos lo demonios le debes lealtad? ¡pelea! ¡pelea por tus seres queridos!-

La mente del contenedor es un lío, lentamente todo se aclara, imagenes de su infancia, de cómo se gano el aprecio y respeto de sus amigos y aldeanos, todo esta claro ahora

El cuerpo esta suspendido en el aire, al chacra del zorro fluye al contenedor, de pronto se detiene el flujo y una gran chacra rojo y azul rodea a Naruto, todos en la cueva se sorprenden al ver a su prisionero descender al piso, Pain y sus compañeros son literalmente mutilados por Naruto que ataca a Madara, no ha usado ninguna técnica Ninja, solo chacra que maneja con sus manos, para otros menos entendidos Naruto parecería un dios en la tierra.

Madara en vano lanza sus mejores ataques y trata inútilmente de usar sus ojos, nada logra siquiera rozar a Naruto, en un punto apartado Sasuke ha visto todo incluso el momento en que su ancestro es atrapado por los diversos brazos de chacra, Naruto lo ve con impasibilidad, con lentitud apunta su puño y brazo derecho a su oponente y sin rastro alguno de piedad, abre su mano y al mismo tiempo los brazos que sujetan a Madara de sus miembros lo jalan hacia diferentes direcciones muy pero muy lento, grita, grita, grita, grita el dolor es indescriptible, lo tiene por un par de horas hasta que su pierna izquierda se desprende, le sigue su mano derecha, después el pie de la pierna derecha, el brazo izquierdo, es desmembrado articulación por articulación, ahora solo queda su torso y su cabeza

La sangre llega a los pies de Naruto, el cual camina con paso decidido hasta llegar a lo que fue un hombre, con su mano derecha forma una bola de fuego que utiliza para cauterizar a su prisionero.

- no te matare maldito, seria muy fácil para ti escaparte del castigo que mereces, posees muchos secretos que le servirán a la aldea, Ibiki estará encantado de atenderte como te mereces, antes de entregarte dile la verdad a Sasuke ¿en verdad la aldea ordeno matar al clan Uchiha? recuerda que aun puedo causarte mas dolor-

-haha hahha..hahha. men…ment…menti …fui yo quien los mato-

Sasuke sea acerca a Naruto, realmente nunca pensó que este lo sobrepasaría de tal forma, la brecha entre ambos es abismal, ese hombre ha derrotado sin usar un solo kunai o técnica a todos los akatsuki, sabe que ante ese abrumador poder es imposible tratar de escapar

-Dobe, soy tu prisionero-

En eso llegan los ninjas de la hoja que al ver a Sasuke se preparan para atacarlo, pero, inesperadamente el rubio los detiene, alegando que él lo ayudo a derrotar a los akatsuki y que todo forma parte de un plan entre ellos dos

El tiempo pasa y las sentencias contra Sasuke solo quedan en que será Ninja de aldea pero solo podrá ser jounin, jamás podrá ascender a más rangos o tener cargos importantes y estará bajo supervisón por un largo tiempo, el Uchiha ahora esta tocando la puerta repetidas ocasiones, hasta que se abre dejando ver a Naruto con signos de no haber dormido

-¿parece que siguen los festejos dobe? desde que regresamos no han parado de felicitarte, invitarte a fiestas, darte obsequios, parece que te gusta toda esta atención-

-bueno, después de tantos años de ser marginado y de trabajar duro, pues es bueno ser reconocido un poco y si, si me gusta esta atención, hasta la gente que me lanzaba piedras e insultaba ahora me regalan comida, las chicas me asedian al igual que los chicos-

-¿chicos? ¿ dobe acaso tu eres?-

-si Sasuke soy gay, al igual que tu-

-¡yo gay! Estas loco Naruto-

-mira Sasuke, que le veas la cara a los demás es una cosa, pero a mi no, en un encuentro que tuve con tu difunto hermano, el me lo dijo, que desde pequeño te veía como observabas a los niños en lugar de las niñas, Orochimaru en la pelea que tuvimos me dijo, para hacerme enojar más, que ya habías perdido la virginidad con Kabuto y por ultimo una ves que te buscaba llegue a unas aguas termales, donde te vi entrar aun cuarto con un tipo, me acerque a espiar y solo puedo decir que en verdad sabes como a excitar tu pareja, que me dices sasuke ¿Por qué tan callado?-

-que ganas con todo esto Naruto ¿Por qué no lo gritas a los cuatro vientos? Nadie dudaría de ti al decir que soy gay ¿Por qué mentiste al decir que te había ayudado a derrotar a akatzuqui?- 

-es fácil, lo que gano es a ti ¿Por qué no aceptas que también me amas? Y nos casamos-

-estas idiota de donde sacas tal estupidez-

-ya sabia que reaccionarias de esa forma, el viejo orgullo Uchiha verdad, bueno tome mis precauciones, te diré que va a pasar, sino aceptas diré que usaste el poder de tus ojos en mi para salvarte y terminaras tus días no solo en prisión si no rechazado por todos, que me dices sasu-chan-

-no puedo creer que seas el tonto que conocí, has planeado esto desde la pelea o quizá antes-

- algo hay de eso y si se te ocurre pelear, recuerda que ahora soy mucho mas fuerte que tu, pues kyubi me da su chacra sin restricción y bajo mi control, mas el mío que es aun mas grande que el de él ¿dime Sasuke me aceptas como esposo? o la cárcel-

-esta bien, tu ganas, pero eso de que te amo, solo es imaginación tuya, no eres mi tipo-

- si lo que digas, aunque al tipo de las aguas termales no dejabas de llamarlo por mi nombre y era rubio de ojos azules, no se por que te cuesta tanto mostrar tus sentimientos, eres tan diferente a Itachi, el si sabia mostrar lo que sentía-

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano con todo esto?-

-nada, olvídalo, solo enterate de una cosa yo si te amo-

A todos sorprendió la noticia de que Sasuke era del otro bando, de Naruto lo sospechaban, la boda asistió casi toda la aldea, todos felicitaron a los esposos, Tsunade estaba feliz al igual que Iruka, Kakashi, Konohamaru, Gaara

Al principio Sasuke no acepto estar con su esposo en la intimidad, prefería frecuentar mujeres y lugares nada recomendables, llegaba a su casa a altas horas de la noche con aliento alcohólico, así duro por meses y Naruto lo soporto por amor hasta que se canso, una noche llego Sasuke a su casa después de una semana de ausencia, como siempre esperaba lagrimas, amenazas y silencio por parte de su rubio, sin embargo, algo fue distinto, todo en su casa estaba a media luz, al llegar a la cocina observo varios platos sucios, velas, copas de vino

Al llegar su recamara se sorprendió de que estaba vacía, el ruido característico de la llave abriendo la cerradura llamo su atención así como dos voces que reían, ambas conocidas por él, la puerta se abrió y pudo ver como su esposo era sostenido de la cintura y era besado por ..Gaara

-¡pero que diablos es esto Naruto, que demonios crees que haces con este imbecil!-

Naruto sin dejar de reír se separa de Gaara

-bueno gracias por esta estupenda noche, Gaara, como ves tengo que "dar explicaciones" nos vemos después-

Gaara se despide con un apasionado beso, dejando a Naruto que ahora ve a su esposo con una sonrisa

-¿y ese milagro que llegaste, te esperaba en dos días? ¿no me digas se te acabo el dinero? Mmmm… debiste decir al dueño del burdel que eras mi esposo, aunque ya lo ha de saber y te abría dado crédito-

Plaf, Sasuke le da una bofetada a Naruto

- maldito imbecil, que te crees ¿de donde vienes y por que ese tipejo te besa? recuerda que eres casado ¡mi esposo! –

Naruto se soba su mejilla, sin dejar de reír

-A ver sasu chan aclaremos una cosa, desde que nos casamos no hemos consumado el matrimonio, la noche de bodas te fuiste a emborrachar, después salías todas la noches, para acabarla te hiciste de una amante que tienes en una de las casas de tu clan, si lo sé desde hace tiempo y pasas tiempo con ella, si crees que con eso vas hacer que me divorcie de ti, estas pero si operado del cerebro, me canse de esperar que en verdad aceptes que me amas, así que decidí que tengamos un matrimonio abierto, tu te revuelcas con cuanta mujer se te atraviese que yo pues haré lo mismo con Gaara y los que se me presenten, pues el atiende mis "necesidades" así los estamos contentos, velo de una manera positiva, toma el ejemplo de esta noche, tu llegas de estar con ¿Cómo se llama? con Fanny y yo de tener una excelente noche con Gaara-

-Usuratomochi, acaso crees que aceptare que empecemos esta porquería de matrimonio abierto, no seré llamado cornudo y no permitiré que nadie mas que yo te toque ¡eres mi esposo!-

-una aclaración sasu chan, no vamos a empezar, ya estamos en un matrimonio abierto desde hace meses, bueno te diré que no solo con Gaara, pues el apenas tiene una semana aquí y no tarda en regresar a Suna, en cuanto a lo de cornudo, pues te acostumbraras, ¡yo me acostumbre! Por que muy discreto que digamos, no has sido, te he reprochado de las mujeres que has traído ¡a nuestra casa! cuando estoy de misión, bueno sin mas que discutir, estoy "muy cansado" me voy a dormir, no te preocupes por los platos yo los lavo mañana, apagas la luz-

-Naruto, no hemos terminado, Naruto te estoy hablando, Naruto, Naruto, no me dejes hablando solo, ven inmediatamente ¡Naruto!-

La puerta del dormitorio se cerro dejando a Sasuke solo en la sala, rechinado sus dientes de furia, prefirió dormir en el sofá, no soportaría dormir junto a su esposo y pensar que otras manos habían tocado partes que el no conoce de ese hermoso cuerpo, paso la noche recapitulando todo su comportamiento desde el inicio, llego a la conclusión que el orgullo de no aceptarse abiertamente y de no aceptar estar enamorado de ese rubio eran los culpables de todo ¿ahora como enmendar sus errores? Y recuperar el amor de su esposo

Amanece, el ruido de un kunai al caer lo despierta, se levanta del sofá, observa como su esposo arregla su mochila, al parecer saldrá de misión por varios días.

-A donde vas, dobe-

-de misión por una semana ¿no te lo dije anoche? bueno en fin, me voy, ¡ahhhh! un favor sasu-chan si decides traer a tus "amiguitas" como siempre lo haces cuando salgo de misión, ten la "misma" cortesía que yo te doy y cambia las sabanas de la cama, tu siempre encuentras la cama limpia ¿verdad? al igual que la casa, por cierto, encontraras comida, y bebidas para que se diviertan, nos vemos –

-sabias que traigo mujeres a la casa ¿desde cuando? ¿con quien vas de misión?-

- que conversador amaneciste, voy con Sai, Kiba, y Gaara, déjame ver ah si, si llevo todo, sobre desde cuando lo sé, mmm desde hace meses, ya se que me olvidaba, mira Sasu compre una caja de preservativos te dejo la mitad en este cajón, yo me llevo la otra mitad aunque ya casi no quedan, nos vemos-

Se cerró la puerta, dejando al Uchiha solo observando a la nada y recapitulando lo que acaba de pasar

-"me voy una semana de misión"… "ahí hay bebida y comida"…"ten la misma cortesia que yo y cambia las sabanas"… "te dejo la mitad de preservativos aunque ya casi no hay"…."voy con, Sai, Kiba , Gaara" ¿misma cortesía que yo? ¿Eso quieres decir que el dobe a dormido con otro en mi cama? ¿va una misión de una semana con Sai, Kiba y…. ¡GAARA! -

¡El maldito me acá de decir que me engañara, en mis narices! ¡NARUTO VEN AQUÍ!-

Sasuke reacciono demasiado tarde, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió hasta las puertas de Konoha, cuando llego, su esposo y su equipo ya habían partido, regresó a su casa al llegar se quedo de pie en la sala, después de casarse, se dedico a beber y salir con mujeres, para demostrar que el era muy hombre, ahora de pie ahí, observa con detenimiento por primera ves el lugar donde vive, es una casa agradable, pequeña a comparación de su casa, pero tiene mas calidez en todos lados se ve la mano de Naruto

Va a su habitación, se da cuenta de lo acogedora que es, nunca encontró algún desorden, raro en alguien como Naruto, paso la mano sobre su cama de donde se percibe ese aroma dulzón que despide su esposo, al recordar que él ha dormido con otro lo llena de ira, pero, de pronto esta desaparece, el no puede reprochar absolutamente nada, vagamente le viene los recuerdo de los primeros días de matrimonio, la cara de Naruto cuando llegaba borracho, las lagrimas de esta cuando era insultado, las palabras de amor que le prodigaba a la mañana siguiente, todo se fue presentando delante de él, ahora ahí solo en su casa, por fin lo ha aceptado, esta furioso, esta profundamente celoso y principalmente esta endemoniadamente enamorado de Naruto, en este momento se odia a si mismo, por no haber aceptado sus sentimientos por su estupido orgullo

Esa semana fue un infierno para él, cada día se le hacia eterno para el regreso de su esposo, no sabia aun como pedirle perdón, pero, de algo estaba seguro, nadie mas que el tenia la culpa de ese alejamiento, haría lo imposible por que ese rubio se volviera a enamorar de él.

A la mitad de semana Sasuke se entero que Kiba había tenido que regresar por fiebre, lo cual elevo la paranoia pues su rubio estaba con Gaara y Sai, ambos tras los huesos de Naruto, espero paciente a que la terminara la semana, cada momento le carcomían los celos, no contó con que la misión se alargara mas de lo esperado, su humor era peor cada día, ya no iba a las cantinas ni mucho menos frecuentaba mujeres, expulso a su amante de la casa en el barrio Uchiha, no sabia ya que hacer, el salir sin permiso de la aldea no seria perdonado esta vez.

Cuatro semanas han pasado, Sasuke camina a su casa, ahora le toco revisar la entrada y salida de ninjas de la ladea, no puede quejarse, es ahora asistente del capitán de AMBUS, no podrá ascender en cuanto a rangos, ya es de noche, lleva en sus manos la lista, así como otros papeles, tiene que revisarlos para dar el informe a la Hokage por la mañana, entra a una cafetería, debido a que no hay nadie en casa prefiere perder el tiempo leyendo los dichosos informes, en eso esta, cuando ve el nombre de Naruto en la lista de entrada, llego en la mañana, sale corriendo precipitadamente a su casa, al llegar se da cuanta que esta tal como la dejo nadie a llegado ahí, lo que le preocupa, pues piensa que su rubio a de estar haciendo cosas con otro que el quisiera hacerle, sin perder tiempo va a ver a Tsunade, la cual no estaba, según se entero estaba en una fiesta en casa de Neji, donde al parecer ha estado todo el día su esposo

La fiesta esta muy animada, Rock lee es el centro de la fiesta ya que alguien se le ocurrió darle un poco de licor y ahora esta sacando sus mejores pasos de baile, Tsuande platica y bebe con los ninjas de mayor edad entre ellos Iruka, Kakashi, etc. Hinata junto con su primo atienden a los invitados, la fiesta es la celebración de su compromiso, Sakura pelea con Sai y en un rincón del salón se encuentra Naruto siendo abrazado por Gaara, todo trascurre dentro de lo normal, entonces llega Sasuke, ve como su esposo estaba siendo manoseado por Gaara, se dirigió a ellos y tomo del brazo Naruto

-¡que crees que haces dobe, besuqueándote con otro que no es tu marido! aquí en frente de todos –

-¡Y tu quien te crees para venir a darme clases de moral, por que mejor te vas con tus mujeres y me dejas con alguien al que si le importo!-

-ya suelta a este imbecil y ven a nuestra casa tenemos que hablar-

-este imbecil tiene su nombre y es Gaara-

-creo que no tenías que decir lo de imbecil naru-

- perdón gaa-chan, Sasuke tu y yo no tenemos ya nada mas que hablar, acepto que fue un error el que te casaras conmigo, así que cuando quieras nos divorciamos, para que puedas revolcarte con todas las mujeres de la aldea-

Todos en la fiesta se quedaron observando a Sasuke, una lágrima surca su cara y con voz trémula …

-Yo Sasuke del clan Uchiha, asistente AMBU, traidor a la aldea oculta de la hoja y perdonado por esta, frente los ninjas con quienes crecí y la Hokage Tsunade, pido a mi marido Naruto Uzumaki perdón, por mi comportamiento, palabras, ofensas, agravios, se que no tengo excusa mas que mi tonto orgullo ¡por favor dame una oportunidad! ¡yo te amo! Y si tengo que partirle la cara a Gaara, a Sai y ha cualquier otro hijo de vecina y alejarlos de ti , lo haré-

Una gran exhalación se escucho de Naruto y una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro

-¡vaya ya te habías tardado! Ya no sabía que mas hacer, para lograr que reaccionaras-

-me perdonas si o si ¿de que estas hablando?-

- vamos por partes, si te perdono y no, no tienes que pelarte con alguien por mi, muchas gracias, muchachos, en especial a ti Gaara por todo este teatro-

-todo sea por ayudarte Naruto, aunque si se tarda un poco más, no si hubiera logrado aguantarme un poco más de hacerte mío jejeje-

-¡de que están hablando ustedes dos! Y no te le acerques a Naruto-

-Sasuke tranquilízate, te explicare, todos los que están aquí me ayudaron a hacerte creer que yo andaba con otros hombres, en especial con Gaa-chan, al que le debo el sacrificio de estar alejado este tiempo de su pareja Rock Lee a quie veo por cierto trepado en el techo sin pantalones, Gaara deberías ir por él y unos de los insectos de Shino nos alerto que venias para acá, por eso me encontraste abrazado de Gaara-

-ya sabes Naruto que los amigos estamos para apoyarte, pero que bueno que ya termino, Rock ya estaba celoso, verdad amor… ¡Rock Lee bájate de….y ¿Dónde esta tu panatalon? Ven acá…-

-entonces debo entender que me has engañado todo este tiempo Naruto-

-¿engañar? no lo llamaría así, mas bien te ayude a aceptar que me amas o esperabas que me la pasara llorando cada ves que llegabas oliendo a alcohol y ha mujer, aunque ese tema tengo que hablarlo contigo en privado, sasu-chan, me vas a recompensar cada lagrima que llore por ti-

-BUENO, BUENO, YA QUE SE ARREGLO EL PROBLEMA DE ESTOS DOS IDIOTAS, CONTINUEMOS CON LA FIESTA ( exclamo Tsunade)-

Todo el mundo empezó a bailar al poco rato el ambiente era de festejo total, en la pista se ve a Sasuke y a su esposo bailar, todo transcurre normalmente, la fiesta llega a su fin, en la calle se ve una pareja caminado a su casa, Naruto esta extrañamente callado

-….naru..naru…de nuevo te pido perdón y te juro que nunca te volveré a traicionar, no habrás un tenido amante tan devoto como yo-

-tendrás que trabajar mucho para que te vuelva a tener confianza y nunca he tenido amante-

- eso quieres decir que eres…-

- "virgen" si, Sasuke, lo soy, he tenido muchas oportunidades de estar con alguien, pero siempre estabas en mi pensamiento, así que nunca he tenido sexo, ni con hombre ni mujer-

-entonces esta noche será inolvidable, me esfor…..-

-esta noche no pasara nada, Sasuke, te dije que tendrás que trabajar mucho en reconstruir mi confianza, así que si quieres que sea inolvidable nuestra primer vez, esta noche te recomiendo usar a tu eterna mano amiga, vas a tener que ganarte esa noche, entendiste Sasuke Uchiha y hoy duermes en el sofá vengo cansado y no quiero compartir la cama contigo, así son las cosas, acéptalas o vete con tus mujeres-

-esta bien amor, te garantizo que me esforzare y esta bien dormiré en el sofá-

_-[¡YUPI! LO TENGO COMIENDO DE MI MANO, QUE MAS QUISIERA QUE ME COJIERA CARIÑO, PERO, SE LO VA A TENER QUE GANAR]_ ¡y quiero ramen de desayuno!-

_-[me dan ganas de agarrarlo a nalgadas, pero, ni modo tengo que enmendar mis errores,…mmm a nalgadas] _si lo que digas naru-chan-

En otra parte Sai platica con Tsunade

-así que eso hizo Naruto, las naciones ninjas y la aldea le deben mucho a ese muchacho-

-si tsunade-sama, estoy sorprendido también, que los rechazará tan fácilmente, el consejo vera con buenos ojos a Naruto después de esto-

-el consejo ni nadie debe saber lo que paso en esa misión, si se enterarán, podrían encerrar a Naruto, según ellos por precaución, así que no dirás nada, estoy segura que Gaara también lo ha pensado, entendiste Sai-

-si Hokage sama-

Durante semanas Sasuke ha atendido a su marido en cada capricho que este tiene, ya duermen juntos pero solo duermen para desgracia de Sasuke que ha utilizado todas sus artimañas para seducir a Naruto, pero, este parece ser mas frío que todo el clan Uchiha junto, aunque en secreto Naruto esta mas que deseoso de entregarse a su moreno de fuego, pero el recuerdo de las noches que llegaba borracho su esposo, lo hacen tener fuerza de resistirse un poco mas, al final de cuentas rechazo poder, gloria y patria por el Uchiha

Un día en que Naruto sale de misión le pidió a Sasuke que preparará la cena y este ha pensado en una muy romántica, la casa esta limpia a media luz, velas en la mesa, comida deliciosa, música suave, todo esta listo para una velada excelente, se escucha llegar al rubio, el cual se sorprende al encontrar a Sasuke vestido totalmente negro, el Uzumaqui esta vestido de blanco, por coincidencia

-¿porque vienes vestido de una misión así Naruto?-

-bueno, lo que pasa es que Kiba nos invito a bailar y pase a lo baños a asearme y ponerme esta ropa que compre en el camino vine decirte que fuéramos, pero creo que ya lo sabias, por como estas vestido-

-no, no lo sabia, pero no iremos a bailar, me pase la tarde cocinándote y te vas a sentar a comer conmigo, entendió usted Naruto Uzumaki de Uchiha-

-ya que lo pides de tan buen modo, ni quien se niegue-

La cena trascurrió entre bromas y risas, Sasuke se levanta y jala a su esposo, empieza a bailar lentamente al ritmo de la música, su Ninja favorito recarga su cabeza en su hombro y rodea su cintura y este hace lo mismo, así están bailando y conversando, al poco tiempo se les ve sentados muy juntos derramando miel, el moreno esta feliz por extraño que parezca ningún pensamiento morboso cruza por su mente, por lo que las palabras de su rubio lo dejaron sin palabras

-te ganaste esta noche sasu chan, te espero en la recamara-

Tardo unos instantes en asimilar, cuando se da cuenta Naruto ya no esta junto a el, se apresura a llegar al tálamo nupcial, donde lo esperaba su ahora amante

Unos brazos le rodean el cuello y una dulce boca esta pegada a la suya, la lengua del rubio juega con maestría, manos traviesas recorren su cuerpo sin pudor, tocándole en forma tan sensual y excitante como no había sentido jamás, su pecho arde y siente que su cuerpo quema al igual que el otro

-…dobe..me habías dicho que eras virgen y que nunca habías tenido sexo, pero, estoy dudando por lo que excelente que eres besando y otras cosas-

-serás idiota, bueno eres mi idiota, es verdad soy virgen, pero, eso no incluye que no haya, digamos "jugado" con alguien, mas bien varios y varias pero de estupido te digo o que esperabas, tengo hormonas, sabias, pero, el premio mayor siempre fue para ti, esa parte oculta de mi cuerpecito que tanto quieres explorar jejej-

-Naruto Uzumaqui que he hecho para merecerte-

Esas fueron las palabras con las que inicia una entrega pospuesta por varios años  
Ambos se besan y recorren la piel del otro, ahora desnudos Sasuke puede contemplar el divino cuerpo de su esposo por primera vez, esa piel es tan suave y calida, lo mismo piensa su rubio de él.

La cama esa ahora donde se encuentran, un gran gemido se escucha cuando el moreno devora el gran miembro de su esposo, cosa que le sorprende, el sabor es excitante, el olor de esa zona tan intima es un afrodisíaco para sus sentidos, su nariz en el vaivén rosa los pocos cabellos pubicos, su amante se retuerce de placer, la lujuria ya ha despertado en ambos.

Naruto marca el ritmo con el vaivén de sus caderas, siente como su esposo se dedica a atender los compañeros de su miembro, los lame y succiona como si fueran los mas sabrosos dulces, después le sigue la ingle, muslos, pantorrillas, costados, pecho, senos, hombros no queda espacio en su piel que no haya sido tocada por la traviesa lengua de Sasuke, Naruto acaba de descubrir la sensibilidad en áreas de su cuerpo que no conocía, ahora los dos están sudando y el rubio Ninja ha devuelto la cortesía a su amando, descubriendo en el proceso las zonas sensibles del cuerpo pálido, calido y bien formado de su esposo

Manos y piernas se mueven unas entre otras, la respiración es agitada a llegado el gran momento, Naruto esta debajo de su moreno, este separa las piernas y las levanta levemente, en todo momento hay contacto visual, la flor de Sodoma del rubio espera al báculo de Sasuke, este coloca el principio de su hombría en la virgen entrada, lenta, muy lentamente, se va abriendo camino, el rubio siente como va entrando y a la ves como va creciendo el dolor de la intromisión

Ha terminado de entrar, el dolor es muy grande, sin embargo, no hay movimiento alguno, la respiración se relaja y los músculos de la zona se van adaptando, ahora despacio sale y despacio entra, el dolor va pasando, lo suple la necesidad, si la necesidad de sentir a su esposo dentro de el, su manos se apoyan en pálida espalda de Sasuke, la cual esta cubierta de sudor, cosa que no le molesta, el esta en igual circunstancia

La boca es inundada por diferentes sabores, los cuales embriagan los sentidos del rubio y el moreno, la habitación se inunda de olores corporales y de sonidos pasionales, el ritmo es mas rápido, los cuerpos piden mas, Sasuke masturba casi en frenesí el miembro de Naruto a la ves que las embestidas son mas fuertes, en una explosión de gemidos llegan al clímax

Yacen recostados, aun acariciándose mutuamente y diciéndose todo con las miradas, se abrazan para quedar dormidos profundamente, pensando en el hermoso futuro que les espera

Flash back continuará


	9. RUMORES

RUMORES

Flash back continuación

La noticia de la destrucción de los akatsuki por parte de Naruto se propago por todas las naciones ninjas lo que causo que las demás aldeas lo pensaran dos veces para atacarlos así como el incremento de solicitudes a Kohona, todos los ninjas están ocupados con la demanda de trabajo y muchos de ellos han ascendido en rango por sus éxitos incluso Konohamaru a su edad ya es chounin

Son varios ejemplos, salvo Sasuke que empieza a sentir cierto resentimiento por ello, aunque sabe el por que no puede ascender, a pesar de eso es feliz con Naruto que se ha vuelto una celebridad en la aldea, sus amigos los apoyan y todo parece indicar que será el próximo Hokage

Donzu, no pudo atacar y dar el golpe de estado, por que el ataque de Pain acabo con más de la mitad de sus seguidores, así que nadie se entero de sus planes y conserva su lugar en el consejo

Tzunade a pesar de su apariencia ya es una mujer de edad avanzada por lo frecuentemente se ve a Naruto a su lado, lo rumores son que lo esta capacitando para el puesto de Hokage, nada fuera de lo usual, otros dicen que aparte le esta transmitiendo técnicas, conjuros etc. del ero-senin y de ella

Todo esto es bien visto por todos excepto claro por Donzu que sigue con sus ideas de una aldea con mas disciplina y mas control, por lo que ha estudiado detenidamente a todos los que rodean a Naruto y se ha percatado de una cosa que el explotará al máximo, sus amigos y pareja aunque ellos no se han dado cuenta del todo, tienen "envidia y miedo" a Naruto

-Sakura chan, puedo pedirte un favor-

-claro naru de que se trata-

-tengo que una reunión con oba_chan y quede de ver a Sasuke en el puesto de ramen, podrías ir a decirle que me disculpe y que lo veo en casa-

-no hay problema ¿Siguen las reuniones eh? ¿Lo bueno es que tienes a Sasuke? quien ha cambiado de mujeriego y borracho-

-la verdad si, ya dejo de frecuentar a esas-

-dime Naruto ¿no sientes celos de esas que anduvieron con tu esposa antes que tú?-

-pues, celos no precisamente, por que al final me quede con él, aunque te diré aquí en secreto que si hay una a la que odio-

-¿a la que tenia en la casa de su clan?-

-no-

-¿entonces?-

-a la mujer que paso mi noche de bodas con él, según he averiguado, ella fue quien le dio la idea de buscar mujeres y alcohol para que lo nuestro no fusionará, a ella le debo mucho dolor, desgraciadamente nadie puede decirme quien fue, pero te juro Sakura chan que el día que sepa quien fue, lo que le hice a Madara parecerá la travesura de un niño comparado con lo que le haré a ella-

-ojala encuentres a la maldita, bueno me voy, nos estamos viendo-

-hasta luego, Sakura chan y muchas gracias-

Naruto se dirige a la torre de la Hokage y mantiene una conversación con esta, en la que habla acerca del kyubi y el sello así como la ampliación de los pasillos secretos en al torre misma, las cuevas y la aldea y muchas cosas, mientras tanto en el puesto de ramen

-hola Sasuke, Naruto tiene otra reunión con la Hokage y me dijo que no lo esperaras, que el llegaba a casa-

-gracias Sakura, otra cita cancelada por las dichosas reuniones, en fin, como has estado, hace mucho que no te veo-

-he estado bien, gracias, al parecer ya son varias veces que te dejan plantado, entiende que por que por fin lograra su meta-

-si lo se-

-aaahhh, mmmm Sasuke ¿sabes que Naruto esta buscando al mujer que paso contigo su noche de bodas?-

-¡que! no sabia ¡¿para que el querría conocerla?-

-para matarla de un forma muy cruel, cuando lo dijo, te lo juro, nunca había visto tanta rabia en él-

- ¿y sabe quien es?-

-si lo supiera, Sasuke, no estaría conversando contigo ahora, estaría tratando de huir por mi vida, por lo que él me dijo nadie sabe que fui yo-

-y no lo sabrá, esa noche quedo en el pasado, descuida haré que se olvide de esa estupida idea-

-por mi bien eso espero, no me siento orgullosa de lo que paso esa noche, pero, tampoco me arrepiento, aunque sea un breve momento te tuve solo para mí-

-será mejor que lo olvides, soy feliz con él y tú eres su mejor amiga-

-si, es mejor olvidarlo y desear que el lo olvide, pero tu y yo lo conocemos cuando se propone algo no para hasta logarlo-

-esto no lograra nunca me oyes, ahora me voy-

De regreso en la torre

-¡no estoy de acuerdo! ¡para nada! No vas a matar a kyubi, entendiste-

-¡Naruto! Entiende, he logrado desarrollar un rito con el cual podemos acabar con el zorro, sin matarte, ya no lo necesitas, tu chacra en aun mas grande que él-

-no, no, y mil veces no, el ya no es una amenaza, vive en paz dentro de mi y me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones, claro algunas con perversas intenciones, pero ya no, gracias a su apoyo pude despertar del rito de akatzuqui, no permitiré que le hagan algún daño y es mejor que guardes ese pergamino o lo quemes, de haberlo sabido tus planes no te habría ayudado a desarrollarlo-

-esta bien, no haremos nada, te lo pedí como parte de tu entrenamiento y como precaución en caso de que este fuera de control, es mejor que tú tengas el pergamino con parte del rito y yo la otra, eres incorregible, lo has llegado a preciar, verdad, al bijou-

-si, desde que ero-senin falleció es él quien me aconseja y apoya-

-bueno, no discutiré mas, guarda bien ese pergamino si alguien que te odia lo encuentra aunque sea una de las mitades del rito, te puede mucho daño y podrías morir, el otro lo guardare en el cajón secreto de mi escritorio, ya sabes cual-

-esta bien oba_chan, bueno me voy-

En el camino a su casa, Naruto va conversando con el zorro

-de nuevo gracias por defenderme con la Hokage, Naruto, sabes que tienes mi eterno agradecimiento, cualquier cosa que desees pídemela-

-tu me ayudaste a comprender que tengo que luchar por mi, para lograr lo que quiero, en el fondo se que eres un zorro tierno y cariñoso-

-tierno y cariñoso ¡la madre del muerto que! Soy un asesino despiadado, el mas poderoso de los bijou, pero, tu me has convertido en alguien mas dócil que un puadle (raza de perro)-

- jajajajaja un puadle no te imagino con las patas afeitadas y con bollitas de pelo rizado, jajajaja, bueno, bueno mmm... oye zorro dentro de tus múltiples habilidades, tendrás...-

-algunas técnicas de sexo ¿que no te basta con las que ya te di?-

-no es eso, pero si tienes otra adelante jejejeje, lo que quiero preguntarte es ¿si sabes algún conjuro técnica, embrujo, etc. para que un hombre pueda procrear? (usemos este viejo recurso)-

-a vaya es eso, quieres darle descendencia a tu moreno ¡he!-

-si, sé que el no me lo dice, siento que es feliz conmigo, sin embargo, veo como observa a las parejas con hijos y tiene una mirada de tristeza al saber que no tendrá hijos a los que cargar y que demonios yo también quiero tener niños a los que mimar y regañar-

- hay una forma pero tomara tiempo, necesito entrar en trance por un largo periodo de tiempo, no será el periodo normal, tienes que tener sexo con Uchiha, si lo se, a ti te rechoca eso verdad, yo seleccionare un esperma de él y lo mezclaré con uno tuyo, no es necesario que te lo saques y luego lo metas, yo lo tomo desde aquí ¡ehh!-

-yo no iba a ...bueno sigue-

-luego formaré un ovulo y ahí meteré la mezcla de ustedes dos y mediante mi chacra se ira formando la criatura, te advierto que para ello tendré que dejar de comunicarme contigo y solo tendrás tu chacra, no habrá ninguna comunicación hasta que logre gestarlo, esto puede llevar mas meses que un embarazo normal, sabrás que lo logré solo hasta que se haya desarrollado un feto, te repito el solo seleccionar los espermas y gestarlo puede tardar mínimo 6 meses y no es 100% seguro que funcione-

-¿entonces tendré que dejar de hacer misiones?-

-no, por eso no habrá comunicación, me enfocare tanto que tú puedes pelar una guerra, recibir heridas, que yo y el feto no sentiremos nada hasta que sea el momento de decirte-

-¿seguiré sanando tan rápido como hasta ahora?-

-no, tendrás un recuperación como cualquier otro-

-esta bien, si es necesario dar un riñón o un pulmón por lograr tener hijos, lo haré, entendiste zorro-

-entendí, a partir de la próxima luna llena entrare en trance y tu tarea es darme suficiente esperma para que yo lo seleccione, ya se que el tener al Uchiha encima de ti todas las noches es un sacrificio que tienes que hacer, verdad-

-ya no digas esas cosas, ahora otra cosa, he pensado que si llevo este pergamino, pondría en peligro a Sasuke y en un futuro a mis hijos, seria mejor dejárselo a alguien de mi confianza y que lo guarde-

-tienes razón, en quien has pensado-

-pues en mi mejor amiga en Sakura chan-

-buena elección ella ha sabido ser leal y te ha apoyado, seguro que guardará el rito, pero, por seguridad dile que es el rito completo, así estará a salvo la otra mitad-

-bien pensado kyubi, ahora debo pensar como contentar a Sasuke por dejarlo plantado-

-fácil, hazle un Chippendale, báilale sensualmente mientras te quitas la ropa-

-¡que yo hacer eso! ¡estas loco! Mmm... ¿Cómo que música seria, digo por curiosidad?-

Así se fue Naruto, ideando mil bailes para su Sasuke, esa noche el moreno fue totalmente sorprendido por el espectáculo que le ofreció su rubio, al otro día, se ve como el próximo Hokage disfruta su día descanso de compras en el mercado, mientras su esposo esta profundamente dormido en casa y con una gran sonrisa

-¿Cuánto es por las frutas?-

-no es nada, naru-sama, (ya hasta de sama le hablan) es un obsequio para usted, venga cuando quiera-

-muchas gracias [_y pensar que ella me arrojaba piedras cuando era niño]-_

-buenos días señor Miyagi ¿tiene pan de centeno?-

-claro Naruto-sama, aquí tiene, son por cortesía de la casa-

-[_otro, bueno son los bonos de ser un héroe_] muchas gracias señor Miyagi [_ahora iré a casa de Neji e Hinata a ver como van de casados y mas tarde tenemos que ir al cumpleaños de Shikamaru, que bien, mi vida esta mejor que nunca, seré Hokage, la gente me quiere, hasta me regala comida, mis amigos y sus familias me quieren, lo mas importante tengo a Sasuke que me ama, que mas puedo pedir]r- _

-¿ya se fue Naruto? (una comerciante del mercado pregunta a otro)-

-si ya se fue (responde otro)-

-en verdad creen que sea ciertos lo rumores de que es tan poderoso, si es así espero que también sea cierto que el perdona a todo mundo y no se acuerde de lo que le hicimos de niño-

-ni lo digas si fuera rencoroso ya nos habría matado hace tiempo aunque siempre queda la duda verdad, quien sabe, tal ves esta esperando ser nombrado Hokage para desquitarse con nosotros ( responde otra voz en esa reunión improvisada)-

-(dentro de las instalaciones de la raíz) Donzu_sama ya se han esparcido lo rumores que usted pidió, aquí tiene los informes sobre la salud y actividades la Tzunade -

-perfecto, el miedo será nuestro aliado a la vez que el tiempo, por lo que veo no le queda mucho la princesita, una ves que muera, seguiremos con el plan-

-en verdad ya no desea ser Hokage Donzu-sama-

-no, es mejor estar atrás, en la oscuridad, pronto empezara la caída de Naruto Uzumaqui-

Naruto cumple con sus compromisos sociales ese día, al siguiente se reporta para que el asignen misión, sin embargo, se encuentra con la noticia de que la Hokage esta en cama, por lo que va a verla a su habitación en la torre

-hola oba chan ¿te cayo mal el saque?-

-no seas irrespetuoso, Naruto, ven acá siéntate un momento-

-¿Qué pasa oba chan por que tan seria?-

-Naruto, pronto moriré-

-¿pero que idiotes dices vieja?-

-mas cuidado con lo que dices, estaré en cama pero aun te puedo partir la cara, si es cierto, como lo has dicho soy vieja y por ello pronto moriré, ya es hora que lo sepas, no me queda mucho tiempo, así que quiero que sepas que ya entregue mi testamento al consejo donde te nombro como mi sucesor, es un mero tramite pero nuestras leyes lo piden-

-obachan, obachan, yo quiero sucederte en vida no así de esta forma-

-lo siento, son las disposiciones del consejo, ten muy en cuenta Naruto Uzumaqui que aunque no este aquí para verte ascender como el sexto Hokage, estoy muy, muy, muy orgullosa del gran Ninja que eres y del maravilloso hombre en que te has convertido-

-Ship, ship, gracias oba_chan-

-no llores mi niño ¿que se diría de ver al Hokage llorando?-

-Me importa un comino que se diría, tu eres impórtate para mi-

-bueno, bueno, es hora de que vayas a trabajar-

En la habitación de una casa están dos cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos, uno de los cuerpos esta sentado a la orilla de la cama mientras recibe una exquisita felación

-haaa, hhaaaa. Sigue, ahhhaa cada día lo haces mejor Temari-

Ella recorre con su lengua el duro miembro de Shikamaru, ha tenido una de sus largas sesiones sexuales

-mmm..., si que rica la tienes, me encanta succionar tus bolas-

En Ninja la toma de los hombros y la tira sobre la cama, cae sobre ella y empieza en vaivén dentro de su pareja, se puede ver las perlas de sudor en su espalda en sus redondas nalgas, gemidos se alternan con "te quiero", las manos de ella recorren la espalda y aprietan el trasero duro y suave, el hace lo mismo con las caderas de ella, cada ves entra y sale mas rápido, mas rápido, mas rápido hasta que explota y derrama su semilla

-guau esto no es nada problemático-

-no se si es insulto o halago Shikamaru, pero me la pase bien, para la próxima te untare miel en el cuerpo-

-¿regresas a Suna? Me saludas a mis cuñados-

-nunca se te ocurra decirles así en persona o te matan, aun no te aceptan por completo-

-¿Qué? Si soy el mejor Ninja de la aldea-

-no mi vida, eres el segundo mejor Ninja de aldea, serias el tercero si Sasuke pudiera ascender de rango, eso si, eres el mejor estratega de la aldea-

-"gracias por el apoyo eh" nada como la comprensión de tu pareja-

-de que te quejas si a ti no te gustan los problemas y responsabilidades, además nunca has mencionado querer ser Hokage-

-bueno eso si, solo que ya me estoy hartando de la narutomania en la aldea, eso de no ser Hokage tienes razón [_¿en verdad no me importa? no, no, no, el se lo ha ganado y es mi amigo y de idiota lo tendría de enemigo es muy poderos]- _

-bueno me daré un baño después me voy a despedir de naru-chan y de la Hokage, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de Suna cuando vuelva?-

-¿tú también le rindes reverencia a ese?-

-¿Qué dijiste Shika? ¿Acaso no es tu amigo? ¿Por qué le dices así?-

-perdón, no sé por que lo dije [_¿Por qué lo dije? Fue sin pensar no debo sentir celos de él]_ lo siento, en verdad lo siento-

-mmm esta bien, tal ves estas cansado después de todo han sido mmm... tres días de sexo, guau, tres días, eres un semental, bueno me voy a bañar-

-si es eso estoy cansado, será mejor dormir, me duele la cabeza, la de abajo _[tres días, esta vez me dejo seco]_-

En un bosque, lejos de la aldea Naruto y Sai están de misión

-Naruto, Naruto, despierta Naruto-

-cinco minutos más Sasuke, cinco minutos más-

-jajá jajá, levántate ya, dormilón que ni estas en tu casa, ni yo soy ese bastardo-

-¡hhhaaaa nadie le dice así a mi bebe y sigue con sus pelotas intactas!-

-¿bebe? Eso no me lo sabia, bien ya despertaste-

-¡SAI! ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DESPIERTES DE ESA MANERA!-

-ya deja de quejarte, recuerda que estamos en es misión y te toca preparar el desayuno-

-(un rato después) ¡ya esta la comida Sai!-

-¡que rico! se ve el matrimonio te sentó bien, ya sabes hacer algo mas que ramen-

-deja de molestar-

-lo que diga y mande usted su alteza jajá jajá-

-ya déjate de estupideces y traga, tenemos que cumplir con la misión, además de burlar a los de la RAIZ que les ha dado por seguirnos-

-no solo a la RAIZ, también AMBUS, no se que es lo que esta pasando, pero no me gusta, Hokage -sama-

-aun no soy Hokage, Sai y si lo fuera no tendrías que llamar así, eres mi amigo-

-y no sabes cuanto lo aprecio, tú has sido mi primer amigo quien me enseño a disfrutar la vida, tienes mi lealtad aun por encima de la aldea-

-gracias Sai en verdad lo aprecio, otra cosa, me inquieta que me estén vigilando, será mejor acabar con la misión, regresar a la aldea y averiguar con oba_chan que esta sucediendo, se me olvidaba, aquí esta el libro que me prestaste sobre el renacimiento italiano-

-¿Quién lo dijera? Naruto Uzumaqui ya lleva varios libros de arte, filosofía, literatura, historia, economía, estrategia militar, etc. leídos, ver para creer-

-si voy a ser Hokage tengo que tener un poco de cultura es algo que el tercero me dijo una vez y hasta ahora entiendo por que me lo dijo, recuerda que de esto, solo tu lo sabes es una sorpresa para mi sasu-chan y los demás-

-serás un gran lord Hokage, para mi será un honor estar bajo tus ordenes-

-ya déjate de zalamerías ahora que recuerdo tengo que hablar de un tema contigo ¿Cómo es eso que andas tras las nalguitas de Konohamaru? Explícame eso he pervertidor de menores-

-antes que nada yo no soy un pervertidor de menores y en segundo lugar yo no ando tras las nalguitas de Konohamaru, el esta tras mis nalguitas y mi "amigo"-

-¡que! Pero si es un niño ¿como va saber de esas cosas?-

-de la misma manera que tu lo sabias a su edad, según me enterado, quiero hablar contigo, déjame decirte que a mi también me gusta y lo he respetado, primero quería aclarar el tema contigo ya que eres como un hermano mayor para él, no quiero que creas que me burlaré de él, en verdad Naruto sería muy feliz que aceptaras lo nuestro-

-mmmmmm, así que ustedes eh mmmmmm, algo me dice que aunque me niegue ustedes van a seguir juntos, no sabia que ese chico fuera de mi mismo bando y que le gustara lo "inter", no me queda de otra, Konohamaru se parece a mi en lo necio y tu ni se diga, mmmmm… esta bien acepto esa relación, pero, Sai si llegas a hacerle daño a él, te juro que te arrancare la piel con las manos y masticaré tu corazón-

-jajajajaja, perdón Naruto, no me rió de ti ni tomo a la ligera tu amenaza, sino que es algo parecido a lo que le dijimos a Sasuke después de que se reconciliaron-

-explícate-

- veras, después de la fiesta de Neji donde te reconciliaste con el Uchiha, tu tuviste una misión y saliste de la aldea, los demás Shikamaru al frente, Tenten, Rock Lee, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shino Sakura, Chouji, Ino, hasta Kakashi e Iruka y otros ninjas hablamos con tu esposo y le dijimos que la próxima vez que te hiciera llorar, nos encargaríamos de que sintiera el infierno en el trasero, que le arrancaríamos las uñas una por una, que le sacaríamos lo ojos y se los daríamos a comer y otras cosas parecidas, creo que entendió el mensaje por que no dijo una sola palabra y el no es de los que se quede callado ante una amenaza-

-nunca me dijo nada de eso ¿en serio no dijo nada? guau, sabia que me apreciaban lo cual agradezco, pero, hasta el grado de amenazar a mi sasu-chan, no crees que es demasiado-

-tal vez, pero es lo que tus amigos hicieron con el corazón, solo te pido que no menciones que te conté y si se quedo callado, eso asombro a todos-

-bueno esta bien, se novio de Konohamaru, mira ya llegamos a nuestro destino-

Mientras tanto en la aldea, los rumores propagados por Donzu, son mas comentados por los aldeanos poco a poco la admiración y respeto hacia el rubio Ninja va cambian hacia temor y despertando el viejo odio hacia el, aun entre sus amigos y su propia pareja

Flash back continuará


	10. INTRIGA

INTRIGA

El tiempo pasa en la aldea, todo transcurre con calma, supuestamente, los rumores sobre Naruto son cada vez mas exagerados, los aldeanos ya se cuestionan que tan bueno es para ellos que Naruto sea el Hokage ¿seria la aldea mas respetada? ¿Naruto es ahora un Ninja de la aldea o sigue siendo el monstruoso zorro? ¿Naruto los odia en secreto y espera a ser Hokage para desquitarse ?Son las preguntas mas frecuentes.

Ahora en una de las salas de la torre se lleva a cabo una reunión del consejo de ancianos, el tema es la salud de tzunade que cada día es peor y su obvio sucesor, unos están favor de Naruto y otros influenciándos por Donzu optan por otro Ninja, llevan así horas y la pregunta mas importante es ¿quien otro es capaz de ser Hokage aparte de Naruto? hay nombres, es cierto, aun así ninguno logra igualar al rubio, es el punto débil del bando de Donzu, la reunión concluye a favor de Naruto

Es de mañana ahora, han pasado algunos días desde esa reunión, unos pálidos brazos le rodean, han pasado otra noche sexualmente activa, el ser penetrado en la escalera del edificio eso fue algo nuevo, aunque algo incomodo, la situación la propicio el por bajarle los pantalones a su esposo y chupar el cetro de Venus del moreno, se ha vuelto un experto, no supo en que momento se encontró con la espalda sobre los escalones y su pareja penetrándolo, sintió el filo del escalón en cada embestida esa fue una de varias sesiones durante la noche, hoy de mañana observa el rostro de Sasuke, lo contempla, como si fuera algo sagrado, para el lo es

Los últimos días la actitud de su esposo lo ha desconcertado, se comporta distante, pensativo, aunque no es el único, algunos de sus amigos también se han comportado raro, pero, ahora eso no importa, tiene varios días libres y esta en lo brazos de Sasuke, hoy le dirá sobre la conversación del zorro y sus deseos de ser padre, levemente acaricia la mejilla del durmiente quien despierta y abre esos ojos negros como la noche y le observan, este responde a la caricia de la misma forma, aunque esta pensando en las ultimas palabras de Donzu en una de sus ya recurrentes encuentros y conversaciones "Te conformas con ser el segundo, donde esta el orgullo de tu clan, que yo sepa los seme son lo que mandan en su casa ¿acaso serás capas de humillarte ente tu uke y recibir ordenes de él para siempre? ... En fin es tu vida, la vida que esta destinada a ver como otros ascienden en grado mientras tu siendo el esposo de Hokage no serás mas que asistente ¿le has preguntado a Naruto que hará contigo siendo Hokage? ¿Seguirás con las restricciones o te las quitara?"

-hola amor de mi vida-

-buenos días Naru-chan ¿cansado de anoche?-

-adolorido diría yo-

-conste que tu lo iniciaste ¿Quién diría que serias un adicto al sexo? Jajajajaja-

-si. Si, ah, ha, mmm ¿que tienes planeado hacer hoy?-

- nada, tengo el día libre ¿quieres que pasemos el día en la cama? ¡goloso!-

-algo así me paso por la mente, pero tengo que ir a la torre no será mucho tiempo te lo prometo, quiero que vayamos a un día de campo solos ¿Qué dices?-

-esta bien vamos, solo espero que si llegues a tiempo, no como tras veces que vas a la torre y me dejas plantado-

-jeje esta vez no pasar jajaja, recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir al ver Ino y a su bebe recién nacido que esta un poco mal de salud-

-si, esta bien, veremos al...bebe (cambia su mirada a una de tristeza, cosa que Naruto adivina)-

-¿te gustaría ser padre Sasuke? ¿tener hijos?-

-a que viene todo eso naru, te amo y es todo lo que necesito [_aunque en verdad me gustaría un hijo de naru y mío aunque es imposible, aargg no se que busca con todo esto, tengo otras cosas mas importantes que pensar en falsas ilusiones_] deja de pensar en esas cosas, soy feliz a tu lado y cuando me uní a ti supe que no podría revivir mi clan y no me importa-

-lo se amor mío, dime, si hubiese alguna posibilidad de tener hijos ¿serias feliz?-

-mm creo que si, un hijo tuyo y mío seria algo maravilloso, tengo una pregunta naru-

-[_me va preguntar la forma de lograrlo, se quedara sin habla cuando le diga que ya estoy en proceso_] dime sasu-chan-

-¿Cuándo seas Hokage podré ascender de rango y ser capitán de los AMBUS? soy tu esposo, puedes usar tu puesto para que yo sea capitán-

-¡¿Qué de que me hablas? Yo te estoy hablando de nuestro hij...-

-respóndeme Naruto, podré dejar de ser Jounin y tener misiones para dejar de estar encerrado en esta aldea-

-espera, te estoy hablando de algo importante de nuestra felicidad yo estoy tratando de...-

-deja de soñar es imposible que tengamos hijos, dime tu respuesta-

-¡NO! No lo haré, la sentencia fue ligera, Tsunade hizo hasta lo imposible por ti, el consejo te quería encerrado en la celda mas profunda y fría de la cárcel y eso era lo mínimo, hubo quienes te querían entregar a Ibiki para sacar secretos de Orochimaru, Kakashi, Iruka, Eron Senin incluso Gaara intervinieron por ti, si te quito la sentencia, será un acto de nepotismo, los esfuerzos de nuestros amigos habrán sido en vano-

-Soy tu esposo, soy el seme de esta casa, te pido que me quites la sentencia-

-en primer lugar le bajas dos rayitas a tu tono, eres mi esposo no mi dueño, el que seas el seme no te da derecho sobre mí y no te quitare la sentencia, por lo menos no tan pronto-

-"no tan pronto" que quiere decir con eso-

-Ya había pensado en ello, así que converse con obachan sobre tu situación y llegamos a la conclusión que yo no seria el indicado que te quitara la sentencia-

-¿entonces quien? si no tu-

-el consejo-

-el consejo-

-si, de acuerdo con las leyes, puedes presentar un juicio para que se te revoque la sentencia ante el consejo el cual lo resolvería y yo lo ratificaría, aunque para eso debe pasar un periodo de tiempo desde el dictamen de tu sentencia-

-¿y cuanto tiempo debe pasar?-

-jeje este, este 10 años, pero pasaran pronto-

-10 años, 10 años, para ese entonces que demonios ...olvídalo, esperaba más apoyo de tu parte-

-lo siento Sasuke, pero, debo dar el ejemplo de imparcialidad y honestidad como Hokage, aunque buscare otra forma, si la encuentro te quitare las restricciones, en cuanto lo que te decía de ser padre te quería decir que el zorro y yo…-

-el zorro y tu, Tsunade y tu, el consejo y tu ¿Cuándo será Sasuke y tu? deja de hablar y ve a la torre, te esperare en el río donde siempre-

-[_mejor la dejo hasta aqui, no salio como pensaba, tal ves al rato pueda decirle, me tomo de sorpresa esa petición ¿Por qué esa actitud? Todo lo hago por el, siempre es Sasuke y yo,debe entender que un Hokage debe ser justo e imparcial aun con su propia familia, aun con lo que mas ama, eso debería saberlo] _esta bien te alcanzo en el río-

Toc, toc, toc

-¿Quién será?-

-Tal vez vienen por usted Hokage, para escoltarlo hasta la torre-

-por favor sasu- chan, amor, deja de tratarme así-

Toc toc toc toc toc toc

-va, voy ver quien es, tu vístete para salir-

El moreno abre la puerta de su casa y sin previo aviso entra Sakura

-¡Naruto!¡Naruto!¡Naruto!¿donde estas?-

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-Chan por que gritas?-

-es Tsunade. Naruto, esta agonizando, te esta llamando-

-¡QUE!-

FIN de Flash BACK


	11. INDAGAR

INDAGAR

¡Plaf! una bofetada propinada por Sakura le vuelve a la realidad, han pasado varias horas desde que Cesar lo dejo ahí revolcándose en sus recuerdos, hasta ahora recordó ese día en que todo empezó, el día de la muerte de la Hokage, el día que sabría que iba a enterarse que iba a ser padre pero su orgullo lo cegó, el día que traiciono a su esposo, el día que empezó a perder todo, ahora se encuentra fuera del edificio donde fue feliz, lo saco cargando Sakura al ver que no reaccionaba y como último recurso lo golpeo, lo cual sirvió.

-vaya hasta que reaccionaste de milagro logre sacarte a tiempo antes de morir quemado ¿Qué de hizo ese maldito para dejarte así?-

-¿Qué paso? ¿Que hago aquí? ¿Quemado? ¿De que hablas?-

-¡Que de que hablo! el edificio se esta incendiando contigo adentro y tu ni cuenta, vámonos de aquí, tenemos que alcanzar a los demás que están en la entrada de la aldea, apunto de salir con los Anasazi, somos de los seleccionados para ir con ellos-

-ehhh , si esssstaaa bien, vamos-

-Sakura-

-dime-

-Naruto… estaba embarazo cuando lo atacamos-

-¡QUE! ¡No puede ser! en verdad, ¡no lo creo!¡como!... ahora entiendo su odio a nosotros creo que no témenos argumento para defendernos-

-si y otra cosa, al parece nunca supo lo que paso entre nosotros, en mi noche de bodas, de lo contrario tu ya estarias muerta –

-ya me había dado cuenta de eso, pero, no es momento debemos irnos-

En la entrada de la aldea ya se encuentra el ejercito Anasazi, formado perfectamente, mostrando un magnifica disciplina militar que asombra a los propios ninjas aparte de ver a tanto rubio y pelirrojo ( recuerden los Anasazi todos son así), Cesar y su generales al frente de la columna militar montados en hermosos bridones ( caballo entrenados para la guerra), seguidos del cuerpo de ninjas seleccionados por el mismo para acompañarlo, lo que le extraño a Sasuke es que son todos los compañeros de su generación, el pensó que los dejaría en la aldea por el odio que les tiene, pero ahí estaban, Rock Lee, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Sakura y el, listos para salir a pelar en nombre del Imperio Anasazi, al ir a reunirse con sus amigos paso cerca del grupo de Cesar que en ese momento hablaba con el general Joey y gira hacia el

-mala hierba nunca muere, dice el dicho y tú eres la muestra de eso, esperaba que te quemaras junto con los mis últimos recuerdos de esta aldea, en fin, general Vash listos para marchar-

-¡si mi señor! ¡Columna listos! ¡MARCHEN!-

Así empezaron a marchar las legiones restantes de los Anasazi rumbo a las costas para unirse a las que están por llegar y poder enfrentar a sus antiguos enemigos, avanzan lentamente, al cruzar la cima de una colina, Cesar voltea para ver por ultima vez a su antiguo hogar del que se puede ver como se quema el edificio donde vivió con Sasuke, el barrio Uchiha, las instalaciones de la Raíz, la cárcel donde estuvo confinado y la torre del Hokage, todos los lugares donde el fue feliz y también todos los lugares donde sufrió dolores y humillaciones indescriptibles.

-¿ocurre algo Sire (su majestad)?-

-no, Joey solo recordaba que la última vez que deje la aldea fue huyendo de mis mejores amigos y esposo para salvar mi vida, ahora la dejo para volver jamás y poder tener una vida-

-todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan, por el momento, debe enfocarse en cada paso-

-eso mismo dijiste cuando te conocí, jajaja, anda ve con los demás enseguida los alcanzo-

-si mi señor –

Cuando se alejo lo suficiente de Cesar, este se quedo mirando fijamente a la aldea

-adiós a la que fue mi amada aldea, por la que di sangre, lagrimas y amor, me traicionaste, humillaste y mataste, solo el hecho de que alberges los restos de seres queridos para mi es lo que me impide por el momento el destruirte-

Se aleja a galope para alcanzar la vanguardia de la columna, mientras lo hace va recordando su infierno

Flash back (este también será largo, es la mision en la que sale Naruto con Gaara y Kiba, cuando hace creer a Sasuke que lo engaña, esto sucede en esa mision )

-[_¡maldita sea, otra ves! otra vez metió a una estupita en mi casa, maldito seas Sasuke, me duele el amarte tanto y tu te revuelcas con cuanta mujer encuentras, pero se acabo, ya he tomado las medidas necesarias, si esto no funciona me divorcio, te amo pero antes esta mi dignidad, el plan ya esta en marcha, según mis cálculos tu llegaras en la noche, Gaara y yo llegaremos después y empezara al plan, lo bueno que mañana tengo misión así no te veré cono te emborrachas, ahora a la torre]-_

-Naruto llegas tarde-

-Lo siento Tsuande-sama-

-¡¿perdón? ¿Quien eres tú? ¿Tu no eres Naruto?-

-¿Quién te entiende? Obachan, te hablo como siempre me lo has pedido y me sales con eso dattebayo-

-¿dattebayo? Entonces si eres mi adorado Naruto, por lo que veo las lecciones que has tomado con Sai y los maestros han rendido frutos, aun me sorprende que hayas decidido estudiar una carrera en la universidad del país de fuego recuerdo que fue difícil que te aceptaran a tu temprana edad pero les demostraste que sabias lo que querías-

-eso fue hace tiempo, cuando Sasuke aun no regresaba, me costo mucho trabajo terminar la carrera entre misiones y estar viajando a la capital para que los demás no se enteraran, todo gracias a ti y las supuestas largas misiones que me dabas, pero déjame mencionar que aunque la termine sentí que me falto aprender mas cosas, por eso te pedí me ayudaras junto con Sai a tomar lecciones de otras cosillas-

-cosillas le llamas a dos maestrías y un doctorado en economía y ciencias políticas, estudios de arte, música, oratoria, filosofía, literatura, psicología de masas, todo en un tiempo record y sin que nadie de tus amigos se dieran cuanta ¡sabes mas que yo! nuestro propio señor feudal te ha alabado-

- si, le debo muchos favores, pero no vine aquí para hablar de lo que he estado haciendo para ser el ¡mejor Hokage de la historia! ¡ dattebayo!-

- y lo serás, aun no me explico por que lo has ocultado, todos estarían orgullosos de ti-

- Modestia es una virtud que los verdaderos lideres deben tener como guía, aparte de que quiero que sea una sorpresa para todos aquellos que pensaron que yo era un idiota-

- hablas de Donzu y el consejo, se caerían de espaldas si supieran que superaste por mucho a Shikamaru en la prueba de IQ (coeficiente intelectual)-

-eso no se debe saber, Shikamaru es el genio estratega de Konoha, si se sabe que lo supero, seria un golpe para el orgullo de su clan y para él, no quiero eso-

-piensas en el bienestar de tus amigos y la aldea, eres un Hokage hecho y derecho, bueno a otra cosa-

-ya era hora nada mas me tienes aquí de pie-

-¡mira este! Hasta la forma de hablar te cambió-

- si y se me escapa una que otra ves con los demás y se me quedan viendo raro jajá jajá-

- jaja, bueno a los negocios, mañana sales de misión con Kiba Gaara y Sai al país del hierro, al parece hay extranjeros que planean organizar un ataque al país de fuego-

-¿de que país proceden? ¿Y por que quieren atacarnos?-

- solo sabemos que llegaron hace meses y se han dedicado a reunir enemigos nuestros y de otras naciones Ninja, el problema es que no aceptan a cualquiera en su circulo, según sabemos son muy elitistas, solo hablan con personas ricas y cultas, por eso vas tu, esta es una misión de espionaje-

-muy bien, me infiltrare y veré sus planes –

-te deseo suerte, este ¿Cómo vas con Sasuke?-

-hoy empezaremos el plan, espero funcione-

-ya veras que si, suerte-

Saltan entre los árboles, llevan así horas, Naruto va extrañamente callado, según Kiba, pero es Naruto, el especialista en sorprender a la gente, ya ha pasado tiempo desde que lo enfrento en las eliminatorias gennin y pensar que para él, Naruto era un perfecto imbecil y ahora guía una misión tan importante de la que no sabe nada ¿Cómo el payaso y tonto de la clase, será el Hokage? Piensa el chico perro

-¿seguro de lo que haces Naruto?-

-si, Gaara, por aquí llegaremos mas rápido a...-

-no hablo de eso, hablo de tu plan de darle celos a Sasuke, te puedes llevar una decepción-

-lo se, pero el que no arriesga no gana, ya metí a todos en esto, no puedo retractarme-

-¿Qué es "retractar"? Naruto-

-arrepentirse, echarse para atrás, Kiba-

-[aahhh, gracias, _otra vez usa palabras raras ¿será que quiere humillarme y presumir que sabe mas que yo?]_ ¿Falta mucho para llegar?-

-no, calculo que en un par de horas llegaremos, pero tendremos que separarnos, tengo que cambiarme de ropa, una ves en el pueblo, no me pueden ver con ustedes, solo Sai que ya se encuentra ahí estará como mi sirviente, ustedes permaceran en la aldea fingiendo estar en un misión de búsqueda de un ladrón, en caso de necesitarlo los llamaré, un cosa, si nos encontramos, no se sorprendan de mi forma de actuar-

-esta bien-

Así es como empezó la misión que cambiaría la vida de Naruto, el llego a la ciudad como un empresario, hospedándose en el mejor hotel y frecuentando los mejores y mas caros lugares, así como Sai se encargo de esparcir rumores de que eren en verdad era traficante de armas, esto para llamar la tensión de su objetivo, al mismo tiempo Gaara y Kiba seguían en su supuesta misión, solo que inesperadamente en un descuido el chico perro sufre un accidente al estrellarse con un árbol todo por quedarse viendo aun chico, quedo realmente mal e incapacitado para seguir en la misión

Debido a eso tuvo que regresar a la aldea, dejando solo Gaara, el cual se mantuvo en las sombras sin llamar la atención, una noche Naruto recibió una invitación a cenar en un salón privado, el supo que significaba esa cena.

-Buenas noches Sr. Naruto, le agradezco aceptara nuestra invitación a cenar, permítame presentarnos, mi socio el Sr. Joey Wheler y yo soy Quatre Raberba Winner-

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, disculpen que sea directo pero me imagino que esta cena es para hablar de negocios-

- Esa actitud nos agrada señor, eso nos ahorrara mucho tiempo de charla innecesaria, le parece que cenemos y después discutamos algunos negocios -

-estoy de acuerdo, creo nos beneficiaremos mutuamente-

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente extrañamente calido y familiar para Naruto que se sintió a gusto, al lado de esos dos rubios sujetos

-jajajaja, es un buen chiste Sr. Uzumaqui, jajaja, sin embargo lamento arruinar el momento no es muy imperativo el realizar algunas transacciones con usted-

-siendo así, no alargare mas la conversación, estoy a su disposición ¿Qué negocios quieren realizar? Tengo una empresa constructora que puede…-

-disculpe Sr. Naruto, seremos tan directos como usted, lo que nos interesa es que nos venda armas-

-a vaya, ya veo que me han investigado, así que no tengo por que mentir, bien, bien, vemos, armas, ¿de que tipo? ¿cantidad? ¿fines? ¿ y lugar? Estamos hablando, Sr. Quatre-

- veo que es muy directo, pero vamos con calma, vera nosotros estamos aquí para digamos, formar una fuerza bélica con suficiente fuerza para enfrentarse a las naciones ninjas empezando con la del fuego, por eso nos resulta mas fácil adquirir las armas aquí en lugar de traerlas desde nuestro país-

- economía de guerra, me parece, es mas fácil , rápido y barato obtener las armas y reclutas en un país, así evitas que las aduanas se den cuanta de la entrada de armas y puedes obtener información valiosa de tus soldados, como rutas, puntos débiles de fortificaciones etc. sino me equivoco, no es así Sr. Wheler, pero una fuerza para enfrentarse a las naciones ninjas ¿con que fin?-

-exacto Sr. Naruto, sabe muy bien su negocio, el por que, eso a usted no le incumbe (no le importa), solo demos las armas y obtendrá una jugosa ganancia-

-¿para que?-

-¿Cómo para que? Sr. Uzumaqui-

-si, para que me serviría ganar millones si no tendre donde gastarlos, ustedes pretenden una guerra a gran escala ¿Dónde los gasto? ¿si pierden , donde me escondería de la persecución de las cinco naciones Ninja?¿ o si ganan, quien me garantiza que respetaran mis posesiones? así que a mi no me sirve el dinero-

-Sr. Uzumaqui veo que usted muy astuto y listo ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-

-quiero ser parte de ustedes y obtener un puesto importante en el nuevo régimen de tener éxito o el asilo en su país en caso de fracasar, claro más mis ganancias-

-lo que pide esta fuera de sus posibilidades, solo debe limitarse a vender armas, no sabe con quien esta hablando-

-espera Joey, olvidas nuestra segunda misión, Sr. Uzumaqui ¿puedo llamarte Naruto?-

-claro, si puedo hacer lo mismo-

-me parece justo, bueno Naruto, veras no podemos asegúrate mas que tu paga por el momento, aun así, mañana llega alguien que puede decidir si puedes estar con nosotros, ¿te parece si nos reunimos en tu habitación del hotel?-

-esta bien, mientras me encargare de reunir las armas que vienen en la lista que me han dado, hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana, a una cosa Naruto-

-si, dime, Joey-

-como sabrás en las naciones ninjas la mayoría de las personas son de cabello negro y pocos son rubios o pelirrojos ¿sabes por que?-

-es raro que lo preguntes, pero según los registros de mi familia y de historias que he encontrado se supone que hace mucho tiempo, aun antes de las guerras ninjas y de la fundación de la Naciones, llego una pequeña flota huyendo de la guerra de su lejano país, su tripulación era gente con cabello rubio o pelirrojos algo muy extraño en este continente donde todos eran morenos, esta gente se disperso y se integro con los demás habitantes, de ahí se dice desciende mi familia de la que soy el ultimo descendiente-

-¿ y de casualidad sabe el nombre de fundador de su familia?-

-mmm..., no, pero puedo revisar los archivos de mi familia-

-por favor , revíselos de eso dependen que nosotros aceptemos su demandas-

- me parece algo raro pero lo hare, hasta mañana, disfrute mucho la velada-

Naruto se despide con todo el protocolo y educación, dejo impresionados a sus anfitriones desde que llego luciendo un impecable traje a la medida y con su movimientos lentos y elegantes, dignos de una persona que se ha educado en las mejores escuelas y que ha nacido con algo que el dinero no puede comprar "clase" una virtud que sus amigos y pareja no han disfrutado, por lo menos hasta que sea Hokage según Naruto

-todo eso paso en la cena Naruto, vaya que son extraños, al parecer los datos que nos dieron eran pocos comparados con lo que descubriste, una guerra a gran escala, eso no lo podemos permitir ¿aunque no me queda claro el por que?-

- a mi tampoco me queda claro, es mucho riesgo organizar un gran ejercito, provocar una guerra, sin contar con un apoyo mayor, espero encontrar las respuestas-

-para eso estamos aquí, ahora hay que pensar de donde sacaremos el nombre del fundador de tu familia, tendremos que inventarlo-

-no necesariamente Sai, manda un ave a Kohona indicándole a Obachan que busque ese nombre en los registros de mi familia-

-¿Naruto quieres decir que esas historias de viajeros extranjeros y que tu desciendes de ellos es cierto?-

-así es, lo supe por Ero Senin, te diré una cosa, cuando el me entrenaba no solo era en artes Ninja y espiar chicas o en mi caso chicos, también me enseño la historia de mi familia y otras cosas-

-hay Naruto, no dejas de sorprenderme, siempre sales con algo nuevo-

-ya deja de hablar y has lo que te digo, también trata de comunicarte con Gaara, aun no puedo creer que Kiba jaja ajaj se haya estrellado con un árbol jajajaja por verle las nalgas aun tipo, jajajajajaja si Shino se entera lo mata-

-ríete lo que quieras, pero, te recuerdo que tu saliste desnudo de los baños termales por quedarte embobado con Sasuke y seguirlo sin a la calle sin ponerte nada de ropa-

-jajaja, Glup, este, este, has lo que te digo y vete a dormir-

-jajajajajaja la verdad no peca pero incomoda verd….. ¡hay! Oye por que me pegas con la almohada-

- duérmete-

-enojon-

Flash back continuara


	12. SANGRE Y ASCENDENCIA

SANGRE Y ASCENDENCIA

Flash back continuación

Una persona toca la puerta de la habitación, Sai en su papel de asistente abre y recibe una carta proveniente de Joey en la que solicita la presencia del rubio y espera que todo salga de acuerdo al plan.

-Parece que tienen prisa por cerrar el trato, afortunadamente el dato que pediste ala aldea ya llego y yo que había pedido unos aperitivos y nos dicen que vayamos a su habitación-

-bien, Sai, esta vez me acompañaras, prepárate para cualquier cosa, Konohamaru si que hace milagros, mirar para creer, tu pidiendo aperitivos jeje-

Al poco tiempo se ve a Naruto y Sai ser recibidos por lo Joey, Quatre, más otro rubio, un poco mas bajo y con mirada inquisitiva, lleva un abrigo rojo con capucha

-La agradezco que viniera tan rápido, Sr. Uzimaqui o debo llamarlo Uzumaqui-sama como dicen en estas tierras-

-Naruto esta bien, si yo puedo llamarlos por sus nombres-

-muy bien, ahora permítame presentarle a nuestro compañero Edward, el es el encargado de aceptarlo o rechazarlo dentro de nuestra organización, antes de eso ¿tiene el nombre del fundador de su familia?-

-si el nombre del fundador y del primero del clan que nació en esta tierra, el nombre fue Cesar y su hijo Augusto -

La cara de los tres rubios no pude ser descripta, al escuchar esos nombres, su cara es de perplejidad, sorpresa, sus ojos quieren salir de sus orbitas, poco a poco fueron recuperando la postura, Edward fue el primero en hablar

-Esta usted seguro de lo que ha dicho Sr. Uzumaqui-

- si-

- eso lo tendré que confirmar-

-¿confirmar? Como hará eso-

-por favor señor Sai, haga el favor de salir-

-Sai es de mi entera confianza, respondo por el-

-esta bien, pasemos por acá, por favor colóquese en el centro del pentagrama por favor, le pido se quite la camisa-

Cerraron las ventanas de la habitación, Naruto esta en el centro del la estrella pintada en el piso, solo viste sus pantalones, mientras los rubios forma un triangulo alrededor de el, Sai observa y a la señal de Naruto atacara

-Sr. Sai discúlpeme por lo que voy hacer-

-¿hacer? ¿de que habla?-

Edgard coloca una mano en el piso y recita unas palabras que Sai no comprende y una luz surge del suelo donde esta parado, no puede moverse una gran masa de cemento lo atrapa y es un gran inconveniente, se regaña mentalmente por caer tan fácil.

-no se preocupe, no pasara nada malo, solo es una precaución para que no interfiera en el ritual de la ascendencia-

Edward une las palmas de sus manos al igual que los otro rubios, Naruto tampoco puede moverse, no se alarma como Sai de algún modo confía en ellos, no sabe por que aun, la luz surge de las líneas pintadas del pentagrama, empieza el ritual de la ascendencia

-Luki señor de la suerte, damos tu fortuna para encontrar a un hermano mas, ¡OH! Gran CRONOS brindanos tu sabiduría y tu poder para ver la ascendencia de este hombre -

Un pequeño temblor sacudió la habitación, un viento sin origen preciso hace su presencia, Naruto se eleva sobre el suelo y extiende sus brazos

-¡que las marcas de tu origen anazasi hagan presencia!-

De la piel de Naruto surgen líneas como las del sello de Kiuby, pero, estas son de color amarrillo y con símbolos extraños, casi siempre con patrones geométricos

-Es uno de nosotros-

-no te distraigas Joey –

-lo siento Quatre-

-yo Edward, guardián de la alquimia del Imperio Anazasi, pregunto la ascendencia de este hombre ¡¿ERES UN ANAZASI PURO?-

Naruto iba a responder, pero, una leve hormigeo en el pecho lo distrajo, con dificultad vio que unas palabras se formaban en su piel, en un idioma que el poco a apoco y sin saber por que, va entendiendo, los símbolos geométricos son en si un sello de pertenencia a una raza en especial y la palabra en su pecho es simplemente un "si"

-dime en nombre de mi emperador y del tuyo, cual es tu apellido y tu linaje-

Nada pasa, parece que a terminado, los símbolos desaparecen y el "si" también

-¡TE ORDENO ME DIGAS TU LIJANE Y TU APELLIDO! (grito Edward, hasta ahora no le había pasado esto y lo perturba)-

-¡QUIERO TU LINAJE! (grita) Por favor (baja el tono de su voz)-

Una luz mas intensa ilumina a Naruto y no es producida por el conjuro de Edwrad y del pecho surge una palabra y un símbolo, decir que los tres rubios están pasmados es poco, empiezan a temblar y a formarse un gesto de que se sacaron la lotería sin comprar boleto, ROMANOV es la palabra en dorado, UN AGUILA CON DOS CABEZAS, es el símbolo en negro, dorado, azul, rojo

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Lo encontramos! ¡Lo encontramos! ¡Lo encontramos! (dicen los tres como un mantra)-

El símbolo y nombre desaparecen, Naruto desciende lentamente, esta sorprendido por lo que acaba de suceder, no sabe si atacar, huir o esperar en lo mismo esta Sai quien con ayuda de sus trucos ya esta fuera de su trampa, iba atacar cuando algo sucedió

Los tres rubios lentamente, se reúnen frente Naruto del mismo modo lento, pausado, llevan su mano derecha a la altura del corazón y doblan la rodilla del mismo lado, poco a poco descienden su rodilla al suelo hasta que lo tocan así también llevan su vista al suelo Quatre es el primero en hablar, seguido de Joel y Edward

-¡SALVE!-

-NUESTRO-

-PRINCIPE-

Naruto no sabe que hacer, solo atina a preguntar que ha pasado y por que esa actitud, Joey es el encargado de explicarlo, ahora se encuentran en la terraza de la habitación, cabe decir que el trato que le prodigan es como si fuera del mas fino cristal, lo tiene sorprendido

-Sire, me permite explicar…-

-¿Sire? ¿Que es eso y por que me dicen príncipe?-

-Sire, es la abreviación de "su alteza imperial" en nuestro antiguo idioma, también puedo llamarlo SAI que es lo mismo-

- mmmmm llámame Sire, eso de SAI me suena a algo muy feo-

-cof, cof, cof-

-este, este, este, no quise decir que seas feo Sai o que suene feo el nombre-

-Mejor déjalo así Naruto-sama (lo dijo con su cínica sonrisa y Naruto sabia que Sai se iba desquitar, no sabia cuando, pero lo haría)-

-bien, como mencionaba, sire, le explicare todo y tiene que ver con Cesar Romanov-

-El fundador de mi clan, aquí en las naciones ninjas-

-vera majestad, su ancestro fue miembro de la familia imperial de nuestra tierra-

-¡¿Qué? Como es eso-

- vera, nuestro reino desde sus orígenes y fundación ha sido gobernado por una sola familia a través de los siglos y le aseguro que son muchos, en fin, en un periodo de nuestra historia hubo rebeliones para derrocar a la familia imperial, en especial de una de nuestras familias mas importantes, los ronin, primos de su familia alteza, se levantaron en armas y crearon una revolución por años-

-Entonces ellos también querían gobernar-

-Si, pero, con un sistema de gobierno diferente al que se llaman ahora republica, en fin la pelea al principio favoreció a los Romanov, pero, poco a poco fueron vencidos batalla tras batalla, hasta que las fuerzas rebeldes llegaron a la capital, ahí entra su ancestro que era el príncipe y heredero al trono-

-dijiste heredero al trono, yo pensaba que era un pariente más-

-Si así es, el príncipe Cesar tuvo un hermano gemelo que renuncio a cualquier titulo para no crear disputas con su hermano, ambos se querían demasiado, como le decía el Príncipe demostró serlo de nombre y de hechos al morir el emperador en batalla meses antes, la ciudad capital fue tomada por lo ronin y la familia imperial tuvo que huir a las costas, sabían que debían separarse, el plan era embarcar a Romulo el gemelo de Cesar junto con otros, para que en caso de ser capturados y ejecutados los que se quedaran en nuestra tierra, la línea real siguiera viva con los que zarparan, al llegar al puerto en la despedida Rómulo que sabia que no tenia la madera de líder para los desterrados, le dio un somnífero a su hermano en la copa y este se quedo dormido, con ayuda de la guardia lo subieron al barco y zarparon-

-¿Rómulo se quedo en lugar de Cesar? ¿Por qué? ( pregunto Sai)-

-Rómulo amaba a su hermano y sabia que el nunca aceptaría dejar la tierra de sus padres, que pelearía y moriría hasta e final, pero seria un desperdicio de una excelente vida, Rómulo se queda para que Cesar reúna fuerzas y regrese a recobrar el reino-

-vaya que historia-

- ahí no termina todo, Rómulo, para no fallarle a su hermano, organizo un ejercito con ayuda de su hijo Remo, ambos pelearon por años, por desgracia Rómulo muere en batalla, dejando a su hijo Remo quien demostró ser un gran general y líder, este lucha por años contra los ronín, hasta expulsarlos a otro continente, desde entonces los ronín pelean contra nosotros por recuperar sus tierras e implantar su gobierno-

-y que pasó con el barco de Cesar-

-Según hemos logrado averiguar con viejas crónicas de familias Anasazi que hemos contacto aquí, Cesar despertó furioso por lo que había hecho su hermano, pero ya era muy tarde para volver, así que siguió el plan, se dirigió al país de la media luna, viejo aliado, sin embargo, temiendo que los persiguieran, zarpó de nuevo a un continente cercano y desde ahí no sabemos que paso-

-Ese continente era lo que hoy son las naciones ninjas, según los archivos de mi familia, los Anazasi como ustedes se llaman, se separaron para no llamar tanto la atención, sobre todo por el color de cabello rubio y rojo, mi ancestro tuvo descendencia que con el tiempo y las generaciones provocaron que el apellido se perdiera al igual que la historia de sus orígenes, hasta hoy-

-y nuestra misión es encontrar a los descendientes de esas persona, francamente creímos que Cesar había muerto sin descendencia, al contrario nos alegra y da nuevas esperanzas-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-por desgracia, solo hay miembro de la familia Imperial, el propio Emperador, si el fállese sin descendencia, los ronin nos atacaran, ahora usted al ser descendiente de Cesar es por privilegio, sangre y derechos el heredero al trono del reino mas grande y poderoso -

-¡no me jodas! con eso, yo heredero si como, no una cosa, si tienen problemas con los ronin ¿que demonios hacen aquí? En vez de atacarlos primero-

-precisamente eso estamos por hacer, este continente esta entre los anazasi y los ronin, nosotros venimos a crear un ejercito para apoderarnos de estas naciones y poder atacar por dos frentes a nuestro enemigo-

-lamento mucho tener detenerlos-

-a que se refiere sire-

-a que soy Uzumaqui Naruto, ninja de la aldea oculta de la hoja, con la mision de reunir información sobre ustedes y detenerlos para ser interrogados-

-ósea es un espía (dice Quatre que toma una posición de ataque, al igual que los otros rubios)-

Sai esta a punto de atacar, Naruto esta por ser atacado por la espalda por Joey, pero, este no pudo hacer nada, una nube de arena lo ha inmovilizado, Gaara aparece, captando la atención de todos

-Gaara que haces aquí-

-salvadote el trasero-

-Eso no es cierto, yo habría podido detener a Joey y te pido que lo sueltes-

-Estas loco, no pienso soltarlo y ustedes quietos o su amigo se muere-

-Gaara te pido que sueltes a Joey-

-no lo haré-

-¡suéltalo ahora!-

Se escucha como el cuerpo de Joey cae al piso. Gaara esta sorprendió, el no pensaba soltarlo pero su cuerpo actuó por si mismo

-que me hiciste Naruto, que Jutzu utilizaste-

-yo no hice nada-

-es su herencia genética el obedecer a su príncipe (Edward)-

-Edward, como ya te dije mi misión es recabar información sobre ustedes y detener su plan, Gaara esta aquí por lo mismo, no quiero pelear-

-ni nosotros le atacaríamos eso me recuerda, Joey ven acá-

Joey se levanta poco y se acerca a Edward que sin contemplación lo golpea, este no hace nada por defenderse, después se dijere a Naruto y se hinca con las dos rodillas y lo brazos extendidos sobre el piso

-Sire , le pido me perdone por tratar de atacarlo-

-yo…yo..yyoo te perdono-

Joey se levanta con una gran sonrisa, todo esto es muy extraño para los ninjas

-Ya basta de tanta estupidez y empecemos a matar (adivinen quien fue)-

-Gaara cálmate, Sai guarda tu arma, Edward, Joey ¿estas bien? Quatre quiero que se sienten, bien, ahora, dime Gaara como supiste que pasaba-

-Ese tipo anda por este pueblo vestido de cirquero, no que como logro, cuando me di cuenta estaba vestido de payaso, ¡a MI! y me hizo no se que magia que me levito sobre el piso, lo habría matado, pero, estábamos en la plaza con todo el pueblo viendo y ya no soy un asesino despiadado a sangre fría-

-noooooo, solo un asesino mas (Sai)-

-si solo soy un asesino mas….. un momento, ¡oye! Ve a tomar sol que te hace falta, en fin, me pareció algo sospechoso y lo seguí hasta aquí y los he observado desde hace rato, por lo que apenas me voy enterando de su plan, ¿así de que eres un principe, bueno siempre has sido un príncipe, para mi guapo?-

-Gaara ya te dije que soy casado, bien Edward ¿a que otros lugares has ido?-

-fui a las aldeas del agua, rayo y la arena para seguir buscando descendientes de los anazasi que llegaron hace tiempo y Gaara –sama es desciende del archiduque Darío, la mano derecha del Príncipe Cesar cuya familia a estado al lado de la suya desde los inicios del imperio, por eso cuando le ordeno soltar a Joey, lo hizo, su memoria genética lo obligo a obedecer el mandato de su señor, lamento haberlo vestido de payaso pero era para no despertar sospechas ¡y por que le dice guapo al principe!¿acaso usted es…?

-Esas son pende…-

-¡Sai! cállate-

-si soy gay y su adorado principe tambiéb le gustan los hombres

-Gaara no tiense que andar divulgado mis preferencias sexuales, ellos…-

-Sire, nosotros también somos homosexuales, así que no se preocupe por lo que pensemos, por favor le pido no interfiera en nuestros planes de ellos depende el futuro de nuestro país-

-si dejo que lo hagan acabaran con el futuro del mío, podemos pensar en alguna otra forma, pueden pedir ayuda a los señores feudales-

-mi señor, eso es imposible, tenemos que hacer esto sin que los ronin se den cuenta y ellos pueden tener espías-

-arrrggg, que lió ¡Gaara di algo-

-matemos a estos rubios metrosexuales y enviemos los pedazos de sus cuerpos a su país como advertencia-

-muchas gracias Gaara, sabio consejo el tuyo sobre todo el de cuerpos en pedazos, se que tu te encargarías de partirlos, pero, no haremos eso ¿Qué hare? mmmm, Edward dime, si soy un príncipe ¿tengo autoridad sobre ustedes?-

-este, este, este, este, este-

-¡contesta de una vez!-

-¡SI! Y no somos metrosexuales, solo que nos gusta cuidar de nuestra apariencia, Siendo un heredero de la sangre de la familia imperial, tiene pleno poder sobre nosotros, el único más poderoso que usted, es el mismo emperador-

-bien, entonces, Yo Uzumaqui Naruto, príncipe heredero del imperio Anazasi, les ordeno detener su proyecto hasta nueva orden-

Los tres rubios en posición de firmes y con la mano derecha en el corazón dicen al mismo tiempo ¡MI PRINCIPE LO HA DICHO, ASI SERA HECHO! Después de eso, Naruto regreso a su hotel acompañando de Sai y Gaara

-¿esta bien que los hayas dejado en ese hotel?-

-Si , no se por que lo sé, solo se que ellos me obedecerán sin chistar, algo que tu deberias hacer Gaara-

-estas pero si bien loco, esa patraña de mi memoria genética es una estupidez-

-no lo creo, según Edward después de hacerte el ritual de ascendencia, la memoria de tus ancestro despertó y ahora me obedecerás, eso creo, tendré que probar, Gaara te ordeno que golpes a Sai-

No había terminado de decirlo, Gaara se abalanzó sobre Sai que no pudo responder al ataque inicial y apenas puede hacerle frente a Gaara

-Alto, ya vez, tú me obedeciste-

-¿estas seguro? Digo por que para golpear a este cadáver no es necesario que me ordenes, use esta situación para cobrarme unas que me debía-

-tienes razón, me equivoque el ordenarte eso, deja pensar algo que si sirva y deja de golpearlo-

-¡porque no lo pensaste antes Naruto, este maldito pego con saña!-

-perdón Sai, haber deja ver, Gaara quiero helado-

-y a mi que, ve y cómpratelo-

-debió funcionar, haber de esta forma, Nabuko no Gaara tu príncipe te ordena que le compres helado de vainilla-

-¡mi príncipe lo ha dicho así será hecho! Quiere un barquillo o un litr… un momento por que digo estas sandeces, aarrrg no puedo evitarlo, esta bien comprare tu dichoso helado-

-jajajajajajaja no que no y también tú príncipe te ordena que no digas nada de lo que viste hoy –

-no, tengo que comunicarlo al consejo de la ladea de la arena-

-mmmm al parecer esto de la obediencia tiene sus límites con el libre criterio de la persona-

-que bueno, no quiero ser tu juguete, bueno si, tu juguete sexual-

-¡ve por el helado!-

-¡voy por que quiero, no por que me lo pidas!-

- Sai te pido por favor no mandes ningún informe a la aldea hasta que solucionemos esto y ve a curarte las heridas que estas ensuciando el piso con tu sangre-

-Huyyyy perdón por ensuciar el piso no era mi intención estropear este hermoso trabajo en teca (tipo de madera), pero, te recuerdo que ¡esto es tu culpa! Y ¿Por qué no debo de enviar el reporte?-

-esto no solo seria tratado por la Hokage, también el consejo intervendría y lo primero que ordenarían seria detener a los Anasazi y a todos los que ellos han encontrado como sus descendientes y si te lo piensas, esos descendientes están en todas la naciones ninjas, cada país ordenaría su arresto, tortura y encarcelamiento solo por ser sospechosos y los que escapen pelearían por sus vidas y venganza, estoy seguro que Gaara lo sabe y aun así lo va a decir a su consejo, tengo que evitar todo eso-

-vaya ya piensas como un Hokage, esta bien no enviare nada, con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Por qué Gaara se te insinúa tanto?-

-simple, fue mi novio y quiere que engañe a Sasuke con él –

-¡QUE! NO QUE TU ERAS VIRGEN -

-No seas vulgar Sai, si soy virgen, pero solo de esa parte, ese punto rosita , oculto de mi cuerpo jejeejeje, por mucho amor a Sasuke no iba pasarme la vida esperando que llegara y me enseñe verdad, anduve con Gaara, fue muy lindo y sexualmente increíble tiene la mejor lengua que te puedas imaginar-

-y dices que yo soy el vulgar, un momento, quieres decir que el mapache atendió a tu "amigo" y me dirás que solo hubo eso-

-no-

-ya lo sabia-

-yo también atendí el suyo y me ayudo esa practica, para terminar, Gaara sigue según sus nervios enamorado de mi y no le importa ser el otro, hasta me ha dicho que podemos hacer un trío, Sasuke es capas de injertarle cejas de pelo de camello con su kunai si se entera-

-jajaja. Como se vería con cejas ese pelirrojo jajajajaja-

-Aquí esta tu dichoso helado Naruto, ¿Sai que me ves, tengo algo en la cara o que? [_Me ve raro]-_

-Sai ve a vigilar a los Anazasi por las dudas, Gaara quiero hablar contigo-

-¡¿Ya se fue el muerto viviente?... Naruto….. ¡que bien! ¡bájate el cierre! que bueno que lo mandaste a vigilar desde hace rato que quiero sentir tu cosita en mi boca, te estas tardando a ver yo te ayudo-

-¡quieto Gaara! ¡deja de tocar ahí! No quiero que la mames ya te dije que amo a Sasuke y ahora solo el puede jugar con "pepe", vamos a comer helado mientras hablamos, ojala eso te enfrié la lengua-

-mm que aburrido eres, maldito Sasuke suertudo, en fin, quieres hablar de los anazasi y que yo no diga nada verdad-

-sabes muy bien cuales serian las consecuencias si ellos se enteran-

-Edward no te la ha dicho verdad-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-cuando fue a la aldea de la arena le hizo el rito de ascendencia a toda la población y resulta que el 77% son descendientes anazasi incluyendo a los todos los miembros del consejo, si es verdad lo de la memoria genética, ellos apoyaran a los anazasi-

-eso no es bueno, una aldea tan poderosa como la tuya mas los mercenarios que se les unan, serian una gran amenaza y una gran guerra, no puedo permitirlo, defenderé la paz de las naciones ninjas y la paz en mi aldea-

-¿y que puedes hacer?-

-ya se, iré contigo al consejo de la aldea de la arena y hablare con ellos-

-¿hablaras con ellos como Naruto Uzumaqui o como su Príncipe?-

-Soy Naruto Uzumaqui ninja de la aldea oculta de la hoja, mi lealtad es para ella y hablaré con ellos como un aliado ninja-

-Naruto, ahora te respeto mas, eres todo un hombre y es un honor ser tu amigo y amante si me dejas, pocos rechazarían tal titulo y poder como tu lo has hecho, seré líder de la aldea de la arena, sin embargo, eso no me detiene para darte ahora mismo mi total y absoluta lealtad aun sobre mi propia aldea-

-mucha gracias, Gaara, acepto tu lealtad por que se que te ofenderás si no lo hago y como te dije hablare con tu consejo, solo espera que se vayan los anazasi-

-¿Cómo sabes que se iran?-

-por que yo se los ordenare, soy su príncipe ¿no? Debo usar esa ventaja en beneficio de kohona –

Pocos días después y tras muchas discusiones se ven a los anazasi en un muelle listos para abordar un barco que los llevara a su país

-Sire, como lo ordeno, hemos despedido a los mercenarios contratados y destruido las armas compradas-

-gracias Quatre, no se sientan mal, su plan habría fracasado aun si yo no hubiera intervenido, su ejercito habría sido derrotado por las aldeas de la arena y de hoja los habrían mas las otras aldeas-

-si, ya estudiamos las situación y tiene razón, se necesita un gran ejercito para someterlas, Sire, venga con nosotros, ocupe el lugar que le corresponde, aquí, si me disculpa, solo será Hokage, haya en cambio será ¡príncipe! y después ¡emperador! no hay en estas tierras titulo o poder que se le acerque, su llamado señor feudal es solo un noble mas para nosotros, el emperador es una gran persona y lo aceptara como a un hijo-

-Gracias Joey, pero, no acepto, mi lealtad es a kohona, mi sueño desde niño es ser Hokage, mi amor esta esperándome, mi felicidad esta aquí, se que podrán encontrar otro heredero, vayan y ojala encuentren la forma de ponerle fin a su guerra-

Los rubios abordaron al barco, llevando cartas de Naruto al emperador pidiéndole no ataque en el futuro este continente y prometiendo ir, después de ser nombrado Hokage y formar una alianza. Ahora esta ante el consejo de la aldea oculta de la arena

-Señores del consejo, Lord Hokage Gaara ya ha explicado la situación y circunstancias, ahora yo les pido en mi nombre Naruto, no como futuro Hokage o supuesto príncipe que no tomen ninguna acción en contra de los anazasi, ni mencionen nada de esto a las demás aldeas aliadas, eviten una guerra de espionaje, de acumulación de armas etc.-

-señor Naruto, nuestro líder nos ha pedido que le escuchemos, recordamos que usted le salvo la vida, así como usted a peleado con nosotros en diferentes ocasiones, no somos fríos y necios, sabemos que tiene razón, nada que tenga que ver con lo anazasi saldrá de este consejo, esto no lo hacemos como un favor a Kohona, lo hacemos por que usted nos lo ha pedido y eso nos basta-

-gracias, ahora me retiro a mi aldea-

Naruto, Sai y Gaara se dirigen a la aldea, el viaje es en silencio, tranquilo, salpicado de algunas miradas de Sai a la boca de Gaara y su entrepierna, este se siente algo incomodo

-Ya que vamos a tu aldea ¿seguiremos con nuestra farsa, Naruto? a mi me encanta hacer rabiar al bastardo-

-si Gaara, serás mi amante solo de mentiras, no te hagas ilusiones de algo mas, si no resulta esto, en definitiva me divorcio ¿te acuerdas que me dejaste en mi casa antes de salir a esta misión, entramos abrazados y ahí estaba Sasuke? -

-si me acuerdo, nunca se me podrá olvidar su cara, es para recordar, casi se le salen los ojos ¡hasta que vi su cara con color distinto al blanco! jajajajaajja, estaba furioso –

-si hasta me pego (Naruto tuvo que detenerse al darse cuanta que sus amigos se pararon antes y tenían una cara de espanto y sus chacras estaban creciendo rapidamente)-

-¡COMO QUE TE PEGO! (exclamaron al mismo tiempo)-

-¡Voy a asesinarlo y hacerlo pedazos!-

-calma Gaara-

-¡voy a hacerlo pedazos y después lo mato!-

-Tranquilo Sai-

-¡te pego! ¡A ti!¡tu que has dado casi la vida por el! ¡¿Y aun asi lo amas y haces todo un teatro para que se arrepienta?-

-Gasparin tiene razón, Naruto, como pudiste permitir eso-

-¿Por qué me llamas gasparin?-

-por lo blanco-

-ahhh, gracias cerillo-

- si, me deje pegar, pero le dolió mas a él, cuando le dije unas verdades y lo deje en la sala, tanto que durmió en el sofá y al otro día que salí para esta misión estaba en shock aun-

-¡hay! Naruto, Naruto, espero que todo salga bien, mira ya estamos llegando a tu aldea-

-ok, recuerda que estamos fingiendo, así que calmado con tus manos-

-¡yoooo! No se de que hablas-

-bueno, ya te lo advertí, la próxima vez que te pases con tus manos, "willy y los gemelos" lo pagaran-

-oye cerillo ¿le pusiste "willy" a tu miembro?-

-eso no te importa Sai, además Naruto le llama al suyo "pepe y sus joyas"-

-jajajajaja que interesante, mmm como le pondría al mío-

-fácil, llámalo "gis" jajajajajajajaja-

-buen nombre Gaara "gis" por largo y blanco jajajajajajaja, le va a ser gracia Konohamaru-

-bueno, esta bien y dime Gaara no quieres que te enseñe a pintarte la boca con "gis"-

-de que hablas-

-no es nada Gaara, mejor vamos ya a la aldea, que ya esta cerca, verdad Sai-

Los ninjas han llegado a la aldea, lo primero que hacen es ir a la a torre de la Hokage y decirle que los sospechosos solo eran empresarios y que se retiraron a su país, al salir de la oficina se encuentran con Neji que los invita a su fiesta donde Sasuke le pedirá perdón y las intrigas y envidias de sus amigos rodearan a rubio, Sai le dice la verdad a Tzunade y esta de acuerdo en las acciones de Naruto y lamenta que no se sepa que salvo a todos de una guerra por desgracia Tzunade muere y empieza la caida y desgracia de Naruto Uzumaqui

Fin de flash back

A medida que la columna avanza, los ninjas de kohona se percatan que los Anasazi no atacaron aldeas o ciudades indefensas o aquellas que se no ofrecieron defensa, no así con aquellas que ahora están destruidas por pelear contra los Anasazi, ven como las personas saludan a los soldados con alegría como si fueran héroes.

carpediem


	13. ¡ A   LA GUERRA !

¡LISTOS PARA LA GUERRA!

En el transcurso del viaje, los ninjas conocen a Kai el esclavo que contó lo que le hicieron los anazasi a su tierra y otros acompañantes de los anazasi, esclavos también o sirvientes todos ellos coinciden en que es extraño que el comandante Cesar Augusto y sus generales se comporten de esa manera con la aldea de Kohona, los ninjas prefieren no dar explicaciones al respecto, la mayoría de los esclavos describen a los anazasi como personas justas, bondadosas y al mismo tiempo temibles guerreros, debido a la cantidad de personas y pertrechos de guerra, la marcha es lenta para los ninjas acostumbrados a saltar entre los árboles.

Dos días después de dejar la ladea de la hoja, Cesar ordeno a Edward quitar los sellos a los ninjas, no sin antes recordarles lo que pasará si se rebelaban, uno a uno fue pasando frente al alquimista, quien en medio de su conocido pentagrama coloca su mano sobre los sellos de los ninjas y estos desaparecen, dejando correr libre el chacra por el cuerpo de los ninjas que se llenan de energía debido a ese golpe brusco de chacra se recostaron por horas hasta que su cuerpo estaba listo.

Pronto se ve a estos ninjas saltar y entrenar, recobrando sus dormidas habilidades, todos notaron como eran observados por una breve mirada de nostalgia por parte de Cesar, la marcha continua y ellos son designados como grupo fénix-alfa, el cual recibe ordenes directas y únicas del propio Cesar, esto los sorprendió ya que ahora están cerca de Cesar no como simples esclavos sino como parte de su guardia que cuida al comandante día y noche, tienen que estar en las reuniones importantes.

Debido a esa cercanía los ninjas han conocido una parte de Cesar que no conocieron como esclavos o antiguos amigos, en ocasiones se reunen con nobles que se rindieron a él o personas con cargos administrativos o personas relevantes en su población, Cesar demuestra esa característica que tuvo siempre, cae bien a las personas, genera confianza y hace amigos, sumándole que conversaba sobre teorías económicas, cultura y otros temas con una confianza y conocimientos que ni le cuarto Hokage tuvo, Sai al que casi matan por no decirlo antes, les comento que Naruto estudio la universidad, cubrió varios niveles, tomo cursos de distintos temas para prepararse como Hokage y que lo oculto para que fuera sorpresa al ser Hokage, todo esto fue con el apoyo y complicidad de tsunade y él, claro también tuvo que ver la capacidad de Naruto de crear clones para poder estar en dos partes o mas al mismo tiempo.

Esta noticia hizo sentir aun peor a todos que creyeron que Nartuo era un torpe e ignorante, ahora ese supuesto ignorante esta conversando calida y amenamente con un noble sobre la distribución de los recursos económicos recabados de los impuestos en esa zona, Shikamaru presencio como con paciencia y habilidad ambos personajes logran exitosamente distribuir ese dinero

Sasuke en su turno de ser guardaespaldas en una recepción en honor de Cesar observa como es un magnifico seductor con las mujeres y hombres, descubre que siente un poco de celos cada ves que Cesar mira dulcemente a alguna persona y con movimientos exquisitamente elegantes se acerca a su victima y con una voz sumamente sensual las y los seduce, como guardaespaldas tiene que soportar escuchar o ver como Cesar lleva al séptimo cielo a sus amantes ocasionales a los que trata con la mayor de las delicadezas y dulzura, ni a el lo trato así cuando fueron esposos y eso le da rabia.

Sakura es testigo de cómo Cesar es bondadoso, justo y temible junto con sus seguidores, en las provincias que han conquistado ha logrado eliminar el vandalismo, ha encarcelado a ladrones y corruptos, ha creado fuentes de trabajo y los jueces que ha impuesto son justos e incorruptibles y ha construido obras en beneficio de los pueblos que ni el gobierno anterior logro hacer.

A pesar de conocer esta faceta de Cesar, no dejan de ser esclavos y por lo tanto juguetes de Cesar quien sin compasión alguna sigue copulando con ellos, la ultima víctima fue Ino que paso la noche entre los miembros de Cesar, Joey, Vash, Edward, Quatre y Temujin, seis para una mujer, cabe decir que en cierta forma lo disfruto ya que cada uno de ellos es un magnifico amante sobre todo cuando se turno en lamer como niña los miembros de Vash y Quatre mientras era profanada por Temujin atrás y Joey adelante quienes tenían su bocas ocupada con Cesar y Edward, fue testigo de una orgía de rubios, la cual le excito al ver a seres tan bellos y con hermosos cuerpos besarse, lamerse, penetrarse, los gemidos aun retumban en sus oídos mientras Sakura atiende los moretones, mordidas y rasguños que dejaron esos diablillos en su cuerpo. Cabe decir que más de uno siente envidia de Ino, pero, no va a decirlo pues se trata de su enemigo al que para colmo ahora tienen que cuidar.

Kai se ha hecho amigo de todos y les ha presentado otros esclavos que también se han hecho sus amigos, muchas veces charlan sobre sus lugares de origen, el por que están ahí, los ninjas no han dejado de pensar en la forma de eliminar a Cesar y todo lo que sepan de él a través de sus esclavos y de las reuniones en que están es muy importante para logra su fin, entre ellos esta la relación entre Rock Lee y Quatre en la que ha sacado mucha información entre los gemidos del rubio y el moreno, ambos se prodigan amor pero solo uno ama en verdad y otro es usado.

Los poblados están contentos con los anazasi aun aquellos que pelearon contra ellos ya que están siendo reconstruidos con ayuda de sus ahora amigos, aun así Cesar no olvida que ve de retirada, en cualquier momento puede ser atacado por los ronin y sus aliados así que continuamente manda a Kiba y Shino e Hinata a misiones de reconocimiento

En una ocasión en que Cesar penetraba a Shikamaru una ninja con intenciones de matarlo entro a la tienda donde estaban y al ver al Hokage de Kohona sobre una mesa desnudo, con los pies en el piso y la cabeza en el mesa mientras su trasero expuesto en escuadra era penetrado por un rubio, se quedo pasmado lo que dio tiempo a Kakashi de llegar y matarlo no sin antes escuchar la risa del Ninja burlándose de Shikamaru "¡que lindo trasero Lord Hokage! jAJAJAJAJA" con eso Shikamaru fue la burla de los generales durante un buen tiempo y confirmo la decisión de Shikamaru de matar a Cesar

Avanzan en un día tranquilo y soleado cuando llega Kiba ante Cesar e informa que el enemigo esta a dos días de distancia, se acercan, los triplican en numero y aun falta para llegar a la costa.

-Quatre-

-si, mi Cesar-

-dile a los generales que se preparen para la batalla, además quiero que envíes un mensajero para que "él" venga-

-Comandante, esta seguro de pelear, estamos superados en número-

-deja pensarlo mmmmm… si estoy seguro, ordena a los soldados acampar aquí, los ronin vienen tras nosotros así que cuando lleguen estarán cansados, en cambio nosotros tendremos dos días para descansar, preparar el campo de batalla y esperar a que "el" llegue-

Los ninjas ven como los soldados con tranquilidad montan su campamento, encienden el fuego, preparan su comida, comen y duermen esa noche, al otro día se ve a los soldados prepararse para la batalla del siguiente día, son tres legiones esperando a nueve con apoyo de las aldeas ninjas unidas, están las armas listas, sus armaduras resplandecen, Cesar ha estado en su tienda, durmiendo, comiendo, jugando cartas con su generales y consejeros.

El campo de batalla es el siguiente, en la guerra la mejor posición es estar a mayor altura que el enemigo para poder tener mejor vista de sus movimientos y mejor movilidad, Cesar y su tropas estas sobre una gran colina que domina el valle frente a ellos, por donde llegará el enemigo, a la derecha de la colina hay un pequeño bosque y las izquierda de la colina un lago que aun esta congelado.

Debido que el general Temujin perdió seis legiones, cinco bajo su mando y una que le mando Cesar de refuerzo, solo cuentan con 20 mil soldados y 10 mil de caballería anazasi mas el apoyo de los ninjas de la hoja, así que se repartieron el mando de la siguiente manera; la legión Fénix una de las de Cesar será dirigida por Vash, la legión Anubis también de Cesar dirigida por Joey y la caballería por Temujin, Kakashi dirige la guardia espartana que cuenta con caballería y los ninjas de la aldea para cuidar de Cesar

-¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos, están superados tres a uno? Dime Neji ¿Cómo?-

-no lo se Hinata, yo tampoco lo explico-

-confían en su comandante, no es la primera vez que están en situaciones como esta, Cesar los ha llevado al victoria, creen ciegamente en él y morirán por él-

-eso tendré que verlo Kai, aunque estamos en ventaja de campo, los ronin fácilmente nos rodearan-

-Shino tiene razón, nos rodearan y mataran a todos ( Tenten)-

Ya es de noche, esta llena de nubes que no permiten pasar la luz de las estrellas y la luna, ya se ha visto la vanguardia del enemigo, Cesar sale de su tienda y sube a su hermoso caballo, se ve en su cara la tranquilidad que inspira confianza en momentos difíciles, decide recorrer solo el campamento para ver que como están sus soldados, solo va vestido con pantalones blancos y una camisa blanca con botas y cinturón negro, avanza con sigilo para no despertar a los que ya duermen, sin embargo, un soldado lo ve y enciende una antorcha para alumbrar el paso de su amado general, otro soldado lo imita, otro grita ¡AVE CESAR!¡AVE CESAR! Llamando la atención de sus compañeros que al ver al jinete prenden antorchas o se levantan y gritan ¡AVE CESAR! el comandante avanza a través de las casas de campaña formadas en hileras y el campamento se va despertando a su paso, algunos ante esta revista espontánea (se le dice cuando un mando revisa a su tropas) se arreglan el uniforme, se peinan, se limpian la cara para que su líder los vea en la mejor forma.

El ruido a despertado a los ninjas que ven el espectáculo de antorchas y gritos, nunca han viso este mar de luces y gente, nunca han visto a tantos hombre ver a uno solo como un dios, Augusto termina de correr el campamento y dirige su caballo hacia una elevación del terreno cerca de su tienda, donde están los ninjas, de algo están muy seguros de lo que ven en Cesar, su cara refleja ORGULLO, no tiene que decirlo, en ese momento se siente invencible y los gritos cambian a "AUGUSTO VICTORIA" "AUGUSTO VICTORIA", los escasos testigos solo quedan en silencio ante esta épica escena.

Amanece, el sol esta por salir, se ven las columnas de humo de las fogatas enemigas a simple vista, no tiene mucho que han llegado, si la noche anterior fue un espectáculo ver a 30 mil hombres ahora ver 90 mil no tiene descripción

-cual es el plan de batalla mi comandante-

- Temujin entra al bosque y espera la señal para atacar, Joey tu atacaras desde la izquierda, entre el lago y la colina-

-y yo atacare desde aquí , desde la colina-

-no Vash, tu vas a retroceder hasta donde yo te lo diga y contraatacarás-

¡¿Qué? Exclamaron todos

-tenemos una ventaja sobre ellos y la ¿vamos a dejar? Cesar-

-Dime Vash te sientes capaz de pelar y seguir mis ordenes, sino puedo cambiar de general-

-se hara lo que tu digas Cesar Augusto, déjame decirte que los soldados están nerviosos al ver la cantidad de enemigos-

Al escuchar esto Cesar ve cada una de las caras de sus generales que van a sus puestos y toma de nuevo su caballo que lo lleva ante sus soldados y con voz fuerte y clara…

-¡Hijos de Imperio Anazasi!, este día enfrentaremos una difícil prueba, yo tengo confianza en la victoria, por que los tengo a ustedes, no puedo pedir mejores soldados que a lo largo de estos años han demostrado su valor y fuerza, ustedes me harán sentir orgulloso al demostrar a esos sucios ronin de que estamos hechos, no daremos la piedad que no recibiremos, no pediremos la clemencia que no se nos dará, no retrocederos, avanzaremos y vengaremos a nuestros hermanos caídos, por que nosotros ¡SOMOS ANAZASI! ¡QUE EL MUNDO TIEMBLE!¡QUE EL MUNDO ARDA! ANTE NUESTRO PASO DE SANGRE Y FUEGO-

El posible temor que habría en los soldados ha desaparecido, ahora se ve en su rostro la férrea decisión de la victoria

-¡SOLDADOS EL QUE DARRaME UNA GOTA DE SANGRE HOY, MAÑANA SERA MI HERMANO! ¡ A LA GUERRA! –

carpediem


	14. LID Y SANGRE

¡LID Y SANGRE!

-¡CESAR! LAS TROPAS ENEMIGAS AVANZAN POR EL CENTRO HACIA NOSOTROS-

-bien, general Vahs, retroceda hasta la mitad de la colina que los cañones apunten a la cima de esta, Joey y Temujin ya tienen sus ordenes ¡vaya a sus puestos!-

-¡Sí señor!-

Las fuerzas de Vash en la cima de la colina retroceden cediendo el terreno al enemigo que al ver esto, acelera el paso, pensando que Cesar huye y quieren atraparlo, esto produce que unos marchen mas rápido que otros, la formación pierde forma y cohesión

-Cesar las tropas están en la cima-

-bien, espera-

-¡Cesar, ya nos vieron vienen hacia acá!-

-espera-

-¡Cesar, Cesar!-

-espera-

-¡ya vienen!-

-espera-

-¡CESAR!-

-¡FUEGO!-

Las detonaciones de lo poderosos caños sonaron por el valle, las tropas desprevenidas en la cima han quedado destrozadas por lo obuses que caen sobre ellos

-General Vash, tu misión es recuperar la colina, atacarlos y hacerlos retroceder hasta la mitad del valle-

-¡si mi Cesar! ¡hombres! ¡Cesar no observa! ¡hagámoslo sentir orgulloso de sus soldados!-

¡Cesar! ¡Cesar! se repite de nuevo el grito de los anazasi, la legión avanza para retomar la cima y atacar al enemigo

- ¡general Temujin! Cesar ordena resistir el ataque sin salir del bosque, hasta nuevas ordenes-

-Un mensaje de Cesar, general Joey, le pide atacar, rodeando la colina y a través de lago congelado-

Cesar una ves recuperada la colina junto con sus guardias y ninjas llega a la cima desde donde se observa como el general Vash y sus hombres pelan con ferocidad contra un enemigo mayor que ellos

-no lo puedo creer, los ronin están retrocediendo ¡¿ como es posible?-

-simple, Kiba (le responde Cesar desde su montura) no tienen una formación unida, cuando vieron que yo retrocedía, no les importo perderla y se separaron con tal de obtener mi cabeza, ahora son fáciles de atacar, claro hasta que se reagrupen, también hay que recordar las dos legiones que atacan a Joey y las dos que atacaran a Temujin-

-Comandante ¿Qué vamos hacer cuando se reagrupen? El general Vash ya detuvo su marcha y se observa que las legiones enemigas se reagrupan-

-lo que vamos hacer es esperar, Quatre, Kakashi manda a dos de estos inútiles con los generales para que sirvan e apoyo

-Si Cesar, Neji ve con el general Temujin, Kiba ve con el general Joey-

La primera parte de la batalla a sido en ventaja para Cesar, sin embargo, poco a poco va siendo rodeado por sus enemigos, Temujin en el bosque es rodeado por una legión que se dirige a la retaguardia de Cesar, Joey a parado el avance del enemigo en el flanco izquierdo, Vahs es detenido por lo ronin y pelea con valor pero el numero de sus oponentes es mayor

-Al parecer al "divino Cesar" le fallo su estrella y calculó mal sus posibilidades-

-¡silencio Shikamaru, Cesar puede escucharte!-

-Sakura tiene razón, puedo y te escuche, auque eso de "divino Cesar" me gusto, pobre, pobre, Shika aun crees que eres el genio estratega de los ninjas jajajajajajajaja, la legión que esta por atacarnos por la retaguardia es una distracción para que los ninjas de las aldeas rebeldes nos tomen según ellos por sorpresa, Coronel Kakashi ordene la defensa de su Cesar-

-¡si señor! ¡Shino, Tenten, Hinata! Defiendan el lado derecho, ¡Sasuke, Shino, Sai! El Izquierdo ¡Sakura e Ino atenderán a los heridos! ¡Guardia espartana cuiden con su vida a Cesar!-

La situación es difícil, Temujin es atacado por una legión en el bosque, Joey apenas puede con en enemigo del lado izquierdo, las legiones ronin del centro se han reorganizado y han parado el avance de Vash, Cesar es atacado por la retaguardia por la legión que rodeo a Temujin y esperan el ataque de ninjas

-¡Neji apoya a ese lado! ¡que no avancen más! ¡Cuiden la retaguardia! ¡los heridos al centro de la formación!-

-¡Tribuno reorganiza a tus hombres! ¡Kiba apoya ese batallón! ¡animo hombres, Cesar confía en nosotros!-

-¡NOS ATACAN! ¡protejan a Cesar! ¡ninjas hagan su trabajo! ¡Cesar!-

Todo es caos alrededor de Cesar que permanece en su caballo con sus consejeros a su lado, rodeados de la guardia espartan, la elite del ejercito equivalentes a los chounin en fuerza y destreza, el comandante mira el campo de batalla con semblante serio, pero, hay algo en su rostro que cualquiera diría que es la cara de un niño tratando de ser serio cuando esta por hacer una travesura, gritos de combate y de dolor así como el sonido de armas se escuchan, tres ninjas del rayo, de la roca y del hielo logran atravesar la defensa de Cesar y saltan para atacar al comandante.

Un kunai se dirigen a la cabeza del rubio, Kakashi trata de hacer lo imposible por pararlos, la guardia espartana esta muy separada, los ninjas son atacados y no pueden hacer nada, Cesar con calma solo ve como las armas y sus enemigos se acercan con gran velocidad.

Arena, arena en aire han parado las armas, el ninja de rayo cae muerto por un títere de madera, el de la roca cae con un gran abanico en la espalda y el tercero es destrozado lentamente por "la tumba del desierto"

-¡vaya ya era hora de que llegaras!-

-¡¿Casi te matan y eso lo único que se te ocurre decirme Naruto, grandísimo idiota?-

-¡oye soy tu comándate, trátame con respeto!-

-pues entonces dime ¡OH! gran comandante ¿que hago?-

-divide tus fuerzas, una parte a Temujin y otra a Joey-

La gran fuerza recién llegada de los ninjas de la arena se dividen y apoyan a las fuerzas anazasi, los ninjas de las hojas están sorprendidos de ver ahí a Gaara, sus hermanos y cientos de ninjas de la arena, ahora con un águila bicéfala en lugar del símbolo de la arena

Las cosa ha cambiado en los flacos, Temujin ha derrotado a la legión que va en retirada, deja a los ninjas de la arena en el bosque y va apoyar a Cesar que a solicitado la presencia de la caballería, Joey esta atendiendo a sus heridos, sin embargo, Vahs no logra detener el avance de las legiones del centro del campo de batalla a pesar de la presencia de los nuevos aliados, aun tiene problemas contra esas legiones.

-¿que hace Gaara aquí? Y por que le llama Naruto a Cesar, yo una vez lo hice y me mando al calabozo por una semana-

-no lo se Sasuke, ni por que llevan ese emblema, lo que si sé, es que seguiremos pelando, los ronin hacen retroceder al general Vahs, Cesar tendrá que reunir todas sus fuerzas para enfrentarlos-

-¿y sigues creyéndote el genio de los ninjas Shikamaru? esos que se acercan, ya están muertos y ustedes ya saben como morirán-

-¿a que se refiere Cesar, que nosotros sabemos como morirán? Un momento te refieres a ...-

- usare mis juguetes nuevos, inventados por mis consejeros, los mismos que deje en la aldea, por desgracia no son suficientes para acabar con todos pero si con una gran parte-

-las bombas ¿pero en que momento las colocaste?-

-eso mi ilota es "s e c r e t o", jajaja, ¡manden la señal!-

Una flecha prendida fue lanzada al aire cuando Vash la vio dio la orden de retroceder a toda marcha hasta la base de la colina, una ves ahí, Cesar alzo su brazo derecho con el dedo índice apuntando al campo, con una sonrisa de triunfo baja la mano un movimiento rápido y de inmediato sonaron detonaciones en el campo de batalla, las mismas que los ninjas de las hoja presenciaron hace tiempo, solo se ven pedazos de miembros humanos caer de celo, el sonido de las detonaciones no dejan escuchar los gritos de horror y angustia de los soldados que no saben donde esconderse, la vista que tienen desde la colina es de un infierno, columnas de humo y fuego adornan el campo.

Después de que explotara la ultima bomba, quedo un momento de silencio que fue preludio a los lamentos, quejidos y últimos suspiros de algunos.

-¡general Temujin lo relevo del mando de la caballería!-

-¿hice algo mi señor para merecer esto?-

-no me malinterpretes, lo has hecho muy bien, lo que sigue, solo yo puedo cargar con este peso ¡preparen la caballería avanzaremos y no tomaremos prisioneros!-

- Cesar, algunos ninjas y ronin esta tratando de escapar por el lago, llevan heridos-

-Joey, apunta los cañones al lago y dispara sobre ellos, que se rompa el hielo y que se ahoguen-

-¡Si mi cesar!-

¡

-¡Jinetes Anasazi! listos para la pelea ¡que suenen los escudos en este día rojo! ¡ que se rompan las lanzas sobre el pecho del enemigo! ¡ muerte! ¡muerte! ¡Muerte! ¡muerte!¡muerte!-

-¡muerte!¡muerte!¡muerte!¡muerte!¡muerte! (repiten los jinetes)-

-¡AVANCEN!-

Cesar con su espada en mano, avanza al frente de su caballería desde la colina, la tierra tiembla al paso de ellos, se escuchan sus gritos de guerra junto con el sonido de sus armaduras y espadas, los ronin sobrevivientes tratan de formar una defensa, colocan sus lanzas apuntando al imponente enemigo que viene a todo galope, se acerca cada vez mas y mas, los pocos que sobrevivieron a las explosiones y están en esa última barrera de defensa alcanzan a decir sus ultimas plegarias y en algunos casos soltar una lagrima, al mismo tiempo lo cañones disparan contra el lago congelado provocando que los que tratan de huir a través de él, mueran ahogados, los ninjas de la hoja solo pueden observar este horrible espectáculo, Cesar atacando a guerreros sin defensa y gritos de hombres pidiendo socorro desde el lago, el choque por fin se realiza entre escudos, caballos, infantería, todos los Anasazi llevan un solo pensamiento " sin prisioneros".

Los de la hoja ven esto que ya no es una batalla sino una masacre, están mas haya de la sorpresa, Cesar planeo todo y lo que más los tiene impactados es el hecho que no muestra un solo atisbo de piedad al cortar cabezas, aplastar a soldados sin defensa con su caballo, clavarles lanzas a heridos.

El atardecer es rojo, nubes negras en el horizonte amenazan lluvia, el campo esta lleno de muertos, la sangre llega a los tobillos de los soldados que buscan sobrevivientes y heridos Anasazi, al mismo tiempo ejecutan algún pobre ronin o ninja que haya sobrevivido a esa matanza, el rubio comandante va lentamente recorriéndolo, esta lleno de sangre, sangre enemiga, claro, regresa su campamento donde le esperan. sus generales, ninjas y aliados, al llegar al frente de su tienda un rubio con una mirada dulce y jovial toma el estribo del caballo para que Cesar baje

-Hola Alphonse, Edward estará feliz de verte, termina tus deberes y puedes entrar a mi tienda-

-Gracias, mi señor-

Alphonse es un ilota que llegó junto con los ninjas de la arena, lo interesante de el es que es el único ilota rubio, algo que destaca mas aun con el trato de respeto que le dan algunos Anasazi, esto intriga a los ninjas ilotas, ahora dentro de la tienda están Joey; Vash, Temujin, Edward, Quatre, Gaara, Sasuke , Shikamaru.

-¡victoria hermanos!¡victoria!-

-si Cesar victoria, debo admitir que no pensé que funcionaría, pero aquí hemos arrasado con esas legiones, los soldados te aclaman y las bajas , bueno…-

-dime Vash, cuantas bajas hubo-

-el 30% de nuestra fuerza, aunque ganamos aquí, debemos seguir a las costas-

-si todo esto fue para ganar un poco de tiempo y probar las nuevas bombas, el sacrificio de esos buenos hombres no sea en vano, generales y consejeros agradezco su apoyo y mañana lo haré a mis soldados-

-ya, ya, basta de alabanzas Cesar, no tienes que disfrazarlo, ya nos vamos y los dejamos-

Salen lo generales y consejeros, se quedan Gaara y Cesar , obvio los muebles Sasuke y Shikamaru

-Naruto, no vuelvas a arriesgarte de esta forma-

-todo estaba planeado, debían verme vulnerable para que descuidaran su formación, Gaara-

-por poco te matan, dime eso estaba planeado ¡no digas estupideces!-

-¡no son estupideces y te repito que soy tu comandante!-

-¡Y YO SOY TU ESPOSO! (eso no se lo esperaban verdad)-

-Gaara amor mió, sabia que llegarías a tiempo (lentamente rodea su cuello con sus brazos y coloca su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo que pasa la mano sobre ella)-

-Sabes que si te tocan un solo pelo, enloquecería, no vuelvas hacerlo por favor, te lo pido por el amor que me tienes-

-sabes que no puedo prometerte eso, soy un general Anasazi y mi deber es estar con mis hombres, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe-

-maldita sea, esta bien, veo que conseguiste nuevas mascotas (viendo a los dos ninjas)-

-me costo y gusto amaestrarlos, amor mió (besa a Gaara con gran ternura) ilotas pueden retirarse, esta noche mi esposo me protegerá-

Antes de que alcancen a salir logran ver como Cesar uno tierno, dulce y una sonrisa angelical que derretiría a cualquiera besa con frenesí a Gaara y este sujeta este trasero del rubio, Sasuke no puede hablar, aun suenan en su mente las palabras "Gaara y esposo", Shikamaru prefiere no hablar del tema y se dirigen a su tiendas, mientras tanto un rubio y un pelirrojo están por entregarse mutuamente


	15. HEDONISMOS

HEDONISMO

El cuello recibe una respiración cercana, siente el cuerpo encima solo pantalones los visten, la suave mano recorre la tersa espalda, otra toca el dorso, el rítmico vaivén de las caderas acelera las erecciones atrapadas en las telas, las bocas en contacto mutuo no quieren separarse adictas al sabor de cada uno, las miradas amorosas dedican palabras no dichas, tenue luz ilumina el lecho, telas colgantes de tenue color sirven de adorno en la tienda, lámparas de aceite ocasionan la tenue luz dando por resultado un ambiente sumamente romántico, dos hombres ahora ya desnudos sobre la cama, un cuerpo es recorrido por la mano del otro, es tocado con dulzura, delicadeza, amor mientras es observado por una mirada que se deleita al tener un cuerpo tan bello solo para su disposición, a él le gusta ser tratado de esa forma, ser mimado, consentido, fue desvestido, bañado, secado y vuelto a vestir con un pantalón de seda rojo y desvestido por las mismas manos, fue alimentado en la boca, casi falto que masticaran la comida por el y se la dieran así.

-hueles a Kohona y lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué hueles a anazasi? Esposo mió-

-¡tu si sabes mantener una atmósfera romántica! estado mayo,r bueno, bueno ellos, yo… jejeje …este … fue para festejar que todo va saliendo bien, además, tu también hueles a anazasi, específicamente a Alphonse-

-si es cierto me he divertido con "uno" en esta larga espera por ti, pero, tu te has divertido con cinco anazasi y toda la aldea de Kohona, no compares mi vida, te cogiste a todos esos malditos a todos y no tuve inconveniente pues sabia que se trata de tu venganza de ahí que ya te estén gustando las orgías con otros rubios, es muy diferente-

- eres mi esposo y lo mió es tuyo, nada te impide hacer uso de mi mis cosas, puedes cogerte a quien quieras de los ninjas de mis consejeros y generales, estoy seguro que estos últimos estarán mas que felices de tenerte entre piernas-

-ustedes los anazasi no conocen el concepto de la monogamia verdad-

-¿y tu si? además ¿También eres anazasi, se te olvida? Recuerda que todo este libertinaje solo es mientras logramos nuestro objetivo vamos, quiero sentirte dentro de mi, site conozco bien, pasaras toda la noche borrando el olor de los demás de mi piel-

- Naruto te amo mas que nada en este mundo, yo sé mejor que nadie por que haces esto, te apoyo incondicionalmente, solo que aun me cuesta trabajo aceptar que los Anazasi tiene mucha libertad sexual, aun cuando estoy con Al (alphonse) –

-lo se a mi también me costo trabajo acostumbrarme ¿vamos a pasar toda la noche hablando?-

-tienes razón, haber abre las nalgas-

-¡oye! ¡no rompas el encanto! ¡ no me trates como a un ilota!-

-de seguro ni siquiera les pides por favor que se abran de nalgas, has de llegar y les bajas los pantalones y adentro-

-la verdad asi es jejejee, aun una ves ni le baje los pantalones a Neji, con un cuchillo se hice un hoyo al pantalón y con "pepe" le agrande el suyo, jajaja, andaba caliente-

-[_¿Dónde quedo ese inocente y recatado Naruto? En fin mejor para mi] _bueno caliente, "Willy" espera tu boca-

El pelirrojo ahora se acuesta en la cama, entre sus piernas abiertas esta el rubio que desde la punta del pie le va besando y lamiendo esa blanca piel hasta que el olor a sexo llega a su nariz la cual roza un testículo y no pierde el tiempo y chupa, sus manos agarran esos glúteos duros, la lengua recorre la ingle que obliga a Gaara a sacar un suspiro, la punta de la lengua toca de nuevo los testículos desde la base de miembro hasta su glande, esa punta rosada es bien atendida por la lengua de Naruto, unas manos inquietas están sobre su rubia cabeza que marcan el ritmo de las succiones, un dedo travieso y humedecido por la saliva de Gaara se abre paso en ese agujero que le recibe gustoso, las succiones se sincronizan con la entrada y salida de ese dedo, Gaara se pasa las manos por todo el cuerpo y cara al sentir la boca y dedo de su esposo..

Se han invertido los papeles, ahora es el rubio quien tiene ocupada su entrada con un dedo que sabe donde tocar y al mismo tiempo es atendido su miembro por la lengua de Gaara, sus piernas son levantadas, la lengua sustituye el dedo por largo rato y la mano sustituye a la lengua en el miembro, los tobillos del rubio son colocados en los hombros del pelirrojo, poco a poco el glande va entrando, el miembro se va perdiendo dentro de la angosta y calida cavidad, hasta que la base y los testículos tocan las nalgas, el entra y sale, los gemidos se producen, los besos se multiplican, las manos no tienen control sobre los cuerpos, el sudor los cubre, por un largo rato solo se escuchan los sonidos propios de la mutua entrega

El esperma se derrama dentro del rubio, con calma sale el miembro de Gaara quien sin perder el tiempo se coloca en cuatro para ofrecerle una bella vista al rubio quien se coloca detrás de él, de la misma forma como fue atendido se ocupa de retribuir, humedece la entrada con su lengua, Naruto entra en Gaara con calma y delicadeza, la mano derecha recorre la espalda sudorosa y se afianza del hombro de este para tener más empuje al entrar aun más en esa añorada entrada, la otra mano atiende el miembro que a despertado de Gaara, gotas de sudor adornas sus rostros, el rubio maniobra el cuerpo de su pareja, sin salir de el, lo voltea para ver su rostro que de inmediato se acerca para besarle, su cintura es rodeada por la piernas que le piden mas ritmo, que son complacidos hasta la llegada del clímax.

Los dos están exhaustos, ambos miran a la nada, tratando de regularizar la respiración, sus flácidas virilidades descansan holgadamente sobre los testículos o muslos de cada uno, satisfechas de la labor cumplida, aunque obviamente necesitadas de aseo al igual que las rosas de sodoma ubicadas en sus duros traseros, con pereza se dirigen a una bañera lo suficientemente grande para ambos, Gaara entra primero y Naruto se coloca sobre su pecho, el vapor se eleva de agua caliente llena de espuma perfumada en esa atmósfera de tenue luz conservando el ambiente de intimidad ( todo esto preparado por Al)

-mañana te toca el ritual, amor, traje lo suficiente (liquido admiótico) para llegar a la capital (mientras pasa una esponja sobre el pecho del rubio)-

-vida, gracias de nuevo por preocuparte por mí-

- es mi deber-

-(dándose vuelta y quedando de frete a su esposo recoge un poco de agua con su mano y la vierte en el cuello, el agua cae sensualmente sobre este y se pierde en el pecho de Sabuko) sabes que te amo (toma la nuca de su esposo par acercarse y besarle) te amo, te amo, te amo-

-yo también te amo, te amo-

Vash era el mas alto de todos los rubios, un poco mas que Kakashi, ahora esta desnudo en medio de su tienda con la rodillas flexionadas debido a su preciada carga, la leve luz que sobrevive en la oscuridad muestra su cuerpo lleno de sudor, unas piernas bien torneadas rodean su cintura, unos brazos atrapan su cuello, labios delicados y sensuales atrapan los suyos, sus manos sostienen el trasero que esta siendo penetrado para poder llevar el ritmo de pie, los cabellos rubios de ambos, están mojados por el sudor

-Hhhaaaaaa, dame mas, dame mas, por favor lléname te ti-

-Ah…ah…ah sabes que eres insaciable, eso me encanta de ti

Quatre se baja de Vash y colocando sus piernas algo abiertas en medio de la tienda, se inclina un poco para que su pareja tome sus caderas y de nuevo siga con su entrada y salida

-que sabroso lo haces Vash (pasando sus manos sobre su cuerpo) –

-tú también me lo hiciste muuyy bien, tengo que corresponder, sentirte dentro de mí es un gran placer, ahora ponte en cuatro en el suelo-

-¡aahhhhhh! ¡que rico! Mas rápido, mas rápido, mastúrbame mientras me penetras, siento que llega el clímax, sigue, sigue, ¡AHHHAAHHHHHHHH!

No eran los únicos, Joey exhala un gemido de placer, esta en su cama boca arriba mientras Temujin sube y baja sobre este, plaf, plaf, plaf, el rechinido de las muelles del la cama son producidos cuando las nalgas de Temujin terminan de devorar al miembro del otro rubio y golpea los testículos y piernas del otro, Joey atiende el miembro de su pareja en ese sube y baja, Temujin acaricia y recorre el pecho de Joey con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha mueve y juega con el consolador que esta dentro de Joey

-Ahhhh, Ahhhhhh, Ahhhhhh, Temu, Temu, baja la velocidad Ahhhhh del vibrador o voy a Ahhhhh venirme pronto Ahhhhhh-

-aaahhhhh esta bien, dame mas, tu… tu mano..más rápido-

Si previo aviso Joey se da vuelta quedando arriba, acelerando las penetraciones dejando ver como su trasero esta ocupado por un vibrador, regalo de Temujin, el cual excitado aun mas, quita con cuidado el aparato sustituyéndolo por sus dedos en una maniobra que requiere flexibilidad, la cama cruje por la fuerza de las embestidas

Una traviesa gota de sudor nacida en la suave piel del cuello surca la espalda, desciende lentamente, poco a poco recorre esa piel suave ahora caliente, cruza ese camino formado por la columna vertebral, una que otra hermana suya se le une aumentando su tamaño y fuerza, la agitación hace que acelere su marcha otras que se quede quieta, ha llegado justo al inicio de la comisura de los dos blancos montes, el fin de la espalda y el inicio de esa brecha que ha sido besada, lamida, mordida, la gota modifica su forma para adaptarse a ese nuevo entorno, sigue descendiendo, los movimientos persisten mas en esa parte del cuerpo, llega a una zona de piel mas suave que el resto del cuerpo de color mas rosado pero ahora esta casi roja pues anteriormente albergo un enorme cetro de Venus, le cuesta trabajo pasar por esa zona, casi es devorada al pasar justo en el centro, sin embargo, un gran temblor la salvo de explorar el interior de la caverna que ocultan esos pliegues, casi termina su viaje, esta peleando con algunos finos bellos que le obstruyen el paso en la parte conocida como escroto, puede observarse desde ahí dos testículos que se agitan en un vaivén rítmico, casi llega a tocarlos, pero, el cruel destino la lleva al piso para acompañar a otras hermanas gotas que le han precedido

-estas muy apretado, que rico eres y no querías que te la metiera-

-¡mas despacio! Recuerda que es mi primera vez como uke ¡hay! Mas despacio!-

-que llorón eres, has recibido golpes, cuchilladas no se que mas y te quejas como mujer por como te la meto-

-dijiste que no iba a doler-

- es cierto, claro, cuando te acostumbras además yo no me queje que me lo hicieras-

-pero tu ya estas acostumbrado-

-si, pero, jamás me habían ¡penetrado en la copa de un árbol! ¡casi me caigo, tuve que agarrarme de las ramas, tu bien contento en el entra y sale-

-te dije que seria una nueva… ¡hay! ¡Mas despacio!... experiencia y… ¡mas, mas rápido!-

-defínete, mas despacio, mas rápido, dime Kakashi-

No fueron los únicos que pasaron una noche sexualmente activa, los desgraciados centinelas que hacían la guardia, veían envidiosos las sombras de sus compañeros que salían o entraban a las casas de campaña y mas celos sentían al escuchar gemidos de placer por todos lados, los ninjas de Kohona no lo aceptaran nunca, pero, sus erecciones los delatan, tanto tiempo al lado de los anazasi les ha modificado su sexualidad aunque ellos no se han dado cuenta


	16. HONOR A LOS CAIDOS

HONOR A LOS CAIDOS

Están abrazados, sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro, sus bocas están tan cerca que uno recibe el dulce aliento del otro, los parpados se abren encontrándose las dulces miradas, un delicado beso es el primer movimiento que la pareja hace, sus cuerpos desnudos son cubiertos por suaves y acogedores cobertores

-como quisiera quedarme aquí todo el día tu lado-

-lo se amor mío, yo también quisiera hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, no estamos de vacaciones, vamos, hay que levantarnos, los demás nos han de estar esperando-

-mmm…. han de haber pasado una noche como la nuestra, han de estar cansados y adoloridos como nosotros-

-Gaara, deja de poner pretextos y levántate, recuerda que hay que hacer algo importante antes de emprender la marcha para llegar a la capital del país de fuego (queda de camino a la costa)-

- es cierto, vamos, Al, ya debe tener todo listo-

-al parecer es muy eficiente-

-no sabes cuanto, tiene una lengua que deberías probar-

-¡Gaara, eres mi esposo!-

-¡¿Celos? ¡¿acaso yo me enojo que te cojas a todo el mundo?-

- perdón, tienes razón, pero, terminado todo esto, nadie mas que yo atenderá a Willy-

-¡ya sabia que no que aun eras el viejo Naruto, posesivo y celoso del que me enamore!-

-cállate y vámonos a desayunar-

El estado mayor siempre realiza sus comidas en grupo, el desayuno en esta ocasión es en una tienda de campaña con una larga mesa rectangular con platillos como fruta, panes, carnes, guisos, café, leche, las bancas ahora esta cubiertas por cojines, raro ya que solo es la madera la que alberga esa bella parte de cuerpo de los rubios, Al, se ha puesto al frente de toda actividad que tenga que ver con la comodidad del estado mayor, desplazando en esta cargo a Ino.

Los rubios salen de sus casas de campaña, todos con caras alegres, sonrisas joviales, llenos de energía, se dirigen a desayunar.

-¿quien coloco los cojines?(los ninjas de guardia esperan un reprimenda para Al)-

-yo fui, pensé que estarían con el trasero adolorido, que no podrían sentarse ¿o me equivoco?-

-este, este, este, Edward di algo-

-que puedo decir Temujin, si dice la verdad ¿o no te duele tu trasero? si quieres quita el cojín-

-mmm...… no creo que mejor desayunamos (Los ninjas están incrédulos ¿Por qué Al tiene tanta confianza con ellos?)

-tenemos que esperar a Cesar, Quatre que ojeras traes-

-las tuyas no se quedan atrás jejejej….miren ahí vienen, como es su costumbre agarrados de las manos y derramando miel jajá jajá-

-hola buenos días, consejeros y generales-

-(todos) buenos días Comandante, buenos días virrey-

-Al, ven acá-

-Si, mi Cesar-

-déjame felicitarte, el virrey me ha comentado que te has comportado muy bien, al parecer has aprendido la lección-

-no tengo palabras mi señor, solo espero servir a mi patria y a mi emperador-

-muy bien dicho, estado mayor (toma una copa) el destino nos ha sonreído con los laureles de la victoria ¡salud!-

-¡salud! ¡Mi Cesar! (todos al mismo tiempo)-

El ambiente es alegre, lleno de bromas, obviamente sentados por parejas, servidos y atendidos por ninjas, Gaara, en ocasiones da de comer en la boca a Cesar y viceversa

-¡no me la voy a tomar!-

-pero tienes que tomarla ¡es buena para tu salud!

-¡QUE NO, NO Y NO, ME VOY A TOMAR ESA LECHE! No me obligaras (parándose)-

-¡Edward Elric… te… vas…. a tomar…. esa leche !( es un tono de voz que no admite replica, sumado a una mirada fija y rostro serio hacia este rubio que lentamente vuelve a sentarse mascullando palabras ininteligibles va tomando el vaso de leche)-

-Ya me lo teme ya esta satisfecho-

-muy buen chico, ya ves Kakashi como hay que hablarle –

-si, gracias Al, lo tomare en cuenta-

Los ninjas presentes no lo pueden creer, un ilota dando ordenes a un Anasazi y este lo obedece

-¡kakashi! ¡Deja de hacerle caso y tu….!-

-yo voy a la cocina por mas pan ¿mas café, mi Cesar, mas jugo Vash? ¿Algo que gusten? ¿no? Bien ( camina hacia donde esta la cocina de campaña)-

Poco a poco un leve murmullo se empieza a escuchar, va subiendo de volumen, las discretas sonrisas dan lugar a risas y carcajadas causadas por la cara de enojo y frustración de Edward y el echo que solo Al puede obligarlo a beber leche por mas que quieren estar serios, los rubios no pueden contener la risa, lo que ayuda a llevar mejor el desayuno, al finalizar Cesar se levanta con semblante serio, cabe decir que todos van con togas negras, lo que resalta mas su rubias cabelleras

-bien, señores, vamos tenemos aun una cosa por hacer antes de partir-

Todos salen de la casa de campaña y caminan hacia una parte del campo de batalla, donde se ven como los soldados con cuidado y respeto colocan los cuerpos de los caídos en grandes montículos de leña, ellos tienes la costumbre de incinerar sus muertos, enterrar los cuerpos de sus enemigos, cosa que no es reciproca por parte de los ronin Cesar se dirije a sus soldados.

-¡hermanos, la diosa de la victoria nos ha sonreído, sin embargo, ha pedido un gran precio, la vida de buenos Anasazi! ¡ hermanos purifiquemos con el fuego sus cuerpos! ¡llenemos nuestros pensamientos con sus recuerdos, compartamos con sus descendientes la gloria de nuestra patria por la que dieron lo mas preciado ¡SU VIDA! ¡HERMANOS, GLORIA A LOS CAIDOS, GLORIA AL EMPERADOR, GLORIA AL SACRO IMPERIO ANAZASI!-

¡GLORIA!¡GLORIA!¡GLORIA! gritan los soldados, mientras prenden fuego a los cadáveres, grandes columnas de humo se levantan sobre el campo, el incinerarlos les lleva gran parte del día, por lo que se ven obligados a reanudar la marcha ya avanzada la tarde y seguir por la noche, cosa que los ninjas aprovechan para conversar sobre su situación y próximos movimientos, mientras caminan con sus recuperadas habilidades pueden cerciorarse de no ser escuchados

-Shikamaru, Hinata me confirmo que Gaara trajo lo necesario para el ritual de Cesar, Rock Lee informa que nuestro destino próximo es la capital del país de fuego donde queda una guarnición de soldados, según Sai, la aldea de la arena y la mayoría de la población del país de la roca, derroco a su señor feudal, proclamándose como territorio Anasazi y nombrando a Gaara como Virrey-

-Gracias Ino, puedes ir con Teten a revisar el perímetro, Sasuke qué has averiguado acerca de las bombas-

-muy poco, solo que están en un vagón, lo custodiado por Kakashi y varios soldados, ¿ya tienes algún plan?-

- solo en parte, aun debo saber cuantos son los soldados en total de que dispone Cesar antes de la llegada de sus refuerzos, el plan que tiene Cesar para la aldea y nosotros y lo más importante…-

-.. la otra mitad del pergamino-

-si, gracias a Rock Lee que se lo saco a Quatre, sabemos de él, por desgracia demasiado tarde, todos pensábamos que el pergamino que Naruto le dio a Sakura era todo el rito, se habría evitado mucho dolor a Naruto de haber tenido ambos-

-y así nada de esto habría ocurrido, incluso aun tendríamos a nuestro ….. hijo-

-lo se Sasuke, me siento culpable, no debí escuchar a Donzu y apresurarme, ahora que se que el rito era pasa sacar al zorro sin que Naruto sufriera algún daño, no se que hacer ni pensar, me arrepiento de mis acciones-

-Shikamaru…, yo… traicione a mi esposo a cambio de un ascenso, yo… clave mi espada en Naruto por miedo a su venganza, yo… mate a mi hijo por odio a su ilimitada bondad, ¡¿Cómo crees que me siento? Ese es el pasado y nada podemos hacer, no hay palabras que describan mi dolor, angustia y desesperación al ver al hombre que amé, abrazado de Gaara y convertido en un maldito, sin embargo, hay algo que aun me queda de ese Naruto… y es el amor a aldea, por ella debo hacer a un lado mi arrepentimiento, por ella debo de volver a matar… a Naruto (algo poco común en el clan clan Uchiha, una lagrima cae en el rostro de Sasuke mientras avanza por el bosque)-

Ya es de madrugada la columna se detiene con ordenes de reanudar la marcha en 5 horas, Neji logra ver como Cesar es llevado en brazos por Gaara, seguido de su estado mayor, deduce que se llevara el rito que periódicamente recibe Cesar, por lo que se reúne con sus amigos alrededor de una fogata, en la que es calentado café para ese frío penetrante que cala los huesos y es característico del las altas horas de la noche en el campo

-he conversado con el y es muy amable-

-¿Quién es muy amable? Kiba-

-hola Shino no te escuche llegar, hablo de Alphonse, el ilota de cabello rubio que llego con Gaara, converse con el durante la cremación -

-que bien, Kiba, te dijo ¿por que tiene tanta confianza con los Anasazi? En especial con Edward (pregunta Sai)-

-no, no le pregunte-

-disculpen, tal ves pueda responder a su pregunta ( una voz que sale de la oscuridad, los alerta, preguntándose como es que no lo escucharon o sintieron llegar, Al, avanza hasta la fogata) permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es… Alphonse Elric, el alquimista y consejero del comandante Cesar, Edgard Elric es mi hermano..y si ..soy un Anasazi-

Un gran ¡QUE! se escucha en la oscuridad, los ninjas están sorprendidos a enterarse del origen de Al y claro quieren saber como un Anasazi es un ilota. Shino con su acostumbrada calma hace la pregunta

-¿Cómo es posible que un Anasazi y hermano de un consejero sea ilota?-

-Pues por la infinita bondad de Cesar, lo cual le agradezco, verán hace tiempo yo ataque a Cesar lo cual es un gran delito, la pena es la muerte y la cárcel y deshonra a toda la familia, sin contar las torturas incluidas, sin embargo, Cesar intervino a mi favor ante el emperador, quien a cambio de perdonar a mi familia y mi vida, debería ser un ilota despojado de mis títulos, posesiones, riquezas-

-vaya ¿y eso es bondad?-

-en nuestra cultura el atacar a un miembro de la familia imperial es una gran deshora para una familia, Shikamaru, así que el hecho que mi familia este libre, con su honor intacto a cambio de ser esclavo es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar-

-¿lograste herirlo?-

-¿A Cesar? Si, logre clavar una daga en uno de sus hombros y eso es algo lo que me arrepentiré toda la vida-

-imagino que sí, a pesar de eso he visto que Cesar te trata bien, al igual que los otros -

-si, Rock Lee, esa confianza la tuve que ganar con mucho esfuerzo, ahora puedo conversar y estar con ellos más tiempo-

-si eso es muy bueno, Al te vez cansado lo mejor es que duermas un poco-

-eso hare, Sasuke, nos vemos mañana o mejor dicho mas tarde ( se aleja del grupo )-

- Sai, síguelo y vigílalo-

-Si Lord Hokage-

-Shikamaru ¿que piensas de todo esto?-

- el encontrar ha alguien que tiene acceso a la información de Cesar y sus archivos nos puede ser de gran ayuda, solo hay que saber como usarlo, Sasuke tu misión es lograr que Al nos de el pergamino no importa la forma, pero, no puedes amenazarlo o hacerle daño, recuerda que es un Anasazi, una cosa que es importante y Al nos dijo, Cesar si puede ser herido ¡Rock Lee!-

-si, Shikamaru-

-tienes que hacer que Quatre te de mas información sobre las tropas, así tengas que pasar todas las noches en su cama-

-ya que, tendré que darle una buena coj….-

-no tienes que decirlo solo hazlo [_pronto, muy pronto, podremos regresar a Kohona y ser libres, Cesar debe morir, en verdad lamento todo el dolor que le hicimos pero tenemos que defender a la aldea, como lo habría hecho el… Naruto]_-


	17. VERBENA, MANIOBRA, EVOCACION

VERBENA, MANIOBRA, EVOCACION

La ciudad capital del país del fuego, la mas grande y rica de las naciones ninjas, les recibe con alegría y alabanzas, los ninjas con decepción ven a los ciudadanos olvidar el orgullo pasado, y adorar la imagen de fuerza de los Anasazi, el antiguo palacio de su señor del fuego les recibe con las puertas abiertas, Cesar seguido de sus generales y los ninjas entran con gran confianza en lo que fue la sala del trono del antiguo señor, salón en que solo una vez estuvieron los ninjas de Kohona, la vez en que se recibio por primera vez a Shikamaru como Hokage, el estar ahí era un gran honor, ahora ese lugar que fue considerado como sagrado, es ocupado por invasores.

Cesar va caminando hacia el lugar de honor (trono)con paso seguro, solo se escucha el sonido de las botas avanzar y el sonido de las armas de los guerreros Anasazi, pero, una sombra rápidamente se abalanzó sobre el comandante

-¡Cesar!¡te extrañe! (abrazando a Cesar)-

-yo también te extrañe ¿te has portado bien? Konohamaru-

-¡hay! ¡si! ¡si! por quien me tomas ( usando un tono suave de voz y con movimientos "delicados")-

-que bien, que bien-

-dime Cesar , me trajiste algún regalo, dime, dime, dime, verdad que si, ¡hay! dime ya-

-mmm...…. Pues la verdad no fui de vacaciones o de compras, no te enojes, ni me hagas pucheros, se me ocurre algo, te regalare un ilota ¿ adivina cual?-

- mmmm….. ya se, ya se, ya se, Sai, Sai-

- si así es, no lo conseguiste como pareja, lo tendrás como esclavo-

-¡! ( dando saltitos)-

-¡Ilota Sai!-

-Si Mi Cesar-

-ahora le perteneces a mi hermano Konohamaru, no es una pregunta, es un hecho, si me da alguna queja de ti, matare a diez personas de tu aldea, te quedo claro, cumple todos su caprichos, entendido-

-s…iiii.. Cesar-

Konohamaru lo toma del cabello como si fuera un muñeco y se lo lleva arrastrando y saltando como un niño feliz con un muñeco nuevo a sus habitaciones, mas tarde Sai se reune con su compañeros lleno de moretones, rasguños, cojeando, sangrando, la conclusión: fue brutalmente violado, los ninjas lo atienden y curan heridas, Sakura al limpiar los rasguños del rostro vio algo que jamás pensó ver en Sai, ese hombre capaz de ocultar toda emoción, muestra una lagrima que sigue a otra, llora en silencio, su rostro serio y mirada perdida solo deja caer lagrimas, Sakura en un gesto maternal le abraza y solo escucha como poco a poco van aumentando los gemidos hasta que escucho…

-e..s…e….ese… es un animal -

-Sai, Sai, llora, -

-¿Shikamaru, no se supone que Konohamaru estaba perdido en acción?-

-Escuchen todos, lo que les voy a decir es un secreto que ya no tiene sentido guardarlo, el reporte oficial de Konohamru es que se perdido en acción, pero, eso es mentira-

-¿de que hablas Shika, Konohamru fue a una misión a una ladea amiga y fue emboscado por enemigos y se pensó que lo habían capturado o estaba perdido?-

-Neji, Ino, …todos escuchen, Naruto no fue al único que traicionamos a Konohamaru lo envíe a una aldea amiga, con una carta con un mensaje muy claro-

-¿Qué decía ese mensaje Shikamaru? (Sasuke)-

-"el mensajero de esta carta no debe volver a kohona"-

-¡que!-(todos)

-Cuando fui nombrado Hokage en lugar de Naruto, muchos ninjas no estaban de acuerdo entre ellos konohamaru, que incluso me insulto mas de una vez, debido a que es descendiente del tercero, algunos clanes lo apoyaban en secreto, el consejo, Donzu y yo concluimos que podría crear problemas en nombre de Naruto, en esos dias estábamos por encerrar a Naruto y hacer el ritual para sacar al kiuby y Konohamaru no se iba aquedar quieto, decimos enviarlo a la aldea aliada con esa carta ¿no se como César dio con el, su ubicación era secreta, solo yo y el Hokage de la otra aldea lo sabíamos?-

-¿todo este tiempo, Konohamaru ha estado encerrado y tu lo sabias, Shikamaru? cada vez comprendo mas el odio de Cesar ¿pero como es que acepto la misión? Si a ti te odiaba y no te obedecia-

-una persona lo convenció de ir, en nombre de la aldea –

-¿Quién?-

-fui yo, le dije que debería ir en esa misión por el bien de la aldea y como un apoyo a Naruto (Sai)-

-¡Sai! ¡tu! Pero no sabias el contenido de esa carta, Konohamaru te amaba, te usaron-

-no Hinata, yo sabia el plan de Shikamaru, pensé que seria lo mejor para todos, incluso para mi-

-¡mentiras! ¡mentiras! ¡conspiraciones! ¡intrigas! ¡traiciones! ¿en que momento nos convertimos en todo eso? ¿díganme? ¿acaso podemos quejarnos de que nos odien?-

-Ino, la verdad no, no podemos quejarnos de nuestra suerte, nosotros mismos creamos a nuestro peor enemigo, sin embargo, en este momento debemos pensar en la aldea-

-¿y no pensamos en la aldea cuando encerramos Naruto y enviaste encerrar a Konohamaru? ¿en verdad estas capacitado para ser Hokage Shikamaru? Mira a donde nos han llevado tus decisiones-

-yo mismo me he hecho esa pregunta Rock lee, le he pensado-

-¡Basta ya! no es momento de reproches, ahora el enemigo, en verdad es Naru… digo Cesar y tenemos que acabar con el-

- Neji tiene razón, ya casi tenemos todos los elementos para deshacernos de Cesar, solo falta encontrar al espía-

-sigues con eso Sai, ya te hemos dicho que no hay espía entre nosotros, quieres que te lo haga entender a golpes-

-no gracias Sakura creo que ya entendí que no hay espía, Shikamaru, Konohamaru me dijo que nos preparemos para la recepción del príncipe-

-¿de que príncipe hablas? Sai-

-solo sé eso, que hoy en la noche el príncipe dará una recepción a todos lo nobles de las naciones ninjas conquistadas y tenemos que estar ahí-

- a de ser un príncipe recién llegado, esto puede cambiar nuestros planes, tenemos que tener información sobre ese príncipe entendieron todos, Rock Lee, tienes que conseguir ese pergamino rápido, la aldea depende de que matemos a Cesar, entendieron todos-

-¡SI HOKAGE! (TODOS)-

El salón del trono esta radiante, los nobles invitados lucen sus mejores ropas, costosas joyas brillan en cuellos, manos, el aire es una mezcla de diferentes aromas, rostros varoniles perfectamente afeitados, soldados Anasazi lucen sus uniformes de gala, guerrera roja con pantalones negros, llevan sus medallas y sables bien pulidos, mantienen una actitud marcial y soberbia que agrada y causa admiración de la concurrencia en lugar de ofensa por esa actitud

Los ninjas llevan un uniforme de guerrera y pantalón negros en lugar de sable les cruza un cinturón del hombro a la cintura con tres Kunai a la mitad del pecho, se nota su falta de costumbre de no asistir a este tipo de reuniones pues permanecen en un extremo del salón, recibiendo miradas de extrañeza de los invitados por verlos ahí, uno que otro noble les espeta "traidores" olvidando que el esta ahí esperando dar su respetos aun príncipe extranjero

De pronto suena un clarín, señalando la entrada del estado mayor, por lo que los nobles se colocan para recibirles dejando un pasillo que va desde la puerta principal hasta donde esta una escalinata con un trono en su cima.

La puerta se abre, aparece Konohamaru vestido con una larga toga color vino y un gran báculo que hace caer tres veces en piso

-¡su excelencia! el Señor de Ardmanach,Barón de Renfrew,Barón de Erza,Conde de Wessex**, **Conde de Merioneth**,** general Joey de Wheleer!-

De la puerta sale Joey con su uniforme y pecho lleno de medallas, avanza en paso lento pero seguro con aire de soberbia que ser igual al los que le siguen, llega a la escalinata y se coloca de pie al lado izquierdo del trono, los demás Anasazi de bajo rango son imitados por los invitados cuando se arrodillan y levantan, tres golpes mas en el piso se vuelven a escuchar

-¡Su excelencia el Señor de Valdivia, señor de Sanlucar, Conde de Albiz, conde de Albatera, de Alastaya, Bornos, Cantón, Márquez de Haro, Rugai, General Vash Trigun!-

Aparece Vash que por su altura sobresale en la multitud y se repite lo mismo, hasta que se coloca del lado derecho, Joey se inclina ante Vash

-¡¿son nobles? Eso dato no la teníamos, como se nos pudo pasar, Sakura ¿tu Sabias algo? ¿Neji? ¿alguien?-

-¿Qué importancia tiene eso Shikamaru?-

-¿Hinata no lo sabes? dentro de los Anasazi si eres noble tu poder de chacra es equivalente a tu titulo de nobleza, según hemos investigado el que tenga titulo de barón como Joey es tan fuerte como un Sanin, ahora ves el problema-

- eso quiere decir que entre más alto sea su titulo más chacra y fuerte es-

-así es…..-

Otros tres golpes suenan

- su Alteza, el Vizconde Karay, el general Temujin-

ocurre lo mismo que sus antecesores, al llegar a la escalinata Temujin se inclina ante Joey y Vash y se para a la izquierda

-¿Por qué se inclina el?-

-El no es de sangre Anasazi, le dieron el titulo por sus logros, pero debe inclinarse ante los Anasazi en estos actos-

Tres golpes de nuevo

-¡su alteza el Barón de Alaheim, Buiz, Barón de Calvinet, conde de Brambila Matignon, Vizconde de Bearm, Conde de Russ, de Tolosa, de la Provenza y Bigorra, Duque de Lorena, Gran duque de Anju y Alquimista Imperial Edward Elric!-

Aparece Edward claro que sin uniforme, luce una toga color púrpura con una cinta amarilla en la cabeza, se coloca a la derecha junto a Vash

-por lo menos veremos Cesar inclinarse ante sus generales y el príncipe, como lo hizo Temujin-

-será un buen momento para todos, Sakura, ver como lo hace..-

Golpes en el piso

-¡Su Majestad el Conde-duque de Milka, Conde de Armañac, de Flandes, Sha de Idam, Emir de kazajstan, Quatre Raberba Winner!-

Este se coloca a la derecha en la escalinata

-Aquí viene Cesar, por lo menos tendremos esa satisfacción de ver rendirle homenaje a otros….que…-

Se escucha las trompetas, Konohamaru se coloca en medio del la puerta por donde salieron todos y con voz mas fuerte y una gran sonrisa exclama…

-¡Su alteza….imperial, Señor de Saint-Lo, Señor de Isenheim, de Alkirtch-Tartas-Soule, Melguel, Gran Conde de Foix, Gran Conde de Normandía, de Mazarin, Duque de Borbom, Gran Duque de Kak, Gran príncipe de Erevas, Gran Príncipe de Shaky, Salib, Hirarm, Kirarm, Esmail, Tekuder, Tugril berg, Virrey de los territorios Anasazi en estas tierras el príncipe ¡ Nabuko no Gaara!-

-y Cesar, donde esta , falta el, …-

Konohamaru se coloca la mitad del pasillo

- ¡SU ALTEZA IMPERIAL! ¡El príncipe del imperio Anasazi! Kiev, Vladimir, Noggorov, príncipe de Kazán, príncipe de Astracán, príncipe de Polonia, príncipe Siberia, príncipe del Quersoneso, Taúrico, Zar de Georgia, Señor de Pskov, Gran Duque de Smolensk, Lituania, Volhynia, Podolia, Finlandia, Príncipe de Estonia, Livonia, Curlandia, Semigalia, Samogitia, Bialistok, Carelia, Tver, Yugra, Perm, Vyatka, Búlgara y otros territorios; Señor y Gran Duque de Nizhni, Novgorovod, Chernigov, ¡Regente! de Riazan, Polotsk, Rostov, Yaroslavl, Belozero, Udoria, Obdoria, Kondia, Vítebsk, Mstislav, y otros territorios del norte; ¡Regente! de Iveria, Kartalinia, y las tierras de Kabardina y Armenia; Regente y Señor hereditario de los circasianos y otros; Señor de Turquestán, Heredero de Noruega, Duque de Schleswig-Holstein, Stormarn, Dithmarschen, Oldemburgo, Señor de Moldavia, Barón de Ehlm, Conde de Olin, Márquez de Aranjuez, Conde de Xem, Duque de York, Duque de Saint, Archiduque de Austerlich, el príncipe heredero al trono ¡Víctor Cesar Augusto Alejandro Romanov Habsburgo Xang He!-

Aparece Cesar, con un uniforme inmaculadamente blanco y con una corona de oro en forma de hojas de laurel, incrustada de rubies, esmeraldas, brillantes, diamantes opalos y un sin fin de piedras preciosas, camina lento con semblante sereno, todo el mundo esta de rodillas incluso los ninjas, el sonido de sus zapatos al ascender los escalones es lo único que se oye en ese salón, lentamente se sienta en el trono y todos se levantan

-mira sus rostros Kankuro, al parecer no sabían quien era el príncipe, no se ven lindos-

-si Temari, aun no asimilan, aunque es raro que no lo supieran, ya que el estado mayor y el propio Cesar les "dieron" "muchas veces" la oportunidad de preguntar, aunque creo que estos ninjas tenian la boca "ocupada" jajajajajaa-

Esta palabras corroboraron los rumores que había en la corte sobre que los ninjas de Konohona eran unos libertinos y ofrecidos que se acostaban con sus jefes a cambio de favores, claro esta es la versión esparcida por Konohamru, lo que fue el fin de la reputación de los ninjas, los hermanos de Gaara se mezclaron con la gente dejando a Shikamaru y sus compañeros objeto de risas y ofensas de la nobleza y lo soportan con furia en sus ojos e impotencia

Cesar se levanta y habla a los concurrentes

-¡Nobles de esta tierra, en nombre del emperador, del imperio Anasazi, del ejercito de ocupación, les agradezco su presencia en esta sencilla reunión.. (sencilla no es la verdad, hay mas lujo, oro y exquisiteces culinarias como nunca se habían visto )..que celebra nuestra victoria sobre los ronin, lo que augura prosperidad para todos nosotros, y el establecimiento definitivo del imperio…-

Aplausos se escuchan

Las palabras se sucedían y los acontecimientos también, después del discurso, Cesar y Gaara iniciaron el baile arrancando suspiros de varias mujeres y miradas poco decentes de hombres, después vino la cena y convivencia final, reinando el ambiente alegre, festivo de una fiesta y siempre lleno de alabanzas

-por fin termino, es hora de ir a dormir Naru-

-si, vamos amor, estoy muy cansado, quiero dormir, subrayo "dormir" entendido, ya es de madrugada-

-esta bien, me comportaré, buenas noches a todos-

- si, buenas noches generales y consejeros-

Se ve desaparecer entre los pasillos a la pareja que van abrazados, los demás los imitan, y los ninjas hacen lo propio a excepción de Sai que fue requerido por Konohamaru en su habitación, cosa que los ninjas les peso ya que sabían como se comportaba el ex Ninja con Sai.

Sai es jalado por los pasillos, empujado dentro de la habitación y una bofetada cruzo su cara por parte de konohamaru, por cuyos ojos están por brotar lagrimas, de un rápido movimiento le abraza y coloca su cabeza en el pecho de Sai, desde donde se escucha una voz tierna e interrogante

-como…como…es que puedes soportar todo esto, dime , yo no podría hacerlo-

Sai lentamente hace que ese muchacho frágil en apariencia y ligeramente amanerado lo vea a los ojos y deposita un delicado beso, ambos se funden en silencio

- yo … por lo de hace rato quería…-

La blanca mano de Sai se coloca en sus rosados labios al mismo tiempo la otra mano agarra ese duro y suave trasero que se siente a través de las finas telas de la toga

-Kony ( así le dice Sai de cariño a Konohamaru), hablaremos después, he anhelado esto por muchos años, por fin estamos juntos y muy pronto para siempre-

Con las manos va quitando la toga de pequeño, cayendo al piso, mostrando el cuerpo de konohamaru, que si bien fue Ninja, este cuerpo es de una piel que rivaliza por su suavidad y textura con la de Cesar, las piernas están bien formadas, casi femeninas, sin bello al igual que el resto, el torso, es fuerte y bien trabajo, sus pectorales y estomago exquisitamente marcados sin llegar al exageración guardando el justo equilibrio con las piernas en belleza, su trasero aun emula la piel de un durazno, es obvio que también esta muy bien proporcionado en su entrepierna.

-[_este es el filete que me voy a comer]_ eres muy hermoso Kony, eres perfecto-

-siempre me lo dices [_tu no te quedas atrás papacito]-_

La diferencia de edad aun es notoria en ambos, Kony muestra la divinidad de la adolescencia en su cuerpo, Sai ya ostenta el cuerpo de una persona que ha alcanzado el pleno desarrollo corporal, espalda, piernas etc. Producto de años de entrenamiento dan al joven Kony la sensación de estar ante una escultura griega de blanco mármol, que tampoco muestras señales de bello y en ambos escasos bellos púbicos, desgraciadamente moretones, rasguños, cortadas en tan maravilloso espécimen rompen con la ilusión

Los dos de pie, mirándose mutuamente, hasta que el menor besa un golpe sobre el hombro de Sai, acto que repite en cada herida que logra ver, hincado ya, observa el erecto miembro que reclama atención, la puerta de su lengua en forma tímida se acerca a la otra punta como si temiera quemarse al contacto, este breve acto dio una idea del sabor del resto de ese mástil que apunta a su cara.

Ahora como un niño que da su primer beso, deposita sus labios en la inflamada zona rosada que desaparece dentro de su boca y le siguen centímetros de dura carne, respira profundamente, su boca recuerda la sensación, calor y sabor, su lengua ágil trata de envolver, rodear, paladear cada nuevo sabor que emana de ese miembro

Sai ve complacido la faz de su amado que saca y mete su miembro en su boca, muy a su pesar interrumpe esta acción para llevar a su pareja a la cama, la que coloca boca abajo y levanta su trasero donde el pone su cara para provocar una exquisita sensación en ese rosado botón oculto que se abre solo por y para él

Ahora deja ese cautivante trabajo para colocar a su muchacho boca arriba, cuyas piernas descansan en los hombros del pálido y excitante Ninja, quien besa cada parte de esas bien formadas piernas descendiendo al nada pequeño falo que se yergue como faro señalando a donde hay que ir y desaparece en la boca y garganta del moreno

Sube besando ese pecho, al mismo que su mano mantiene distraído al hasta hace poco ocupante de su boca, llega al cuello, los gemidos de Konohamaru se intensifican, un "te amo" rompe la monotonía del silencio, las bocas por fin se encuentran, las piernas son separadas y el protagonista de este relato entra lentamente en esa estrecha y sensible cavidad

Siguiendo la costumbre entre ellos, las entradas y salidas son lentas y delicadas al principio, sin embargo, la lujuria y el deseo hacen a un lado poco a poco a la ternura y delicadeza, los labios entran en una excitante pelea por complacerse mutuamente, dedos tocan y excitan zonas solo por ellos conocidas, los cuerpos elevan su calor, las espaldas brillan por el sudor, las aceleraciones se incrementan la mano que atendiende febrilmente el duro miembro de Konohamaru que llega al clímax provocando una mayor contracción en los músculos de su entrada que hace que Sai le sigua en la eyaculación

Después de dormir unas horas, obvio abrazados, Sai siente el llamado de la naturaleza por lo que se tiene que levantar, la mano de Konohamru no siente el calor del los brazos que le rodeaban, lo que hace dudar a Konohamaru si todo fue un sueño otra vez, hasta que oye el tradicional sonido del amarillento liquido caer en el retrete, a el también le dan ganas y se levanta

-lo siento si te desperté Kony-

-no hay problema, yo también quiero hacer ¿pido algo de beber? (¿no les pasa a ustedes?) tengo algo de sed y hambre-

-si, pide algo de vino, en la fiesta no pude beber lo que quería para no despertar sospechas de esos estupidos-

De nuevo en un rápido movimiento le abrazado y lagrimas surgen de esos tiernos y expresivos ojos

-¡perdomane! ¡por favor perdomane!-

-no, no te perdonare, por el simple hecho que no hay nada que perdonar, es parte de la mision-

FLASH BACK

- mmmm….. ya se, ya se, ya se, Sai; Sai-

- si así es, no lo conseguiste como pareja, lo tendrás como esclavo-

-¡! ( dando saltitos)-

-¡Ilota Sai!-

-Si Mi Cesar-

Cesar le acaba de regalar a Konohamru a Sai y se lo lleva sus habitaciones, donde después de cerrar las puertas, los dos se abrazan después de años de separación, no hay palabras solo lagrimas de una inmensa alegría, lagrimas, lagrimas y quejidos propios de esta situación, exclaman el gran dolor que lleno sus almas por tanto tiempo, las palabras tratan de formarse en la garganta y no pueden por el gran nudo que impide decir algo, la desesperación se nota en los rostros, ya están de rodillas en el suelo, se quieren decir lo mucho que se aman, lo mucho que se han extrañado, pero, no pueden, solo las manos temblorosas recorren una y otra vez la cara del otro para asegurarse que es real lo que ven, el aire se agolpa en los pulmones, busca una salida y esa es el gran grito seguido de otros, ambos lloran, ambos gritan para librarse de esa falta del otro, se abrazan, la cabeza en el hombro del otro, las manos no quieren alejarse de los cuerpos

-amor mío, amado amor mío, mi Kony (aunque no lo crean es Sai mostrandose tal como es en verdad) te amo, te amo, te amo ,te amo ( besa el rostro del otro)-

-Sai, Sai , Sai ,Sai. Sai, por fin estamos juntos, te amo, te amo, te amo, ya no me dejes, no me dejes-

-Nunca dude de Naruto, me prometió que te sacaría de esa prisión y te cuidaría, le debo mucho-

-si, lo hizo, me llevo a su lado y me cuido como a un hermano, hasta me dejo ser como en realidad soy-

-si me di cuenta hace rato, con tus saltitos y tu modito de hablar y andar-

-¿te molesta? ¿si es así yo ya no lo har….-

-tu eres mi novio, no mi propiedad, sé como tu quieres, te amo como eres, no aparentes algo que no quieres ser, como lo hacías en la aldea ser el nieto del tercero y ser también Ninja ¡vamos! salta, grita, se infantil yo te amo-

toc toc toc toc toc, se escucha desde una pared, Konohamaru sabe que es un una puerta secreta y que es Cesar quien quiere entrar, por lo que mueve una madera y la puerta se abre donde aparece Cesar con los ojos algo irritados, pues escucho los llantos de la pareja y no habría querido interrumpirles, pero, tenia que hacerlo, la pareja se percato de este detalle y con una sonrisa le agradecieron les haya dado ese tiempo

-en verdad siento interrumpir, Sai, Kony (también así le dice de cariño)-

-se que esto es importante y lo comprendemos, verdad Sai-

-Cesar, todo marcha bien, Shikamaru esta recabando información sobre nuestras tropas, y esta muy interesado en saber la cantidad de bombas que tienes y como desactivarlas, así como el lugar y fecha que llegaran los refuerzos-

-excelente, Sai, dime ¿tienes los análisis de incremento de su chacra desde que les quitamos el sello y la lista de las ninjas que han contactado para traicionarnos?-

-aquí tienes ( le entrega un dibujo y hace los jutsus para que las figuras desaparezcan y se vea lo que le pide Cesar) Shikamaru quiere la otra mitad del pergamino que tu tienes, ¿Cómo harás para que no lo tenga sin que sospeche?-

-pues, la idea es dárselo-

-¡que, con esa otra mitad ellos te pueden..!-

-tranquilo Kony, se lo que hago, Sai ¿ellos confían en ti?-

-Si por más que les digo que hay un espía, no me creen, jajaja-

-están tan metidos en planear mi muerte que descuidan muchos puntos, Sai, Kony (en un tonó muy serio) hasta ahora les he pedido mucho y no tengo palabras para agradecerles, me apena pedir esto, pero es por el la misión y para asegurar la seguridad de Sai-

-que tengo que hacer, Cesar, sabes que tienes mi amistad y mi lealtad-

-tu no Sai, el que tiene que hacer algo es el Ninja konohamaru-

-dime que tengo que hacer Cesar-

-Kony, tienes violar a Sai-

-¡QUE!-

-ellos saben o sabrán que Sai supuestamente te traiciono, si regresa ileso puede despertar sospechas, debe ser golpeado y violado, bueno por lo menos aparentarlo-

-¡NO LO HARE; JAMAS LE HARIA ALGO ASI ¡-

-Kony, entiende pude escoger a un general para hacerlo ¿acaso quieres que otra persona entre en él? ¿si quieres, lo hago yo?-

-¡Si ya lo has hecho Cesar, por que ….!

- No es verdad, siempre que lo llevaba a lo cama en la aldea solo nos tocábamos y fingíamos-

-¡esta bien! No estoy de acuerdo pero lo hare, espera ¿Cómo que se tocaban? ¿qué se tocaban?¡CESAR! ¡SAI!-

- ¡de veritas! ¡de veritas! ¡hay! ¡auch! que patada me diste, creo que rompiste una costilla! Cesar hacia un clon mío cuando era en publico o sabia que nos espiaban los ninjas, cuando no era así, realizaba un clon de Gaara o de él mismo y yo solo veía-

-¿un clon de el mismo? ¿entonces el mismo se…?-

-si, Cesar llevo la palabra "autosatisfacerse" a otro nivel, jajjaj ¡hay mi quijada, que rodillazo! aunque tener a dos Kony para mi no es mala idea, se haría un buen trío-

-¡HEY! ¡ustedes dos no me juzguen hasta haberlo probado! Kony, tienes que golpear de verdad a Sai, de lo contrario su vida puede peligrar, si lo ninjas se dan cuenta que es nuestro espía, pueden matarlo, se lo que te pido es mucho pero…-

- no digas más Cesar, te prometí apoyarte en todo, te debo que me sacaras de esa prisión donde me abandonaron los aliados de Shikamaru y que llevaras contigo al imperio como le prometiste a Sai, en verdad no quiero golpearlo…-

-Kony, hazlo, nuestro futuro esta cerca y nuestra alegría también, hazl…(le mira con unos ojos suyo significado solo Konohamaru entendio)-

Lo que sigue es una brutal golpiza de parte del joven a Sai, lagrimas surgen de ambos, el pálido Ninja no se defiende, golpes incesantes caen sobre el, hasta que termina, sin embargo….

-pues, es doloroso, pero, tienes que meter tu "amiguito" en mi de una sola embestida y me causes daño pues yo apretare fuerte para que no entres-

-pero…pero…pero te va doler mucho, te puedo lastimar mucho, aunque sea una sola embestida-

-vida mía, si en verdad me amas, tendrás que hacerlo, ellos me revisaran y deben ver que eres igual a los Anasazi de depravado-

-¡oye! ¡no somos deprav!…¿bueno tal ves un poc!… ¡bueno si lo somos! (Cesar)-

-en verdad no quiero, no quiero hacerte más daño, mira como estas-

-¡hazlo de una maldita vez! ¡cabrón!-

-¡no me grites ni insultes!(con lagrimas) no quería pegarte y no quiero …-

-hazlo o los ninjas se darán cuenta que soy un espía y me mataran…

Fin flash back

-Kony, Kony, despierta, ya tengo que irme-

Los dos ya han dormido y es de mañana por lo que Sai tiene que irse para reunirse con los ninjas

-mmmm…..cinco minutos mas…..-

-bueno, me voy, no vemos más tarde-

-¡no espera! (levantándose rápidamente) no te vayas así, ven déjame abrazarte, aquí dentro de esta habitación podemos ser una pareja, afuera tenemos que ser amo e ilota, abrázame, amor mío, déjame sentir tu calor, déjame oler tu aroma, déjame sentirme amado por ti-

-Mi Kony, sabes que esto no durara mucho, ya casi termina el plan, afuera debemos ser otros, sabes cuanto me duele todo esto, recuerda que es por nuestro futuro y felicidad, te amo, lo sabes y no cesare de decírtelo, pocas son las personas con las que en verdad muestro mis sentimientos, tu eres el dueño del mas preciado, de mi amor, ahora dame un beso que quiero conservar tu sabor, mientras estoy con esos malditos a los que he tenido que soportar por tantos años-

No se puede decir que eso fue un beso, cualquiera sentiría que es la unión de dos almas llenas de luz y pureza que se atraen por el sentimiento sublime, al terminar ese bello y delicado contacto, sin decir nada, para beneficio de ambos, Sai sale de la habitación y se dirige con sus compañeros ninjas que por cortesía no le preguntan como paso la noche pues suponen que fue humillante y dolorosa

Sai se entera de los progresos de los ninjas en reunir información, casi todo esta listo para la revuelta, solo faltan dos cosas, pues ya saben la cantidad de tropas efectivas y por llegar así como las fechas de arribo y otras cosas, solo falta saber como desactivar la bombas de están en la aldea y tener el pergamino para matar a Cesar

Mientras tanto, en una habitación del palacio, se pueden ver a dos hombres desnudos, un rubio es penetrado por un Lee quien se jactaba de nunca rendirse, ahora ya lo piensa, después de estar sin dormir toda la noche penetrando y siendo penetrado por Quatre

No ha habido descanso, ni tregua, Quatre entro en él varias veces y uso uno que otro juguete y hasta un pepino en la entrada del moreno, Rock Lee nunca pensó encontrar alguien que aguantara tanto como el, en este momento, entra y sale de l rubio, ya siente un temblor en las rodillas

Llega el último clímax, ambos caen exhaustos, fue el precio que dio Quatre a cambio del pergamino, una semana completa de total y desenfrenado sexo y este es solo el primer dia, sienten sus miembros que se les quema y su trasero les duele bastante, ambos saben el juego que desempeñan, solo uno ama y el otro utiliza

En otra parte del palacio, específicamente en la alcoba real, el pelirrojo despierta y no siente a su adorado rubio a su lado como siempre, lentamente se sienta en la comoda cama y sintiendo una suave brisa que viene desde la puerta que da a una terraza, donde adivina que esta el motivo de su vida

Vestido con una bata se encuentra sentado viendo el bello paisaje que le brinda el gran jardín del palacio, sostiene una copa de vino, esta pensativo se adivina por su mirada, siente como dos brazos le rodean por atrás, un suave beso es depositado en su mejilla

-ya despertaste, vida mía, quieres que ordene algo de desayunar-

-si, esta bien ¿partiremos hoy a las costas?-

-no, tenemos un poco de tiempo, con la batalla anterior hemos logrado retrasar a los ronin, quiero tomarme este día para estar a tu lado ¿Gaara?-

-dime, Naruto-

-¿crees que el plan funcione?-

-todo saldrá bien, como hasta ahora, no te preocupes-

-¡no vuelvas a decirme esas palabras! (levantándose bruscamente, siendo seguido por Gaara, quien en un rápido movimiento es abrazado por Cesar)-

-perdóname, no quise ser grosero, solo que de pronto recordé que esas mismas palabras me las decía él, antes de todo eso-

-¡maldito Uchiha! nunca perdonare a la persona que decía amarte tanto y te traiciono y te lastimo de esta forma-

-Gaara, hoy es un aniversario más del día en que fui traicionado y los recuerdos me vienen a la memoria (es abrazado de forma protectora por Gaara, quien sabe todo el dolor que sufrio su rubio) -

Siguiente capitulo, el flas back de la traición de la aldea de la hoja a Naruto

carpediem


	18. ITACHI

I T A C H I

La mirada de Cesar sigue perdida en sus memorias, Gaara decide dejarlo en la terraza sabe que hoy tal vez sea el ultimo año que ve esa mirada de decepción y sufrimiento de su amado al recordar su pesadilla

Flash back

La muerte de Tsunade ha impactado a Naruto, quien permanece ajeno a la conspiración contra él, por parte de su mas férreo enemigo "Donzu" quien a tocado el sentido recto del consejo de ancianos, les ha dicho que tener como Hokage a Naruto no es una ventaja para la aldea pues al tener a tan poderoso Ninja como su líder al contrario, las demás aldeas les verán como una creciente amenaza y puede geminar en una guerra por tratar de matar a Naruto y la aldea que lo formo, aun mas, que la aldea misma no esta segura en manos de una persona como ese asqueroso rubio, en cualquier momento puede perder el control del zorro de las nueve colas y destruirlos con el odio del bijou encerrado por tantos años

También expuso otra posible amenaza, si es cierto que Naruto controla al kyuby, no hay que olvidar que todos estos años de aparente lealtad y sacrificio no sea mas que una mascara y poder vengarse de todos aquellos que lo ofendieron en su infancia, aunque ridícula esta ultima posibilidad llego mas en el corazón y lógica de los ancianos del consejo, pero ¿pero como estar seguros de que Naruto puede ser un vengativo monstruo o un gran líder?

Donzu en su gran ambición, pensó en un títere quien manipular, uso la envidia y el temor para ganarse la voluntad de este Ninja llamado "Shikamaru Nara" la caída de la fama, amor y reconocimiento hacia el rubio es el plan del ninja líder de la raíz y manejar la aldea a través de Shikamaru, solo falta convencer a los demás ninjas con la vanidad y la envidia que ocultan al rubio

El consejo no sabe que hacer, sin embardo, el líder de la raíz se adelanta a cualquier objeción al mostrarles un pergamino que serviría para sacar al bijou de su portador y al mismo tiempo será una prueba de lealtad de Naruto según Donzu, el pergamino es el que le dio Naruto a Sakura la cual por celos de no ser la esposa de Sasuke y miedo a que el rubio descubra que ella fue la que paso la primera noche de bodas con Sasuke en lugar de él

-Donzu, estas seguro que este ju Tzu funcionara, lo que aquí esta escrito es realmente….-

-¡consejo de la aldea oculta de la hoja, este pergamino fue escrito por la propia Tsunade, eso quiere decir que ella misma no confiaba en el supuesto control de Naruto sobre el zorro de las nueve colas! por eso escribió este pergamino y estas instrucciones, si logra pasar esta prueba, demostrará tener el corazón puro y digno de un Hokage y yo seré el primero en pedirle perdón públicamente –

Sasuke esta junto a Naruto que esta destrozado por la noticia de la muerte de Tsunade, sabia que esto pasaría pero aun así no puede creerlo, siente un gran hueco en el pecho y una gran impotencia

-Vamos Naruto, se fuerte, recuerda que eres un Ninja, tienes que reponerte, mañana es el funeral y tu como su sucesor tienes que estar ahí, ya es suficiente de lagrimas-

Es el funeral, todas las miradas se centran en Naruto que esta al frente, los grandes discursos de parte de los miembros del consejo ya han sido dichos, Naruto con su conocida forma de ser ha, logrado conmover a todos, salvo los que lo han planeado sabe lo que avecina en esa aldea

Al otro día se dará el nombramiento del Hokage que todos suponen que será al rubio, la mayoría de la gente de la aldea ya desconfía de Naruto y como suele ocurrir cuando un pensamiento negativo se apodera de un grupo de gente, solo es necesaria una leve chispa para encender los más oscuros y negativos aspectos de las personas

-Naruto, Naruto-

-Dime Shikamaru-

-lamento mucho la muerte de Tsunade-sama quiero que sepas que serás un gran líder, el consejo me pidió que te dijera que tienes que presentarte mañana y formante en tu lugar de costumbre en las ceremonias en la torre, el protocolo de la sucesión cambió, ellos darán el nombre del nuevo Hokage y este avanzara al frente, después cada ninja se inclinara ante el y jurara obediencia al Hokage-

-mmm...… esta bien Shika, aunque me parece mas una ceremonia de sumisión que de guerreros, pero, ahora no tengo ganas ni tiempo pensar en eso, nos vemos, mañana, amigo-

-hasta mañana [_ maldito zorro tu que sabes de ceremonias, mañana, mañana veras…]-_

-¿Sasuke, sigues molesto conmigo? Por no querer revocar tu castigo de no poder ascender de rango, te repito, no puedo hacerlo, debo ser imparcial, me entiendes verdad-

-si, si, si, te entiendo, esperare un tiempo para pedir que me lo revoquen ¿Cómo te sientes? debes prepararte para mañana "Hokage" debo ir al cuartel por unas cosas, puedes irte a casa con Sakura-

-si, no te preocupes, vamos Sakura, sabes estos días he sentido a mi Sasu un poco lejano, tal vez sea por que he estado de llorón y el no de los sean muy cariñosos-

-¿acaso no van bien las ocaso entre ustedes?_ [maldito, te llevaste a mi hombre, pero lo recuperare de algo tiene que servir el pergamino a Donzu]_ el te ama y solo esta haciéndose a la idea de que aparte de que seas mas fuerte que él, ahora tendrá que llamarte de usted, ajajá-

-si, para su orgullo ya es demasiado pobrecito y yo pensando que se había enterado lo de Itachi-

-¿Qué paso con Itachi? Eso no me lo sé-

- no nada, ya sabes, trato de atraparme jeje je, bueno Saku-chan, bueno, te dejo, tengo que pasar por algunas cosas-

Ambos ninjas se separan, Sakura sabe que paso algo con el hermano de Sasuke, algo que es muy importante para su "amigo"

Ese rubio inquieto ahora va con un paso lento y pensativo, recordando esa epoca feliz

Flash back (de Naruto e Itachi, ocurre antes de del ataque de pain a la aldea)

Jiraya ha llevado a entrenar a Naruto con los Sapos, antes de la batalla de Pain en la aldea, los sapos lo mandan a entrenarse en solitario para que este en contacto con la naturaleza y este se dedica con esmero

Esta sentado bajo un gran árbol descansando del entrenamiento y asimilando la información de sus clones que ha usado para apoyarse en su entrenamiento, el día es hermoso, una suave brisa veraniega sopla meciendo suavemente sus rubios cabellos junto con las ramas que desprenden sus hojas y algunas flores, el cantar de las aves se escucha y el ruido de un arrollo cercano componen el paisaje que adornan al Ninja

_-__[creo que me caerá bien un baño (se huele a si mismo) ¡uhac! ¡Yo mismo me doy asco! ¡Huelo a perro muerto! en verdad que necesito un baño]-_

Llega a las transparentes aguas del arrollo que reflejan graciosamente la luz del sol en su interminable andar, poco a poco caen todas las prendas, dejando el cuerpo adolescente recibir el viento, lleva lo necesario para asearse, escoge una roca que sobresale a la mitad del cause de arrollo que es muy amplio, ahí se lava con esmero su anatomía, pero, observa que en esa roca hay jabón, esponjas, etc. que no son las suyas, supone que coincidió con otra persona, solo espera que no sea mujer para no pasar un episodio bochornoso de improviso del río sale un cuerpo bien formado, pálido como el mármol y unos ojos negros que miran sorprendidos al rubio

-¡Naruto!-

-¡Itachi!-

Ambos hombres entrenados para cualquier tipo de combate se ponen a la defensa, uno sobre la roca y otro en el arrollo, los dos desnudos, el silencio se hace presente por un momento, hasta que una carcajada va creciendo, es el portador del kyuby quien se ríe en esa extraña situación

-¡¿Cuál es el motivo de la risa Naruto?-

-jajajjajjaja…esp…..jajajaj, esper…..jjajajjajj… espera-

-¡maldición Naruto estamos por pelar desnudos, sin armas a la mitad de nuestro baño y te pones a reír!-

-jajjaajjjaja…si…..exactamente por eso me rió…jajajjaja…..imagínate que te lleve desnudo a la aldea y todos vean tus miserias-

-¡¿miserias? Mira quien habla, creo que tengo que inventar un nuevo jutsu para mis ojos y poder ver las ¡diminutas miserias tuyas!-

-¡Ey con mis miserias…digo…con mi virilidad no te metas!-

Siguieron discutiendo por un largo raro sino es que horas para ver quien tenía las peores miserias, aunque ambos mentalmente y mutuamente se alababan por esos magníficos tesoros.

-bueno me vas atacar ¿si o no? Itachi-

-la verdad, la verdad, no quiero lastimar ese cuerpecito que te cargas-

-¡no digas esas cosas! (ruborizándose) aunque tu también estas muy bien, obvio no como yo, pero bien-

-¡¿te dicen el modesto verdad? ya es tarde, te parece una tregua, guapo-

-esta bien, pero, la verdad nunca pensé que te gustase el arroz con popote, jalarle el pescueso al ganso, mear sentado, succionarle el….-

-si, si, si ya se, ya te entendí, no tienes que ser tan explicito, y si soy, y que-

-no por nada, ya te abras dado cuanta que yo también-

-yo, Deidara, el tercero, las aldeas que has estado y todo Kohona, todos se han dado cuenta de que te gustan los hombres en especial mi hermano-

-¡no soy obvio! ¡Ni amanerado! ¡Ni me gusta andar de vestida!-

-no eres nada de eso, solo que, bueno esto queda entre nosotros, ha habido veces que te he vigilado sin que te des cuenta, ahí he visto que como decírtelo-

-después me explicas que me has espiado, dime, dime-

-bueno, pues, te quedas embobado viendo el paquete o el trasero todo hombre bueno que pasa enfrente de ti, incluso tus amigos quienes se han dado cuanta, sobre todo ese tal Rock Lee-

-yo creía que era discreto al verlos jejeje pero dime acaso Rock Lee no tiene el mejor trasero de todos, esta bien duro-

-pues si, pero a mi me gusta mas el de Neji que se ve que también tiene un buen paquete-

-pues no tanto, he visto en los baños termales a todos y el que esta mejor "armado" aparte de mi, modestia aparte, es Shino, no manches una vez voy llegando a bañarme y Shino tenia a Kyba de a perrito, dándole bien rico, ni se dieron cuenta que estuve ahí, me masturbe al verlos, me bañe y me fui, bueno no fui el único Ibizu sensei también hizo lo mismo jajajaajajaj estaba del otro lado de la terma, en verdad que si la tiene my buena-

-vaya, quien lo supiera, ¡que diría la gente de ver a todo un universitario masturbarse en un baño público!-

-¡¿sabes eso? ¡ Akatsuky….! ¡ debo…!-

-tranquilo, solo lo se yo y que eres medio voyerista-

-¿si lo dices por lo Kyba y Shino? Yo..-

-por eso y por que te vi hace un par de años espiar a tus senseis cuando hacian "ejercicios amatorios" una noche durante una misión-

- bu…b ue.. bueno.. tal vez , bue… bueno…, y que ver tiene nada de malo, una o dos veces no hace daño-

-que bueno que dices eso, entonces Gaara no hizo nada malo-

-¿Gaara que tiene que ver el en esto?-

-pues cuando fuiste a la aldea de la arena, Gaara te espío cuando te bañabas en el hotel donde estabas.—

-¡¿ y se la jalo!-

-ojala, saco un muñeco inflable, era rubio por cierto, yo pensé que te darías cuenta, solo se escuchaba el roce del plástico del muñeco ese muchacho necesita ayuda profesional-

-no se que decir, tengo que hablar con él, aunque me haya espiado una sola vez-

-¡una! Te espio hasta cuando dormias, es mas , uso el dichoso muñeco junto a ti una noche, no se como no te despertaste, casi rompe los resortes de la cama-

-¡en verdad hizo eso! Jeje es que tengo el sueño medio pesado-

-pesado, es poco-

- ahora que me doy cuanta ¡tengo hambre!-

- tengo unos pescados, puedo hacerlos, tú prepara el fuego por estar chismeando ya se hizo tarde-

-muy bien, yo traje una botella de vino blanco que les quedara excelente-

- eso lo aprendiste de tu maestro Yuki, que te enseño algo de enología ( vinos) verdad-

- no es justo, tu sabes muchas cosas de mi y yo solo lo que todo el mundo sabe de ti-

- ahora sabes más que el resto del mundo, que soy gay y hablo más que mi Ototo y no se todo de tí-

-cierto, pero no mencionemos a Sasuke quieres, si sabes tanto de mi como lo aseguras, sabrás por que te lo pido-

-entiendo,a si se hará "enemigo mío"*-

-¿lo dices por la película? me gusto mucho-

-a mi también, la viste en un ciclo de cine en tu facultad ….-

-¿también estabas ahí?-

-si y también te vi cuando en una misión tuviste que bailarle un Chippendale aun montón de señoras vestido de marinero, por cierto, que rico bailas, luego me enseñas ¿si? a bailar esa rara música del principio-

-se llama salsa y si te enseño, si me das la receta del pescado, esta muy rico-

-claro ¿ de donde sacaste el vino, es muy bueno?-

- de la cava de los Hokages, hay muchas botellas ahí, generalmente dadas como regalos a los Kages, pero…-

-….Tsunade solo bebe sake y los ninjas casi no beben alcohol-

-así es, no extrañaran un o dos botellas o quince jejeje-

-si que te gusta el vino ¿más que el ramen?-

- no digas estupideces eso nunca, solo que desarrolle ese gusto por el vino, el ramen es sagrado jajajajajaj… que rica estuvo la cena-

-cierto, pero como que falta algo ¿no crees, algo dulce?-

-mmm...… traje un pan de elote ¿quieres probar? acompañado de café ¿Si lo has probado verdad? ¿te gusta lo dulce?-

- ¿por que crees que tengo estas ojeras? me encanta, soy un adorador del café, pero, después no puedo dormir, sin embargo, lo tomo jijijiji-

-OK, traje un poco, es muy buen café, es importado de lejanas tierras, me costo bastante-

- con la cuenta que tienes en el banco, no creo que tengas problemas para darte ese lujo, si, se que tienes un fortuna, heredada de tu madre y de los negocios que has hecho y que no saben en la aldea-

-mmmm… sabes mucho de mi, recuérdame no tenerte de enemigo ¡ pero si ya lo eres ajajajaja!-

-ya te dije no diré nada ¡que esperas para preparan el café! ¿ qué es eso "jelote"?-

-ya voy, si que te gusta mucho, primero pruébalo, sabe rico y es "elote! de seguro sabes que cocino bien-

-sip, mmmm…. Que rico huele, órale mmmm.. que bien sabe tu pan de jelote -

-¡Elote!, ….. jajjajjjajaja….., ahhhhmmmmmm, que sueño, este ….ajam, mejor te acompaño el reto de la noche-

-que desconfiado eres, no te llevare a ningun lado o te hare nada cuando duermas-

-no, si no desconfío que me hagas algo [_la verdad si]_ desconfío que también tengas un muñeco inflable y me despierten lo rechinidos-

-¡como sabes que tengo un….!-

-jajajajjaaj yo solo lo decía de broma y resulto cierto jajjajjajaja-

-ya de ja de reírte y ve a dormir-

-no se por que lo hago, pero, confiare en ti, oye Itachi, te puedo pedir dos cosas-

-si dime-

-la primera, si me ayudas a entrenar mañana-

_-_esta bien, será interesante y ¿ la segunda?-

-pues aprovechando que no dormirás por el café, lava los platos, por favor, sale hasta mañana-

-mira este, me vio cara de criado jajajajaja-

La noche paso tranquila, Naruto, esta aun acostado, mojando la almohada con su saliva, de pronto de golpe le cae una agua helada, se levanta con cara de "¡que, que ,que pasa!

-¡Itachi! Porque demonios me mojaste-

-¡por dos razones, la primera, roncas mucho!-

-y la segunda-

-te toca el desayuno-

- ¡pero no tenias que mojarme para eso! …. -

-apresúrate, tenemos que entrenar-

-ya, ya, ya, escuche patrón jajajjjaja ¿A dónde vas?

-no te interesa (se ha alejado unos metros hacia el bosque)-

-oye Itachi, tengo que decirte algo muy importante, ven-

-¿Qué dime? ( se queda quieto)-

-ven-

-no, dime ( se va acercando a Naruto)-

-Ven, así, ven acércate mas-

-ya dime eso tan importante-

-no, ven te lo diré al oído-

-ya estoy aquí, a hora dime eso tan importante ( se coloca de lado para que Naruto le hable al oído)-

- dime Itachi … (con un tono muy misterioso)-

-qquueee.. (acercando mas el oído movido por la curiosidad)-

-dime Itachi… yo quiero hacerte un pregunta muy importante …¿de no haberte llamado a que distancia irías de aquí?-

-pues iría mas o men…. ¡Naruto! ( Naruto ya esta corriendo) ¡Naruto , esas bromas ve hacérselas a la mas vieja que conozcas!-

-¡Ya le hice lo mismo a Tsunade y tampoco le hico gracia ¡amargados!-

-¡Naruto ven acá!-

-de idiota voy jajajajaajja, regreso con el desayuno, hay un pueblo cerca-

-ese imbecil, mira que hacerme esas bromas a mí y yo de idiota cayendo jijii… jejej…. Jajajajajajajajaajajjaja….-

Los días transcurren en ese bosque, entrenando con bromas mutuas, Naruto descubrió que Itachi es muy divertido y el Uchiha aprendió que Naruto es muy agradable e inteligente y que besa muy bien, así es, en un entrenamiento ambas bocas quedaron cerca, Itachi siguiendo sus sentimientos por primera vez desde hace tiempo, beso al rubio quien no faltando a su costumbre también se dejo llevar por sus emociones y correspondió a Itachi, ambos ninjas fueron honestos al decirse que se atraen mutuamente, Naruto le dijo que el ama a Sasuke, pero , se siente atraído también por el Akatsuky e Itachi le dice que lo entiende y que su destino es pelar a muerte con su hermano, ambos llegan una conclusión "¡que se vayan al demonio, la aldea, Akatsuky, Sasuke, Deidara, Ero-senin y todo el mundo Ninja!"

Ojala fuera tan simple, ellos saben que no es así, deciden olvidarse de todo sus problemas y responsabilidades por un tiempo, se marchan al país de acero donde no son conocidos, ni uno, ni otro, solo quieren tener un tiempo con una vida "normal" despertar sin tener que matar a alguien o pelar para salvar la vida o hablar de jutsus, promesas hechas, objetivos, capturas, solo quieren estar uno junto al otro y disfrutarse.

-mmmm…. Buenos días Ita-chan-

-Naru-koi buenos días para ti también, voy hacer el desayuno, mientras date un baño para que no llegues tarde al periódico-

- ok, …. Espera un momento… Itachi… no te hagas que la virgen te habla, tú también tienes que ir a trabajar-

-¡no!-

-ya hablamos de eso anoche me dijiste que si ya llevamos una semana con esto ¡tienes que trabajar!-

-eso fue trampa, me tenias mordiendo la almohada, mientras te dabas un banquete con mi trasero, así digo "si" a todo lo que pidan, además ¡soy un Uchiha! No puedo rebajarme a eso-

-pues te rebajas a "eso", es el único trabajo donde te aceptaron, en último te sacaron a patadas-

-¡no! Ese trabajo es contra mis principios, debería ser ilegal, es una tortura, es anti-constitucional, además el tipo me quiso manosear con su mano y dar órdenes-

-¡era el dueño, tiene parkinson y solo quería arreglarte la camisa del uniforme de mesero!¡no tenias que arrojarlo a la fuente!-

-pretextos, pretextos, anda apúrate que se te hace tarde, te hare tu waffle con helado y atún que tanto te gusta -

-no me cambies la conversación, vas ir a trabajar ¡ y cuantas veces te lo debo decir, es waffle con helado y miel! ¡Itachi Uchiha, te quiero trabajando hoy o cancelo la televisión por cable!-

-¡no eso no, todo menos eso!¡ ya va a terminar la telenovela!¡no sabre si Fernando Carlos Amarante se casa con María Catarina Ambrosía y descubre a la gemela malvada de prima- hermana de su tía en coma que se robo la fortuna el segundo padrastro del sobrino del mejor amigo de Fernando Carlos!-

-¡ Q U E ! no comprendo como te gustan las tara nóvelas, ha de ser cosa de ukes-

-pues deberías ir agarrandoles gusto, porque serás el uke de mi ototo, dudo que le guste estar abajo como a mi jajajja-

-Itachi-

-si dime koi-

-¡deja de hacerte buey y preparate para ir trabajar! Yo hago el desayuno-

-pero es un trabajo en la calle , que tal si alguien me ve y me reconoce-

-¡vas a estar en una botarga disfrazado del "don Avestruz" la mascota de las farmacias, nadie te va a reconocer, mientras no golpees a nadie-

-pero lo niños me jalan el disfraz, unos me dan patadas, las chicas se ríen de mí, la otra vez un muchacho me vio con cara de tristeza y me dijo con su mano en mi hombro "lo que hay que hacer para comer verdad"-

-t..e ….q..u..ii..eee….rrroo…..tra….ba…jan…do….hoy ¡escuchaste!-

-¡odio mi vida!-

Un beso muy tierno dado por parte de Naruto hace callar a Itachi

-¿ya terminaste?-

-yap-

Ambos vuelven a besarse, Itachi jala al otro la baño donde ambos continúan sus caricias mutuas, poco después Naruto deja a Itachi en su empleo, disfrazado de avestruz de la cintura hacia arriba y usando mallas rosas, cosa que obliga a reír a Naruto claro después de caminar dos cuadras, ver a un Uchiha así, es algo que no pasa muy seguido, ahora se dirige al periódico donde trabaja como reportero de la sección de deportes

*pelicula de 1985, protagonistas DennisQuaid  
Louis Gosset Jr.


	19. CREANDO RECUERDOS

CREANDO RECUERDOS

-ahí viene, ahí viene, ya vine-

-¡ya cállate! Se va dar cuenta-

Naru pasa sin prestar atención a lo que ocurre a su alrededor, camina sin saber que es observado con malicia y perversión

-mmm...… papacito ¡que rico esta! Por ti si, cocino todos los días

-si y con esos pantalones se le ve mas el trasero y tiene un caminar que para el tráfico-

-¡hay! a mi me derrite con su mirada-

-Si, esta bien bueno, a él si lo mantengo, le lavo la ropa, le cocino, le enfrió sus cervezas, la hago sus botanas, lo dejo que ande en la casa en calzones, no me importaría que no levante la tapa del baño, nunca pero nunca le diría que me duele la cabeza, que estoy estresada, que acabo de lavar las sabanas etc. jejeje-

-¡y quien no! ¡ mira nada más! si esta que se cae de bueno, lastima que sea gay-

-si…, es una lastima que desperdicio de carnes jajá -

-ayer vino su pareja por él, esta igual de bueno ¿¡por que los hombres guapos son gay!-

-si, tienes razón, si te encuentras a un hombre atento y te escuche-

- es gay-

- si se preocupa por lo que tú piensas-

- es gay-

- si es cariñoso, romántico, tierno, atento-

- ¡es gay!-

- ¡dios en que momento el mundo se volvió gay! ¡¿Por qué a las mujeres solo nos dejas pura sobras? Puro panzón, pelón-

-¡cuidado ahí viene!-

-(todas) ¡Hola Naru!-

-buenos días muchachas ¿Cómo están? ¿Ya listas para el sábado?-

-¿vas a ir?-

-si-

-¿solo?-

-no, con mi novio Tachi-

-¡hay que lindo nombre! Entonces nos vemos en el parque-

-adiós, ahora tengo que ir al juego de tenis y al de balón-cesto, ya conocen al editor , todo lo quiere rápido, nos vemos chicas-

-chao, nos vemos mañana-

-¿que va pasar mañana sábado?-

-no te acuerdas que mañana es un aniversario mas de la fundación del periódico y los empleados vamos a festejarlo con un evento deportivo, bueno me voy tengo que ir a comparar unos tenis-

-¡a es cierto! Se me olvido, como no es obligatorio ir, me quedo en mi casa, pero mañana si voy, que te parece si me esperas y vamos juntas por los tenis-

-esta bien-

-oigan ustedes dos ¿Cómo que van a ir mañana?¿ si tu me habías dicho que ibas a ir al cumpleaños de tu suegra? ¿Y tú? ¿ no me digas que corres? si tomas un taxi para ir a la estación del autobús que esta a dos cuadras-

-¡¿Y? ¡Naru va ir! Y queremos verlo correr-

-que tiene de extraordinario verlo correr-

-Pues como te dije hace rato, ayer vino su novio por él y escuche que iban a comprar ropa deportiva para el sábado-

-aja, sigo sin entender-

-que Tachi convenció a Naru de comprar Shorts de licra-

-¿Shorts de licra?...y….y….(5…4….3…2…1….0).. ¡de licra! como los que usan los ciclistas,ropa totalmente pegada al ….cuerpo…-

-¡SI!-

-¿los dos van a ponerse ropa muy pegada a su cuerpo, atlético, lleno de músculos, sin un solo gramo de grasa?-

-¡SI!-

-me pueden esperar y vamos las tres por los tenis ¿si? ¿Y no olviden sus cámaras fotográficas para mañana-

-no eres la única con esa idea, casi todas las mujeres del periódico van a ir a correr mañana, así les de un paro cardiaco, iran atrás de Naru y su pareja, déjame decir que mas de un compañero también, hasta doña Tomoyo va ir-

-pero si es la esposa del editor y tiene como 56 años-

-pues la vieja ya se apunto, ese Naru como trae locas y locos a muchos jajaja

Por obviedad nuestros ninjas no usan sus nombres en su estancia en la ciudad del acero, el rubio se hace llamar Naru Uzuma y el moreno Tachi Chi-Ha, este último se encuentra en este momento dentro de su botarga de avestruz, fuera de la farmacia, bailando al ritmo de la música que le ponen, salta, corre, manotea, todo lo esencial para su trabajo

-Ya va terminar su ronda y hay que ayudarlo a quitarse el disfraz-

-no te preocupas yo le ayudo-

-no, gracias, no yo lo hago es mi responsabilidad-

-también es tu responsabilidad llevar bien el inventario y no lo haces-

-tú no hables, que luego das pastillas de purgante contra la gripe-

-lo del purgante sirve-

-no es cierto, el purgante no quita la gripe a los enfermos-

-no la quita, pero ¡les da un miedo estornudar! jajajajaja mira Tachi esta hablando con Simon y viene para acá-

-oigan ¿ donde esta la mochila de Tachi?

-aquí esta, para que la quieres, si nosotros le vamos a ayudar a quitarse el disfraz-

-pues como las vio discutiendo, no quiso interrumpirlas así que yo le voy ayudar, lastima, verdad jeje je-

-Simon eres un desgraciado a que viene esa risa si tú tienes novia-

-pues la verdad, después de conocer a Tachi, ya dudo si me van las mujeres jejeje, bueno chicas después les platico que es lo que vi o que es lo que agarre jajaja-

- mira nada mas, hasta Simon que era bien mujeriego ya le gusta comer arroz con popote y todo por Tachi-

-la verdad no lo culpo, quien se resiste a esa mirada, esa sonrisa de ese papacito pelinegro, te juro que si mi hijo Simon me sale con que se vuelve gay después de conocer a Tachi, realmente lo entendería-

-y eso que ustedes no vieron a su novio en la mañana-

-no, por que lo dices-

-por que no esta guapo ¡esta lo que le sigue a guapo! ¡Esta guapísimo! Tiene unos ojos azules, es rubio e igual de risueño que Tachi, cuando los vi, me quede pasmada, hasta me llegue a imaginar en los brazos de los dos y ellos dos me ….. ufff... ufff... de pronto hace mucho calor ¿Qué podrá ser?-

-pues menopausia o ganas de coger-

-pienso que lo segundo jeje-

-sabes que Tachi va ir a correr el sábado al parque, va con su novio-

-¡haaa ¿si?-

-si ¿vamos los tres?-

-¿los tres?-

-si tu, Simon tu hijo y yo-

- vale vamos-

Y llego el sábado, Naru y Tachi no desilusionaron a sus fans, se presentaron con playeras, shorts de licra, gorras, lentes, eran un espectáculo de belleza el verlos, dejando ver sus brazos, su torso, sus piernas y no se puede describir como la licra ofrecía un espectáculo de lujo a toda mirada indiscreta, esos maravillosos traseros lograron sacar suspiros de varias y varios de los presentes, ni que decir de los grandes bultos de las entrepiernas, esos llevaron a pensamientos verdaderamente pornográficos hasta a la mas puritana de las presentes

-¿Naru, no sientes como que nos están observando con malicia esas señoras de allá?-

-no, corazón no nos miran con malicia, nos están violando con la mirada que es distinto y no te vayas a quejar, tu fuiste el de la idea de esta ropa-

-bueno, es que tuve el antojo de poder verte el trasero, mientras corriamos-

-pues mira que coincidencia, hasta la más reumática de mis compañeras tuvo la misma idea que tu, así que no seré al único que se comerán con la mirada, por que tu también traes porra jajajaja-

Las fotos con los apuestos hombres no se hicieron esperar, algunas y no pocos algunos, aprovecharon para no solo tomarse la foto, llevaron sus manos a terrenos que no se esperaban ser acosados de esa forma, los traseros de nuestra pareja sufrió desde un leve roce, pasando por una palmadita hasta más de un pellizco, una señora ya entrada en años olvidando las formas y respeto llego incluso a morder el glúteo derecho Tachi quien solo alcanzo brincar del susto y dolor, rojo como tomate se refugio atrás de Naru después de sentir los dientes clavarse en su retaguardia que había salido ilesa hasta en los mas fieros combates contra poderosos ninjas.

La carrera dio inicio por obviedad nuestra pareja debido a su extraordinaria naturaleza guerrera no tuvieron el menor problema en dejar atrás a sus seguidoras a quienes la falta de ejercicio y la edad no les quedo otra que ver alejarse esos dos cuerpos de tentación, sin embargo, para no llamar la atención, el rubio y el moreno se conformaron con el cuarto y quinto lugar para no figurar en ninguna foto de los tres primeros lugares.

Ahora ya descansan apaciblemente bajo la sombra de un árbol, viendo pasar la tarde, disfrutando de helados, seguros de sus admiradores y admiradoras están mas ocupados atendiendo las dolencias provocadas por el esfuerzo al que sometieron sus cuerpos no acostumbrados a las faenas deportivas

-mmm... que rico es estar así, desde hace muchos años que no me siento tan tranquilo y seguro-

-yo también me siento igual, es mas nunca conocí esta sensación de paz, siempre estaba solo, recibiendo insultos de los aldeanos-

-lo siento Naru, no quise que recordaras esos años de infancia, mientras tu eras marginado yo era admirado por todo el mundo, fueron dos mundos totalmente distintos-

-aahhhhh, no te preocupes fue hace muchos años y las personas que me arrojaban piedras o insultaban ahora me sonríen-

- eso es lo que no logro entender de ti y la vez me hace quererte y respetarte aun mas, esa enorme capacidad tuya para perdonar, no te importa ser insultado o agredido, siempre terminas perdonando y haciendo amigos, ojala yo … olvídalo-

-es que no puedo perder mi tiempo y vida buscando reparar algo que no se puede arreglar, lo pasado, pasado, hay cosas mejores para guardar en el corazón ¿no crees?-

-bueno, bueno, no entremos en temas que no vienen al caso, mejor pensemos que hacer mañana-

-bueno lo de la carrera de hoy fue idea mía, dime que quieres hacer tu mañana…Tachi-

-¿lo que yo quiera?-

-si-

-bien, quiero estar todo el día contigo en la cama co….-

-¡Tachi!-

-…..Co…miendo palomitas de maíz ¿tu que creías? Aunque "hacer eso" también me gustaría, digo si tu quieres, no quiero que hagas cosas que no quieres hacer -

-te lo dije, lo que decidas hacer mañana, se hará, ya sea co…mer palomitas y lo "otro" también, gracias por pensar en mi y en lo que siento y pienso jejejejejejeje-

-pues es lo normal en una pareja ¿no? pensar en el otro y si se tiene dudas lo mejor es preguntar y aclarar las cosas ¿no crees?-

-cierto y ya que estamos en eso ¿quieres ir a bailar? Esta noche-

-¡si! Ya sabes que me encanta baliar, vamos al departamento para cambiarnos y prepararnos ¿y a donde me vas a llevar?-

- a un nuevo lugar que esta de moda, pero, mejor pasemos a comer algo antes de ir al departamento-

-pero que no sea ramen, ya llevas tres días comiéndolo, comeremos otra cosa, entendido, ¡ah! ¡Ah! Ni se te ocurra decir nada, ni me pongas es cara, anda vamos, ¡nada de peros!-

-pero Tachi, amor, cariño..-

-mira, no quiero que solo te la pases comiendo ramen, no es bueno para tu salud, mira, si comes lo que yo te de, te prometo hacerte "eso" que te gusta mucho, que te parece-

-¿Cuándo?-

-¿Cómo que cuando? Pues después de comer, en el departamento ¿ no te gusta que te lo haga en la regadera?-

-mmmmm…. Esta bien, tú si sabes como estimular a la gente, además tienes una lengua prodigiosa, de solo imaginarte …-

-eres un goloso jajajajaja, bien vamos a comer-

Naru no dice nada en contra del plato de verduras y legumbres que le hizo comer Tachi, solo un pensamiento esta en su cabeza, solo quiere llegar al baño de su casa, Tachi, conociendo esto come con total tranquilidad desesperando al otro Ninja que ya acabo de comer, el camino a su departamento es lento para el rubio, si fuese por el ya estaría saltando los techos de las casa pero no pueden usar chacra, al llegar al departamento literalmente arrastra al pelinegro que siguiendo el juego se deja llevar con una actitud de inocencia.

-¡Naru! ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué tienes esos ojos?-

-son para verte mejor-

-¡Naru! ¿Qué me haces? ¿Por qué tienes esas manos tan grandes?-

-son para agarrarte y desnudarte mejor-

-¡Naru! ¿Qué me haces? ¿Por qué tienes esa bella boca?-

-para besarte mejor-

-¡Naru! ¿Por qué tienes tan grande tu ….?-

-¡para que te la comas mejor!-

La regadera es abierta, los dos cuerpos desnudos son mojados y enjabonados, caricias, besos, tiernas palabras se suceden una a otra, Naru se coloca de tal forma que la caída de agua cae entre la cabeza de Tachi que esta de rodillas introduciendo y sacando la virilidad de Uzumaki y parte de su estomago y entrepierna, esa sensación, mas el vapor, calor, humedad y la falta de luz que no encendieron a propósito, la maestría de la lengua del moreno le producen un placer enorme que pocas veces le es concedido por el Uchiha.

-¿Dónde estas mi loción y mi desodorante? ( después de terminar de bañarse)-

-ten, a mi se me acabaron y tome un poco de lo tuyo ¿esa no es mi camisa negra? ¿Vas a ir todo de negro? ¿Y ese milagro? ¿Si a ti no te gusta mucho ese color? Aunque te ves muuuuyyy bien, así resalta tu cabello rubio y tus ojos-

-gracias ¿no te acuerdas que te la pedí prestada cuando terminamos de bañábamos?... Tu también te vez bien con esa playera y jeans ajustados ¡órale, estrenando tenis! Están muy bonitos-

- gracias, bueno vámonos ¿ llevas la llaves?-

-si-

-¿ya cerraste las ventanas? Luego se te olvida cerrarlas-

-si ¿llevas tu cartera?-

-si ¿pero se supone que tu vas invitar hoy? ¿No?-

-si, pero, luego no me alcanza para pagar por que "cierta persona" que conozco, que no digo su nombre pero la tengo enfrente y es de pelo negro, se le ocurre pedir, pedir y pedir bebidas hasta ponerse como chango reumático y bebe mas de lo que puedo pagar-

-¡solo fue una vez! ….bueno dos veces pero tu también te has puesto así o peor-

-¡fueron tres veces! Y yo solo lo he hecho una vez , en mi cumpleaños, quería saber que se sentía estar borracho y tu la ultima vez fue en un velorio del que nos sacaron por que vomitaste sobre el muerto, aun recuerdo la cara de la viuda, pensé que le daba un infarto, lo que aun no entiendo es de donde una señora de tanto peso se movió tan rápido-

-yo solo recuerdo cuando me tenia agarrado del cuello y de mi cinturón, solo vi como todo daba vueltas y después me lanzo fuera del salón que era muy Chick, había estatuas y esas cosas, hasta el capitanía de meseros vestía muy elegante, llevaba, creo, un vestido largo, con una faja morada, le ayudo a la gorda, abriendo la puerta del salón-

-¡estábamos en una iglesia, animal! ¡Las estatuas eran santos! ¿y la capitanía de meseros con faja morada ¡era el señor obispo! ¡Idiota! Te explique los ritos de la religión católica antes de ir y como tenias que comportarte-

-bueno, bueno, cualquiera comete un error ¿de que te ríes?-

-pues de que ha de ser, de tu cara, no se me olvida, la cara que tenias, jajaja, realmente no sabias que estaba pasando, jajajaja, la gorda te recordó tus ancestros, hasta de que te ibas a morir y que sus chanclas eran nuevas ¡Qué boquita se carga la señora! Jajajajaja-

-je, je, jeje jeje ¡JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJ! bien, vamos ya, jajajjjajjaj-

Así los dos salen riéndose a tener de las tantas experiencias juntos, durante este pequeño escape del mundo Ninja, disfrutaran de una noche de baile y diversión, acumulando recuerdos los cuales guardaran como tesoros, claro al día siguiente al punto mas lejano que llegaron fuera de la cama fue la cocina por uno breves instantes, como dice la canción "…..basta decir que se besaron hasta la sombra….."


	20. SEPARACION, CEREMONIA, TRAICION

SEPARACION, CEREMONIA, TRAICION

No hay plazo que no se cumpla… dice el dicho y para los dos ninjas se ha cumplido, los días alejados de sus destinos quedan atrás, la tristeza se refleja en sus miradas, ha llegado el momento de la despedida, ninguno ha hablado durante el camino, llevan días viajando desde el país del acero, su refugio temporal, están en el mismo bosque donde se encontraron, no hay ya evidencia que los relacione, quemaron sus ropas, borraron sus huellas, se despidieron de sus amigos que hicieron, los acompaña solo una caja con fotos y objetos de los que no se quisieron deshacer.

-ya llegamos, Naru-

-….si…si ya ….llegamos-

-Naru, sabias que esto no era permanente-

-lo sé, realmente el tiempo que pasamos he sido muy feliz, te quiero dar las gracias, Itachi-

-jamás, incluso con mi familia, fui tan feliz, el despertar a tu lado fue realmente indescriptible, gracias, mil gracias por traer risas y felicidad a mi vida, tu sabes que no podemos escapar de nuestros destinos, tienes que cumplir tu promesa de ser Hokage y yo tengo que pelear con mi hermano-

-Itachi, por favor, dime la verdad, sé que hay algo mas atrás de toda la tragedia que te rodea, Sasuke entenderá…-

-No, mi bello rubio, no te diré nada, a su tiempo lo sabrás, mi hermano tiene que pasar un camino que no puede evadir, no te dije nada durante nuestro tiempo juntos y no te diré nada ahora, lo que prometimos ¿NO? Prometimos no hablar del mundo chinobi mientras estuviéramos juntos y viceversa, si nos volvemos a ver, seremos enemigos aunque hare lo posible por no capturarte o pelear contra ti, lo que paso en el país del acero, se quedo ahí, lo prometimos ¿no?-

-si, lo prometimos, pero, pero, pero…-

-no hay otra opción, Naru, te amo, pero sé que tu corazón pertenece a mi hermano, se que el también te ama aunque es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, lo conquistaras y te amara y respetara como mereces, solo ten cuidado con una cosa, mi hermano tiene una gran debilidad, su estupido orgullo y esto pude ser muy peligroso, con respecto a esta caja la guardare donde acordamos, en el lugar al que no logramos ir, las costas del país de fuego ya te dije como encontrarla, claro si algún día quieres recordarme-

-¡Itachi, por lo que mas quieras ¡ABRAZAME! ¡ABRAZAME!, Itachi, Itachi, siempre recordare al verdadero Itachi, al Itachi que ríe, llora, cuenta chistes, cocina, se enoja, al que le gusta bailar hasta caer cansado-

-yo, recordare al Naru, que le gusta leer, ver el atardecer, reír y reír, que le gusta hacer amigos….. Naru, es hora-

Los dos ninjas, permanecen abrazados, el ultimo abrazo que se darán, no quieren separarse, en verdad no quieren separarse, aun así, antes de hacerlo unen sus labios en un beso, tan lleno de amor, entrega, miedo, incertidumbre, guardan en su memoria el sabor de la boca que no volverán a probar, el tiempo parece correr mas lento, pues poco y lentamente se van separando como se separan sus almas y su vida, al mismo tiempo traicioneras lagrimas escapan de ambas miradas, al terminar de separar sus labios, deshacen el abrazo de un rápido movimiento cada uno toma direcciones contrarias, saltan los árboles, corren, corren con todas sus fuerzas, corren como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, si ven atrás, son capases de cualquier locura, haya van, corren a sus destinos delante de ellos, mientras lagrimas surcan sus rostros, mientras a cada paso que dan se acercan al mundo del que huyeron por un breve tiempo y en el cual fueron… felices

Fin Flash Back ITACHI-NARUTO (regresamos al flash back de la caida de naruto)

En un lugar alejado de miradas indiscretas, se reunen la ambición y el orgullo

-Veo que si viniste, sabes elegir bien, cuando te conviene, Sasuke Uchiha-

-Vamos al grano Donzu ¿Qué planea hacer con Naruto?-

-te aseguro que nada que lo lastime…. Mucho, solo que… no será Hokage, por seguridad de la aldea-

-creo que Naruto puede soportar eso, en que me conviene a mi que haya otra persona como jefe de la aldea-

-pues que esa persona a diferencia de tu esposo esta dispuesta a darte el rango que mereces esa persona es.. Shikamaru ( este aparece al lado de Donzu)-

-Al parecer no eres tan amigo del Kitsume como dices, Shikamaru-

-y tú al parecer no lo amas tanto como pregonas Sasuke, además no soy el único que esta de acuerdo, nuestros amigos opinan que es mejor que yo sea al Hokage, Naruto puede perder el control y convertirse en el zorro de nueve colas-

-Esta bien, solo que para Naruto será muy difícil aceptarlo-

-Pues para eso estarás a su lado Sasuke para animarlo y… vigilarlo-

-¿vigilarlo, Donzu?¡¿Por qué?-

-en el caso de que pierda el control y deje escapar al zorro es por seguridad de él, entiende-

-odio admitirlo, pero, es factible Shikamaru ¿mañana será el presentación del nuevo Hokage?-

-si y es tu trabajo llevar a Naruto, es importante que vaya-

-¿solo eso? ¿nada mas le pasará a Naruto verdad Donzu, Shikamaru?-

-claro, con eso lo tendremos controlado-

-esta bien, adiós (desaparece en una bola de humo)-

Es de mañana, en la torre del Hokage, los ninjas formados como es costumbre en estas ocasiones, con sus uniformes limpios, algunos saludaron amablemente a Naruto, Sasuke lo dejo a la entrada de la torre, el rubio nota algo raro en el ambiente, no sabe que es, solo sabe que algo no marcha bien, pues hay un sillón en un templete frente de ellos, con una mampara atrás de donde sale el consejo de ancianos incluyendo a Donzu, la mayoría del consejo muestra un semblante mas serio de lo acostumbrado el jefe del consejo se dirige a los ninjas congregados

-Chinobis de la aldea oculta de la hoja, me dirijo a ustedes en este gran día, en que será nombrado otro Hokage, titulo que recae en un Ninja que ha peleado incansablemente por Kohona, un Ninja que merece nuestro respeto y admiración por ello el consejo ha tomado la difícil decisión y por el bien de nuestra aldea de invalidar el nombramiento otorgado por la Hokage Tzunade a favor de Naruto Uzumaqui ( Naruto no puede creer lo que escucha) pues consideramos que no estaba en un estado de capacidad mental adecuada para nombrar a un sucesor, cualquiera que fuera este-

Un silencio cubre la palabras del anciano, algunos hombres y mujeres tratan de no moverse pero no puede dejar de mirar a Naruto, quien esta ahí de pie, lo ven, serio, por primera vez, Naruto Uzumaqui esta sin palabras, sus ojos expresan total sorpresa e incredulidad, solo el caprichoso viento mueve algunos de sus rubios cabellos, mientras sigue el discurso

-así pues por el bien de Kohona y con la aprobación del consejo, no solo se nombrado un nuevo Hokage, también se ha modificado la ceremonia, ahora cada chinobi presente, será nombrado y pasara al frente, se arrodillara frente al nuevo Hokage y le jurara lealtad a la aldea , al Hokage, al país de fuego y nuestro señor Feudal-

_-__[que esta pasando, por que me hacen esto, obachan, prácticamente dijeron que obachan estaba loca al nombrarme su sucesor ¿Quién? ¿Quién?¿quien es el que tomara mi lugar? Sasuke, amor mío, ayúdame a soportar esto, ¿Sasuke? ¿donde esta Sasuke? No lo he visto, luche para ser el Hokage toda mi vida y ahora simplemente no me toman en cuenta (Naruto])-_

-¡CHINOBIS DE LA ALDEA OCULTA DE LA HOJA SALUDEN A SU SEXTO HOKAGE! ¡NARA SHIKAMARU!-

El asombro es enorme, ahí frente a el pasa uno de sus mejores amigos, Shikamaru no se atreve ver a al rubio, un poco de vergüenza se apodera de él, pero ya es tarde, Donzu a su derecha exclama

-Ninjas de la aldea oculta de la hoja con el inicio de esta nueva era, es necesario una nueva tradición, ahora cada uno de ustedes será nombrado y pasará al frente del Hokage y de rodillas le jurara lealtad y obediencia, se que todos los presentes ¡no tienen ningún inconveniente! ¿verdad? (mira burlonamente a Naruto que esta pálido)-

-Ninjas de Kohona (dice Shikamaru) ¡por el bien de la villa ayúdenme a preservar y engrandecer nuestro poder!-

-¡Aburame Gen! Se el primero en jurar ante el nuevo Hokage (dice Donzu)-

El ninja con paso seguro, sale de las filas y se postra ante Shikamaru

-Yo Aburame Gen juro lealtad y obediencia al Lord Hokage Nara Shikamaru!-

Se levanta y regresa a su lugar

-Akadou Yori (de nuevo la momia de Donzu)-

-Juro lealtad y obediencia a Lord Hokage Nara Shikamaru-

-¡Akame Iwana!-

-Juro … etc.._

-¡Akimi Chouji!-

Se acerca y al pasar cerca de Naru, solo agacha la cabeza y dice muy despacio "lo siento Naru" y continúa su camino ante el Hokage

-Yo…. (dudo)… yo… (Shikamaru ve expectante a su mejor amigo) yo juro, se levanta y regresa a su lugar-

-¡Haruno Sakura!-

Camina con una sonrisa mal disimulada

-Yo estoy encantada de jurar ante este gran líder por el bien de la aldea-

Estas palabras son dardos que hieren el corazón del rubio, pero esta tortura aun no termina, sus amigos pasan uno a uno y sin dudar ni objetar se arrodillan y juran

-Kazekana Fuhuki (quien es el segundo al mando en los AMBUS y quien admira profundamente a Naruto que es capitán de este escuadrón y responsable de la seguridad del Hokage, él como muchos otros ninjas ya respetan al rubio, camina con paso y cara seria, todos saben quien es él y lo viceral que puede llegar a ser y que es capaz de ser el primero de muchos en negarse a jurar a diferencia de los "amigos de su capitán")

-Yo Kazekana Fuhuki…. (ve a Naruto, pero, este se ha percatado del peligro que corre su hombre, Ninjas de la raiz están prestos a matarlo)… yo…-

-¡Juras lealtad! (Donzu)-

-yo.. (mira a Naruto y este asiente con la cabeza, dando la orden que jure, acto que no pasa desapercibido para ninguno de los ninjas, Naru aun tiene influencia muy fuerte en los ninjas eso enfurece a Donzu y ofende al nuevo Hokage)….. Juro-

-¡el líder del clan Hiuuga!-

Al pasar al lado del rubio el padre de Hinata se detiene, el otro lo escucha

-no estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero debo hacerlo por el bien de mi clan-

Llega ante el Hokage y jura

-el líder del clan Nara-

El padre de Shikamaru pasa lentamente frente al travieso ninja, solo con los ojos dice lo mismo que el líder del clan Hyuuga, con pesar sabe que esto no traerá nada bueno, pero, no puede darle la espalda a su propio hijo

-¡yo juro!-

Así pasa con cada hombre que es partidario de Naru incluso Kakashi y obvio que Iruka, por desgracia para el regocigo de muchos, el rubio es el ultimo en pasar o eso cree él-

-¡Uzumaqui Naruto!-

Cada paso le duele, esto es humillante, le duele, un calor surge en su pecho, trata de estar calmado, pero, entre mas se acerca, el calor crece hasta que sabe lo que es, es furia, una enorme furia, le han robado su titulo, su honor, se burlan de el, lo humillan, eso significa toda esa ceremonia, por fin lo ha entendido, esta frente a su "amigo" quien por fin lo ve de frente, el Nara lo ve con arrogancia y burla como cuando estaban en la academia, esto lo enfurece mas, tiene que esforzarse para no demostrar su frustración y furia, pero, un leve temblor sacude la torre, cuando se arrodilla, su chacra sale sin poderlo evitar, causando ese leve temblor que todos sienten por fin ven a un Naruto totalmente serio y con la furia contenida reflejada en su rostro

-Yo, juro "amigo" (con la mirada al piso)-

Se levanta con calma, ve al consejo a Donzu, al nuevo Hokage todos ellos ven en ese Ninja la mirada Orochimaru, Madara, Pain en si cada Ninja que ha albergado odio en su ser, miedo, si sienten miedo, ni todos los AMBUS y los ninjas presentes serian capaces de enfrentarse ante tal odio, odio netamente de Naruto, nada de chacra del zorro que esta tratando de crear una nueva vida, sin embargo, el profundo amor a su aldea ahoga ese odio naciente en Naruto, quien con paso lento y elegante, con gran majestad para sorpresa de todos, regresa a su sitio

Donzu, frío y calculador esta listo para el siguiente golpe, su intención es hacer que Naruto al dejarse llevar por su conocida naturaleza impulsiva haga algo contraproducente, entre ellas matar a Shikamaru o algo parecido obligando al consejo tomar represalias muy fuertes contra el capitán de los AMBUS

- y por último prestará juramento el nuevo capitán de los AMBUS ¡PASA Y JURA LEALTAD UCHIHA SASUKE! (apuntando con los brazos hacia el fondo de las filas)-

Todos voltean, excepto uno que se ha quedado quieto, su corazón late apresuradamente, su alma se retuerce de dolor, decepción, odio, impotencia, después de pasar todos los clanes, solo faltaba él por ser el único de su clan, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿Por que le quitan el rango de capitán y se lo dan a él, a su esposo? ¿Sasuke lo odia?

El Uchiha fiel a su costumbre avanza con tal tranquilidad e ignorando a todos, casi titubea al pasar al lado de su esposo quien se ubica en la primera fila y primera hilera del contingente de ninjas, al pasar lo ve con el rabillo del ojo, se da cuenta que su pareja esta firme como estatua, esperaba gritos, patadas, kunais, pero, nada fue totalmente ignorado eso le dolió mas que cualquier golpe

-yo Uchiha Sasuke capitán de AMBUS (supo en ese entonces el gran error que su orgullo y vanidad lo hicieron cometer) JURO LEALTAD Y OBEDIENCIA ASI COMO PROTEGER AL HOKAGE ANTE CUALQUIER PELIGRO (ahí se dio cuenta que en algún caso que se diese, tal vez, solo tal vez, tendría que pelar contra su esposo)-

La ceremonia culmina cuando el Hokage se acerca a la baranda de la azotea de la torre y saluda a los habitantes de Kohona, Shikamaru llega, alza los brazos esperando los aplausos, los cuales no llegan, hasta que Donzu empieza a aplaudir y los demás del consejo, por consiguiente la gente les imita

Ya terminado este protocolo, vienen las felicitaciones, abrazos, parabienes , etc., el primero en acercase al nuevo líder de la hoja es su padre quien lo abraza con tanto amor, como si partiera a una misión de la que sabe que no va volver por lo que le dice "_estaré a tu lado, por que eres mi hijo, espero que hayas tomado esta decisión por el bien del clan y de la aldea y no por otros motivos, pues has lastimado a un hermano ninja y hasta hace unos momentos uno de tus grandes amigos, se sabio y justo hijo mío_" es lo que le dice al oído y se aparta, dejando pensando profundamente a Shikamaru quien ve a Naruto aun en su lugar, ya se han roto filas, lo mismo pasa con otros ninjas y AMBUS

Siguen los abrazos por parte de Neji, Ino, Chouji, etc. Pero Naruto y los otros ninjas siguen en su lugar, hasta que Sasuke, se planta frente a ellos y les dice

-"ya puede romper filas y felicitar al Hokage"-

A lo que ninguno de los ninjas le hace caso, entonces el Uchiha dice

-¡rompan filas!-

Nadie lo obedece, entonces Naruto, levanta y baja el brazo derecho con el puño cerrado, todos los ninjas que seguían en su sitio que aprecian y respetan al Uzumaqui desaparecen en nubes de humo al mismo tiempo, en lugar de felicitar a Shikamaru, este acto deja a los restantes presentes incluyendo al consejo, Donzu, Shikamaru y amigos de este con muchas dudas y ahora nuevos temores

Naru que permanecía ahí, se dirige hacia Shikamaru en su camino pasa al lado de su esposo a quien ignora completamente al llegar frente al Nara…

-Nara Shikamaru, espero entiendas que por obvias razones, no pueda y no quiera felicitarte, me retiro, para que mi presencia no sea una mancha en tus celebraciones-

Todo esto dicho de la forma mas seria y formal jamás vista en ese Ninja impulsivo, inmediatamente después desaparece en la conocida forma de un clon

-era un clon ¿a que hora hizo el cambio?-

Preguntó en voz alta Rock Lee, misma pregunta que todos se hacían, ninguno de los AMBUS de la raíz, jefes de clanes, ninjas poderosos, sabios en todos los jutsus o incluso Neji que con su mirada se aseguro al principio de la ceremonia de ver llegar al verdadero Naruto, no se lograron explicar en que momento fue al cambio del Naruto real por el clon

Sasuke esta callado, al parecer están mas ocupados en el clon que desapareció ante ellos, en lugar de comentar que él fue desobedecido ante el Hokage por mas de un Ninja siendo el nuevo mano derecha o numero dos del Hokage, en especial de su esposo a quien no sabe aun como enfrentar en casa

Para romper esa situación incomoda Donzu felicita a Shikamaru, cosa que imitan los que restan por hacer presente su respeto

-[_"al parecer tenemos dos Hokages, mi plan aun sigue en pie, costara mas tiempo y por lo que veo mas vidas, al final Naruto matara a Shikamaru y yo seré Hokage y al mismo tiempo me desharé de todos los posibles "obstáculos""] (_piensa mientras sonríe el líder de la Raíz)-

Mas tarde, Sasuke Uchiha entra a su casa dispuesto a recibir los insultos, golpes, rabietas de su esposo, le extraña encontrar la casa tranquila y sorprendentemente entera, mínimo pensó encontrar uno o dos puertas hechas pedazos, todo esta en su lugar "tal vez no ha regresado" piensa el moreno, mientras llega a su habitación, ve la puerta abierta que da a la terraza y se acerca, ahí esta su amado esposo rubio, de pie, con los manos con los dedos entrelazados en la espalda, esta quieto, cuando se coloca a su lado se da cuenta que esta con los ojos cerrados con una actitud contemplativa, respiración relajada, esta meditando, una extraña costumbre para el Uchiha que ha desarrollado su esposo pues la paciencia no es característica de su pareja, esta ahí, de pie, los escasos rayos del sol del atardecer que se ocultan le iluminan con a una majestuosa imagen de culto con muchas velas a su alrededor, una estatua viviente que se ve sencillamente … hermosa.

-no preguntaré, el motivo por el que me ocultaste todo esto pues me es claro que no confiabas en mi, ni si quiera te preguntaré si sabias lo de la designación de Shikamaru, pues me es obvio que lo sabias (todo esto lo dice Naruto con los ojos cerrados, sin cambiar de postura relajada, Sasuke que se encuentra frente a él, no sabe que decir, ante esta reacción tan ausente de la explosiva naturaleza de Uzumaki) ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste darme esta puñalada por la espalda después de todos estos años que estuve buscándote, soportando tus humillaciones, tus insultos, de amarte desde niños? Esa es mi pregunta Uchiha Sasuke-


	21. DESCANSO Y LEGIS

DESCANSO Y LEGIS

Nunca se espero esa pregunta, no sabe que responder, no tiene argumento alguno, esta ahí frente a su esposo, se siente como un niño ante un coloso, le abruma la presencia Naruto, ese hombre que esta frente a él ¿es su esposo? El inmaduro que no mide las consecuencias de sus actos, el tonto de la clase, el idiota que lo hizo volver a la aldea después de muchos años de búsqueda, el maravilloso ser que perdono su infidelidad después de casados ¡no! ese que esta ahí no es ninguno de los anteriores, este es sereno, irradia luz, sabiduría, es la imagen misma del autocontrol ¿Dónde esta Naruto Uzumaqui? o este es en verdad Naruto Uzumaqui ¿Cuándo cambio? o ¿siempre fue así?

-al parecer no me vas a responder Uchiha Sasuke-

Eso saca de sus pensamientos al moreno, es la voz del rubio pero al mismo tiempo no lo es…

- Naruto… yo sé que lo que hice no tiene nombre pero sé que podrás perdonarme-

-al parecer el consejo, Shikamaru, Donzu y tu comparten la misma neurona, todos ustedes piensan que yo, como siempre perdono todo-

-Naru, entiende que tienen motivos para…-

-¿de que motivos me hablas "amor mío"? (aun sereno y con lo ojos cerrados)-

-pues… pues….. esta bien te lo diré, el consejo y muchos ninjas piensan que el zorro te puede estar influyendo y que puede escapar de su sello-

-¡a vaya! solo que sea por eso verdad, ósea que los años de entrenamiento, las peleas, las veces que he salvado a la aldea de la destrucción, el examen que me hizo Tzunade en el que confirmo que dicho sello esta intacto, que no hay forma que el zorro salga por su voluntad, todo eso no sirve, por que los experimentados miembros del consejo y mis entrañables "amigos" fuertes ninjas todos ellos, con quienes he compartido sudor, lagrimas, sangre de pronto sienten que corren peligro a mi lado ¿eso me estas diciendo Uchiha Sasuke?-

-por favor puedes dejar de llamarme Uchiha Sasuke no soy un desconocido para ti ,soy tu esposo, por favor entiende es por el bien de la aldea, se que por el momento debes estar molesto, muy molesto y que no ves que lo hicimos por tu bien-

Naruto abre sus ojos, no tiene esa mirada alegre al contrario es muy seria, los parpados en otras ocasiones abiertos como enormes puertas a su alma ahora tiene una mirada entre abierta, la mirada que todos hemos tenido en algún momento en que queremos fulminar a la persona frente a nosotros solo con la mirada.

-(un tono muy sarcástico) ¡hombre! ¡supongo que debo darles las gracias! Uchiha Sasuke -

-¡ya te dije que no me llames así, no soy un extraño-

- a partir de hoy ¡lo eres para mí! ¡tu explicación fue más absurda de lo que pensé, nos vemos!-

-¿Cómo que nos vemos? ¿vez como te comportas? El Naruto que conocemos estaría tirado en el piso gritando, pataleando, al contrario te encuentro de pie, tranquilo, me dices que soy un extraño y que te parece "absurdo" ¿sabes por lo menos que significa la palabra absurdo? Tú eres el extraño a veces dices palabras extrañas o hablas de cosas que no conocemos, como la vez que discutías con SAI sobre eso del "renacimiento en la pintura" " ..que Miguel Ángel,….. que Rafael,…que Leonardo" un montón de tonterías mas, Naruto ahora soy capitán de los AMBUS, deje de ser tu asistente, me obedeceras dentro y fuera de la casa ¡quieras o no! ¿entendiste? ¡Naruto no me dejes con la palabra en la boca! ¡ven acá! ¡ a donde crees que vas!-

Naruto quien ya se encuentra abriendo la puerta la habitación, solo voltea hacia su esposo que ha perdido la compostura de frío y calculador ninja, ahora esta rojo de coraje

-"absurdo" tiene los siguientes significados: Contrario y opuesto a la razón; que no tiene sentido; extravagante, irregular: chocante; contradictorio: dicho o hecho irracional, arbitrario o disparatado. El "renacimiento" es un periodo de las artes occidentales, Miguel Ángel, Rafael, Leonardo, son algunos de mejores pintores de ese periodo, el como sé todo eso es un secreto que pensaba decírselo ustedes en su momento, pero, veo que mejorar notablemente mi vocabulario y expresiones lingüísticas, todo ello para ser el Hok …. olvídalo, ya no tiene contrito (sentido), bueno me eximo (retiro)-

-¡NARUTO! DEJA DE HABLAR DE ESA FORMA! ¡¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS? ¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE QUEDAS ¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR!-

-¿hablar? Pero si estas gritando, no tengo ánimos de escuchar tu diatriba, excusa… digo… perdona… lo volví hacer verdad, bueno para que me entiendes diatriba es un discurso dicho con violencia o injurioso contra alguien en este caso contra mi, no te preocupes aun falta tu exégesis, es decir tu explicación de cómo es que ahora eres el "capitán" de AMBUS ¿acaso ese fue tu precio? siendo veraz o sea sincero, no tengo el brío para tu cernicola (tosco, bruto) comportamiento ni mucho menos para tu estulticia (necedad) no me esperes despierto tal vez no llegue-

- adonde crees que vas-

-siento que tengo el deber moral de decir que mi destino es escanciar en un receptáculo el elixir dedicado al dios Baco extraído de las uvas, granos, semillas etc. y alcanzar un alto estado euforia y desinhibición hasta quedar profundamente dipsómano (borracho)-

-¡¿Qué?-

-¡que me voy a tomar hasta el anticongelante! ¡que me voy a poner un mega borrachera! ya entendiste ¡me voy a chupar todo el alcohol que encuentre! ¡¿no esperarás que después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, me quede llorando en casita verdad? esta conversación ya se alargo demasiado nos vemos "amor"-

Sin más cierra la puerta con calma, solo se escucha como sale de la casa, Sasuke esta completamente estupido, de todas las situaciones nunca se espero esto

En otro escenario, las celebraciones en honor del nuevo Hokage siguen, Shikamaru ha sido invitado a varios fiestas, todo estaría bien salvo el hecho que en la mayoría se quitaron los anuncios de felicitación pues decían "¡FELICIDADES HOKAGE NARUTO" así como el hecho que en todas o en la mayoría de ellas nunca falto el rammen, esto incremento el mal humor del nuevo líder de la aldea, pero, no puede culpar a nadie pues para todos era obvio quien iba ser el Hokage, sus ahora incondicionales amigos están a su lado, tratando de hacerle mas llevadera la situación.

Dos días después de los festejos, Shikamaru ya instalado en el despacho de Hokage, revisa las misiones y hace nuevos ajustes en la administración, mejoras que según él, agilizaran muchas cosas, solo que no se ha dado cuenta que por muy genio-estratega que sea no tiene ni la mas minima idea de lo que hace y sus disposiciones no tardaran en producir varias crisis en la administración de la aldea, Donzu, esta con los de la raíz y solo se aparece cuando la circunstancia lo amerita es decir cuando puede dar consejos al Nara frente a personas influyentes y/o el consejo para quedar como el sabio mentor de un joven líder

-Buenos días Lord Hokage, me mando llamar-

-si, Sasuke me puedes decir ya que tu eres el jefe de mi guardia personal y capitán de los AMBUS ¿la causa por la cual no se han cancelado las misiones que ordene y por que no se me han dado los archivos secretos de defensa y seguridad de la aldea?-

- he ordenado que se haga lo que usted ha dispuesto, pero, pero..-

-pero que-

-todos los ambus dice que no pueden hacer nada hasta que regrese su capitán-

-¡tú eres su capitán!-

-se refieren a Naruto-

-con un demonio ¡soy el Hokage y no soy obedecido por mis hombres! Trae a tu esposo-

- como ordene, solo que tardare en traerlo-

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso esta encerrado en su recamara llorando por que no es el Hokage?-

-no, la verdad tiene dos días recorriendo todos los bares, cantinas, tiendas donde vendan alcohol en compañía de varios AMBUS que no se han reportado a trabajar, me han dicho que se la pasado tomando-

-¡no puedo creer lo que dices! "San Naruto" bebiendo, no me importa donde este, tu tráelo-

-si mi lord-

Al pasar una hora, se ve entrar a la oficina a dos AMBUS cargando de los brazos a Naruto el cual muestra claramente los signos de una persona totalmente ebria, sus labios están cocidos por el alcohol, rehúye la luz por estar mucho tiempo en lugares oscuros y despide un olor a alcohol que incluso percibió Kiba que esta a dos cuadras de la torre, Sasuke no se atrevió ir por su esposo y mando a subordinados

-vaya, vaya. miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, nada más ni nada menos que al gran Naruto Uzumaqui, disculpa que te haya hecho venir de esta forma-

-noooooo ttte preocupes, ssshhikka, yyyoooo te excuso, digo te peeerrdono y ¡poor queessstoy aquí? siii no he chocado, además poco falto para queme amarraran como pueeeeeerrrrrco, me cae que losssssvoy aaaacusar ante la canaca-

-¿Qué tanta estupidez dices? –

-deeejame pasar, déjame pasar-

-pasar a ¿Dónde?-

-aaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllll ba… aaaaaa….. ño….. aaal… bañññño a cantar-

-¡cantar!¡ Estas tan borracho que quieres cantar en un baño!-

-qui…qui..quie., quiero cannnnnn….. cantar ¡OAXACA! ¡HIP! espantar el eeexxxcccccuuusado, sacar las trip¡hip!as … tripas-

Después de un rato de lavarse la cara y de mojarse la cabeza, se encuentra un rubio tambaleante ante Shikamaru

-bueno, ya estas en medianas condiciones de hablar mas o menos coherentemente-

- algo, aunque ando con el credo-

-¿credo?-

-si credo-

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Una nueva religión?-

-no, quiere decir que "creo que ando crudo pero estoy p…..edo" jajaja, disculpe usted el chiste Mr. Shikamnaru-

-me vuelves hacer otra de tus bromas te mando al calabozo entendiste-

-¡ssssi!¡señorrrrrr! (cuadrándose)-

-me quieres decir por que ninguna de mis ordenes dadas a los AMBUS se ha cumplido y por que te siguen llamando capitán ( en esos momentos va entrando Sasuke que se sorprende de ver el estado de su pareja pero no dice nada).-

-¡COMO QUE POR QUE! ¡COMO QUE POR QUE! Ssssencillo y massssssclaro que eeeeeel agua-

-haber "genio" explícate-

-púesss por la ley-

- ¿sigues borracho? De que ley hablas -

-sssssi es martes un poco, pues ¡hip! Perdón looss estatutus digo estatutos que regulaaaaan ls AMBUS-

-sigo sin entenderte-

-me lleva, ssssse ve que estasssss pero si bien peeeen…. dejo el insulto a un lado por que ahora en sssssseñorrrrrr Hokage, te lo diré así;

* Ar….ti…culo décimo tercero, promulgado en el tercer alo digo año del mandato del segundo Hokage, que est….. esti ….¡hip! perdón, estipula que las misiones del escuadrón AMBU en curso o por concluir se llevaran a termino a pesar de la muerte del Hokage en turno sea esta de manera natural o de otra índole

*Articulo décimo cuarto ¡hip! el Hokage entrante y/o susti tutu tututu digo sustituto no tiene permitido la cancelación de ninguna misión del escuadrón AMBU en curso o por concluir en las circunstancias que se mencionan en el articulo anterior ¡hip!-

¡hip! Esto es con fin de no poner en riesgo la seguridad ¡hip! de la aldea pues las misiones de los AAMMMMBUS las encomienda directamente el Hooookage y por una buena razón lo hace, una vez terminadasssssssss dichas misiones se te dirán la causa, procedimientos y resultados de estas-

-Eso ya me que da claro, pero, por que no obedecen a Capitán Sasuke y a ti si-

-bbbbueno lo que el mono, digo..moreno aquí presente, al igual que su "excelencia" no han leido los reglamentos ¿verdad? digo, esto es una organización ¡por dios! Hay leyes, reglamentos, protocolo ¿ya los leyeron? ¿si saben qué existen? ¿verdad? o solo llegaron, se sentaron y ordenaron sin saber nada (eso exactamente hicieron)-

-¡y que tiene que ver todo eso con el hecho que no soy obedecido! "cariño"(Uchiha, molesto)-

-simple "amor" estatutu tutu to tercero, frac…cccción cuarta del manual de procedimientos y proto…colos de seguridad del escuadrón AMBU que dice así

* El cargo de capitán de ja.. jam.. ham.. ambus y jefe de la guardia personal del Hokage será designado por este último-

- ya ves soy el Hokage y designé a tu marido para ser el capitán-

- ¡mommmmmmmento! aun no termino, mismo estatuto , fracción déc..imo quinta, el periooooodo de descanso del Capitán, así mismo miembrosssssss del escuadrón AMBUS se designara en común acuerdo entre este y el Hokage en turnoooo-

-¿a que viene eso?-

-pues que ¡estoy de vacaciones! Al igual que muchos de mis hombres-

-Shikamaru es el Hokage y puede cancelar tus vacaciones, que tiene que ver con todo esto tus vacaciones ¿y mi puesto?-

- ¡ya! ¡ así van a dirigir la aldea! Sin conocer los procedimientos, en fin, les diré púes ya se me esta pasando la borrachera, tiene que ver con lo siguiente;

*Estatuto cuarto fracción primera; los periodos de descanso otorgados por el Hokage se respetaran de caso de presentarse las circunstancias mencionadas en los artículos décimo cuarto y décimo tercero de las leyes promulgadas por el segundo Hokage ya que se consideran de la misma importancia que una misión AMBU-

-¿eso quiere decir que aun eres el capitán de los AMBUS y que las misiones continuaran?-

-¡BINGO! ¡OHHHH GENNIOOOSSSS!-

-¿y cuando terminan tus vacaciones?-

-en dos semanas, eso lo acordamos con obachan, se supone que dentro de una semana iba a renunciar y yo seria el Hokage así tendría otra semana para poder tomar el puesto y nombrar a mi sucesor como capitán, quien iba a decir que moriría tan pronto ¿verdad? Y que las cosas no salieron como ella las planeaba ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Tu me puedes responder Shikamaru?-

-¿Cómo lo voy a saber? Ya respondiste a mis dudas, esperare a que terminen las misiones y tu descanso para que entregues el puesto, puedes retírate-

-con permiso, seguiré disfrutando de mi descanso, deje una botella a la mitad cuando fui finamente requerido, nos vemos por cierto los reportes de las misiones ya concluidas te la entregara mi asistente, ¡OH! ¡Perdón! se me olvido quise decir, el capitán Sasuke sabe donde están-

-Naruto te espero esta noche aun tenemos cosas que hablar-

- te doy la razón en que aun tenemos cosas que hablar, solo que no será esta noche, ni los siguientes días, eso si, de que regreso, regreso, nos vemos una botella, una linda morena y un apuesto pelicastaño me esperan

- ¡que! ¡quienes! ¡Naruto!-

-¡no grites que me empieza a doler la cabeza! ¡"el que las hace no las conciente"! verdad Sasuke, sin embargo, yo no me estoy revolcando con lo que se me ponga enfrente como tu… comprenderás, me divierto muy cariñosamente con mujeres y hombres por que no, pero, no he llegado ni llegaré a tus niveles, no soy tan "San Naruto" como piensan, también tengo mis malos ratos, bye-

-me lleva el demonio, que se cree ese imbecil al dejarme así, Shikamaru dame la orden de arrestarlo-

- deja de gritar, si no te diste cuenta tenemos un problema-

-lo de las misiones y el cargo de capitán es cuestion de tiempo él mismo lo dijo-

-eso ya lo sé, acaso no te diste cuenta de lo ultimo que dijo-

-si que no es tan …"San Naruto" … eso…..-

-si eso lo dije yo hace unas horas aquí, solo te lo dije a ti, nadie mas estaba con nosotros ( se acerca al odio de Sasuke) llama a Neji es posible que en este momento nos estén escuchando, ….. tu marido ya se va de chichifo y ¿tu que harás?-

- no te permito que hables así de mi esposo, será lo que sea, no es un libertino ( dice eso a Shika para despistar a los posibles espías que los estén escuchando)-

-me importa poco si te molesta ahora vete (Shika le sigue la corriente y Sasuke sale) [_nunca pensé que Naruto tuviera tanta influencia en tantos ninjas, ese rubio es un peligro para mi, me puede matar cuando quiera y a….mi… familia, no puedo confiar incluso en los AMBUS, además no puedo comentarselo a Donzu, seria contraproducente a mi posición el depender de él para todo ¿desde cuando Naruto sabe tantas cosa de la aldea?] (_se queda pensando y alerta a cualquier ataque)_-_

Entra Neji con su vista activada, buscado cerca de los espías, sin embargo, no encuentra nada, después entre los dos buscan posibles micrófonos y nada, no hay indicio de espionaje alguno lo que pone más nervioso a Shika, en ese momento llega Sasuke un poco alterado

-Lord Hokage ya supe de donde saco Naruto esa información-

-quien te la dio-

-Naruto mismo-

-¿Qué?-

-si, fui alcanzarlo para hablar con el sobre asuntos nuestros, dentro de la discusión salio de nuevo "san Naruto" le pregunte de donde saco esa frase, me dijo que usted se lo dijo hace meses en una discusión sobre una misión-

-cierto, cierto, ya recuerdo, ya recuerdo, entonces todo fue una coincidencia, aun así será mejor vigilarlo, Sasuke recuerda que esa tu misión-

-ya lo sé, las cosas no salieron como las planeamos, jamás pensé que se comportaría de esta forma, no podemos asignarle esa misión a ningún AMBU pues aun es su capitán , los demás ninjas harán preguntas del por que lo estámos vigilando, pueden pensar que le queremos hacer algo y seria malo para tu imagen, solo nos queda vigilarlo de lejos, hasta ahora sabemos que se la pasa bebiendo como cosaco en compañía de hombres y mujeres junto con otros ninjas además no se ha comportado se forma sospechosa, mas de lo que ya lo ha hecho-

-¿y no te molesta que este con otras personas Sasuke?-

-Neji, conozco a Naruto, esta es otra forma de berrinche y lo de sus acompañantes como tu sabes no tengo argumentos para reclamarle, te confieso que si, me duele pues lo amo, esta vez si supo por donde lastimarme-

-¿lo amas y lo volviste a traicionar?-

-mi orgullo pudo mas, ese es mi pecado, fui soberbio al aceptar esto ya no puedo arreglarlo ¿y tu Neji? ¿y Rock lee, tu Shikamaru y los demás cual es su causa para haberlo traicionado de esta forma?-

- Celos, envidia y miedo Sasuke, todo eso ha estado oculto en nosotros de ver a Naruto como el payaso, el fracasado, el inútil, el huérfano, el despreciable en la academia a llegar a ser el enorme guerrero que es ahora y que nos eclipsa a todos, eso es lo que nos motivo Sasuke y es posible que en un futuro nos arrepintamos (y si fue ¿o no?)-

Los días pasan en la aldea, el Hokage se ocupa de sus asuntos, Sasuke vigilia a su esposo, lo hace mas por celos que por la misión, ahora esta oculto en la barra en ese lugar que ni el conocía bebiendo una copa, es un lugar muy privado y caro por el trato que le dan al parecer conocen a Naruto desde hace tiempo, este esta sentado frente a un pequeño escenario, todo para Sasuke estaría bien salvo el hecho que el rubio tiene los pantalones abajo y se esta masturbando sin pena alguna, no es el único que lo hace, el motivo es simple, en el escenario se encuentran dos apuestos jóvenes y una joven realizando caliente y excitante "menace trua" (trio)

Uno de los jóvenes de piel tersa como el durazno con una cara que muestra una inocencia (solo la muestra) se ocupa del monte de venus de la chica que recorre sus dos bellas "colinas" con sus pequeñas manos, mientras el segundo joven un tanto moreno de piel y ojos picaros da placer a su compañero introduciendo y sacando de su tierna boca la virilidad del otro.

Naruto al observar lo que sucede en el escenario atiende su excitación con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda bebe su trago, Sasuke esta en el dilema de sentirse decepcionado al ver a su esposo en esa circunstancia, el vigilarlo, el querer estar al lado de su rubio y quitar esa mano para sustituirla con su boca y el sentirse culpable por estar excitado al ver lo que pasa en el escenario y aun mas culpable por haberlo traicionado

El chico de ojo picaros esta sobre la chica entra y sale de ella al ritmo que le marca el otro chico de cara inocente quien entra y sale de él, las tres figuras en ese escenario, cubiertos de sudor con una exquisita iluminación que les cubre, ni muy tenue, ni muy brillante, lo suficiente para ver claramente cada rincón de los cuerpos, la mayora del escaso publico ya ha alcanzado el clímax, como en una extraña coordinación los últimos cuatro en culminar son los tres protagonistas y Naruto, el telón cae, una suave música suena, con discreción el personal designado para esa tarea limpia los fluidos y papeles en el piso, mientras meseros sin inhibición atienden a personas que muestran sus genitales así pues les sirven las alcohol a esos clientes

Sasuke despierta del letargo en que estaba sale del lugar, mientras se dirige a su casa resume mentalmente los días que ha vigilado a su esposo, por muy incoherente que parezca, Naruto ha cumplido su palabra, no ha tenido sexo con nadie, solo caricias sobre la ropa, pocos besos, manos traviesas etc. con uno o con otra, esa parte bisexual de su pareja aun lo tiene desconcertado, lo mas cercano a la infidelidad a la que ha llegado Uzumaqui es el darse amor propio como lo acaba de ver, son las tres de la madrugada en esas dos semanas su esposo no se ha parado por su casa, falta un día para que termine su descanso ¿Qué pasara? Es la pregunta en su cabeza ahora

Son las 8 de la mañana, Sasuke esta en la cocina desayunado solo, sin la sonrisa y compañía a la que ya estaba acostumbrado de pronto oye como se abre la puerta y alguien entra, es Naruto que se acerca a el y le da un suave beso, el sabor que le dejo en los labios es de alcohol, no sabe que hacer, Naruto se sirve café, Sasuke solo lo observa, hule mal, tiene los ojos rojos, tiene grandes ojeras, la ropa esta sucia con manchas de bebidas derramadas, ahora lo ve tomar la tasa con ambas manos que están algo temblorosas y beber de ella

-¿Qué? ¿soy o me parezco?-

El ninja le pregunta a Sasuke en un tono entre enfado y burla, mientras termina su café y se sirve mas

-pensé que llegarías mañana, cuando termina tu descanso-

-lo haría, pero, tengo que dormir, descansar, darme un baño, no me voy a presentar aun con resaca (cruda) –

-¿presentar?¿ a donde?-

-pues en el cuartel AMBU para entregarte el puesto formalmente de capitán y el procedimiento de entrega-recepción, supongo que ya estas preparado-

-este.. si, estas semanas me ocupe leer los manuales, códices, etc ¿y tu estas listo? ¿te dará tiempo de preparar los documentos y todo eso?_ [esta muy sospechoso ¿Por qué esta tan accesible? ¿Por qué habla de la entrega de su cargo como algo normal, el no es así?]-_

-si, no hay problema, ya están listos, Kakashi e Iruka me hicieron el favor de encargarse de eso, que cansado estoy me voy a bañar de ahí a dormir, no me despiertes-

-esta bien, yo tengo que salir, que descanses-

-( deja la tasa en le fregadero y esta por salir de la cocina) por cierto, dos cosas Sasuke-

-si dime-

- la primera ¿Qué te gusto mas? ¿el trio o yo?-

-¿sabias que estaba ahí?-

-si ¿creías que con ocultar tu chacra no me daría cuanta? No me subestimes por favor, me he dado cuenta de tu presencia cada vez que ibas a espiarme, espera, no quiero que tu ego crezca y pienses que las "cosas" que me viste hacer fueron para hacerte sentir mal, no Sasuke, las hice por que se me antojo hacerlas, estuvieras o no presente las habría hecho, no esposo mío no las hice por desquite hacia ti (se da vuelta y camina dejando a un moreno totalmente molesto)-

-mencionaste dos cosas (lo dice en un tono frío y lleno de duda)-

-cierto (desde el inicio de la escalera)-

-¡que es!-

-muy simple Uchiha Sasuke, quiero el divorcio-


	22. TRASICION

TRANSICION

El proceso de entrega-recepción a terminado, Naruto Uzumaqui a dejado de ser el capitán ahora su esposo Sasuke Uchiha es el nuevo capitán y lider de la guardia personal del Hokage Shikamaru, no hubo discursos, tampoco había quien lo quisiera escuchar

-bien capitán, ya esta usted en su puesto, le entregue los códigos, protocolos de seguridad de la aldea, excepto los planos de los túneles secretos que solo sabe el Hokage y que están en construcción-

-bien, Naruto, todo esta en orden no veo problema alguno, ya termino la ultima misión ambu y daré el informe al Hokage, mencionaré tu excelente desempeño y muy buena planeación de las mismas, ahora bien, siendo tu un ambu y yo tu capitán, te ordeno lleves estos documentos al archivo, una vez ahí, empezaras a trabajar como del director de archivo, comprende que por haber sido el capitán y jefe de los ambus no puedes estar con ningún mando, aunque también podrías ser mi asistente-

- ¡es tradición en estos casos que yo sea nombrado capitán segundo! ¡como quieres que acepte ser el director de archivo! Es el último escalafón del organigrama, el tomarlo o ser tu asistente seria humillante para mí, después de ser el capitán-

-lo siento, son órdenes del Hokage, en cuanto a tu rango, por el momento quedas como teniente de ambus-

-¡no pueden rebajarme de ese modo por un cambio administrativo! soy capitán, ese es mi rango me lo gane a pulso y con trabajo, no hay estatuto, ley o código que permitan que un capitán sea director de archivo por entregar un puesto-

-por eso te dije que esta pendiente tu rango, pues se esta realizando cambios en algunas leyes, por el momento eres teniente, ahora ve hacer lo que te dije y lleva esos archivos y me traes un café por favor (todo esto pasa en los pasillos del edificio donde son escuchados por muchas personas)-

-¡no!-

-¿perdón que dijiste?-

-dije no-

- Naruto Uzumaqui, acabas de recibir una orden directa de tu capitán y tú como ambu debes obedecerla-

-pues no va hacer así, afortunadamente ya no soy AMBU-

-de que hablas-

- solo quería saber que pasaría conmigo después de entregarte el puesto y veo que lo que busca el Hokage y tu son humillarme, por eso dentro de los documentos que firmaste, estaba mi renuncia con AMBU con carácter de irrevocable, así entonces me retiro-

-¿Qué? Entonces ya no eres AMBU, bien pues retírate de este edifico y tienes prohibido acercarte a él-

- con su permiso capitán Sasuke-

El rubio camina con calma, mientras pasa por los pasillos, unos ninjas, no todos, se cuadran mostrando su respeto ante este hombre que ha dado mucho por la aldea y que su propio esposo quiso humillar al darle el puesto administrativo mas bajo por desgracia esa muestra de honor y admiración así como muchas otras que recibe y recibirá Uzumaqui seran usadas en su contra y serán motivo de muchas desgracias

-Lord Hokage, permítame felicitarlo por las nuevas dispociones que usted tomado, son dignas de un gran líder, así lo manifesté ante el consejo de ancianos-

-gracias Donzu, puede usted pedir al consejo que me reciba esta tarde, necesito tratar algunas cosas con ellos-

-si es sobre los movimientos de las aldeas después de su nombramiento, no se preocupe, ya le dije al consejo que no hay por que alarmase-

-Donzu, el informar al consejo es una atribución mía-

-Lord Shikamaru, no se ocupe de estas "nimiedades" usted debe enfocarse en las reformas a las leyes de la aldea y sus necesidades-

-Soy el Hokage por tanto lo que suceda dentro y fuera de la aldea es de mi competencia, si le molesta pedir al consejo que me reciba yo ….-

-claro que no es molestia, solo quería evitarle una perdida de tiempo pues el consejo ya tomo algunas decisiones, aquí las tiene (le extiende un rollo) esperamos se apliquen de lo mas pronto posible-

-¿Por qué no se me informo de esa reunión? ¿Quién la presidio?-

- bueno me tome la libertad de presidir en esta junta, pues nosotros ya tenemos más experiencia en estos asuntos que usted y solo queremos ayudarle-

-les agradeceré a usted y al consejo que se eviten de tomar decisiones sin mi presencia cuando se trate de la aldea y mi edad no tiene absolutamente nada que ver o acaso el consejo de ancianos quiere que las demás aldeas sepan que su líder no es tomado en cuenta…. ya no pida al consejo que me reciba-

- veo que ha entrado en razón, ya no es necesario que …-

- espere, no quiero que le pida al consejo que me reciba, dígales que los espero hoy a las tres de la tarde -

-así se hará lord Hokage [_maldito mocoso, se esta creyendo en serio que el manda en la aldea, tengo que apresurarme a deshacerme de él]-_

_-_se lo agradezco Donzu [_no debo dejar que me manipulen, en especial Donzu, el quiere ser Hokage y el consejo quiere un títere y ese no seré yo]-_

Las cosas se van dando de tal forma que el rubio es el eje, sus amigos lo envidian, Shikamaru no lo tolera, lo ve como un rival, sus enemigos lo quieren muerto, su esposo ya no sabe que quiere

Muchos ninjas no están conformes con Shikamaru como Hokage, Donzu sigue moviendo sus hilos para crear y resurgir el rencor hacia Naruto entre la población, algunas aldeas empiezan a tener planes contra Kohona, solo les falta que no haya bijou que la defienda, Gaara esta furioso con Kohona por la bajeza contra su eterno amor, solo una carta secreta de parte de Naruto impidió que declarase la guerra o fuera a Kohona a partirle la cara a todos, el líder de la aldea de la arena esta buscando la forma de romper la alianza con Kohona, lo mismo que la aldea de la estrella y otras, solo los detiene una cosa, mejor dicho, una persona, Naruto Uzumaqui

Sasuke esta mas que confundido, ya no pesa sobre él la limitación del rango, es ahora el capitán de ambus, el lugar que le corresponde casi por derecho al ser un Uchiha, solo que tuvo que quitárselo a su esposo quien renuncio a ese escuadrón y le ha pedido el divorcio, cosa de al que no han hablado desde ese día

Neji e Hinata, están desilusionados, la petición de Shikamaru al consejo para anular la división de familias fue rechazada, algo que con Naruto no habría pasado, el simplemente habría declarado la cancelación y ni habría fumado al consejo

Lee sigue tras Sakura quien le pide cualquier cosa, han caído en un circulo vicioso de co-dependencia como base de amor, Shino y Kiba bueno están tratando de decirse lo que sienten uno por el otro, Ino esta frustrada por que no es mejor medico que Sakura, Tenten es feliz al lado de Chouji quien se ha acercado poco a Shikamaru desde que fue nombrado Hokage

Sasuke a dejado el departamento donde vivía con su rubio, ya le queda claro que no se trata de un enojo pasajero por parte de su esposo, se ha mudado su antigua casa, las cosas no marchan como se pensó en un principio, Sakura tan pronto se entero de la separación del rubio y el moreno dejo a un lado a Lee quien culpa a Naruto por dejar libre a Sasuke y alejar de él a la peligrosa, las cosas no marchan muy bien en la aldea, los clientes van en disminución por que no confían en el nuevo Hokage y por la elevación de las tarifas por parte de este, prefieren ir con otras aldeas que gustosas aceptan, esto recae sobre Naruto a quien empiezan a culpar por esto, claro que con Donzu tiene que ver esto.

Las misiones se asignan como siempre, Naruto como Ninja que es, va a la torre a que le den una misión, no quiere estar inactivo y menos que crean los demás que se ha dado por vencido, es un Ninja y su amor por la aldea sigue en pie pues el consejo, el Hokage y los AMBUS no son la aldea.

-¿Por qué no puedes darme una misión? tipo A-

-lo siento Naruto, no estas calificado par ese tipo de misiones-

-¿¡que no estoy calificado! Fui capitán, vencí a Madara, Akatsuki y otros, dices que no estoy calificado-

-no te niego tus proezas, solo que hay un problema, tu eres genin aun, por lo tanto no debiste ser capitán, ni puedes realizar misiones tipo A-

-¿genin? Yo no soy genin, hace tiempo presente mis exámenes a jounin y chounin, todo esta en regla-

-pues no es así, no hay registros de lo que dices, no hay ningún documento que lo demuestre, no te preocupes, no tienes que fingir con nosotros, Tzunade se hizo de la vista gorda y te dejo ser capitán, afortunadamente no hay mucho que lamentar, tu eres genin y de acuerdo al reglamento que sé que tu te sabes de memoria, un genin no puede realizar ese tipo de misiones-

-¡que! me estas llamando mentiroso y estas insultado la memoria de oba chan, soy capitán, lo que pasa que me estas degradando sin motivo alguno, quiero ver el archivo para buscar mis papeles-

-te pido que te calmes, yo personalmente busque en el archivo, además tu no puedes acceder a él, hay un nuevo reglamento solo personal autorizado puede entrar, tengo que pedirte que pases al departamento de contabilidad tienes que hablar con ellos-

-¡nuevo reglamento! ¿Qué tengo yo que hacer con contabilidad? No me deben nada-

-ellos no te deben, tu nos debes, pues como te dije tu eres genin y estuviste ocupando un cargo con un sueldo que no te corresponde, por lo que tendrás que devolver la diferencia, por eso tienes que ir con ellos para que llegues a un acuerdo-

-¡que! Estupideces dices, como que tengo que devolver dinero-

-¡Naruto Uzumaqui te recuerdo que estas ante tu Hokage así que moderas tu lenguaje o te mando a encerrar!-

Naruto ve fijamente a Shikamaru quien lo ve también, aprieta los puños, la respiración esta algo acelerada, no sabe como reaccionar, lo están degradando a genin, lo mas seguro que los documentos que prueban su rango han sido destruidos, para acabar tiene que regresar dinero de su antiguo sueldo como capitán, ya le queda claro una cosa, el arrebatarle el cargo de Hokage solo fue el principio ¿Qué sigue? no sabe que pensar, sus amigos son los causantes de sus desgracias

-disculpe lord Hokage (conteniéndose) me retiro y espero poder servir a la aldea como genin [_no debo caer en su juego, quieren _ _que me rebele y tener un motivo para encerrarme]-_

Naruto se retira y pasa todo el día en medio de tramites burocráticos, afortunadamente tiene el suficiente dinero, fruto de su años de trabajo y las herencias recibidas de su padre, Tzunade , Jiraya e ingresos de empresas en las que ha invertido como para pagar la supuesta deuda que tiene con la aldea, esto no le quita el sueño, pero, si el hecho de que varios ninjas se han acercado a él para insinuarle ideas que no lo gustan "rebelión, golpe de estado" muchos están en contra de Shikamaru y su nuevo sistema de administración y como está marchando la economía de la aldea, no quiere ser el causante de una guerra interna, el sacrificio de Itachi sería en vano etc.,

-[_a casa, mmm no mejor al ichikaru ramen , después a casa, mas tarde a la reunión, tengo que convencerlos que un golpe de estado no es la mejor solución y menos que quiero encabezarlo, prefiero ser un genin el resto de mi vida a ser un tirano y ser odiado, Sasuke, Sasuke, como te extraño ¡no! ¡ha! Para que me hago menso, lo amo, para acabar el zorro sigue en trance tal ves le de un hijo, bueno, quien sabe, desde hace semanas que el y yo no…,extraño el sabor de su boca, el tenerlo dentro de mi, ¡ha! Que rico era eso, el como entraba lentamente en mi, me besaba el cuello, su miembro duro se habría paso en mis esfínter, ¡ya! basta el me traiciono, no puedo perdonarlo otra vez, esta vez no…],_ hola viejo, quiero un gran tazón de ramen-

Mas tarde en un lugar secreto se lleva acabo una reunión clandestina, se oyen muchas voces

- ¡débenos actuar ya! Ese inútil será un genio en el combate pero es un idiota en la administración, esta creando impuestos y mantiene los mismos sueldos además de elevar el precio de nuestros servicios-

-¡si! no sabe como dirigir, los ancianos deben darse cuanta de su error, la raíz esta creciendo cada vez más, Naruto debes actuar como nuestro líder-

-Hermanos, hermanos, se dan cuento de lo que dicen, quitar al Shikamaru, al consejo, en verdad se dan cuanta de lo que implica, recuerden que los clanes mas fuertes están de su lado, recuerden que juraron lealtad, además yo por mucho que me pese no estoy dispuesto a alzar mi puño contra la aldea, no palearíamos contra extraños, lo haríamos contra amigos, familiares, compañeros, sé que los que les pido es mucho, pero, ¿seriamos mejores que ellos? yo pienso que debe haber otra forma, pacifica por supuesto, señores, hermanos, busquen en su corazón ¿quieren en verdad pelear contra el lord Hokage y lo que representa? Que es a nosotros mismos-

-capitán…-

Un gran silencio reina, los ninjas ven el gran amor de su capitán a al aldea, sus palabras tienen razón, ellos no mancharan sus manos con sangre de otros ninjas de la aldea, sus ánimos guerreros desaparecen ante los argumentos de ese hombre frente a ellos que a soportado la destitución, el ser degradado, traicionado por amigos y esposo, esta ahí pensando por ellos, por la aldea, se van a sus casa a abrazar a sus esposas e hijos esperando que las cosas mejoren

Solo que la suerte ya esta escrita dentro de los concurrentes hay espías de la Raíz que informan sobre todo a Donzu y Shikamaru

-Lord Hokage, que sugiere que debemos hacer, esto puede servirnos para quitarnos de encima a ese maldito zorro-

-tienes razón Donzu, esta es nuestra oportunidad, para deshacernos de Uzumaqui Naruto-


	23. 10 DEL DIEZ,Preludio DEL FIN DE UN NINJA

10 DEL DIEZ, PRELUDIO DEL FIN DE UN GRAN NINJA

El tiempo pasa y la trampa se va cerrando, cada día que pasa siente como mas personas lo ven con desconfianza, los ninjas que lo estiman poco a poco son asignados a largas misiones incluyendo a Kakashi e Iruka que fue retirado de maestro en al academia para estas misiones, Sai esta de misión con Kohonamaru de la cual solo Sai regresará. Naruto durante este tiempo a experimentado lo voluble que puede ser el ser humano, los que le sonreirán en la calle ahora lo ignoran, los que lo recibían con afecto ahora lo evitan, los que decían llamarse sus amigos ahora lo desconocen, ya casi no le asignan misiones de clase alta, afortunadamente puede sobrevivir holgadamente con las herencias que recibió de Tsunade, ero-senin y su padre, soporta de nuevo las malas miradas de la gente con estoicismo, le conforta saber que evitó una masacre al detener a sus seguidores que pretendian un golpe de estado dentro de la aldea, ya tiene una idea clara de cómo será su vida en la aldea, de héroe pasa a repudiado, otra vez solo. Los tramites de divorcio ya casi concluyen, al parecer Sasuke entendió su error y que ha perdido a su amado rubio, de un tiempo para acá trata de llevarse bien con Uzumaqui y este acepta en agrado eso, se ven de vez en cuando, aunque no deja de haber ese amoroso lazo entre los dos, ambos se duelen el tener que alejarse, pero, esto es inevitable.

Shikamaru, también ha estado ocupado, ha trabajo en algo que ahora propone a su todos su amigos incluyendo al Uchiha, nada menos que acabar con Naruto Uzumaqui, al principio todos se opusieron, aun les quedaba algo de lealtad en sus cuerpos, pero, por desgracia los argumentos en contra de su amigo fueron mas pesados que los de a favor "no hay regreso", "ya lo vieron el nunca nos perdonará esto", " si lo dejamos puede haber guerra dentro de la aldea", "es mas poderoso que nosotros", "no pertenece a un clan", "Puede perder el control del zorro", "ha salvado la aldea", "es nuestro amigo" son algunas frases dentro de la discusión, Donzu también esta ahí, aporto los informes de los planes de los ninjas seguidores de Naruto y en estos no figura el hecho de que rubio los detuvo, todo termina en la sentencia, Naruto Uzumaqui debe ser arrestado por el bien de la aldea y de ellos claro, un silencio se hace presente en la sala, todos miran al piso, se dan cuanta de lo que están por hacer, no tienen el valor de mirarse unos a otros, solo queda ejecutar el veredicto ¿pero como? Ese ninja es muy fuerte y no se dejara arrestar pacíficamente sin un motivo de peso y no se deben enterar sus seguidores o habrá caos, afortunadamente una persona tiene un plan.

-[¡_AHHHHHHHH! Que aburrido estoy, sin misiones, sin amigos y sin espos… y tampoco puedo salir, es lo mismo que cuando era niño, miradas de odio] ¡QUE HAGO! [mmmmmm…¿ y el zorro que tanto hace? ¿ya lo habrá logrado? Aunque Sasuke y yo no hemos estado juntos en mucho tiempo, pero el Kyubi me dijo que tendría que elegir el esperma correcto y eso no tendría que ver con la frecuencia de nuestros encuentros, si llego a tener un hijo de Sasuke… ¡demonios no lo había pensado, nadie puede saber que puedo crear un hijo, como están las cosas el pobre correría mucho peligro ¡ nadie debe saberlo! ¡podrían querer matarlo! por ser mi hijo o Sasuke me lo quitaría o que vida le espera en esta aldea, tendría una infancia como la mía o peor ¡NO! no dejaré que eso pase, debo salir de aquí, eso… eso…. es.. debo irme de la aldea, tengo todo a favor yo no quiero estar aquí y ellos no me quieren aquí, saben que nunca seria un peligro para ellos, tengo que darme prisa, es posible que ya este embarazado y no deben saberlo, un momento, aun falta la firma de divorcio con Sasuke, debo sacarle esa firma para que pierda todo derecho sobre mi y mí posible hijo, ahora bien adonde iré, lo mas lógico es que vaya con Gaara, pero, eso puede malinterpretase y poner en peligro la aldea de la arena, al país del hielo con mi amiga la princesa o la Isla de la media luna con mis amigos el príncipe Hikaru y el rey … no hay lugar en este continente al que pueda ir sin poner en peligro a otros, …a este continente…. aun queda otro lugar… el imperio Anasazi, solo Sai y Gaara lo saben, Sai esta en misión, tan pronto llegue le pediré que me ayude a enviar un mensaje … (toc, toc, toc) quien será_…] voy ya voy-

-Hola Naru, ¿como estas?-

-Sakura ¿tu aquí?-

-Naru, puedo hablar contigo, espera, no me cierres la puerta por favor, deja hablar un momento-

-OK, pasa entonces y dime a que debo tu visita tan repentina-

-antes que anda quiero pedirte me perdones mi comportamiento todo este tiempo, no tengo excusa, Donzu nos lleno la cabeza de ideas estupidas en contra tuya-

-¿a quienes le lleno la cabeza de ideas estupidas Donzu?-

- a Shikamaru, Tenten, Kiba en fin todos tus amigos-

- vaya, pues no sabía que tenía amigos idiotas que creen las estupideces que les dicen-

- Naruto, por favor escúchame todos nos sentimos muy mal por todo lo que ha pasado, todos estamos muy arrepentidos, por favor Naru por nuestra vieja amistad damos la oportunidad de reparar en algo el daño que te hemos hecho-

- mira Sakura, ya no tiene sentido reprochar lo pasado, es mejor empezar de nuevo, sabes que siempre te he querido y apreciado, dile a los demás que no les guardo resentimiento alguno-

-en serio ¡muchas gracias Naru! iré a decírselo a los demás, hasta luego-

-hasta luego Sakura-Chan [_algo esta mal, no sé que es pero siento que algo esta mal] _–

Mientras tanto cerca de una aldea aliada de Kohona Sai esta bastante entretenido con el falo de Kohonamaru quien esta sudando con la cara roja debido al placer que esta recibiendo por parte de su pareja, es lo ultimo después de una larga jornada desde la aldea antes de llegar a su destino, es parte de la despedida, saben el contenido de la carta que llevan, Kohonamaru es de un clan muy influyente en la aldea y apoya a Naruto, su voz pesa mucho en el consejo ya que a su edad es líder del su familia, Shikamaru lo envía a esa aldea para que sea asesinado y quitarse problemas futuros, Sai no puede desobedecer porque pondría en peligro a su amado y a Naruto, así que cambiaron la carta por una en la que decía que debían de tomar como prisionero a Kohonamaru y esconderlo de por vida y que a cualquier enviado de la hoja se deberá decir que esta muerto eso garantizaría que el este mas o menos bien, pero, encerrado sin saber donde, un gemido, dos gemido, un leve grito de placer y terminan en la boca de pálido ninja

-eres un demonio, sabes donde pasar tu lengua-

-tu también sabes donde tocar cuando estas dentro de mi, amor, no quiero hacer esto-

-Sai débenos hacerlo debes regresar a la aldea rápido para ayudar a Naruto, sé que el no parará hasta encontrarme, ya lo ha demostrado con Sasuke, confiemos en que todo saldrá bien, tienes que sacarlo de ahí, ahora vamos-

-te prometo que no importa si tengo que ir al infierno por ti…-

Un apasionado beso lo interrumpe, lo abraza, como si quisiera que fuesen uno mismo

-es hora vamos…-

Toc… toc… toc…..

-ya voy..[¿_quien será ahora?]-_

-¡hola Naruto! Como estas-

-¡Kakashi, Iruka! (les da un gran abrazo a las dos personas que siempre han estado a su lado) creí que estaban en misiones, me da mucho gusto verlos-

- las terminamos lo más rápido posible, cuéntanos como han estado las cosas por acá, ya sabemos que ya no eres capitán de los AMBUS-

-si, así es y al parecer las personas de esta aldea han olvidado que me admiraban, ahora empiezan de nuevo evitarme-

-¡maldita sea! Por que Tsunade tuvo que morir de esa forma ¡no es justo! Tu mas que ninguno otro ama esta aldea a Sasuke ya ni lo menciono, no lo puedo ni ver, aun no me explico como tus amigos te hicieron esto-

-cálmate Iruka ahora hay que buscar la formar de sacarme de esta aldea, no creo resistir de nuevo las miradas y el odio de todos como cuando era niño-

-¿crees que lleguen a tanto? Tú tienes muchos ninjas que te admiran y respetan-

-¿y donde están Kakashi? ¿tu los has visto en la aldea? la mayoría esta en misiones lejanas o en puestos burocráticos menores, al parecer Shikamaru sabe quienes son y no va permitir que estén juntos, no quiero poner en riesgo sus vidas y las de sus familias-

-tienes razón, es mejor sacarte de aquí, si saben de tus seguidores y sus planes los pueden usar en tu contra-

El sol pega en el edificio del líder de la aldea, un ambiente tenso se respira en el aire seco del ambiente, los guardias están alertas ante cualquier contingencia, mientras dentro del despacho salen gritos de una acalorada discusión

-¡me vale lo que diga el consejo, voy a ir a partirles la cara!¡al demonio la paz de la aldea!¡GUERRA! es lo que tendrán de mi, esa es mi respuesta a esa carta-

-¡eres estupido o fuiste evolucionando!-

-¡no me hables de esa forma! Soy el jefe de esta aldea y hago lo que quiera (¡plaf! Una bofetada se estampa en su cara)-

-¿y que explicación le darás? ¿acaso no te pidió que no hicieras nada? ¿ sabes muy bien que lo menos que quiere es una guerra y muertes innecesarias? no respondas la carta aun ¿piensas desobedecer a tu amigo, a tu amado, a tu príncipe? –

-¡NO! claro que no Temari, pero, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, algo me dice que corre peligro-

-por el momento no puedes hacer nada contra Kohona mientras Naruto este ahí, por lo que nos dijo Iruka, Su Alteza solo tiene a cuatro personas incondicionales de su lado: Sai, Kakashi, Kohonamaru y el mismo Iruka ¿a quien mas puede recurrir de la aldea para ayudarle y el no quiere dañar a nadie?-

-….. dentro de la aldea ..dentro del país no.. pero..fuera del continente …-

-¿los vas a llamar? El príncipe no estará de acuerdo, Gaara piénsalo bien, puedes crear un gran conflicto, tal vez estamos exagerando y no pase nada-

-no me importa, correré el riesgo, desgraciadamente están muy lejos, debo enviar un mensajero a la isla de la media Luna para que manden un barco por ellos, calculo que sean como cinco a seis meses para que estén aquí-

-en verdad que el amor te hace hacer locuras hermano-

-mejor no hables que tu no vendes piñas, con tu Hokagito a quien le tengo que responder su carta en la que me hace el "favor" de ratificar nuestra alianza y que espera una cordial relación entre nuestras aldeas y todas esas patrañas políticas-

-ni me lo menciones, hice muchas locuras como dices para poder estar con él, le acepte muchas cosas, pero, ser un hipócrita traidor, eso no lo paso-

-¿Gaara me mandaste a llamar?-

-si Kankuro necesito que salgas de viaje a la isla de la media luna en una misión muy importante, te advierto que no es por el bien de aldea-

-si es por Naruto, lo hago con gusto hermano-

Una persona esta atormentada, no deja de sentir culpa, esta sentado en la orilla de su gran cama arrepentido por lo que va hacer, llora, nadie en el mundo imaginaria a este hombre que proyecta frialdad llorando, mirando al infinito, Sasuke es su nombre, la traición es la causa de su llanto y perder a su esposo es la causa de su dolor, en sus manos esta los papeles de divorcio solo falta su firma para perderlo para siempre, se levanta lentamente, alguien toca la puerta.

-Hola Uchiha-

-¿a que han venido?-

-el Hokage nos mando a preguntarte si aun estas dispuesto a seguir con el plan-

-Rock Lee, Neji, les pregunto una cosa ¿vienen a preguntar o a espiar?-

-solo seguimos órdenes-

-díganle a Shikamaru que el plan sigue Rock Lee ¿Sakura ya tiene todo listo? –

- a mi que me preguntas ya no la he visto, tu debes saber si esta lista o no, al fin de cuentas duerme contigo ¿no?-

-Sasuke, Rock Lee dejen de pelar por ella, hay cosa mas apremiantes que saber con quien gime mas alto Sakura, los AMBUS están listos por si falla el plan y todos nosotros ahí, si llega a pelar-

-¡Neji! No insultes a Sakura o te parto la cara-

-¿acaso no es verdad? Dejemos eso, Sasuke aquí tienes las lista de los ninjas que faltan por desaparecer, todos son sus seguidores, la mayoría ya están eliminados-

-¿Neji, Rock Lee? ¿en verdad era necesario?¿matar a nuestra propia gente? Son ninjas de Kohona, no son enemigos, estamos haciendo lo mismo que le paso a mi clan y yo estoy ayudando-

-Sasuke, todos nos hemos preguntado lo mismo, esto es el menor de los males para evitar una guerra, ni Neji, ni Kiba, ni nadie dejaremos que Naruto masacre a nuestras familias por venganza, si tenemos que matar a varios ninjas de la aldea lo haremos por que ellos no dudaran en hacerlo, ellos son el enemigo-

- después del ritual ya no podrá hacernos nada, será una persona normal y lo dejaremos libre-

-es mi esposo, traiciono sus principios y esta planeando un golpe de estado, Shikamaru se dio cuenta y junto con Donzu quieren encerrarlo yo no puedo seguir amado a alguien que piensa ser Hokage matando a media aldea, ahora es mi enemigo, dile eso al Hokage-

Los dos ninjas salen y el Uchiha recarga la cabeza en la puerta ¡que estoy haciendo! Se pregunta ¡lo que debes hacer!¡tuyo o de nadie! Responde su orgullo

-Kiba ¿a donde vas?-

-voy por poco de leche y pan a la tienda ¿quieres venir?¿quieres algo mas?-

-si un poco de carne, no vayas a esas tiendas-

-pero siempre compro ahí-

-no quiero que te contamines, ahí va también "ese"-

-tienes razón, no me acordaba, no quiero encontrármelo, lo bueno que dentro de poco ya no lo veremos, regreso Shino-Chan-

-no me digas así, Kiba koi-

-hola Kiba, vas de compras, te acompaño-

- hola Ino, pero, voy a otras tiendas , Shino no quiere que vaya a las que va "ese"-

-y tiene razón, es muy irritante tener que fingir que aun nos agrada, he escuchado que cada vez son menos los lugares adonde lo deja entrar, prefieren ir a dejárselo a la puerta que verlo en sus negocios-

-a vaya, no sabia eso, dime a donde vas a ir de vacaciones-

-aun no sé, creo que a la playa para descasar del recuerdo de "ese", iré junto con Hinata y Neji-

-que rico haber si logro convencer a Shino de salir también, necesitamos vacaciones, creo que después de encerrarlo las pediré-

La tarde cae en la aleda de Kohona es 9 de agosto, una mirada azul observa como el astro sol proyecta sombras sobre los edificios, esta solo, lo ve de la misma forma que lo veía cuando era niño, cuando buscaba a Sasuke, cuando fue feliz a su lado y ahora cuando esta de nuevo solo, entra a su casa, Iruka y Kakashi se han ido otra vez a misiones, no los dejaron descansar, nadie pasara el día de mañana con el, esto por quitarse su ropa naranja para poder dormir cuando escucha que llaman a la puerta

-¡Sasuke! Hola que haces por acá a estas horas-

-Hola dobe ( siendo que ya estan en plan de amigos) acabo de llegar de una misión ( se ve su traje sucio y el se ve cansado) antes de irme a dormir quise pasar a dejar esto( le extiende un folder con papeles) es el acta de divorcio, ya esta firmada-

-ahhh (no sabe que responder) ya no somos esposos (lo dice con algo de tristeza y aceptación) …este pasa quieres algo de beber, se ve que estas cansado-

-si gracias y si se puede abusar un poco mas ¿podría darme un baño, mi casa esta lejos y ya no soporto estar lleno de tanto polvo?-

-este.. este si claro ya sabes donde estan las cosas, mientras yo preparare algo de cenar, por que de seguro no has comido algo-

- se ve que me conoces-

Mientras Sasuke se baña Naruto prepara la cena de la misma forma que lo hacia cuando vivían juntos, es lo que el reflexiona mientras cocina "tal vez no sea tal malo quedarme si él es el único que me habla y me sonríe" piensa el rubio, usa verduras que le llevo Hinata, especias que le dio Ino, té que le dio Sakura etc. Regalos que ha recibido en estos días como forma de disculpa de parte de sus amigos, quiere que el moreno reciba solo lo mejor.

El agua cae en su cuerpo, agua que se confunde con sus lagrimas, se enjabona, se talla, mientras lo hace imágenes de su esposo sonriendo le llegan a su mente, sensaciones que siente por él vuelven y le reprochan su pecado, termino de bañarse, se seca, le conoce tanto que sabe iluso que le va dar de cenar, comida preparada con los regalos de sus amigos afortunadamente el ya tomo el antídoto, sale solo con una toalla en su cintura algo de gotas cayendo por su cuerpo y el cabello desordenado

-Ya esta lista la cena, puse tu ropa a lavar, no tarda en salir (tiene secadora de ropa), ven vamos a cenar (por mas que quiso no pudo apartar la mirada del cuerpo del Uchiha)-

-huele muy rico (pasa un brazo sobre Naruto y van a la cocina)-

-vas a estrenar esta vajilla me le regalaron Kiba y Shino-

-a vaya esta muy bonita [_ no dejaron nada al azar cubrieron todo]_-

La cena como en los viejos tiempos paso entre risas y miradas que poco a poco van minando la resistencia de Naruto, el tener a Sasuke de frente, solo con una toalla no ayuda mucho a mantenerse tranquilo después de cenar Uzumaqui conduce al moreno a la recamara para que se cambie de ropa, estan a un lado de la cama, hay un largo silencio y profundas miradas, Naru se da vuelta para salir, en un rápido movimiento Sasuke lo toma de la ropa y lo jala hacia él, es tan rápido lo que sucede, se besan, besan, besan con frenesí, el rubio ya no tiene control sobre si, solo quiere sentir por ultima vez el sabor de sus labios.

Ahora se besan lentamente, rodea el cuello del moreno y el lo abraza, con ritmo cadencioso se mueven al sonido de una música inexistente, la toalla cae, esta desnudo, siente como el oji-azul desciendes desde su cuello hasta su pecho, el calor de ese pálido cuerpo se deja sentir

Sasuke toma a Naruto con delicadeza, le quita su chamarra y su estorbosa playera, cae sobre la cama, el cuello del rubio es atacado por su boca, su pecho, sus manos recorren palpando, esa suave y calida piel, que se crispa a su tacto, se detiene, el otro levanta la cabeza dudoso temeroso de una cruel burla, ya que tiene su atención, sin manos, busca el botón que une la cintura de la prenda llamada pantalon, una vez abierto con sus dientes, lentamente y ante la mirada asombrada y excitada del rubio baja el cierre con sus manos, baja aun mas las prendas, dejando a su vista el mas hermoso miembro erecto, firme, casi nada de bello, muy bien proporcionado con dos colgantes adornos también agraciados, aspira el aroma que desprende esa intimidad, para él dulce y atrayente.

El verlo ahí en su entrepierna, las pálidas manos recorriendo su cuerpo ya desnudo, el amor que aun late, se unen para hacer a un lado todo razonamiento llegando a la conclusión "_esta bien solo por hoy volveré a confiar en él_"

Solo escucha como gime de placer cada vez que engulle hasta la base esa dulce virilidad, ya es un experto en esas practicas, el rubio esta sudando ya lleva tiempo con el Uchiha en su entrepierna, no sabia que podía aguantar tanto sin explotar ni que el otro fuera un maestro en tan exquisito acto.

Coloca las bellas piernas en sus hombros, los ojos azules lo miran esperando su entrada, lenta y paulatina, "_ah! Es tan calido y apretado_" piensa el seme, se queda quieto su rostro esta muy cerca del otro, unen sus labios, los brazos del rubio le rodean de nuevo, entra, sale, entra, sale, cada vez mas rápido, mientras lo hace, no deja de ocuparse de otras zonas donde sus mordidas dejan huella, el rubio no se queda atrás, es tan rico sentirlo dentro, sentir sus dientes clavarse en su piel, escuchar su agitada respiración, lo excitan aun mas, va explotar, la mano del moreno lo esta llevando al limite dos ¡ahhhhhhhhhh! se escuchan al mismo tiempo, se abrazan se besan, se aman.

_**-**__**[¡vaya hasta que el Uchiha hizo algo bueno! este material es de primera calidad con esto podré cumplir los deseos de Naruto ya me estaba cansando de no hacer nada, vamos pues a crear vida a darle un hijo a ese ninja revoltoso] (el zorro)**_**-**

El sol de la mañana lo despierta, lo primero que ve es el rostro apacible de su exesposo, esta satisfecho, ha sido una maravillosa noche, un momento, es observado, esos grandes ojos azules lo ven, una gran sonrisa lo saluda.

-buenos días Naru-

-buenos días Sasuke-

-feliz cumpleaños, Naru ¿creíste que se me había olvidado?-

-pues la verdad si, jajajajaja-

-pues te tengo una sorpresa, nuestros amigos quieren festejarte-

-mmmmmm… ¿en serio? Tal vez no sea necesario molestarlos-

-vamos Naru, es una forma de disculparse por su comportamiento ¿no creo que desprecies ir al ICHIKARU RAMEN verdad? Después iremos a mi casa por tu regalo-

-¡en serio me vas a dar un regalo!¡GRACIAS SASUKE ¿Qué es?-

-es una sorpresa, ¿Qué dices vamos a desayunar?-

-este….[_tal vez no sea mala idea, tal vez en verdad aun tengo amigos que me aprecian, el aun me quiere, creo que puedo confiar en ellos de nuevo_…]esta bien, pero primero nos bañamos-

Ambos se asearon, un suave viento y el sol se cuelan por las ventanas, esta feliz, no pasará el día de su cumpleaños solo, aun tiene amigos que lo aprecian, "_tal vez sea mejor no se Hokage"_ sale con el capitán de AMBUS, van por las calles platicando, sin demora llegan a su destino, todos sus amigos estan ahí, absolutamente todos lo reciben con sonrisas y abrazos, al principio esta algo dudoso, sin embargo, su naturaleza lo lleva a ver lo mejor de las personas, solo ellos estan ahí, nadie mas entra, lo han reservado solo para Naruto Uzumaqui, el cocinero le sirve el mejor plato de ramen y sale disimuladamente de ahí con su hija, todos bromean como en los viejos tiempos, Naru esta en medio de todos, sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de Rock Lee y las caras de Kiba ¿Qué pasa? Se siente extraño, la vista se le nubla, el plato se resbala de sus manos, trata de hablar y no puede con esfuerzos busca a Sasuke quien lo ve seriamente, se da cuenta que los demás hacen lo mismo, todo ruido ha cesado, esta tirado en piso, todos lo rodean, no siente nada, todo se esta oscureciendo, ya esta oscuro, no ve ni siente nada,… lo han atrapado

- es nuestro-


	24. SUPLICIO, PREFIDIA

SUPLICIO, PERFIDIA

El frío lo hizo despertar, lo último que recuerda es haber caído, una luz amarillenta lo ayuda a ubicarse, no hay ventanas, esta en el piso, amarrado y con sellos de jutsus en todo el cuerpo, no puede ser es una celda, la reconoce por que ahí dejo a varios ninjas peligrosos, esta en una celda a 20 metros bajo el suelo en el complejo de máxima seguridad de la torre del Hokage, quien entra ahí no sale vivo ¿Por qué esta ahí? lo sabrá tres horas después en boca de nada mas ni nada menos que su peor enemigo Donzu.

-veo que por fin despertaste, Naruto… no fingiré que no me da mucho placer el verte encerrado y amarrado, espere muchos años para esto, supongo que ya sabes donde estas y que recibirás una visita de Ibiki (el rubio siente un helado escalofrío al escuchar ese nombre) si te preguntas sobre Iruka y Kakashi, Shikamaru les mando a largas misiones, recuerdas, y si regresan antes de tiempo les diremos que tu estas en una, como sabes no hay salida de aquí, se te torturará hasta que confieses o pierdas la cordura o mueras, lo que pase primero ¿sobre que confesar… ? pues sobre ese golpe de estado que planeaban tus seguidores, … "lo detuve por el bien de la aldea", responderás…, pero esos que te seguían te reconocen con el líder y creador de ese golpe de estado, claro que lo dijeron bajo….. tortura.. y otras formas….bueno eso los averiguaras dentro de poco-

Deja a Naruto de nuevo solo, pasan horas, ya ha logrado sentarse, según su experiencia han pasado dos días desde que esta ahí, sin alimento ni agua, la puerta por fin se habré y entra el líder de la aldea, Sasuke, Sakura, es la primera en hablar.

-Uzumaqui Naruto, ninja de la aldea oculta de la hoja, se te arresta por alta traición a Kohona en el cargo de crear, organizar, conspirar y financiar un golpe de estado contra el Lord Hokage ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?-

-¡acusado! ¡arrestado! yo nunca planeé, un golpe de estado, financiarlo ¡menos! además ustedes me drogaron y me trajeron aquí sin una orden, en todo caso donde esta mi defensor que por ley debo tener como ninja de esta aldea-

-por seguridad del caso no se le asignará al acusado defensa alguna, además debe responder por las cuantiosas sumas de dinero depositadas en distintos bancos, así como explicar el origen de diferentes negocios de comercio marino, terrestre que figuran a su nombre-

-esas cuentas bancarias y comercios son producto de inversiones de las herencias que me dejaron, ero-senin, oba-chan y mi padre, pueden preguntar a los gerentes de los bancos y administradores, ellos les darán todos los documentos necesarios-

-por seguridad del caso, al acusado no se le permite presentar o recurrir a terceros en su defensa, así mismo se le informa que todas su cuentas, propiedades y negocios dentro del país de fuego, han sido confiscadas-

-¡ESTO NO ES UN ARRESTO, NO ME PERMITEN UN DEFENSOR NI ME PERMITEN PEDIR APOYO A OTROS! ¡ME ESTAN SECUESTRANDO!-

-por cuestiones de seguridad al acusado no se le permite saber su estado legal hasta que se aclaren las acusaciones alta traición que pesan sobre él-

-¡SASUKE AYUDAME! ¡SHIKAMARU TU SABES QUE ESO NO ES VERDAD! ¡SAKURA POR QUE ME HACES ESTO!-

No importan los gritos de Naruto, no lo soltaran, Sasuke con gran dolor y cara seria y Sakura sonriente salen, un breve silencio antes de que una voz seria y grave del rubio espete al líder de la aldea que se queda frente a él, una pregunta que hará a todos y que todos se harán después

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto?-

-no lo sé, envidia, miedo…. Odio-

-¡envidia ¿de mí? Miedo por Kyuby ¿odio?-

-pertenezco junto con los demás a los clanes mas fuertes y antiguos de esta aldea, no soportamos ver como el payaso y fracasado con que estudiamos sea el mas fuerte de nosotros, te odiamos por ser tan "puro" y si le tememos al bijou-

-vaya, al parecer no conozco tan bien como pensaba a mis "amigos" entonces lo de alta traición es solo un pretexto para deshacerse de mí-

-es un pretexto, aunque no lo creas no queremos hacerte daño…. No mucho, solo queremos quitarte al zorro y sellaremos tu chacra, después de eso ….. decidiremos si te encerramos de por vida por alta traición o te soltaremos para que vivas como cualquier persona normal-

-¡quitarme el zorro! ¿y como plenean hacerlo?-

-fácil, Sakura nos dio un pergamino que tiene la forma de hacerlo, tú se lo diste, por tu rostro veo que es verdad, te digo adiós amigo, la próxima vez que nos vemos seremos el Hokage y un prisionero-

- adiós amigo, la próxima vez que nos veamos seremos… enemigos-

La luz se apaga, la oscuridad se apodera de la celda y por días permanece así, alimentado pobremente por un sordomudo, un día la luz vuelve y entran Sasuke, Donzu e….Ibiki, el rubio sabe que le sucederá, no puede imaginarse el dolor que ese ninja le producirá

- Hola Uzumaqui, pero que mal te vez, bueno aquí esta Ibiki para ayudarte, capitán Sasuke, apoye en todo para que el prisionero sea bien atendido, Ibiki proceda por favor-

Sasuke levanta a Naruto lo coloca en una mesa es brusco con él, procura no ver a los ojos a su expareja, el otro trata de oponerse pero no puede esta muy débil, es amarrado, su horror crece cuando ve como se acerca Ibiki con su semblante serio y ojos inexpresivos, las manos del torturador recorren las marcas del rostro del ojiazul

-¡no lo hare!(es todo lo que dice y sale del la celda dejando perplejos a Sasuke y Donzu)-

-capitán, en vista de que el especialista a declinado, usted es el encargado en interrogar al prisionero, considérese libre de actuar como le plazca ( sale con una gran sonrisa interna)-

-¡Sasuke ayúdame, habla con el consejo, sabes muy bien que yo no haría esas cosas!-

-Uzumaqui Naruto se te acusa de alta traición, tus compañeros te ha delatado, declarate culpable y el castigo será leve-

- ¡soy inocente! ¡maldita sea! ¡tu me conoces mejor que nadie!¡no voy a declararme culpable de algo que no hice! ahora me doy cuenta que no te conozco Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Por qué me haces esto?-

-tal vez sea orgullo, no soporto que seas mas fuerte que yo, además no dejare que seas feliz sin mi, bien tengo que trabajar voy por ayuda para tu interrogatorio-

Sasuke, sale y al poco tiempo entran Neji, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, con una sonrisa que no gusto para nada al rubio

-hola Naruto, Sasuke nos mando a interrogante, solo que no nos dio las preguntas así que improvisaremos el procedimiento y las preguntas (mientras Neji dice esto, se va quitando la ropa, lo mismo hacen los demás)-

-¿que piensan hacer?-

-bueno vamos a probar otra forma de interrogatorio que es mas excitante…para nosotros (responde Kiba que ya esta desnudo y masajeando su miembro)-

Rock Lee golpea de una patada el estomago de Naruto que esta amarrado a la mesa, le arranca la ropa dejando su bello cuerpo a la vista de todos, terminado por despertar los bajos instintos que por muchos años estuvieron ocultos en los corazones de eso ninjas

Kiba muerde sin contemplación el cuello y se encarga de una pierna, Neji recorre con sus manos el torso palpando esa suave piel, Rock lee introduce su hombría en la boca de Naruto "si lo muerdes te arranco una pierna" le advierte, esa será una larga sesión de interrogatorio, solo que sin ninguna respuesta a ninguna pregunta, el prisionero sentirá en su interior las virilidades de todos ellos, una tras otra o dos al mismos tiempo, fuertes golpes, gritos de gran dolor y gemidos parecidos a los de bestias salen de la celda por horas

-que rico es esta put….., Sasuke que suerte tienes mira que tener esto en casa todas las noches, ha ha ha, dios que estrecha, ya todos hemos entrando mas de dos veces y sigue apretado-

-Apura Shikamaru, no tenemos la culpa que hayas llegado después (Kiba)-

-Kiba tranquilo, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, "eso" no ira a ningún lado, diablos tengo ganas de mear y no hay donde (Shino)-

-claro que si hay donde, haber tu maldito habré la boca ¡que la habrás maldita sea! ¡solo entiendes a golpes! ya esta listo Shino puedes hacer tu necesidad (Neji)-

-debemos agradecerle al capitán Sasuke por esta noche jajajajajajajaj-

-jajajajajajajajaaja-

Y ese fue una mas de las vejaciones hacia el rubio, al otro día Sasuke va caminado por lo corredores de la prisión, al acercarse a la celda se encuentra con el asistente del medico encargado de los prisioneros

-¿ocurre algo con el prisionero?¿donde esta el medico?-

-esta vomitando capitán-

-¿vomitando por que?-

-Después de a ver al prisionero salio pálido y directo al baño, me pidió que no dejara entrar a nadie, jamás lo había visto así y eso que aquí vemos muchas cosas, parece que el interrogatorio fue "excesivo"-

Al escuchar esto, Sasuke entra sin mas a la celda y al poco tiempo vuelve a salir con el mismo semblante que entro

-dile al medico que lo atienda y que los guardias limpien la celda, tengo que hablar con el Hokage-

-si señor-

Mientras avanza por los pasillos, siente con se le va helando la sangre, grandes nauseas se forman en su estomago, lo que vio lo aun no lo puede creer ¿esa cosa que estaba ahí fue una vez Naruto? sangre, orina excremento, semen , saliva todo en las paredes, piso y cuerpo, su bello cuerpo era irreconocible con grandes esfuerzos logra llegar al baño de su oficina e imita al medico, busca a al Hokage y a los demás pero parece que se los trago la tierra, no aparecerán hasta días después

- bien ya quedo, hice lo que pude, tiene fuertes contusiones en el cuerpo, cortadas, arañazos en apartes de la espalda le arrancaron la piel al parecer a mordidas, su recto esta severamente dañado, sus genitales no están mejor, debo hacerle radiografías para ver si tiene daños internos-

-gracias Dr. por el reporte, no haga nada mas, nosotras curaremos sus heridas con nuestro chacra, puede retirarse-

-esta bien Sras.-

-Ino, que los guardias limpien la celda, los muchachos si que divirtieron anoche-

-Sakura, tenemos que sacar al prisionero para que limpien la celda, me dicen que tienen que hacerlo con manguera y agua a presión debió a toda la suciedad-

-¡no! No lo saquen que laven la celda con el prisionero adentro-

-esta bien-

Dos ninjas se acerca con una gran manguera esa que usan los bomberos y empiezan a lavar las paredes llenas de todos esos fluidos

-ya que están en eso, laven también al prisionero, no pienso ensuciarme al tocarlo-

Si pestañear y con algo de alegría malsana, los ninjas obedecen a Sakura dirigen el fuerte chorro de agua al semi inconsciente, adolorido, torturado, violado y traicionado de Naruto, el agua esta helada y por su fuerza es empujado a una de las esquina, tiene que salir de su semi-inconsciencia para buscar la forma de poder respirar ya que dirigen el agua a su cabeza, la tarea de limpieza de la celda se hizo en 10 minutos, pero, la limpieza de Naruto tardo 2 horas, ante la mirada de alegría de Sakura e Ino

Tiene asco de si mismo nunca creyó que sus amigos fueran capaces de tal depravación, y aun no puede creer la mirada de odio de Sakura e Ino que se acercan a él

-Haber tu, inútil muévete para que te "cure" jajá jajá, sabes una cosa Naruto, parte del tratamiento es anestesiar la zona a tratar con chacra y al mismo tiempo curar las partes internas, pero, me siento cansada como para perder el tiempo en ti, así que solo te curare, me ayudas Ino-

-claro Sakura, aunque no soy tan buena como tu en el manejo del chacra y siempre lastimo uno que otro órgano jejejeje-

Y el segundo día de tormento empezó, las supuestas manos expertas cometieron errores que no haría ni el principiante mas tonto, el rubio creyó que no tendría ya fuerzas para gritar, sin embargo, lo hizo por horas, hasta quedar "curado" según sus enfermeras,

La luz que emana del foco de su celda en su único centro de atención, no se ha movido desde hace horas o quizá días, su cuerpo se encuentra vendado en el frío suelo, sus ojos abiertos no dejan de ver ese foco, no quiere dejar de verlo o vera donde esta y como esta, quiere evadir la realidad a través de ese foco y la luz que escapa de él, pero de pronto todo queda a oscuras y la realidad lo golpea de nuevo, la aldea que tanto ama, no existe, sus amigos que tanto quiso, ya no existen, el esposo que tanto amo, ya no existe, el Ninja que él fue, ya no existe


	25. INICIO DE LA EVASION

INICIO DE LA EVASION

Meses han pasado, torturas y sadismo ha sufrido Naruto este tiempo, su dolor no acaba, los planes de la aldea se han alargado demasiado tiempo, el objetivo de encerrarlo y hacerlo sufrir era lograr despertar al zorro y sacarlo del cuerpo del ninja, pues el pergamino que les dio Sakura menciona que el rubio debe mostrar mínimo dos colas de chacra para poder sacar al bijou de su cuerpo, Donzu, maneja los hilos con mucho cuidado, quiere que Uzumaqui pierda el control para demostrar el peligro que representa a la aldea, los demás ninjas desean que esto pase para que descansen sus conciencias y confortarse al haber tomado la decisión correcta, ambos bandos ya no saben que hacer para provocar a Zorro, lo que no saben es que este esta ocupado trabajando con el ultimo semen de Sasuke que entro en el rubio, no sabe lo que esta pasando a su contenedor.

-¡maldición ese zorro no sale ¿Qué podemos hacer? Donzu, Iruka y Kakashi cada vez desconfían más de mí-

-el prisionero a demostrado gran resistencia, se debe buscar otra forma de estimulo, lord Hokage en cuanto a esos dos ninjas por el bien de la aldea debemos encerrarlos-

-¿Qué propones?-

-liberara Naruto y decir la verdad a la aldea-

-¡QUE!-

-si, lo liberaremos, los aldeanos al enterarse que trato de traicionarlos lo odiaran mas que cuando era niño, no tiene casa o amigos, vagara dentro de la aldea, diremos que el mato a todos los ninjas que nosotros hemos matado, las familias de estos lo aborrecerán, se sentirán traicionados, nadie en la aldea lo ayudara, así se vera obligado a sacar al zorro-

- buen plan, los aldeanos están molestos por la mala economía que sufre la aldea (provocada por el Hokage y sus malas decisiones) necesitan algo o alguien con quien liberar sus frustraciones de Iruka y Kakashi yo me encargo-

Desde los techos de la aldea, ninjas de la raíz dan a conocer los hechos a los ciudadanos de la aldea y lo que ocurrirá con el rubio ninja Uzumaqui

-¡El Hokage en su misericordia liberará al traidor Uzumaqui Naruto! al no haber encontrado pruebas confiables que lo incriminen en el golpe de estado que sus secuaces han confesado él planeaba y sus varios asesinatos de muchos de nuestros compañeros que confiaron en él, sin embargo, no puede dejarlo sin castigo, se han confiscado todas su propiedades y pertenencias, nuestro líder recurre a ustedes ¡ciudadanos! muestren su apoyo a la aldea, no dando cobijo, comida o agua al traidor de Naruto ¡que pague el peor castigo a su traición!-

Realmente las palabras de Donzu y Shikamaru son solo la excusa necesaria para la gente de la aldea para renovar y sacar el odio que venían guardando, todo esto no será excusa para lo que harán, pues son gente de una de las aldeas ninjas mas fuertes, no son idiotas para creer todo lo que oyen, sus actos fueron plenamente concientes

Que bello paisaje se ve en la ladea, es invierno, los niños juegan con la nieve, sus mamas les riñen por no cubrirse lo suficiente, algunos ciudadanos se quitan el frío tomando alguna bebida caliente, las calles de la aldea están cubiertas de esa hermosa capa blanca, al igual que árboles y casas, también se ve el puente donde se reunía el equipo 7 también esta adornado de blanca nieve, se escucha el pasar del agua helada bajo el, una cosa rompe la armonía del paisaje, una persona bajo el puente, no esta jugando con los niños, no es un ladrón pues no los hay en la aldea, un pordiosero tal vez, debido a sus ropas sucias en pedazos y remendadas ¡si es el único pordiosero en toda la aldea oculta de la hoja, Uzumaqui Naruto! quien trata de cobijarse a si mismo y quitarse el frío, tiembla si, no solo por el clima sino por tener que tomar agua de ese río casi congelado, su estomago le reclama ese duro trato y la falta de comida, esta escasea pues los perros se la ganan cuando busca en los basurero,s ya no hay mucho que comer en esta fría época, no sabe como ha sobrevivido estos meses

Recuerda cuando fue liberado en medio de la plaza, una gran muchedumbre estaba reunida a su alrededor, los ojos de todos ellos eran los mismos que cuando era niño, hombres, mujeres , ancianos, niños, todos lo ven con desprecio, de la nada Salió una piedra que lo golpea, le siguen otras, trata de corren o saltar a los edificios pero los sellos que le colocaron le impiden usar su chacra, no le queda de otra mas que correr a su casa la cual encuentra cerrada y con dos ninjas de la raíz que le impiden entrar, va a la casa de Kakashi e Iruka pero estos están en largas misiones, también hay ahí ninjas de la raíz que no le permiten entrar, busca a su Sasuke quien no le abre la puerta nadie en la aldea le habla, siempre siente la presencia de uno o dos ninjas que lo vigilan, tiene que dormir en un jardín de la ciudad, por desgracia es despertado por los niños y sus resorteras con el poco dinero que tiene en sus bolsillos entra a una tienda por algo de comida y a golpes es sacado " si quieres comer, ahí están los botes de basura madito bastardo" le gritan, no sabe que hacer ¡basura! Comer basura, eso seria muy bajo para él.

Sin embargo el hambre es cruel y doblega cualquier orgullo, el suyo se doblo a los 5 días, irónicamente pedazos de ramnen mezclados con café y otras sustancias fue su primer banquete del chef Don basura, llorando los ingirió bajo las risas de sus eternos vigilantes ninjas que lo veían desde la azotea, ahora ya acostumbrado al sutil sabor de las exquisiteces que le prepara este delicado cocinero que siempre tiene algún bocado aderezado con hormigas, gusanos o sustancias corporales para el paladar nada renuente del ninja pordiosero numero uno en comer lo que sea.

Lo positivo de esto es que ya no hay violación, pues su hedor no es muy agradable para tan finas personas que buscan saciar sus instintos con su cuerpo, vaga entre la nieve nocturna hurgando comida o harapos, puede ver por las ventas como las familias comen, ríen y se divierten, están calientes a salvo del frío dentro de sus calidas casas, los niños inquietos son amenazados que llamaran al ninja pordiosero para que se los lleve si no se portan bien, la conversaciones de los padres giran en lo mal que va la economía terminando en la mayoría de la veces maldiciendo el día en que nació ese rubio traidor.

- tenemos noticias Lord Hokage, los ninjas Kakashi e Iruka se acercan a la aldea-

-era de esperarse que terminaran la misión antes de tiempo, llama a Neji, Shino y que los AMBUS estén listos, en cuanto lleguen a las puertas que les digan que Naruto esta en el hospital, los atraparemos en el camino-

-Lord Hokage, no hay nada en contra de ellos ¿ los vamos arrestar sin motivo?-

-no los vamos arrestar, los vamos a encerrar sin que nadie se de cuenta. Ya todos saben que hacer, son muy peligrosos-

Naruto trata de dormir debajo de su puente no sabe que en esos momentos, Shino se acerca a Iruka y Neji a Kakashi con el pretexto de acompañarlos al hospital, Naruto siente algo extraño en el corazón no sabe que es, varios Kunai se dirigen a los ninjas que creen ser atacados por la raíz, el rubio se despierta esta sudando esa sensación extraña le hace recordar a sus mentores, Neji ataca por la espalda los puntos de chacra de Kakashi, Iruka esta sorprendido, no tiene tiempo de nada cae inconsciente por causa de los insectos de Shino, solo se ven desaparecer entre las calles a los ninjas con sus prisioneros, nada ha sucedido, nadie se ha dado cuenta o quiso darse cuenta.

- lord Hokage, ya tenemos a Kakashi y a Iruka encerrados-

- esta bien, esto es por la aldea, sigan vigilando a Naruto-

Otro amanecer, otro día para el ninja pordiosero, inicia desde temprana hora con una sutil lluvia de piedras de sus ninjas vigilantes, seguida de las infaltables miradas de odio de las personas con quien se topaba en el camino a su refrigerio de la mañana ya listo en los botes de basura, después de su búsqueda de mendrugos y peleas contra los perros para conservarla viene la pacifica ingestión de estos, acompañada con el armonioso coro de bellas voces de los niños que entonan y practican sus mejores injurias, groserías y vituperios hacia él, después de esto es libre de cualquier obligación, no tiene casa que limpiar, trabajo que perder, amigos que visitar, esposo que amar, orgullo que …. En fin tiene una vida privilegiada.

Después de andar de aquí para haya en la aldea, oculto entre callejones que lo cubran del embate del clima y de los golpes de las personas, llega la hora de la comida, es hora de hacer vida social visitando las pocas casas que se desprenden generosamente de las sobras de sus comidas y se lo dan en exquisitos platos de perro que se compraron expresamente para él, claro que estas gentiles personas entablan conversaciones profundas con el rubio "Ven perrito, ven narutin, acá esta tu comida" "¡toma estupido!" cosas como esas, una sola casa es fija en su ocupado itinerario, la casa de Chouji, siempre es la misma aburrida rutina: "vengo a rogar un pedazo de pan que su señoría tengan para mi" contestado siempre por "por que debería darle las sobras de mis perros a una bestia como tu" replicado por "sus excelencia es muy bondadoso y se que una alimaña como yo no le causa ningún daño" así era siempre y cada día Naruto le agradecía de corazón a Chouji por ese plato lleno de sobras, pues solo lo es en apariencia, es comida rica y llena de proteínas disfrazada como desperdicio, hecha expresamente para él, por seguridad de Chouji el rubio ruega en otras casas, no quiere que sufra represalias por su causa, ya sabe de que es capaz Shikamaru y Donzu, sus vigilantes no se dan cuanta de esto y no mete en problemas al mejor amigo del Lord Hokage

Llega por fin la noche, el frío suelo, sus cómodos cartones bajo el puente le esperan para dormir, se acuesta y se abraza a si mismo, ya solo llora de vez en cuando, así termina otro aburrido día de este hombre privilegiado sin obligaciones, ni amigos, ni amante, ni patria.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Sal, maldito seas! –

-Iruka, deja de gritar sabes muy bien que nadie vendrá, es mejor que...-

- ¡como quieres que me calme, nos atacaron nuestros propios amigos y solo sabemos que fue orden del Hokage!-

-Acaso no te das cuenta que todo esto es por Naruto, algo ha pasado y prefirieron encerrarnos-

-¡con más razón debemos salir de aquí y ayudarlo!-

-precisamente por eso nos encerraron, saben como reaccionaríamos, es mejor calmarnos aunque nos cueste y duela-

Sai ha vuelto a la aldea se ha enterado de todo lo hecho a su príncipe, Donzu no ha escatimado detalles, quiere ver la reacción del pálido, dependiendo de ella tomara la decisión mas apropiada para el Ninja inexpresivo y Sai lo entiende, así que con mucho esfuerzo logra controlar su rabia, le sirve mas a Uzumaqui libre que encerrado o muerto.

Lleva semanas observando, planeando, tiene que sacar a Naruto de esa aldea pero necesita ayuda y los únicos que podían hacerlo están encerrados, pero inesperadamente Chouji se ofrece a hacerlo (en uno de los capítulos se ve a Cesar ante la tumba de Chouji, después de visitar las de Obacan e Iruka, Shikamaru lo ve y se pregunta por que le deja flores si se supone que Naruto mato a Chouji, aquí empieza la razón de eso).

Sai sabe que los buscaran en todo el continente por lo que debe buscar ayuda mas haya de este, debe contactar a los Anasazi y después sacar a Naruto de la aldea, por lo que se las arreglará para que lo envíen a una larga misión que le de oportunidad de pedir ayuda, Chouji se encargará de planear el escape, todo esto no lo sabe Naruto, no se acercan a él por precaución.

Sin embargo, no cuentan con la impaciencia de Donzu y Shikamaru quienes ya no encuentran la forma de obligar a Naruto a sacar al zorro, desgraciadamente para Naru esto cambiara muy pronto

-¡Sasuke! ¡ve por ese bastardo y enciérralo de nuevo!-

-¿y ahora que le harán, ya se ha intentado de todo?-

-eso no te importa, obedece a tu Hokage-

-esta bien-

-Neji, Hinata, comuniquen a los demás la siguiente orden del consejo y del Hokage, Sasuke la sabrá hasta el último momento-

-cual es la orden-

-se han agotado todas las instancias para que Naruto se enoje y saque al Kyubi, no tenemos otra opción, Naruto Uzumaqui debe morir y debido a los delitos que ha cometido debe hacerlo de la peor forma-

- a que te refieres, los delitos son falsos y de que forma hablas-

-ustedes, el consejo, la aldea y yo, lo sabemos que todo es falso, aun así sus mejores amigos van a ejecutarlo, es un pecado que todos compartiremos-

Por fin a logrado dormir un poco, el invierno esta pasando, por crueldad del destino ha habido tormentas fuera de temporada de las que se tendrá que cuidar de pronto unas manos lo agarran y levantan con facilidad por su poco peso.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡No me peguen! ¡no me peguen! ¡no me peguen! (grita, desesperado, los AMBUS por fin sienten compasión al ver gritar y manotear de esa forma desquiciada a su antiguo jefe)-

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, no te vamos a pegar, tranquilo, siéntate, vamos, despacio, eso, despacio, sentado (se alejan un poco)-

-no puedo creer que este sea Naruto Uzumaqui, no es ni su sombra ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Por qué? ¿Por que? Le han hecho esto sus mejores amigos-

-no lo sé, este pobre diablo ya empieza a perder la cordura, tal vez por eso nos pidieron llevarlo a la torre para que lo cuiden, muchos ninjas ya ven mal el trato que se la esta dando y se han quejado con el Hokage, es posible que se haya compadecido y esta dispuesto a perdonarlo-

-es posible, mira el pobre esta temblando de frío y de miedo-

-será mejor que le de mi chaleco ¡vamos! Te vamos a llevar a un sitio donde te cuidaran, tranquilo no desconfíes, ven, dame tu mano-

Esos ojos azules los ven con asombro y miedo, uno de los ninjas con mucha calma y con movimientos lentos lo viste con el chaleco de su compañero, ahí se da cuenta que Naruto esta ardiendo en fiebre y que ya no tiene fuerzas ni para levantarse, por lo que deciden cárgalo, se juntan el miedo, la fiebre y la debilidad que termina desmayándose en los brazos de los ninjas, quienes al verlo con mas calma y mas luz se dan cuenta de su horrible estado, por lo que se apresuran a llevarlo a la torre, donde lo entregan pensando que será atendido y cuidado

-Señor Donzu, los AMBUS, ya lo entregaron, señor al parecer es cierto, las personas están empezando a cuestionarse si el consejo y el Hokage han actuado como es debido con el contenedor-

-afortunadamente convencí al consejo de matar a ese maldito, después usare la situación a mi favor para quitar ese estupido niño del puesto de Hokage que por fin será mío-

-Iruka, Iruka, despierta, han traído a otro prisionero a la celda-

-¿a si y quien es?-

-Iruka, por favor te pido que no hagas ninguna tontería después de que lo veas-

-ya dime, hazte a un lado, quien es-

-por favor no te vayas a alterar, es Naruto ¡quieto! ¡espera! ¡quieto!-

-¡suéltame! Deja de abrazarme, suéltame, quiero verlo-

-esta muy mal, no se que le hicieron, tiene fiebre, esta delirando, -

-¡ya suéltame! (se quita de encima a Kakashi y ve un bulto al cual se acerca lentamente, así como lo hace sus pupilas se van dilatando y lagrimas salen de sus ojos, sus manos tiemblan tratando tocar ese cuerpo que tiembla y tiene la mirada perdida y que no reconoce a nadie, se tapa la boca con una mano y se voltea a ver a su pareja la cual lo abraza, lloran y gimen, sollozos que Sasuke escucha desde el otro lado de la puerta de la celda)-


	26. DECESO DE UN GRAN HOMBRE

DECESO DE UN GRAN HOMBRE

-¡chouji! ¡Chouji, espera!-

-que desea Lord Hokage-

-Chouji tu no tienes por que tratarme tan formal, dime ¿no estas de acuerdo con lo de Naruto verdad?-

-así es, no es la forma de tratar a quien a dado por la aldea ¿Qué te pasó Shikamaru, donde esta el ninja que lloraba cuando sus amigos eran heridos en una misión?-

-esa persona ya no existe, comprende debo ver por la aldea-

- ¿la aldea? eso ni tu te lo crees, traicionaste a un amigo lo has encerrado y has matado junto con Donzu a compañeros ninjas para inculpar a Naruto eso no podrás borrarlo mientras el viva-

-¡pues lamento que pienses así! y tienes razón, mientras Naruto viva no seré un completo Hokage-

-¡Shikamaru espera!_ [Maldición, los rumores son ciertos, Shika quiere matar a Naruto, Sai aun ha de estar en busca de los Anasazi tendré que actuar pronto aunque eso implique traicionar a la aldea]-_

Sai ha trabajado en su misión y la ha terminado ahora esta en la aldea de la arena buscando la ayuda de Gaara quien sin reparos acepta, su hermano Kankuro ya esta en la isla de la media luna, el único punto en contacto con el imperio Anzasi, no saben que la vida de Uzumaqui esta en peligro. Mientras tanto en esa fría celda la recuperación mental y física es lenta del ninja aun con la ayuda de Iruka y Kakashi, sin embargo, nadie se esperaba otra noticia la cual en otro tiempo habría sido la mayor alegría para todos.

-I...Ir... Iru... Irukkaaaa-

-tranquilo Naru-chan, no te esfuerces ¿quieres mas agua? Ten toma una poca-

-Iruka, Kakashi,... el zorro ha despertado (Naruto ya les ha contado todo)-

-¡que bien, entonces te puede dar un poco de chacra para poder salir de aquí!-

-¿recuerdan que les dije? ¿el por que el zorro no respondía a mi llamado o a los rituales que me hizo Sakura?-

-¿lo logro? ¡estas embarazado! ¡seguro que es de Sasuke! (por las violaciones, también les contó eso)-

-si Kakashi, es de él, de la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos, Kyubi trabajo con su esperma y ahora llevo su hijo dentro de mi, pero, le costo gran parte de su chacra, tardará en recuperarse-

-Kakashi, llama a Sasuke, no creo que sea capaz de rechazar a su propio hijo-

-Iruka, mi amor, si se enteran son capaces de matar al niño, incluyendo a Sasuke, ese niño es un peligro para Naruto, si nace demostrará que el zorro esta despierto y también de lo que es capaz... crear vida, tenemos que sacar a Naruto de aquí-

-Kakashi tiene razón, ya he conversado con el zorro y es la misma conclusión a la que llegamos, Kyubi necesita descansar un poco para que me pueda darme chacra, Sasuke no debe saber esto, mi hijo no debe nacer en esta aldea llena de traidores-

-Naruto, nunca pensé escucharte decir eso de la aldea, sin embargo, nunca paso por mi cabeza que mi aldea fuera capaz de hacer esto a sus ninjas, te apoyo y por ti traicionare a mi Kohona que ya no es la aldea por la que he peleado-

-Iruka, te amo, Naru cuenta conmigo, amor, esta aguja llena polonio-210, es una sustancia radioactiva, asegura una muerte lenta y llena de dolor a quien se la apliques-

-sabia que eras bueno ocultando armas, bien tenemos que esperar la oportunidad, los tres conocemos este lugar, será fácil salir de la torre, el problema es salir de la aldea-

Los planetas se alinean en el destino de los ninjas, unos se preparan para rebelarse, otros para matar, otros para atacar en el momento oportuno y algunos bebiendo para ahogar su culpa

-¡maldita sea! ese maldito de Shikamaru, en verdad cree que puede tratarme así, sacarme del consejo ¡no recuerda que es Hokage gracias a mí!-

-Lord Donzu de la orden y él estará muerto-

-¡no! si muere yo seria el sospechoso y jamás lograría ser Hokage tendré que ser paciente, dejare que el y sus amigos maten al desgraciado de Naruto y después haré que la aldea lo mate,preparen todo, actuaremos después de la ejecución del zorro-

La temporada de tormentas se adelanto, lluvia, relámpagos, etc. es el clima que presagia el cruel y final destino de Naruto Uzumaqui que esta encerrado, sin chacra propio, en espera de la recuperación del zorro y con un hijo creciendo dentro de él, Kakashi e Iruka planean la forma de salir, el problema es salir la celda y pasar los dos puestos de control dentro del complejo de la torre de ahí es fácil para ellos escabullirse por la aldea pues ya tienen la salida de la aldea, es por el desagüe del río, atraviesa la murallas y Naruto conoce el camino, obachan le dio esa información como futuro Hokage en caso de llegar a necesitarlo.

Solo esperan el momento oportuno para atacar al guardia, es necesario que sea un simple guardia, uno de sus antiguos amigos seria muy difícil de vencer, no saben que a la mañana siguiente será la muerte del rubio, planeada por sus amigos, la puerta se abre y aparece Chouji, así que no pueden atacarlo, se quedan quietos al ver como toma al rubio y lo carga hacia la salida.

-¡a donde lo llevas!-

-hay que sacarlo de aquí, Shikamaru quiere matarlo mañana-

-¡QUE! ¿y como saber que esto no es una trampa?-

-¡quieren quedarse a averiguarlo o ayudarme a salir de aquí!-

-no tenemos otra opción, ¿ tienes armas que nos des?-

Así salen de la celda, no esperaban esa ayuda y no van a desperdiciarla, Chouji se hace pasar por prisionero de los ninjas al que han secuestrado y logran salir del complejo, van saltando por los tejados, logran derribara unos ninjas que los persiguen, las fuerzas les regresan gracias a las píldoras del soldado que les dio Chouji, corren por un bosque, esperando lograr llegar a la muralla y encontrar la alcantarilla que los sacara de la aldea.

- ¡ya casi llegamos! ¿Iruka como te sientes? ¡Kakashi ya le quitaste los sellos a Naruto!-

-bien Chouji, gracias por ayudarnos-

- Naruto, discúlpame por no haber actuado antes debí hacerle ver a Shika su error-

-Chouji tu me has ayudado dándome de comer y ahora ayudándome a salir de la aldea, muchas gracias-

-Iruka ya le quiete los sellos que le bloqueaban su chacra a Naruto pero tardara en recuperarse, creo que tendrá que recurrir al zorro-

De pronto Chouji se quedo quieto, su ojos expresaron dolor al caer frente a Naruto se observaron tres kunais en su espalda

-Hola Naruto Uzumaqui-

-¡Donzu!-

Los tres ninjas de la raíz empezaron atacar, Naruto tiene que recurrir al poco Chacra del zorro, claro es poco para el zorro pero para los humanos es una fuerza considerable, aun así la pela es dura, Iruka y Kakashi pelan con los dos seguidores de la Raíz, Donzu ataca sin piedad al rubio, quien no logra esquivar los golpes, un movimiento mas y un ninja de la raíz cae vencido por Iruka quien se abalanza sobre Donzu, para ayudar al rubio.

-[_sé que no soy rival para Donzu, pero solo un rasguño un maldito rasguño con la aguja que me dio Kakashi es lo único que necesito, ese maldito no se saldrá con la suya]-_

La lucha es desigual, no hay que olvidar que Donzu peleo por ser Hokage y fue discípulo del cuarto, Iruka hace todo lo posible por tocarlo, solo un rasguño con el veneno radioactivo de la aguja será necesario, algo tan fácil se torna casi imposible, hasta que con ayuda de Naruto logra su objetivo, un insignificante rasguño en la frente es suficiente, Kakashi vence a su oponente y va en ayuda de sus amigos, el líder de la Raíz al ver esto decide escapar y dejarlos ahí

Naruto se acerca a Chouji y lo coloca es sus rodillas, este aun respira, para su desgracia las armas que le han matado le pertenecen a Iruka, son las que le quitaron y guardaron en el complejo subterráneo

-¡Chouji! ¡aguanta! ¡Kakashi, Iruka!-

-¡Naaaaruto, por favor, escapa, déjame, Shika no me hará nada, parecerá que tu me obligaste! ¡ VETE MALDICION !-

-¡PERO ESTAS HERIDO!-

,

-¡SAQUENLO DE AQUÍ! LLEVENSELO, NARU TU ERES MI AMIGO... MI HERMANO...MI HOKAGE...-

-Vamos Naruto, Chouji tiene razón-

- ¡ GRACIAS CHOUJI ¡ -

Así parten dejando a Chouji, este sabe que pronto morirá pero los problemas aun no acaban, Donzu llega muy herido a la oficina del Hokage, heridas que el mismo se provoco

-¡Lord Hokage los prisioneros han escapado!-

-maldición, como lograron escapar-

-al parecer obligaron a Chouji a sacarlos DE ahí, yo trate de detenerlos pero me fue imposible, Naruto ha despertado por completo al zorro, yo fui brutalmente atacado por el con ocho de sus colas-

-¡rápido llamen a todos! debemos, capturarlos y ¡realizar el ritual-

-Lord Shikamaru le tengo una desagradable noticia, en la pelea, Naruto traicioneramente apuñalo por la espalda a Chouji-

-¡ N A R U T O ! ¡MALDITO SEAS!-

Afortunadamente han logrado salir de la aldea ahora corren desesperados por las ramas, quieren alejarse lo más rápido de la aldea, mientras la persecución da inicio, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Tenten. Ino, Neji, Hinata, Rock lee, Shikamaru, van tras ellos, no piensan dejarlos escapar y los fugitivos saben lo que esta en riesgo si los llegan atrapar

-¡CORRAN! YA ESTAN DETRÁS DE NOSOTROS-

-¡KAKASHI! PONGAMOS TRAMPAS, NO LOS DETENDRAN PERO SI LOS ATRASARAN-

-¡NEJI, KIBA, ROCK LEE VAYAN TRAS IRUKA! ¡SHINO, TENTEN, HINATA TRAS KAKASHI!¡EL RESTO TRAS NARUTO!-

-¿SAKURA CUANTAS COLAS SON NECESARIAS PARA SACAR AL ZORRO?-

-dos Shikamaru, pero, es necesario que Naruto este sin nada de su propio chacra-

-¡Sasuke! Ataca a Uzumaqui por el frente, Sakura tu espera al momento necesario, Ino tu por lado izquierdo, yo por el derecho-

-Naruto, Naruto-

-dime Kyubi, que pasa-

- ya estoy mejor creo que puedo ayudarte sacando una cola más-

-bien, por que mi chacra es muy poco, Kakashi ya casi llegamos al acantilado de la montaña, solo tendremos que pasar él para poder escapar-

-Kakashi, Kakashi ( Iruka)-

- amor ( en la carrera logra darle un beso a su pareja) están atrás de nosotros, debes salvar a Naruto -

- (siendo ninja Kakashi sabe lo que tiene que hacer por el bien de Naruto y por el deseo de su esposo) te amo Iruka-

No hay palabras de despedida, sus miradas lo dicen todo, amor, deseo, sueños tomo esta en esos ojos que no se volverán a ver

La pelea de Iruka contra Kiba, Neji y Rock Lee da inicio, el maestro se enfrenta a sus ex alumnos, no hay palabras conciliadoras de por medio, no son necesarias, armas, explosiones se dan cita en el bosque, al inicio la pela es reñida, pero, el numero se impone, Kiba no puede creer que se enfrenta a la persona que le enseño lo básico del mundo ninja, el mismo pensamiento lo tienen sus compañeros, no quieren herirlo, su objetivo es Naruto, intentan por todos los medios detenerlo sin causarle daño

-LES ENSEÑE QUE EN UNA PELEA NO HAY PIEDAD, SE MATA O SE MUERE ¡ATAQUENME! ¡DEMUESTREN QUE SON MIS ALUMOS!-

No les queda otra que hacer lo que Iruka les pide, usan sus mejores ataques al mismo tiempo, el ninja de la cicatriz logra esquivar a Rock lee, el gatsuuga de Kiba le roza de costado, Neji aprovecha esto para atacarlo, Iruka cae, sus exalumnos lloran

La persecución sigue y nos encontramos con Kakashi y Naruto atrapados entre sus excompañeros al frente y un acantilado muy hondo atrás, como fue acordado los ninjas asignados atacan a ninja copia y el resto a Naruto que a sacado una cola del zorro

La pelea es brutal, no hay tiempo para errores, Shino ataca con sus insectos, pero, no en vano Kakashi es un gran ninja quien puede con esto y contra los embates de las armas de Tenten y ataca a Hinata quien no espera tanta resistencia del peliplata, con un jutsu cae Hinata y Tenten a quien iba a clavarle una kunai se le escapa cuando una patada de Rock Lee lo aleja de esta, por deducción Kakashi sabe que su amor a caído ahora no tiene ya nada que perder, se recupera y ahora tiene seis enemigos formidables ante él

La pelea con Naruto no se queda atrás Sasuke y Shikamaru atacan con todo lo que tienen y aun con la ayuda de Ino y Sakura no pueden contra el rubio quien parece estar en todas y ninguna parte, ni el Uchiha con sus ojos logra ver a Naruto, mucho menos el Hokage inmovilizarlo con su sombra, la pelirosa gasta sus fuerzas en golpes que no lo tocan e Ino le es imposible entrar en su mente, es en verdad un demonio, pero, para desgracias del Naruto esto no es suficiente

De vuelta con Kakashi, la furia por la muerte de su esposo lo impulsa a atacar sin piedad ni misericordia, los seis ninjas están sorprendidos, nunca cruzo por sus pensamientos que el ninja copia seria capaz de mantener a los seis ocupados y en constante movimiento pese a esto Kakashi no puede mantener el ritmo y repeler los ataques, termina en un centro de un circulo formado por sus atacantes, ya sin fuerzas y esperando la muerte, solo llega una patada de rock lee lo deja inconciente, visto esto desde lejos por Naruto que ahora tiene mas enemigos

-[_no podré contra todos con una sola cola, zorro, necesito mas, ayúdame o estare acabado] (Naruto)-_

_- [creo poder darte otra cola, no tengo más chacra, te recomiendo que escapes] (zorro)-_

_-[eres iluso, frente a mis están los mejores ninjas de la aldea, no hay ninguna posibilidad de escape, dame esa otra cola y espero poder derrotarlo]s-_

_- [¿y el modo ermitaño?]-_

_-[no tengo tiempo para reunir chacra natural y dudo que ellos me dejen]-_

El zorro y el ninja que nunca se rinde sacan otra cola y el golpe de chacra empuja a todos hacia atrás, cruza la idea de la derrota por la mente de Shikamaru, no pensó que el incremento de chacra de una cola más, marcase una gran diferencia

-¡DEJEMNE EN PAZ! ¡QUE LES HE HECHO!-

Grita Naruto, mientras saca toda la energía que puede, empujado a sus atancantes hacia atrás, una vez repuestos todos ellos, gritan al unísono

-¡NOS SUPERASTE!-

He inicia el ultimo ataque, empezando por Rock Lee con su Kohona Senpu apoyado con el dragón ascendente de Tenten, Naruto logra esquivarlos y con un solo golpe derribarlos, Shino usa una variación de su Kuchiyose No Jutsu y Kiba aplica su Jinju Konbi Henge, por desgracia los insectos del Shino se pegan a su cuerpo absorbiendo su chacra, logra deshacerse del chico perro y de su mascota, Ino con su posesión de mentes entra a la mente de Naruto, pero, el zorro la expulsa dejándola inconsciente, nadie sabe que le mostró, ahora trata de repeler a los demás, la batalla es tremenda, árboles caen, rocas estallan, le tierra se abre por las técnicas empleadas,

Es momento del Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō de Neji quien le alcanza a bloquear dos puntos de energía, ese es su plan, el resto le corresponde a Hinata que sale desde el suelo y bloquea tres puntos mas, Naruto fue lento al responder pues el Lord Hokage quien conocedor de la fuerza de su enemigo no busco inmovilizarlo, solo retardar unos instantes su movimientos para que los Hyuuga cumplieran con lo planeado anteriormente

Es momento de Sakura quien desde hace minutos ha estado recitando conjuros y trazando símbolos, es el ritual de extracción, cosa que reconoce Naruto y busca escapar pero se encuentra de frente a Sasuke Uchiha

Solo las miradas azul y negra se encuentran frente a frente, inicia una tormenta, la lluvia y viento los cubre no hay un salida para ninguno de los dos, el estruendo de los rayos inunda la escena al igual que los murmullos de la pelirosa en un lento movimiento es desenfundada Chokuto, arma recibida de Orochimaru con la mano se empieza a formar un Chidori y por el otro lado el Rasen Churiken aparece

No puede moverse, no puede atacar al Uchiha, si tan solo logrará lo imposible, escapar sin herirlo seria feliz, no se dio cuenta cuando por la espalda recibió un kunai que le lanzo Tenten seguido de una terrible patada que le dio Rock Lee que se ha recuperado, tiene que retroceder se dirige sin pensarlo a la orilla del peñasco

Jadeante trata de recuperar el aliento cuando es sujeto por la izquierda por Hinata y por le derecha por Neji, insectos le rodean creando un leve campo de estática requerido para el ritual, Kiba esta al acecho, Shikamaru solo observa como Sakura concentra todo su chacra en su dedo índice el cual de un golpe entierra en corazón de Uzumaqui y seguido lo sana con Jutsu medico

-ya esta, le inyecte un golpe de chacra modificado según el pregamino, tu turno Sasuke-

Naruto solo ve como Sasuke une su Chidori a su espada Chokuto y avanza a él, no puede gritar, Shikamaru lo ha inmovilizado aun mas

-_¡NO! ¡SASUKE! ¡NUESTRO HIJO ESTA AHÍ! _(trata de gritar pero no pude mover ningún músculo_-_

Un infierno se siente exactamente sobre el sello del zorro, dolor un gran dolor lo envuelve, no es el físico el cual es enorme, Sasuke con la ayuda de sus amigos han matado su hijo quien por desgracia sirvió de escudo para el zorro quien lanza enormes aullidos de infinita angustia

Le sacan la espada del estomago lentamente y todos se alejan en ese momento gracias a los rayos que caen y la luz que desprenden ven el rostro desencajado de su mejor amigo

Ven como se va formando un gesto de dolor y poco a poco va escapando por fin un angustioso grito que al explotar causa en sus corazones un terrible despertar, por fin ven en que se han convertido frente a ellos esta aquel que siempre estuvo para ayudarlos, aquel que arriesgo su vida por la suya en muchas ocasiones, aquel con quien crecieron, rieron, lloraron, esta ahí, abatido, derrotado, humillado, vencido, por sus propias manos

Sangre sale de su boca, levanta un poco la mirada y logra ver a todos

-[_estoy cansado, ya no puedo más, no tengo nada que me mantenga con vida]-_

Tambaleante se da cuenta que atrás de él solo esta el abismo, ya no hay donde retroceder, solo hacia abajo, le parece tan tranquila la oscuridad de ese acantilado que lo esta llamando, con un gran esfuerzo dice su ultimas palabras

- **AQUÍ TERMINA LA HISTORIA DE NARUTO UZUMAQUI** -

Sus ojos se cierran

- _**[...A ... D ... I .. . O .. S... S ..A.. S.. U ..K E...]**__-_

Los ninjas tienen frente a ellos a Naruto quien extiende los brazos en cruz y se deja caer, los ninjas no mueven un solo músculo, solo ven como ese hombre cae lentamente de espaldas y se pierde en pocos instantes en la negrura de la noche, enormes relámpagos caen al mismo tiempo, ensordecedores truenos se escuchan, la lluvia cae como diluvio, el impetuoso viento hace chillar los árboles, es una visión del Apocalipsis, la propia naturaleza llora la muerte de tan gran hombre.


	27. CATARSIS

CATARSIS

Un delicado y rico aroma desprendido por flores es llevado a su nariz por un leve vientecillo calido, el cual llega a inundar sus adormecidos sentidos, poco a poco sus bellos ojos se van abriendo acompañados de un gran suspiro

-[_no estoy muerto]-_

Observa el raro y al vez exquisito decorado del techo, lleno de ramas, flores, figurillas pintadas

-que bello-

Ahora se percata de la suavidad que lo envuelve, maravillosa suavidad nunca antes sentida por él que lo cubre, levanta sus brazos para descubrir que esta vestido por seda y oro, no sale de esa impresión cuando se da cuenta ¡es la cama mas grande que haya visto!

-por fin despertaste (escucha a un costado)-

Ahí esta un querido conocido, en cuyo rostro se refleja una de las mas bellas sonrisas de alegría

-¡¿Kankuro?-

-si el mismo, por fin despertaste, dormilón-

-¡que paso! ¡Yo debería estar muerto! ¡Donde estoy! ¡Kakashi! ¡Iruka! (trata de levantarse, siendo detenido por Kankuro)-

-tranquilo, Naru, tranquilo, cálmate o tendré que darte un sedante-

-¡pero! ¡Pero! ¡pero! (angustia se ha formado en su rostro)-

- voy por alguien que ha deseado verte despierto desde hace meses, no tienes que preocuparte aquí nadie te hará daño-

El maestro de las marionetas sale por una puerta (para que quede claro, es una habitación parecida a al usada por Frodo con los elfos en el señor de ya saben que)

Naruto se sienta en la mullida cama, observa donde se encuentra, ese aroma que lo despertó viene de las ventanas abiertas por donde entra ese rico olor desprendido de extrañas y bellas flores, al fondo se ve un bosque de grandes árboles se oye una cascada y una mariposa se logra colar dentro de la habitación, es grande; amarillo, marrón, negro, se ven bailar en el aire (mariposa monarca) esta distraído cuando desde la puerta escucha una voz

-Hola Naru-

Recargado en la puerta esta ni mas ni menos que el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena,

- ¡ GAARA ! -

- hola, mi amor, pensé que nunca despertarías-

-que alegría verte, pero…-

-quieres saber donde estas, como es que no estas muerto y que paso con tu amigos, me equivoco-

-si, en el orden -

-como en el orden-

-si lo primero que quiero saber es donde están mis amigos, si están prisioneros iré a recatarlos -

Algo pocas veces sentido por Gaara, es un nudo en la garganta que se forma, no puede más que amar aun más a ese hombre

-no podía esperar menos de ti amor (casi llorando se acerca al rubio hasta abrazarlo) siempre tendrás un corazón de oro, lo primero que sale de ti es saber por tu amigos y no preocuparte por ti mismo-

-me vas a responder o tendré que averiguarlo-

-Naru, quiero que tomes con calma lo que te voy a decir, te dolerá mucho pero recuerda que estoy aquí para ti, siempre estaré a tu lado, Kakashi esta prisionero en la prisión de Kohona, Iruka esta…. Muerto al igual que Chouji-

Naru se abraza aun mas hasta ocultar su rostro en Gaara y llanto se escucha en esa habitación

-no habrá día en lo que me resta de vida para agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por mi, no ofenderé su sacrificio arrepintiendome de todo, ahora dime donde estamos-

-Estas en el corazón mismo del ¡Sacro Imperio Anasazi! ¡mi príncipe! (una voz le responde) en Zinjin Zheng (ciudad prohibida) morada del emperador-

-¡Edward Elric!-

El mencionado se acerca a la cama y antes de llegar se detiene y se inca, dejando solo una rodilla en el suelo

-es un gran regocijo verle despierto, majestad-

-¿Qué estoy en donde? ¿Ya no estoy en Kohona?-

-así es mi señor, si se siente con fuerzas, le daremos todas las explicaciones necesarias-

- ¡si me siento bien! Ahora dime (aunque se veía agotado, Edward y Gaara lo notaron, pero, conocían al rubio y no iba a quedarse tranquilo hasta saber todo)-

-como usted diga(una sonrisa de adorno su rostro) antes de eso su majestad, desea algo de comer, ha estado mucho tiempo acostado y sin alimento-

-¡RAMEN! ( una gota cae de Gaara)-

-mil perdones, pero …-

-Naru, aquí no hay ramen (por un momento Gaara pensó que le iba dar un infarto a Naruto, sin embargo este solo inflo sus mejillas)-

-mmm... esta bien, denme lo que tengan ¿una pregunta Edward por que estas hincado?-

-es el protocolo, debo de estar hincado al estar en presencia de un miembro de la familia Imperial y cumplir cualquiera de sus peticiones con mi vida-

- ¿así que debes cumplir cualquier deseo mío? -

-si, majestad, sus deseos son mis ordenes-

-entonces te pediré dos cosas-

-a sus ordenes mi señor-

-primera, ponte de pie-

-pero, majestad-

-esa es la otra, déjame de decir majestad, llámame por mi nombre-

-pero, pero...-

-obedece a tu señor Edward, lo conozco y sé que te lo pide con la mejor de las intensiones-

-pero es el protocolo señor Gaara-

- bueno di mis ordenes y espero que se cumplan, si te satisface que sea solo cuando estemos solos, ya te había dicho eso hace tiempo ¿no?-

-muchas gracias, Naruto (poniéndose de pie)-

-bueno hablaste de comida, veo por la ventana una mesa, me gustaría comer ahí-

-Naruto, déjame llevarte ahí (Gaara no pregunto, simplemente informo y lo cargo hasta la mesa, Naru no quiso decir nada)-

Ya pasaba del medio día, unas nubes adornaban el cielo, tan azul como los ojos de Uzumaqui, las viandas eran exquisitas, Gaara y Edward comieron con él, fue en silencio, no importa que hicieran o dijeran, Naruto querría saber todo así que por ese día con promesas lograron que descansara y durmiera, la condición mas bien orden fue que Gaara lo acompañara en la cama, Naru se dio cuenta que el Hokage no había dormido mucho.

- esplendor y gloria a su majestad-

-Conde Elric, notifique a nos*, el estado del príncipe-

-alegría y regocijo debe albergar vuestro corazón, el príncipe ha despertado-

- estamos agradecidos por todas las atenciones prestadas a la familia imperial, al cuidar del heredero, cuando considera será posible nos reciba-

-mi consejo es esperar un par de días, para el feliz encuentro del pricipe con vuestra Alteza-

-que así sea-

El despertar al lado del rubio fue la mas grande felicidad que Gaara haya tenido, toda la noche le abrazo protectoramente, ese bendito olor que desprendía era dulce y embriagante, dos ojos azules lo observan en silencio y aumenta el abrazo para seguir durmiendo con una sonrisa por unas horas, hasta que llego el Conde Edward Elric

- Mi Señor Gaara-

-Naruto te dijo que no usaras esos títulos (esta en la cama abrazando aun rico rubio dormido)-

-dijo que no lo usara para su persona imperial, mas no para vos-

-pues te pido que no me digas "Mi Señor"-

-¿Que sucede Edward? (naru despertándose y tallándose los ojos)-

-nada Su Majes….. perdon….. nada Naruto, solo que tengo que dar un medicamento, aun estas débil-

-bien dámelo y no olviden decirme me como llegue aquí y…-

- esta bien, Naru, mm.. Edward por favor déjanos solos, por favor-

-esta bien solo asegúrese que se tome todo el frasco, adiós-

- bien Naru, estas listo-

- si-

- estas aquí por Sai-

-recuerdo haberlo visto poco después de que me…-

-guarda silencio o no te contare nada-

-este bien-

-Sai me dijo esto…

((Flash back (otro Flash back dentro de este gran flash back)))

Rayos y truenos se escuchan, un cuerpo va en caída libre, la oscuridad lo envuelve y se deja llevar por ella

_-[¡NARUTO! NARUTO! ¡REACCIONA!]-_

_-[Kkkkyyyuubbi déjame morir]-_

_-{maldita sea, tendré que tomar el control de tu cuerpo]-_

Kyubi en un intento desesperado, reuniendo el escaso chacra que queda trata de hacer una invocación para llamar a Gamakichi el sapo, sin embargo, no funciona. Amanece, el sol va desapareciendo las sombras, las aves cantan, los animales del bosque buscan su alimento diario, el agua del río sigue fluyendo ahora con algo extraño en sus aguas, un bulto naranja es llevado a la orilla, una mano apoya a la otra, una pierna sirve de apoyo para lograr arrastrarse, el cuerpo esta lleno de golpes contra las rocas de la pared del acantilado, Kyubi logro salvar por milagro el cuerpo de Naruto de la caída, pero, esta muy herido, solo el instinto de conservación fue la guía para sobrevivir y caminar toda la noche y sin fuerzas caer al río, dejándose llevar por la fuerza de este

Esta boca arriba, los miembros extendidos, esta herido, mojado, exhausto, la respiración muy agitada y dentro de su mente hay una conversación decisiva

-[_Naruto, Naruto, por favor reacciona, no me queda mucho tiempo]-_

_-[déjame ¡¿Por que me salvaste, no tengo patria, ni amigos, ni mi hijo, para seguir viviendo?]-_

_-[¡que estupido eres! no tengo tiempo para prologar esta charla, el ritual incompleto me esta sellando, ni yo sé como he aguantado hasta aquí]-_

_-[es el chacra modificado que me inyecto Sakura con su dedo en el corazón, con eso tu serias encerrado en un sello mas fuerte al que tengo y con la otra mitad del ritual serias expulsado]-_

_-[Si, el problema es que también bloquearon tu chacra, eso no estaba en el ritual original alguien lo modifico (Donzu) te quedan pocos días sino recibes ayuda moriras, no aguanto mas, piensa en Kakashi, Iruka, Chouji, y los demás ninjas ¿para que pelearon? si mueres aquí, Naruto ¡VIVE!]-_

_-[kyubi, Kyubi] ¡KYUBI! _¡VIVIRE, VIVIRE POR AQUELLOS QUE DIERON SU VIDA PORMI_!-_

Por días con poca fuerza se logra esconder y seguir su huida, hasta que una mañana en que sentía que las últimas fuerzas le abandonan una mano toca su hombro si que el se haya percatado de la presencia de alguien

-¡SAI!-

-perdón Naruto por no estar para ayudarte, mil perdones, déjame ayudarte a caminar-

-Sai, Sai, no es tiempo para lamentaciones, debemos alejarnos de aquí-

El Hokage ha ordenado buscar el cuerpo de Naruto, mando patrullas y el mismo esta en la búsqueda junto con los demás, Donzu no lo acompaña pues no ha aparecido en publico desde hace tiempo, el veneno de la aguja esta siendo efecto, varios órganos se están deteriorando sangra de todos los orificios (por todos) suda sangre y terribles dolores que ningún sedante logran aliviar son el principio de una larga agonía que durara meses

- Así que Sakura y el bastardo sellaron al Kyubi y bloquearon tu chacra y tienes poco tiempo antes de morir por falta de este a menos que encontremos la forma de arreglarlo-

-si, Sakura nunca supo que ella tenia solo la mitad del rito, ni mucho menos los detalles de este, creen que Kyubi esta muerto, la verdad es que esta sellado y adormecido dentro de mi-

-Naru, …. Lamento mucho lo de tu hij..-

-¡no lo menciones! ¡ aun siento la espada de Uchiha matándolo! Quiero vivir, viviré, para hacerles pagar lo que nos hicieron, por eso mismo, Sai amigo mio te pediré un gran favor-

-cualquier cosa por ayudarte, a quien tengo que matar-

-no mataras a nadie aun, lo que te voy a pedir es que regreses a la aldea después de ayudarme a escapar-

-¡que! ¡Por que me pides que este junto a eso malditos!-

-necesito que estés ahí, te prometo que regresaré y te prometo rescatar a Konohamaru, pero necesitare un espía, alguien que este dentro de la aldea para cuando vuelva, ahí empezará tu misión, el espiarlos y darme cada uno de sus movimientos, volveré por venganza y por que necesito que ellos hagan algo para mí-

- mmm... si tú me pides eso lo haré, pero, no creo que ellos estén dispuestos a ayudarte-

-bueno, no se los pediré, los obligare hacerlo, Sai me siento cada vez mas débil y la fiebre esta empezando a desmayarme-

-Naru una de mis ratas de tinta me informa que unos ninjas vienen acá, tienes que esconderte-

-¿pero donde? no puedo usar ningún truco ninja y tu no puedes por que pueden sospechar si hay chacra tuyo por aquí-

- nnnooo se-

-ya se donde, mira una vaca muerta en el río, esta hinchada, se debió ahogar con la tormenta de ayer-

-¿y que con eso?-

-dame un kunai, me esconderé adentro-

-¡adentro! que asco, acaso no hueles que esta pudriéndose, no vez como hierve en gusanos-

-no hay tiempo, ni hay mejor escondite-

Con gran esfuerzo entra al río y se acerca a la vaca muerta, le abre el estomago, si por fuera el hedor era pestilente por dentro es mucho peor, saca algunos órganos, tiene asco al sentir esa viscosidad de las entrañas en descomposición en sus manos y ganas de vomitar al entrar dentro del estomago pero se aguanta, varios gusanos caen a su rostro y es obligado a escupir algunos que se metieron a su boca, mientras Sai no pierde el tiempo saca su cuaderno y se pone a dibujar para tener una coartada de por que esta ahí, no logra imaginarse como alguien puede soportar tanta podredumbre, en eso estaba cuando siente un presencia atrás de el

-¿Qué haces aquí Sai?-

-estoy pintando, Lord Hokage, es raro verlo fuera de la aldea Sr.-

-¿Sai, desde cuando estas en este lugar?-

- llegue hace una hora voy de regreso a la aldea, ya termine la misión que usted me encomendó-

-Sai, deja lo que estas haciendo, tienes que ayudarnos en la búsqueda de Naruto Uzumaqui, escapo de la aldea y mato a Chouji (el Nara trata de buscar alguna reacción en la cara de Sai, lo ve y observa, busca alguna reacción por parte de pálido ninja)-

-A sus órdenes Hokage, buscare a ese maldito traidor y lo matare-

-[_Creo que no esta enterado de nada, de ser asi sabría que Naruto esta muerto, sin embargo, cree que esta vivo,_ muy bien] cualquier cosa no olvides en llamarnos [_no hay nada fuera de lo normal, no hay justus, ni chacra fuera de lo normal] _(camina hacia la orilla del río y busca algo fuera de lugar, lo único es la vaca muerta, al percibir su olor se aleja con asco) espero tu reporte en 12 hrs. (se va)-

-si Lord Hokage (observa como se va y lo confirma con la ayuda de sus ratas de tinta, se mete al río y llama a Naruto, pero este no responde, tiene que sacarlo inconsciente de su escondite) [_tengo poco tiempo para sacarte de aquí]_-

Sai carga a Naruto y como desesperado corre y corre no puede usar su ave de tinta, seria fácil ser descubierto, no sabe como, pero, llego a las fronteras de la aldea de la arena, donde dejo a Naruto bajo el cuidado una patrulla de ninjas de esta aldea para que se lo llevaran y regresa a la aldea para iniciar su misión de espía,

-¡Gaara, Gaara! –

-¿Qué pasa temari?-

-ven, es Naruto-

No se puede describir la furia del Hokage de la aldea de la arena después de leer la carta que deja Sai explicando todo, Temari jamás habían escuchado decir tantas groserías por parte de ojos de mapache, ni se imaginaban que el tuviese un repertorio tan amplio de estos adjetivos ofensivos, su primer pensamiento fue ir a la guerra contra Kohona (otra vez) pero, su hermana lo convencio de que lo mas importante es ayudar a Naruto, así fue como en diferentes formas traslado a Naruto desde la aldea de la arena hasta la isla de la media luna, para que los Anasazi, que ya han llegado aviso de Kankuro, con su alquimia intentaran salvarle la vida al herido

Temari y Gaara se encargaron de sacar al rubio del continente, Kohona lo busco por todas partes, paises , aldeas cuevas etc., tuvo que ser de diferentes formas y en algunas ocasiones estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos, afortunadamente lograron a la isla y de ahí partio un barco con los Anasazi, Kankuro y un ex ninja inconsciente

Esto fue lo que le salvo la vida a Naruto, Edward con su alquimia realizo lo que parecía imposible, darle mas tiempo de vida a su príncipe, aunque requirió de mucho liquido admiótico y de ahí se trasladaron al imperio, donde Naruto fue recibido de acuerdo a su rango, donde ha estado inconsciente hasta que despertó en su habitación, mientras en Kohona, Sai regreso a tiempo, se quito de encima cualquier duda sobre el, nadie encontró el cuerpo y pensaron que era lo mejor, Kakashi fue llevado del complejo del la torre a la prisión por Guy Sensei quien busco la celda mas profunda y fría, Donzu seguía con terribles dolores, vómitos, sus huesos empezaban a convertirse en gelatina, aun tardaría meses o años en morir.

((Fin flash back))

- así es como llegaste aquí y despertaste, Edward es el encargado de mantenerte con vida con su alquimia, tu abuelo, esta en espera de poder conocerte, al igual que el imperio, yo llegue de la aldea de la arena hace meses después de romper nuestra alianza con Kohona-

-ya recuerdo el por que le pedí Sai que se quedara, ellos van a regresarme lo que me quitaron, también quiero conocer al emperador ¿Cuándo iremos a verlo a su palacio?-

-ya estas en su palacio-

-no creo, estamos en medio de un bosque, bastante grande como logro ver, casi como el de Kohona-

- este es el jardín de las habitación imperiales del príncipe, ósea tu-

-¡QUE, PERO SI ES ENORME!-

Naruto no se ha percatado del lugar donde se encuentra, si pudiera volar desde donde esta, se daría cuenta que esa habitación esta en medio de un bosque rodeado por edificios de varios pisos de altura y diferentes arquitecturas y que estos solo son una parte del gran complejo que forma el palacio imperial que tiene jardines, lagos, campos verdes en su interior, dentro del palacio se puede encontrar una atmosfera de calma y tranquilidad, pintadas sus paredes en tonos tenues, oro, marfil, bronces en pisos y techos, lámparas, estatuas, se encuentran ahí incrustados junto a grandiosas pinturas, todo se encuentran ahí, en Zinjin Zheng, la cual esta sobre una gran meseta y que cubriría tres cuartas partes de lo que seria Kohona, si es impresionante la residencia imperial, la ciudad a los pies del palacio no se queda atrás, mármoles de distintos colores son parte de construcciones muy bellas, calles limpias, colinas, bosques, fuentes y jardines, arquerías, plazas, monumentos, bibliotecas, se puede ver en todas partes, calles amplias, facilitan al caminante el recórrela, la vía la principal es una gran calzada que va desde la entrada de las altas y rojas murallas que rodean la ciudad, hasta la entra principal del palacio, con todo esto Naruto solo vería una parte de los tesoros del palacio llamado Zinjin Zheng y de la ciudad capital del imperio.

-Naruto, el emperador quiere conocerte, esta esperando cerca de aqui-

-espero comportarme como es debido ante él-

-no te preocupes, no es como uno se lo imaginaría-

Gaara se va por el emperador. Cualquiera esperaría un, trompetas, un gran sequito de cortesanos ataviados con elegantes trajes, de la persona del gobernante uno se imaginaria ver a un anciano, arrogante, cabello bien peinado, modales y movimientos llenos de gracia, vestido en oro y diamantes, eso esperaba Naruto, cuando ve regresar a Gaara con un anciano envuelto en una toga púrpura, no hay sequito, no hay corona, ni grandes joyas, ni trompetas, ni mirada escrutadora, ni soberbia, muy al contrario, una mirada rodeada de arrugas que son el marco de dos azules ojos que se han ganado con el tiempo, el emperador ronda los 80 años, escasos cabellos blancos que antes fueron rubios, rostro ovalado, nariz recta, labios moderados son lo primero que ve Naruto, quien deduce que en su tiempo de juventud el anciano gozo de una gran condición física, pese a sus años aun mantiene ese regio porte, el caminar lento pero resuelto, Naruto no sabe por que, solo sabia que tenia que hacerlo, se levanto de su asiento e inclino la cabeza, al igual que su mirada y mostró las palmas de sus manos ante el recién llegado, quien esbozo una sonrisa y con una voz dulce, calmada..

-solo los miembros de la familia hacen ese saludo y se que nadie te lo enseño, por lo que confirmas mas tu sangre y tu rango, levántate y dame un abrazo (una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Naruto se formo en la cara del emperador)-

Naruto levanto el rostro dejando ver una gran sonrisa, siente a una enorme felicidad al tener a ese anciano ante él, lo único que pasa por su mente es "abrázalo" "abrázalo" y lo hizo, ambos se rodearon con sus brazos, risas y llanto de felicidad y Gaara viendo es el marco de tan maravillosa reunión entre dos persona que sin conocerse, sienten un gran amor uno por el otro, al fin de cuentas la sangre llama

Fin flash Back, que inicio en el cap 18, regresamos ala la historia de Cesar, su venganza y su plan

Horas han pasado, una lagrima furtiva recorre la mejilla de Cesar siente una profunda sensación de liberación en su pecho, por fin, esta apunto de lograr su objetivo, entra a la habitación y ve a su esposo escribiendo unas cartas en el escritorio de la recamara, rodea su cuellos con su brazos, deposita un beso sobre la cabeza de Gaara

-¿Ya no mas?-

-si Gaara, ya no mas lagrimas ( le da vuelta a su esposo)-

- sabes, me alegra mucho verte de mejor… ¿Naru por que te estas hincando? ¡Haaaaaa! ¡ya se por que! ¡por dioooosss que lengua! ¡si que estas ¡OH por dios! de Mejoooor animoooooooo!-

-¿te gusto? ¿Tiene que haberte gustado estuve una hora con Willy?-

-¡claro que me gusto! ¿A que se debió?-

-es tu recompensa por ser paciente conmigo y comprenderme y mimarme y soportar mis berrinches y amarme-

- no me quejo de la recompensa para nada en absoluto ¿Qué quieres hacer? Quedarte aquí ¿hacer una reunión con los demás?

-nada de eso, quiero pasear por el palacio, siempre que venia aquí a ver al señor feudal me dejaba deambular por él, siempre me gustaron sus jardines, ven te enseñare su colección de pinturas, mejor dicho mi colección de pinturas –

-bien vamos, solo déjame buscar mis pantalones, no ví a donde los aventaste-

Los ninjas ya tienen la información de la cantidad de tropas y fecha en que llegan, han ampliado su red de información tanto así que ya saben como desactivar la bombas que amenazan a Kohona, lo único que les falta es el pergamino con la segunda mitad del rito y tener la oportunidad de rebelarse y matar a Cesar, después iniciará una reconquista del continente con los ninjas inconformes y derrotados de las demás aldeas

Mientras, Cesar sigue observado como su plan sigue a la perfección todos actúan como él se lo esperaba, ha permitido la filtración de información de las tropas, de las bombas y esta por darles el pergamino y esta planeando darles la oportunidad de matarlo

-bien Kakashi, aquí esta terminado el pergamino falso que se les dará a esos malditos, pronto terminaremos con todo esto-

- Cesar, no me queda claro, por que debes darle esta supuesta segunda etapa del rito que sello al Kyubi-

-veras Kakashi, el rito que planeamos Obachan y yo es relativamente fácil, como ya sabes en su primera etapa Sakura inyecta un Chacra especial en mi corazón y que Uchiha me clava su espada-

-si, eso lo sé y debido a eso no tienes chacra propio, Edward tiene que usar su alquimia y mucho líquido admiotico proveniente de mujeres embarazadas cada cierto periodo de tiempo-

-exacto, lo que no saben ellos es que en la segunda parte del pergamino esta la indicación de que Neji debe golpearme en ciertos puntos y Sasuke debe volver a clavarme su espada ahora en el corazón y Sakura usar su mano con chacra para sacar al Kyubi-

-¿y que planeas hacer con este otro pergamino falso?-

- modifique los puntos que debe golpear Neji y el orden de los ataques de Sasuke y Sakura-

-¿eso en que te beneficia?-

-ya veras, eso es el motivo de todo esto ¿por cierto ya elegiste tu nuevo nombre que usaras en el imperio?-

-no aun estoy en eso-

Rock Lee embiste una y otra vez, se deleita con el sabor de esa delicada piel no puede creer que haya durado tantos días fornicando, no puede creer su entrada hay aguantado tanto como su miembro, no cabe en su cabeza que esta tan enamorado


	28. PRELUDIO DE LA CONSUMACION

PRELUDIO DE LA CONSUMACION

La marcha se reanuda de nuevo hacia las costas, el final del viaje se acerca, los ninjas lo saben y apresuran sus esfuerzos al grado de ya tener una red propia de espías, han organizando las fuerzas de las otras aldeas derrotaras con apoyo de los señores feudales derrocados por los conquistadores, siguen soportando las ofensas, humillaciones y abusos sexuales por parte de los Anazasi, solo así han logrado ser considerados como inofensivos, Alphonse, el hermano de Edward los ha descrito de esa forma, transcurre la marcha cada vez mas acelerada debido a los informes sobre los ronin que se acercan más, en este momento se escuchan detonaciones, gritos, espadas chocan, kunais vuelan, es uno mas de los ataques de guerrillas ninjas que no han dejado sin descanso a los soldados quienes han sufrido mas que nadie pues los ninjas casi no salen heridos y no es por suerte, es el plan de Shikamaru, contactó con otras aldeas para que atacaran a los invasores, los retrasaran en su avance y consuman las fuerzas de los soldados, ya el líder del aldea esta en contacto con el comandante de las fuerzas ronin que vienen detrás

La victoria es segura para los ninjas, en pocos días llegará Ibiki e Ibisu para recibir los códigos para desactivar las bombas, Quatre ya entrego el pergamino a Rock Lee quien pido refugio en la aldea para su rubio después de matar a Cesar (otra vez), Sakura, Neji, Sasuke practican con vehemencia los ataques, casi todo esta listo, solo falta destruir todos los materiales necesarios del ritual que necesita el príncipe cada nueve días para asegurar que al herirlo con el ritual no se podrá recuperar con la otra vez

Solo falta muy poco, una oportunidad es lo único que necesitan antes del desembarco de la flota. Cesar acaricia un futuro lleno de alegría y felicidad, Gaara sueña con pasar el resto de su vida con su amado rubio, Sai y Konohamaru ya casi llegan a sus limites por estar tan cerca y tan separados, Shikamaru añora su aldea y acumula energías para la reconstrucción de la aldea, Sasuke, Sasuke ya no sabe que esperar después de terminar con su ex esposo otra vez ¿buscara la felicidad? ¿buscará la soledad? Ni él lo sabe, Sakura solo quiere que ya termine esta pesadilla para poder dormir en paz como lo hacia hace muchos años, antes de traicionar a Naruto al acostarse Uchiha en su noche de bodas, los demás duermen con la ilusión de regresar a esa vida en la que no había Cesar ni Anazasis, ni traiciones. Puede decirse que unos sueñan con un futuro ganado con sufrimiento y otros sueñan con paz ganada con la búsqueda inútil del perdón

Por ahora la columna descansa en la playa cerca de su puerto, han hecho un pequeño desvío de su ruta, están en un pequeño poblado pesquero, unas pocas casas, muchas redes colgadas, palmeras, el mar y el aire salado de la mañana acompañan a Cesar junto con Gaara, Kakashi, Shikamaru y Sasuke que van hacia una pequeña colina en cuya cima hay las ruinas de un antiguo templo que dominaba las vista desde ahí

-¿Gaara?-

-si..mi príncipe-

-¿no te molesta verdad?-

-ya te dije que no-

-es... que... es...que... (va con la mirada baja y con el gesto de preocupación, Gaara se detiene y toma con sus manos la cabeza de Cesar obligándolo a verlo, todos se detienen, los ninjas son los que mas atención ponen)-

-¡mírame! ¡mírame! a los ojos, te lo diré una vez mas y esta vez que se te quede en tu cabezota, no estoy celoso ¿Naruto dime, fuiste feliz con el?-

-si, mucho-

-¿te ofendió?-

-no jamás-

-¿te protegió?-

-siempre-

-entonces dime ¿Cómo puedo estar celoso o molesto con alguien que te dio alegría y felicidad? Al contrario estoy agradecido con él, por cuidarte y valorarte como te mereces-

-gracias amor, necesitaba escucharlo antes de recoger la caja, es lo ultimo que tengo que hacer en este continente-

-entonces que esperamos-

-¡si! (con una gran explosión de alegría típica del viejo Naruto) haber ustedes, busquen una columna en cuya base este grabado un monje ebrio-

-¡ya escucharon maldita escoria, obedezcan a su amo (Kakashi les da una patada a cada uno)-

- Coronel Kakashi, ya la encontramos ( que eficientes verdad)-

-bien, muy bien inútiles ¡Cesar! Por acá-

-¡excelente! Ahora tu Uchiha, vez ese pequeño orificio en la barriga del monje-

-si mi Cesar-

- es el medio día, las 3 de la tarde vas a formar una bola de fuego dentro de esa columna-

-Naruto, tengo sed-

-...Kakashi...-

-Si mi Cesar, haber par de basuras vayan por algo de beber al campamento-

-si señor [_maldito Kakashi, espero poder matarte pronto]_vamos Sasuke-

-Shikamaru se queda, mi esposo tiene ganas de entretenerse con él, verdad Gaara-

-claro, he esperado largo tiempo para pasar un tiempo de "calidad" con el señor ho..ka..ge (una sonrisa y mirada de furia se forman en los verdes ojos)-

Sasuke va camino al improvisado y temporal campamento por lo que le pidieron, mientras lo hace solo va rezando que Gaara o esos 3 juntos no maten a Shikamaru o lo dañen demasiado, es por amistad claro y además sin el no hay nadie que pueda organizarlos como es debido en tan poco tiempo

Mientras el moreno va en camino, Kakashi ya ha desnudado al Nara y lo ha golpeado y tirado al suelo, Cesar sentado bajo las sombras observa lo que a esperado por años, la humillación del Hokage, esta es la verdadera venganza para ese traicionero moreno, Gaara patea el costado derecho de Shika y ahora Kakashi patea el costado izquierdo, ese hombre tirado es una simple pelota que se pasan a patadas esos dos por un largo rato, la boca le sangra profusamente, la bota con puta metálica de su coronel le vuelve a dar de lleno en la cara, se retuerce de dolor y llega escupir partes de lo que fue un diente o dos, el pelirrojo lo toma de la cola de su cabello y lo estrella contra el filo de un escalón del derruido templo sangra a chorros desde la ceja abierta y otras partes de su rostro, ahora Kakashi lo toma del cuello y debido a su fuerza lo alza tan alto que los pies del Ninja están colgando, el coronel lanza ese cuerpo de nuevo contra las escalones cayendo cerca de Cesar que yace sentado...

-dime Shikamaru, acaso crees que me iba a quedar con las ganas de desquitarme contigo, Shikamaru me traicionaste como amigo ( se levanta y con un gran garrote lo golpea) como hermano ( lo vuelve a golpear) como Ninja ( otro golpe) me quitaste mi rango ( otro) ¡mi casa! ( otro mas, esta vez en la mano, rompiéndole dos dedos) por tu culpa han muerto amados amigos míos y gran cantidad de ninjas (golpea su entrepierna) me robaste mi dignidad (lo golpea en un tobillo), al arrojarme a ser violado por todos, te voy a devolver ese favor, después de que pases por nosotros tres, estarás un día completo en las manos de mis soldados ¡de todos ellos!-

La golpiza continua, Gaara es quien mas saña imprime a sus golpes al desnudo Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja, el pobre diablo tiembla de dolor y de miedo, nunca ha sentido tanto miedo, se arrastra por el suelo, ya no ve debido a que tiene los ojos sangrando, se apoya en sus codos ya que tiene fracturadas las manos, las rodillas son alzadas, las piernas abiertas y el miembro del pelirrojo entra de una sola embestida, provocando un gran alarido, las envestidas son brutales, las risas de Cesar se escuchan por todos lados, están tan entretenidos que no ven cuando Sasuke regresa en el momento en que Nara Shikamaru es doblemente penetrado al mismo tiempo por Kakashi y Gaara

- vaya ya llegaste, haber dame algo de beber, el espectáculo que he estado viendo me ha dado sed ( mientras dice esto se quita sangre del rostro, de Shika por supuesto)-

Sasuke trata inútilmente de controlar su movimientos llenos de furia e impotencia al servir el vino a su amo, quien se ha dado cuenta y disfruta ver al Uchiha así

-¿sentiste la misma furia cuando me violaban a mi? (se levanta y camina) mientras esos dos terminan de jugar con el gran Hokage, tu y yo tenemos que hacer algo, ven sígueme ya es hora-

El rubio y el moreno se alejan de los sonidos provocados por dos hombres excitados y otro lleno de dolor, Uchiha hace lo que le pidieron y al terminar de usar su bola de fuego se abre una baldosa frente a ellos que da acceso a una escalera

Descienden a la que sirvió de hogar por muchos años a Itachi Uchiha, es una gran habitación con cama, mesa, una pequeña cocina, baño y algunos otros muebles y decoraciones, obvio todo con el sello de su clan, el polvo se ha acumulado por los años de abandono, se encienden las luces y se ilumina ese lugar que refleja tranquilidad. Cesar esta en medio observando el lugar

-...me dijo que al lado derecho de su cama habría en la pared dos cuadros-

Camina a la pared y mueve el primer cuadro, ahí atrás esta un caja cubierta de corazones que logran hacer sonreír al Anazasi, se sienta en la cama y la abre, sacando varias fotos, también hay algunos boletos de cine, algunas cadenas de oro etc., en fin recuerdos que atesoró el Uchiha, Sasuke se acerca y ve con asombro las imagines en que están Naruto y su hermano Itachi abrazados en un parque ambos vestidos de licra, también hay fotos donde están bailando en un centro nocturno, de Itachi a medio vestir de una botarga, de Naruto en un partido de fut ball con libreta en mano, de ambos abrazados, todas ellas con grandes sonrisas de ambos, rubio y moreno, se abre una carta dirigida a Naruto, quien llora un rato y la deja caer, toma la caja y sale, al pasar al lado de su ilota

-toma lo que quieras de aquí y quema todo-

Cesar sale de ese refugio dejando al Uchiha quien toma la carta y empieza a leerla

"Amado Naruto:

Cuando leas esta carta es seguro que yo haya muerto a manos de mi hermano y tu ya has de ser el gran Hokage de nuestra aldea, por lo tanto ya sabrás toda la verdad sobre mi familia y Sasuke, quien es un buen chico y me abra perdonado por lo que hice, sé que estarás a su lado para apoyarlo, si te conozco bien, serás honesto con él y le dirás lo que paso entre nosotros, al principio se sentirá herido, pero, te ama y nunca te hará daño por algo como esa maravillosa época que ambos vivimos, como acordamos aquí te dejo esta caja con nuestros recuerdos de seguro Sasuke esta a tu lado en este momento, también le deje una palabras:

Sasuke, hermanito, sé que estas al lado de Naruto, quiero que sepas que él siempre te amo, es algo que me quedo claro desde el principio, el ya te contará los detalles de nuestro breve escape de este mundo de guerras u muerte, debo decirte que disfrute cada momento con ese maravilloso ser que ahora tienes por esposo y gran líder, te has de sentir orgulloso de tener un marido tan guapo e inteligente por que a esta altura ya sabrás que Naruto estudio mucho para ser un gran Hokage, no hace falta decirte que lo protejas y ames, él tiene mucho que ofrecerte, un amor que se ha aculado por años, no dejes que el orgullo se interponga ¡ sé feliz! Naru solo se quedara con lo que tiene en la caja, lo demás es tuyo toma lo que quieras, adiós hermanito, te deseo felicidad

Itachi Uchiha"

Sasuke recorre el lugar recogiendo algunas cosas, ropas, libros, pergaminos, un álbum de fotos, al salir deja caer un lámpara de aceite y empieza el incendio, lo que fue el ultimo refugio de Itachi Uchiha arde, Sasuke al pasar cerca de Cesar..

-Gracias, Cesar-

-el fue una persona muy importante en mi vida, me hizo feliz, solo por eso respete lo que dice la carta-

Ambos caminan para encontrase con Gaara y Kakashi que platican animadamente alrededor que un cuerpo del que solo escapan uno quejidos y lamentos leves pero llenos de profundo dolor

-¿lo encontraste amor?-

- si, muchas gracias amor (le da un gran beso) bien vámonos ¿y esa "cosa" esta viva aun?-

-si, es aguantador el canijo jejeje (Kakashi, quien esta orinando sobre Shika)-

-jaja, no te mueras "Hokage" no es la gran cosa, yo soporte esto por meses incluyendo las "delicadas curaciones" de Sakura jeje, Kakashi lleva a esa "cosa" al campamento mis soldados lo están esperando jajaja-

-si Cesar (carga a Shika que esta semi inconsiente), aguanta Shika aguanta, que aun no termina la fiesta, nuestros soldados te esperan, van a jugar contigo todo un día jeje-

- es una pequeña muestra de lo que me hizo pasar, Gaara vamos, quiero que veas las fotos y te explicare cada una de ellas-

La marcha se reanudo, muchos soldados van con una sonrisa y otros van con el seño fruncido, los primeros disfrutaron de la flor de Sodoma de Shimakaru que afortunadamente se desmayo al cuarto pelotón que paso entre sus piernas, los segundos ya no pudieron entrar en ese maltratado punto rojo sangre que antes fue rosa, pues eran tantos que un solo día no fue suficiente ahora Sakura e Ino van encima de una carreta con sus manos proyectando su chacra en el cuerpo del Nara quien después de tres días por fin ha despertado con la novedad que sus días de infante al regresado a pesar de sus gritos y vergüenza se encuentra usando pañales de nuevo, su esfínter ya no es lo que era y necesitara mucha terapia y se rumora que hasta transplante de tan preciado músculo

Soportando el tener que ir boca abajo en esa carreta descubierta y mostrando a todas luces lo abultado de su trasero ( por el pañal), el Hokage se esfuerza por concretar sus planes, para ello usa todos los medios posibles, en estos momentos el Anasazi esclavo Alphonse, se encuentra a su lado junto con el otro esclavo Kai

- al parecer esta mejorando muy rápido pronto estarás como nuevo para enfrentarte a esos asquerosos ronin -

-gracias por preocuparse por mí, Alphonse, Kai, me esforzare por dar lo mejor por el imperio-

-queríamos venir en cuanto supimos lo que te paso, pero Al me dijo que no era conveniente, no puedo creer que mi Señor Cesar haya dado esa orden, el es una gran persona-

-Kai, el Cesar que tú conoces y el Cesar que nosotros conocemos son dos personas diferentes-

-Shikamaru tiene razón Kai, he visto como los trata Cesar y realmente es vergonzoso que un Anazasi se comporte de esa forma, se lo dije a mi hermano Edward y me dijo que un ilota no tiene derecho ha juzgar los actos de sus amos-

-¡eso te dijo tu hermano! ¡que hiciste!-

- le vacié un litro de leche en la cabeza y le di un puñetazo-

-¡que! ¡cómo pudiste hacer eso, te puede...!-

-no creo que me haga nada, eso fue hace 3 días y mírame sigo igual, bueno solo vinimos ver como estabas, nos vamos debemos empezar a preparar las cosas de Cesar para el embarque-

-de nuevo gracias Kai y Alphonse por venir, no tienen que apresurarse a empacar, la flota llega de cuatro días, quédense otro rato más-

-no Shikamaru la flota llega mañana por eso no podemos quedarnos, vámonos Al-

Los Ilotas se bajan de la carreta para ir a atender a sus amos, mientras el Ninja y sus enfermeras están observando como se alejan, una vez solos con una sola mirada del Sexto, Sakura va corriendo por Sasuke y Neji

-Que sucede Shikamaru, ni creas que voy a cambiarte el pañal-

-no digas estupideces, aun no necesito que me lo cambien, tenemos un gran problema, Kai y Al nos acaban de decir que la flota llega mañana-

-¡todo estaba planeado para dentro de cuatro días, nuestros amigos y aliados no llegaran tiempo!-

-Por eso los mande llamar, tendremos que hacerlo con las fuerzas con que contamos, es un todo o nada-

-espero que sepas lo que haces Shika-

-todo esta bien, solo que será algo apresurado, tendremos que priorizar la muerte de Cesar y la desactivación de las bombas de la aldea, de las legiones que queden se encargaran los ronin, el problema mas grande que tenemos es Gaara y Kakashi, tendremos que pelar contra ellos-

-de Gaara me encargo yo, Neji y Rock Lee se encargaran de Kakashi-

-no. Sasuke tu busca quien se encargué de Gaara te necesito para el ritual junto con Sakura, Neji tu también busca quien apoye a Rock Lee-

Un rubio va caminado junto a otro chico de su misma estatura, cara de rasgos finos, mirada seria y penetrante, cabello bicolor, ambos abrazados entran a una tienda, antes de separarse ambos se besan con gran pasión y después toman botellas y copas que llevan ante Cesar

-Mi señor, acá tiene su bebida-

-déjala en la mesa, Kai dime una cosa-

-si mi señor-

-¿Te he dado permiso de estar con alguien? Te recuerdo que eres de mi propiedad-

-no mi amo, no tengo su permiso para tener pareja-

-entonces dime quien ha tocado mi propiedad sin mi permiso y me refiero a esa marca de mordida en tu cuello-

-yo... Yoo.. mi señor (se pone de rodillas) fue mi culpa, no le haga nada castígueme a mi, pero no le haga nada a el-

-"el" yo pensaba que eras heterosexual, dime con un demonio quien te ha tocado-

-¡fui yo! Mi señor, yo he profanado su propiedad, pero el miente yo lo obligué, aceptare cualquier castigo-

-¿AL? Tu tocaste a mi ilota, sabes que esos e paga con la muerte-

-si, lo sabia desde un principio-

-¡no es cierto, Cesar yo me insinué a él, máteme a mi-

-¡basta! Antes de matar a alguien ¿entregaron la información?-

- Si mi cesar AL y yo fuimos a verlos, ya saben que mañana llega la flota-

- entonces ya no me sirven para nada como informantes, su utilidad terminó, Kai ve a llamar a Vash-

-Ssssiii Mi Cesar (sale)-

-Alphonse, debo deshacerme de ti, ya les has dado mucha información estos meses a esos idiotas, has sido leal por eso cumpliré cualquier deseo tuyo-

-gracias, solo pido una cosa, que le da su libertad a Kai y no lo castigué-

-deja pensarlo ahora ve por tu hermano debe saber lo que pasar (Alphonse sale)-

-Me mando a llamar mi señor-

-si, estas aquí para deshacerte de estos dos ilotas, ya no me sirven-

-lo que diga mi señor (mostrando una sonrisa)-

-Kai, has sido buen espía e informante pero al final traicionaste a tu señor al dejarte tocar por otro, por esos servicios cumpliré un deseo tuyo-

-¡deje libre a Alphonse!-

-jajaajaj (entra Al con Edward con cara seria). Consejero Edward, el ilota Al que es de su propiedad, toco al Ilota Kai sin mi permiso dígame que debemos hacer-

- es claro mi señor lo que se les debe hacer ( lo dice con cara seria dejando pasmado a su hermano que siente un hueco en el estomago)-

-bien, entonces Vash has tu trabajo y quita de mi vista a estos Ilotas-

La imponente figura del general Vash se acerca a los jóvenes que en rápido movimiento se besan y cierran los ojos, el tiempo pasa y no sucede nada, se separan y observan a los tres Anasazi que sonríen y en la mano del general su sello de ilotas

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-que va ocurrir, pues que me he deshecho de unos ilotas inútiles-

-pero...pero... no ibas a ...-

-¡matarlos! Jejej claro que no, por que mataría a dos personas que darían su vida por el otro y me han servido fielmente-

-lo que el Cesar quiere decir hermano, es que Kai y tu ya no soy esclavos-

- mi príncipe tomo la decisión da darles libertad desde hace días y yo soy el encargado de quitarles sus sellos-

- ya son libres, para amarse y cuidarse uno al otro, partirán esta noche al país de la arena junto con mi esposo-

-¡gracias Cesar! Muchas gracias, pero queremos quedarnos para ayudarte-

-Kai, ya me ha ayudando bastante y con su partida me ayudaran mas, Gaara debe irse o mi plan no funcionara, debo darles todas las posibilidades para atacarme-

-Gracias de nuevo, nos retiramos , hay algo que quiero hacer por fin con mi novio-

-¡no la han "hecho"!-

-jejej no, ganas no faltaban pero queríamos hacerlo una vez que fuéramos libres-

- si que se aman, vayan pues y si todo sale bien cuando nos volvamos a ver hablaremos de la restitución de tus derechos y títulos Alphonse-

Los amantes salen corriendo, dejando sorprendidos a los presentes y con una gran sonrisa, entra Gaara y Kakashi, junto con Quatre

-Mi cesar estamos listos, para la fase final de su plan, Roch Lee me advirtió que debo desertar al media noche de hoy, al parecer los ninjas adelantaron su ataque-

-Muy bien consejero, debes hacer lo que te dicen, te agra...(en eso momento entran Temujin, Joey, Konohamaru)..dezco tu ayuda en todo, cuídate y ya sabes la ruta de escape, Vash partirás esta noche también con Gaara, Kakashi y Edward se adelantaran para encontrarse con la flota y preparar todo, Temujin y Joey se quedaran conmigo junto con Konohamaru, si todo sale bien mañana termina esta comedia-

-Naruto insisto en quedarme, es muy peligroso lo que pretendes y ¿por que dejas a estos débiles a tu lado y alejas a los más fuertes?-

-¡HHEEEYYYYY NO SOMOS DEBILES! (Konohamaru, Temujin, Joey, que en verdad son los más débiles)-

-Amor, el plan no funcionara si estas aquí, debo darles todas las ventajas necesarias por eso me quedo con estos débiles-

-¡heeyy! ( la queja no fue tan sonora pues es su príncipe)-

-no quise insultarlos, disculpen, son fuertes, lo admito pero comparados con Vash, Kakashi, Gaara, Edward su capacidad de combate es mucho menor, aun así les confío mi vida-

-Cesar, sabemos nuestras capacidades y el gran honor que nos das al ser tu escudo ¡no te defraudaremos-

-bien es hora, Gaara (Cesar besa a con gran pasión a su esposo y los demás les imitan con sus respetivas parejas, salvo Konohamaru)-

- Naruto te amo, te amo, te amo y espero que el plan se logre, así podremos ser felices, señores (se dirige a los que serán la defensa de Cesar) les confío a mi esposo, su Cesar, Su príncipe, cumplan con su deber-

-¡SI VIRREY!-

-SEÑORES VIVA EL IMPERIO ANAZASI (Konohamaru)-

-¡VIVA (TODOS)-

-VIVA NUESTRO PRINCIPE VICTOR CESAR AUGUSTO (Joey ( me gusto el nombre))-

- ¡VIVA! -

Todos salen de la tienda, partiendo para sus destinos, otros se quedan para prepararse para el día siguiente, el día definitivo


	29. ¡LO HICIMOS !

¡LO HICIMOS!

Amanece, la eterna rutina del ciclo del día y la noche se completa de nuevo, el cambio de turno de los vigías se lleva acabo, los salientes quieren aprovechar un rato para descansar para reanudar la marcha, los entrantes van con vigor después de una noche de descanso, todo es rutina salvo el hecho que gran parte de las legiones han partido en la noche junto con su general Vash y Edward a esperar la flota, se une la partida de Gaara y Kakashi a la aldea de la arena, por eso la luz ilumina un muy reducido contingente de Anazasis que se han quedado al cuidado de Cesar que se ha indispuesto y se rumora esta gravemente enfermo, la quietud de la mañana se altera por la llegada un guardia con una alarmante noticia

-¡Cesar la retaguardia informa que avanza hacia nosotros un contingente de ronin!-

-general Joey, organice a los hombres y vaya por las cabezas de esas basuras y retrase su avance el mayor tiempo posible-

-pero Cesar eso lo dejaría muy desprotegido-

-¡Has lo que ordeno!-

-Si mi Cesar-

- Temujin, prepárate con los demás soldados para ser atacados, lo mas seguro que esos ronin no vengan solos, lo mejor será movernos -

-como órdenes mi príncipe-

Joey sale con la caballería e infantería que les queda a enfrentarse a los atacantes, Temujin da órdenes para proteger el campamento, es un completo desorden, los soldados que quedan tratan de agruparse, hay gritos por todas partes, los ninjas reciben alegres estas noticias

- ¡Shikamaru la mitad de una legión ronin se acerca! Al parecer es todo lo que pudieron mandar a tiempo para ayudarnos-

-es suficiente, Cesar intentara retrasarlos y si piensa como supongo sabrá que será atacado por ninjas y nos pedirá que lo protejamos, esa será nuestra oportunidad-

-¡Hokage! Viene la guardia pretoriana, Cesar ha ordenado matarnos (Kiba)-

-¡maldición eso no me lo esperaba, prepárense a pelear, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, vayan tras Cesar mientras los demás peleamos contra los pretorianos!-

La guardia pretoriana esta compuesta por Anazasis elite al servicio exclusivo del emperador quienes hasta ahora han desempeñado un papel simbólico y secundario al ser desplazados por el grupo Fénix-Alfa compuesto por los ninjas de Kohona al servicio de Cesar, están ansiosos por demostrar de que son capaces y con gusto lo harán contra los sucios ninjas

Avanzan para cumplir las órdenes de su señor, sus habilidades no son menores a las de sus oponentes, la batalla será dura y cruel por lo que el choque de ambos bandos es tremendamente fuerte, las explosiones hacen su presencia, kunais contra dagas y espadas chocan, jutsus contra armas. En otro campo de batalla Joey hace su parte repeliendo a sus viejos enemigos, no busca la victoria solo quiere ganar tiempo

Corren lo mas rápido al recinto donde esta Cesar, quieren atraparlo para terminar con toda su pesadilla, el camino no es fácil, son atacados por Anazasis, el orden alcanzado por los defensores del campamento apenas se mantiene, llegan por fin a la entrada y con una bola de fuego la derriban entrando repartiendo kunais que solo terminan en las paredes, el lugar esta vacío, buscan a quien no esta

-Maldición ¡donde esta!-

-Neji usa tu vista y encuéntralo-

Todo es caos, desorganización, muertes, lucha, la guardia ha demostrado ser dura de tratar, la pelea con ellos se ha prolongado mas de lo planeado por Shikamaru, por fortuna llegan los refuerzos y la balanza por fin se inclina a un lado, Ibizu, Ibiki, Maito Gay junto con un grupo pequeño de ninjas de la aldea ayudan sus compañeros

-Gay, Ibiki encárguense de estos, Kiba, Sai, síganme vamos a apoyar a Sasuke-

Mientras en una zanja alejada del campamento un rubio trata de salir del combate, tropieza y cae en la arena, al levantarse y limpiar la arena de su rostro ve frente a él aun Ninja de la neblina listo con un Kunai para matarlo, se prepara para defenderse con su sable cuando alguien se interpone entra ambos combatientes

-espera el esta con nosotros-

-Rock, el es un consejero de Cesar debe morir-

-ya te dije que el trabaja para nosotros-

-esta bien, te salvaste güerito (parte de ahí dejando a los dos hombres)-

-¿Quatre que haces aquí, te dije que no salieras de tu refugio, muchos ninjas no saben que has desertado y pueden matarte? te amo, no soportaría perderte-

-¡perdóname Rock Lee pero unos ninjas entraron al refugio y quisieron matarme (ninjas que ya están muertos) y salí corriendo por favor no te enojes conmigo! (lo dice con un gesto de dolor ya apunto de llorar)-

-esta bien amor mío, ven dame un abrazado, te llevare a otro lugar mas seguro, esto pronto acabara, Sasuke y los demás ya fueron tras Cesar, Shika y otros fueron apoyarlo pronto serás libre y podremos estar juntos (lo pega a él con un gran abrazo, el rubio le corresponde y en un instante Quatre Raverva Winner consejero de Cesar clava dos grandes dagas en la espalda del cejudo) ¡HAAAAAA!-

-¡muere maldito!-

-¡ quuee ¡ ¡Quatre! ¡QUUUUEE HA...CEES...S!-

-¡estupido! en verdad te enamoraste de mi ¡imbecil! no sabes el esfuerzo que tenia que hacer para no vomitar cada vez que estaba a tu lado, yo amo a Vash ¡ESCUCHALO BIEN ¡AMO A VASH! ¡te mentí! ¡te engañe! (de nuevo da un golpe con su daga en el estomago de Rock Lee) crees en verdad que traicionaría a mi país, a mi amor, a mi general, a mi Cesar-

-¡MALDITO! MIL VECES MALDITO! tu amado Cesar morirá y esta vez no abra quien lo salve-

-en eso te equivocas, Cesar no morirá, el pidió que me revolcara contigo para poder darles el pergamino ¿ tu crees que los códigos de desactivación son de verdad? jeje en cuanto ingresen esos números las bombas se apagarán pero 15 minutos después explotaran jajaja, mi señor Cesar ha pensado en todo, tu mismo le diste esos códigos a Ibizu anoche, quien ya partió, ahora tus amigos que van tras mi príncipe caerán en una trampa-

-son unos malditos (trata de ponerse en pie)-

-eres muy fuerte, es de esperar de una bestia verde, debo alcanzar a nuestro espía para detener a Shika, te dejo con dos opciones una ir a ayudar a tu Hokage donde te enfrentarás a mi y no dudare en matarte como a esos 15 jounin que entraron al refugio donde me dejaste y la otra opción tratar de salvar a tu amada aldea, te dejo "amor"-

El rubio sale para encontrase con su señor dejando a una muy herida bestia verde que no sabe que hacer, si advierte al Hokage perderá a la aldea y si ayuda a Kohona dejara vivo al mas terrible enemigo de su nación, se inclina por esta ultima y con gran esfuerzo parte a buscar ayuda para ir a la aldea

En la playa se ve un jinete quien va a todo galope y se interna en un bosque de palmeras, el moreno va guiando su corcel cuando un Kunai explosivo cae a su paso causando un gran estruendo haciendo que caiga de su montura

-¡Konohamaru! ¿Dónde esta Cesar?-

-¡maldición de donde salieron, se supone que los guardias los matarían!-

-responde traidor, donde esta Cesar y es posible que te dejemos vivo-

-que ironía, para mi ustedes son los traidores, Sasuke, crees que me da miedo morir ¡vengan por mi malditos ¡ ( el frágil y delicado cuerpo se poden a la defensiva)-

Los tres ninjas se preparan para atacar al adolescente cuando llega Shikamaru , Kiba y Sai

-¡alto! Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, nosotros nos encargaremos de este, ustedes sigan adelante, no dejen escapar a Naruto-

Los tres ninjas parten en busca de su objetivo, conforme se alejan se empieza a escuchar grandes detonaciones y los sonidos de armas chocando, Konohamaru no se va rendir fácilmente ante sus opositores, Kiba, su perro, Shika y Sai están sorprendidos, no pensaron que ese joven de movimientos delicados y carácter caprichoso fuera tan fuerte y violento, les esta costando trabajo vencerlo, son tres ninjas y un perro y no pueden darle un solo golpe de gravedad, sin embargo, el chico perro y su mascota logran esquivar los múltiples ataques del nieto del tercero y lo distraen en ese momento desde una palmera, el Hokage lo inmoviliza con su jutsu de sombra impidiendo que pueda moverse, Sai esta atrás alegre de que el refuerzo haya llegado a tiempo

-Konohamaru, yo el Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja te encuentro culpable de alta traición a la aldea y te sentencio a morir, Kiba ejecuta la orden-

Kiba se prepara para realizar su jutsu de doble colmillo junto con su perro y dar fin a la vida del Koni, cuando una daga se clava en su espalda y otra en el lomo de Akamaru, seguida de muchos golpes en pocos segundos y como final un rayo los deja inconscientes

-¡Quatre que has hecho, tu estas de nuestro lado! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- estoy aquí para detener cualquier ayuda para esos tres que van tras mi Cesar (esta mirando al Hogake que esta suspendido en el tronco de la palmera cuando alguien ataca por la espalda al líder de la aldea de Kohona)-

- ¡Hokage! no descuides tu espalda, es una de las lecciones de todo Ninja -

-¡HHAAAAAAA! ¡SAI! ¡que haces!-

-algo que he querido hacer desde hace años-

-Hokage pensaste que yo era un amanerado que se quedo sin seguir entrenando verdad (todo esto sucede en el tronco de la palmera, el Nara cae y es rodeado por Quatre y Konohamaru)-

-Sai ¡¿Por qué? ¡somos amigos!-

-dejamos de serlo en el momento que aceptaste ser Hokage-

En la playa en el campo de batalla se enfrentan los viejos enemigos Anazasis vs ronin, apoyados los segundos por ninjas, las cosas van mal para los rubios, están retrocediendo, la formación apenas se mantiene, los enemigos ya saborean la victoria y la venganza contra los invasores, los anazasis ya pelean con el océano a sus espaldas y sus enemigos al frente, Temujin con sus pocos hombres a logrado reunirse con el general Joey, al no poder defender mas el campamento

-¡por fin llegas! Apenas puedo contener a eso malditos-

-¡pues yo no estaba tomando el cafecito!-

-¡ya dime! ¡están Listos!-

-si, no dejes que los ronin nos rodeen y que se mantengan juntos-

- ¿algo mas? ¿también quieres el relleno de mis muelas?-

Una gran explosión ocurre dentro de las líneas de ninjas y ronin, seguida de otras que hace que vuelen piernas, brazos, cabezas son cañonazos provenientes de un destructor Anasazi que aparece en el mar y ya ha enviado lanchas

-¡por fin llegan! se tomaron su tiempo-

-deja de hablar Temujin, organiza el embarque para nuestros hombres-

-y si te conozco, tú junto con tus mejores hombres vas por las cabezas que quienes hayan sobrevivido al bombardeo-

-así es, es parte del plan de nuestro príncipe-

El sonido de los cañones le avisan que esa parte del plan a concluido, solo falta que lo alcancen los 3 ninjas, sus hombres lo ha hecho bien hasta, no podía esperar menos de ellos han retrasado todo posible apoyo para sus perseguidores, ya percibe una presencias que se acercan, se forma una sonrisa, también las dudas del éxito aparecen en su mente, sin embargo ya no hay marcha atrás, desciende de su montura que desaparece en poco tiempo, se desprende de su guerrera, descubriendo su hermoso torso apenas cubierto por una camiseta, que contrasta con sus pantalones y botas negras, como arma de defensa esta su sable, su bolsa de kunais, se queda mirando al mar, respirando hondo

-por fin han llegando-

Se da vuelta para ver a los tres ninjas que los han rodeado, lucen serios, los recuerdos del infierno que han vivido inundan sus mentes, los nuevos y viejos rencores se unen al sentimiento de sobrevivencia y el sentimiento de terminar con el enemigo sobrepasan a la culpa, solo tienen un fin en sus mentes, matar a ese maldito que ha humillado, abusado, esclavizado, derrotado a la poderosa Kohona, desaparecer todas la huellas de la múltiples violaciones, torturas y afrentas

-Esta vez no tendremos piedad, no solo te mataremos, destrozaremos tu cuerpo-

-¿jeje explíquenme cual es la diferencia de hoy y hace unos años?-

-Sarcástico hasta el fin, espero siguas así cuando acabemos contigo por completo, Naruto, no tienes escapatoria-

-mmm.. realmente eres un estulto, sigues necio en llamarme por ese nombre "amorcito" les recuerdo que ustedes lo mataron, menos charla y mas acción ¡ILOTAS!-

-¡entonces mataremos a Cesar!-

Un Kunai a gran velocidad logra rozar la mejilla de Uchiha que queda sorprendido, dos simultáneos razengan hacen retroceder a Sakura y Neji

-¡tú no puedes crear dos razengan al mismo tiempo!-

-¡ha ¿no? ( de cada mano salen ahora dos razengan, los tres ninjas evaden esas 4 esferas de energía )-

-¡Neji, Sakura! Formación 4-

Sasuke se aleja por la izquierda, Sakura ataca por la derecha, Neji aguarda atrás, la pelirosa ataca con su taijutsu a Cesar que se defiende con tal maestría que la ninja parece un genin, Neji se acerca despacio por el lado derecho, cuando un chidori proveniente desde el cielo se estrella en Cesar

-lo tenemos, Neji-

El polvo se desvanece, aparece Cesar, Sasuke que aun se encuentra en el aire, lanza kunais que se clavan en su oponte que en un pufff... desaparece

-era un clon de sombra ¿Sasuke no te diste cuenta con tus ojos?-

- Si, Neji me cerciore que fuera el verdadero (lo dice ya el en suelo)-

-entonces Neji búscalo, Sasuke...-

-¡bravo! (aplauso) ¡bravo! (aplauso) ¡bravo! (aplauso) les doy un 8 de calificación por coordinación y un 5 por falta de ¡IMAGINACION! JAJAJAJAJAJA ( Cesar lo grita desde una gran roca que esta cerca)-

-¡maldito! Sasuke, Neji, formación 2-

Sakura con su gran fuerza golpea el suelo arenoso provocando una nube de la que salen diversas armas hacia el Anasazi quien lanza una cantidad igual de explosivos que chocan con los otros, en rápido movimiento de su mano derecha desenvaina su sable y lo coloca horizontalmente sobre su cabeza donde se estrella chukuto, la Katana del moreno que le ha atacado desde arriba, Uchiha no se esperaba esto, Neji debe completar este ataque con su Harichacra (manos cortantes de chacra) pero antes de impactar sus puños en Cesar un clon de este lo ataca desde el suelo de la misma forma que años atrás cundo ambos eran genin

De una patada Cesar logra alejar al Uchiha y con otro moviendo de su sable ataca a la Haruno que aparece frente a él, por desgracia esta da con su pie en la empuñadura del sable que sale volando y girando hacia arriba, la defensa de la ninja esta abierta cosa que aprovecha el pie de rubio que se impacta en la cara su antigua amiga arrojándola a unos metros, él atrapa de nuevo su sable cuando va cayendo y se abalanza sobre ella, todo esto sucedió en escasos segundos, varias bombas estallan frente a Cesar que se detiene, mientras los dos ninjas recogen a su compañera y se alejan para ocultarse y planear su siguiente movimiento

-no creí que fuera tan fuerte, la última vez que lo enfrentamos fue más fácil-

-la ultima vez, querida Sakura, estaba hambriento y débil (Cesar les dice desde la espalda de Neji a quien causa una herida con un Kunai en la espalda desde el hombro izquierdo hacia abajo terminado a la mitad de la espalda, este cae de rodillas mientras Sasuke ataca)-

-eres rápido, no sentí tu presencia (Neji)-

-¡en serio! Me halagas, se la haré saber al verdadero Cesar (desaparece el clon en la nube)-

-¡rápido! Corran (grita Sakura, logran alejarse justo a tiempo cuando un _Fūton: Rasen Shuriken, destroza el lugar)-_

-¿Cómo diablos sabe por donde lo atacaremos? (Neji)-

-¡maldición! ¡como se nos puedo olvidar! ¡el fue un ninja! ¡sabe todas las formaciones! Tenemos que improvisar ( Sasuke) tenemos que ser como el antiguo Naruto, atacar improvisando, Neji ubica al Cesar-

-en un momento ¡byakugan! Ya lo encontré esta a 300mtrs a las 3 ¡que raro! Su chacra se ve inestable-

-si lo piensas bien, no es raro, recuerda que solo tiene chacra por el rito que le practica Edward, me imagino que se le esta agotando, es hora de contraatacar (Sasuke)-

-bien yo iré al frente, ustedes improvisen-

Cesar va por la arena, grandes gotas de sudor caen, se ve pálido, su respiración es acelerada, mientras va corriendo, una gran bengala se ve en el mar

- [_muy bien todo esta saliendo perfecto, debo sacar todo el chacra, aun tengo bastante ¡ya sé!]_ Kuchiyose no jutsu (técnica de invocación)-

con un gran estruendo aparece el gran sapo líder Gamabamunta quien sin mediar palabra y solo miradas sabe perfectamente sus ordenes de inmediato expulsa una gran cantidad de aceite de sapo y lo prende creando un infernó en la playa, los ninjas están sorprendidos, sin embargo, Sasuke invoca a la enorme serpiente Manda y empieza una pela entre las dos colosales criaturas, esto les permite seguir tras Cesar que se ha detenido en un pequeño bosque, esta agotado apenas logra mantenerse en pie

-vaya, vaya, miren al gran Cesar, comandante y príncipe Anasazi, esta sudoroso, sucio, que dirán sus hombres de verlos en tal estado (Sakura)-

-asquerosos ilotas, como se atreven a hablar de esa forma a su señor, los haré pagar su impertinencia ¡kage bunshin no jutsu! (aparecen cientos de clones) ¡ataquen! -

Es impresionante el numero de clones de Cesar, todos ellos usan el Rasengan y pelean como lo hizo Naruto en la pelea contra Akasuki, Neji se ve forzado usar su Hachimon Hogeki (Bombardeo de las Ocho Puertas), Hakke Rokujoyon Sho (Ocho Trigramas, Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas) Sakura golpea a los clones y Sasuke quema a otros con su amaterasu, Sharingan y Susanoo

Después de una larga pelea por fin se esfuma el último clon de sombra, quedando solo 4 personas, 3 ninjas y un anazasi, este último esta de rodillas, sus fuerzas lo han dejado, una leve sonrisa hace contraste con el resto de su imagen, esta cerca muy cerca lo sabe

-si que diste una gran pelea esta vez "Naruto" pero no sirvió de nada -

-¡SOY CESAR! ¡A NARUTO USTEDES LO TRAICIONARON Y MATARON!-

-y por eso nosotros tenemos algo de decirle a ese "Naruto" en nombre de la aldea, de tus antiguos amigos, del Hokage, ¡perdón! por lo que te hicimos (Sakura)-

- yo se que nunca me perdonaras mi orgullo fue mas importante que mi amor a ti, lo he pagado con soledad y arrepentimiento y no sabes cuanto me duele haber matado a nuestro hijo (Sasuke)-

-pese a nuestro profundo arrepentimiento "Naruto" no podemos dejarte vivo, de nuevo perdónanos por lo que te hicimos y por lo que te vamos hacer-

Neji va directo a Cesar y lo golpea primero con su Juken (puño suave) pecho, hombros, piernas son golpeados y el poco chacra detiene su flujo, grave error, es lo que Cesar ha planeado al modificar el pergamino de inmediato Sasuke clava su espada en el corazón de Cesar y Sakura clava un dedo para sacar un chacra oscuro del estomago de rubio, después se invierten, la pelirosa inyecta chacra azul en el corazón y Sasuke clava su espada en el centro del estomago, aparece de inmediato el viejo sello del zorro, al ver esto Neji libera los puntos que bloqueo anteriormente, Cesar se desploma inconsciente

-por fin, hay que terminarlo Sasuke (los tres están frente al cuerpo del anazasi)-

-como lo haremos (Neji)

-yo se que hacer "querido amigo"(responde Sai que por fin ha llegado, camina y pasa frente a los ninjas, se inca y toca la frente del comandante)-

-Sai ¿Dónde esta Shikamaru?-

- viene detrás de mí-

-¿y bien Sai? ¿Que haremos con él? ( Sasuke)-

-fácil, esperar ( lo dice mientras sujeta la cabeza de su amigo)-

-¿esperar que? Sai (Sakura)-

De improviso tres cuchillas echas de tinta surgen de la sombra de Sai y los ataca forzándolos a retroceder, los 3 están sorprendidos del ataque no saben que esta pasando

-¿Qué crees que haces, Sai?-

-defender a mi príncipe y amigo eso hago, por fin después de tantos años puedo decirles lo mucho que los detesto-

-¡tu! ¿Estas del lado de ese monstruo? ¿desde cuando? ( Neji)-

-ustedes son los menos indicados para llamarlo monstruo ¿desde cuando estoy con el?

pues desde hace años-

-¿eso quiere decir que eres su...?-

-espía ¡bingo! Fueron tan idiotas que por más que les dije que había uno, nunca me creyeron ¡yo le di los planos de los túneles secretos, de los depósitos de armas! ¡Yo mate a los guardias de las puertas de la aldea para que los Anasazi entraran a Kohona!-

-¡eres un desgraciado traidor! Te voy a matar (Sakura corre hacia el Ninja cuando un kunai se clava en su pierna)-

-a donde crees que vas Sakuritita (kohonamaru se abalanza hacia ella)-

De inmediato aparece Quatre que ataca a Neji, Sasuke ataca con un chidori a Sai que deja a su amigo tirado mientras detiene el ataque del Uchiha, la pelea de los ninjas es cruda y violenta

-_[-tanto tiempo sin vernos-_

_ Ha pasado muchos años amigo_

_ -encontraste la forma de liberarme-_

_ Me costo mucho tiempo, esfuerzoy muertes, por desgracia estoy sin chacra propio e indefenso_

_-Bien dame solo unos minutos para darte todo mi poder-_

_ Apresúrate, si estamos aun conversando quiere decir que mis amigos están entreteniendo a los malditos de lo contrario ya estaríamos muertos_

_-será un gran placer darte todo mi poder para que saludes de mi parte a tan finas personas-]-_

Kohonamaru tiene a Sakura derriba y con un kunai en su garganta, Quatre esta quieto observando a Neji y este hace lo mismo, por desgracia Sai tiene la katana de Sasuke apunto de atravesar su corazón, sin percibirlo tres rojas manos de chacra les rodean que en un rápido movimiento los atrapan levantándolos en el aire, los tres ninjas de la aldea están perplejos al ver de donde proviene tanto chacra

- HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOLAAAAAAA -

Ahí de pie esta Cesar emanando grandes cantidades de energía que rodean su cuerpo simulando la de un zorro con 9 colas, su mirada antes azul ahora es roja

-se supone que estas muerto (Neji)-

-pues ya vez que no es así "querido amigo" ahora tengo todo el poder del Kyuby de nuevo, vuelvo a ser tan poderoso como lo era antes y aun mas ¡Sai! Llámalos (Sai lanza una señal al cielo para que una lancha vaya a recogerlos) -

Cesar antes Naruto, suelta todo el chacra del zorro haciendo temblar la tierra, los tres ninjas siguen atrapados por los brazos de chacra, son levantados y azotados contra el suelo terminando lanzados muy lejos y tras de ellos expulsa un gigantesco Rasengan que caen donde cayeron los ninjas, causando una enorme destrucción

-Cesar no debes esforzarte tanto, acabas despertar al zorro, debes esperar a que tu cuerpo se acostumbre de nuevo al manejo de tanto chacra-

-no te preocupes Koni ( sin embargo es cierto, el repentino golpe de tanta energía afecta el cuerpo de Cesar)

Cesar se tambalea un poco y esta a punto de caer por lo que Quatre y Kohonamaru lo cargan a la lancha que ha llegado a medio camino una enorme mano de arena surge y levanta ese cuerpo que es depositado en los brazos de su amado esposo Nabuco no Gaara, dentro de la lancha que parte de inmediato al barco que les aguarda

-hola bebe-

-hola Naru-

-lo logre-

-lo se y estoy feliz de que termine, vamos tu pueblo te espera-

-¿Cómo están Joey, Tamujin los soldados?-

-Ellos están bien y estarán muy felices de verte y saber que el plan funciono-

Mientras esto sucede un grupo de ninjas corre lo más rápido posible para alcanzar un objetivo que ya no podrán tocar, llegan a la playa un muy Herido Hokage de Kohona junto con Ino, Tenten , Kiba, sino etc.

-¡Maldición! ¡se nos escapo! ¡el maldito escapo!-

Neji, Sakura, Sasuke logran salir por fin de la tierra donde fueron enterrados por el enorme Rasengan y llegan un poco después de Shikamaru a la playa

-lo sentimos Shikamaru, no logramos cumplir con nuestra misión (Neji)-

-¿ ya ahora que ocurrirá Hokage? ( Shino)-

-no lo sé, realmente no lo sé (dice esto mientras ve como un barco lleno de cañones de aleja y con algo de esfuerzo logra observar un punto rubio en la popa (parte trasera de un barco)) _[¿...será este el fin?]_-

-Majestad, las tropas llegaron hace una semana y ya están en la aldea de la arena esperando órdenes, las flotas aguardan listas para atacar a los ronin en su propio continente-

-Gracias capitán, trace rumbo a casa, el emperador estar feliz de estas grandes noticias ( lo dice un príncipe Anasazi que observa desde la popa de su barco como se van perdiendo árboles, montañas y un grupo de ninjas en la playa) adiós Kohona, adiós viejos amigos...-

Unos brazos lo rodean y una cabeza pelirroja se posa sobre su hombro, ambos ven como se aleja su tierra natal y una gran sonrisa adorna ambos rostros

-ahora podremos ser felices amor mío-

- Gaara, logramos despertar al zorro, "ellos" me devolvieron lo que me robaron... la posibilidad de poder darle un hijo al amor de mi vida-

-valió la pena la espera, la invasión, tortura y venganza y muertes solo por tener la posibilidad de tener un hijo tuyo y mío-

-Kyuby dice que hay grandes posibilidades de lograrlo de nuevo, le daremos un heredero al imperio y formaremos una familia-


	30. ¡FELICIDAD!

Si pudieran, lo matarían ahí mismo, va caminando lentamente el embajador Anasazi, por la calle principal de la todavía en reconstrucción aldea oculta de la hoja, se dirige a la salida de esta, después de conversar con el Hokage

-¡maldito seas, maldito traidor! (le dice un Ninja al embajador que se detiene y va a pararse justo frente a él)-

-¿quieres que lo arreglemos?-

-¡desgraciado! ( el Ninja trata de contener su ira)-

-sino mal recuerdo tu eres el padre de koda un genin con el que pase varias noches, era delicioso y realmente le gustaba el hardcore y el gang bang-

-¡desgraciado! (toma un kunai de su bolsa, pero, es detenido por Ibisu)-

-cálmate, Kusso, si lo llegas a herir pondrías en peligro a la aldea. Sr. embajador disculpe a mi compañero no sabe comportarse-

-es cierto a diferencia de su hijo que si sabia como "comportarse" jeje adiós-

El embajador se despide y sube a su carruaje que lo llevará a la aldea de la arena

-¡maldito seas Kakashi, hasta cuando seremos libres de ustedes! (Ibisu se da vuelta y se queda mirando a la nueva torre del Hokage)

Flas back

Se realizan las batallas en la playa, Anasazis contra ronin, ninjas contra Cesar, sin embargo, lejos de ahí se ve a la bestia verde correr a la aldea de la hoja, va mal herido y ha tenido que abrir la tercera puerta celestial, viaja a una gran velocidad, aun quiere hacerlo mas rápido, pero, su cuerpo ya no soporta el dolor cayendo al suelo, es mas fuerte su determinación por salvar a la aldea y se pone de pie y empieza a correr de nuevo, lo hace por otro largo trecho y vuelve a caer, solo tiene que llegar a la cima de la colina para poder ver a su amada aldea ¡que es eso! ¡humo! Grandes hilos de humo, apenas puede contener las lágrimas cuando al llegar a la cima de la colina alcanza a ver como las murallas caen, edificios arden, incendios consumen la ciudad y gritos de personas que intentan rescatar a sus parientes que yacen bajo los escombros

--

Es lo único que escapa de la boca de Rock Lee poco después dos AMBUS aparecen y se lo llevan a lo queda de la aldea, el plan de Cesar ha sido un éxito

Fin flash back

Por la ventana el Hokage ve partir al embajador, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, el capitán de los AMBUS Shino, lo acompañan

-¡desgraciados después de lo que nos hicieron, se presentan aquí como si nada! ¡son unos cínicos! (Sakura)-

-calma Sakura, calma, aun estamos reconstruyendo la aldea, debemos recuperar todas nuestras fuerzas para enfrentarnos a esos mal nacidos ( Ino)-

-estas equivocada Ino, aunque nos recuperemos y nos aliemos con las pocas aldeas ninjas que quedan, no podríamos enfrentarnos a los Anasazi (Hokage)-

La puerta del despacho del Hokage se abre, Shikamaru se reúne con los demás

-¿Dime Shikamaru es costumbre o es adrede que entres sin pedir permiso a mi oficina, te recuerdo que ya no eres Hokage?-

-lo siento-

-"¿lo siento?" ¿Qué?-

-lo siento Hokage Neji, me permite entrar-

-así esta mejor, que noticias me tienes del embajador Anasazi (Neji)-

-es una comitiva pequeña, pocas escoltas, seria fácil acabar con ellos... Ho..ka..ge-

-seria peligroso para nosotros, no debemos arriesgarnos y atacarlos, aun no estamos listos (Sasuke)-

-no recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión genin Uchiha, tu función aquí es la de mi secretario y eso por ordenes del nuevo consejo-

-lo siento Hokage no volveré a interrumpir-

En ese momento entran Rock Lee, Tenten y Kiba por lo que el séptimo Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja decide contar las peores noticias

-El plan de Cesar no se limito a invadirnos, vengarse y usarnos para recuperar al kyubi, todo lo pensó a gran escala, fuimos parte de su plan para vencer a los ronin-

-¿de que hablas Neji?-

-recuerdan lo que nos contó hace tiempo Kai acerca de los continentes y la pelea entre ronin y Anasazi-

- según recuerdo los Anasazi controlan los continentes de Amset, Tymora y obviamente Neit de donde son ellos y que los Ronin del continente Selket formaban una federación con los continentes de Labelas y Eronet y que nosotros estábamos justo en medio del camino de los Anasazi para llegar directamente al continente ronin sin tener que atacar a los otros aliados de ellos... no querrás decir .. quueee...(Shino)-

-Así es, fuimos una pieza de ajedrez en todo el sentido, Cesar nos ataco, sabiendo que los ronin se darían cuenta de su plan para atacarlos a través de nuestro continente y enviaron legiones para repelerlos-

-si pero esas legiones estaban al cuidado de otros puntos de defensa de la federación, según nos informo su general cuando estuvo aquí ( Ino)-

- Exacto, dejaron sin protección a muchos puertos y ciudades importantes, cosa que los Anasazi habían planeado y tenían sus armadas listas para atacar, solo esperaban la señal de Cesar-

-¡¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? ¡es un movimiento sencillo de estrategia militar; distraer al enemigo por un lado para atacar por el otro! ( Shikamaru)-

-fácil, los ronin fueron muy ambiciosos al saber que el propio príncipe Anasazi estaba en este continente con pocas legiones, pensaron en acabar con la guerra mandando todas las legiones posibles para matarlo y nosotros estábamos ocupados en planear matarlo, eso Cesar lo supo desde el principio-

-¡por eso marcho tan lentamente desde aquí a las costas, quería que las legiones ronin atravesaran todo el continente Shinobi para alcanzarlo y no les diera tiempo regresar cuando supieran que la armada Anasazi atacaba las bases, pueblos, puertos, ciudades que habían dejado sin protección, mientras nos obligaba a intentar matarlo y ...!-

-exacto Tenten, al invadirnos, Cesar planeo vengarse, recuperar al Zorro y acabar con los ronin en un sola jugada -

-¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! TODOS FUIMOS PARTE DE SU ESTUPIDO PLAN (Sasuke)-

-ni tan estupido por que lo logro, fue mil veces mejor estratega que Shikamaru (Shino)-

-eso quiere decir que... (Sakura)-

-...Cesar gano la guerra, hace dos semanas la armada principal Anasazi con el emperador en persona, desembarco en Selket (continente ronin) tomándolos desprevenidos, su capital soporto un sitio de tres días y se rindió incondicionalmente, las legiones ronin en este continente entregaron sus armas a Temari, virreina de la arena hace dos días, el continente lávelas se rindió también incondicionalmente y Eronet esta siendo atacada por el ejercito al mando de Vash y pronto caerá, solo el continente Sharindler que fue neutral en la guerra junto con otros pocos países están libres del yugo Anasazi-

-y nosotros también Hokage (Shika)-

-Shikamaru, mira por la ventana ¿que ves? te lo diré, una aldea en reconstrucción, te recuerdo que perdimos el 40% de nuestra población con la explosión de las bombas, que tenemos el 42% de habitantes aptos para trabajar y el resto son heridos o mutilados, ¿dime crees que estamos libres de los Anasazi? Por pensar de esa forma te destituyeron-

Flash back

Los ninjas van de regreso a la aldea, preocupados por el bienestar de Kohona, deseando que Rock Lee haya llegado a tiempo, también van decepcionados de si mismos al descubrir que todo fue un plan desde el principio de Naruto ahora Cesar, sin embargo, sus esperanzas se desvanecen al ver a su amada aldea en ruinas

Todo sucedió como Quatre lo había dicho, Ibiki y otros ninjas desactivaron las bombas con los códigos falsos y a los pocos minutos estallaron llevándose consigo cientos de habitantes que no aceptaron las ordenes de quedarse en los refugios, la tierra se cimbro, grandes cráteres se crearon en segundos, miles de escombros volaron mezclándose con cuerpos o partes de estos calcinados, los que observaron desde las cuevas solo veían como el hogar de sus ancestros, amigos, parientes, eran borrados de la tierra ahora dos días después de la catástrofe, los aldeanos ya están en las tareas de rescate de posibles supervivientes

El Hokage Shikamaru Nara junto con su capitán de AMBUS Sasuke Uchiha, la pelirosa, un malhumorado Kiba, un demasiando callado Shino, una seria Tenten, y una Ino que busca con la mirada a su familia, mas otros ninjas entran por lo que fue la puerta principal de entrada de la aldea, la gente se les queda mirando con recelo y algunos con furia unos AMBUS aparecen con su característica nube de humo frente a los recién llegados, aparece también Ibiki

-bienvenidos sean-

-Hola Ibisu, ya tienes los informes de daños, como van los recates, en que podemos ayudar, vamos a...-

-un momento Shikamaru, durante tu ausencia acompañando al traidor de Naruto, no permanecimos sin hacer nada-

- eso es digno de la aldea de Kohona, Ibiki, pero...-

- espera, en ese tiempo se volvió a crear un nuevo consejo de ancianos-

-que bien, me alegra por la aldea, ahora podremos resurgir ...-

-Shikamaru, el nuevo consejo de ancianos ha tomado una gran decisión-

-lo discutiré con ellos después ahora lo importante...es-

-¡Nara Shikamaru, por órdenes de nuevo consejo de ancianos y con el apoyo de todos los habitantes de la aldea quedas destituido de tu cargo de Hokage de esta aldea y se te someterá a investigación sobre tus decisiones que llevaron a la aldea a este estado!-

-¡QUE NO PUEDEN HACERME ESO ¡SOY EL HOKAGE!-

-¿Shikamaru estas cuestionando la voluntad de la aldea? ( los aldeanos y ninjas alrededor de ellos solo miran a Shikamaru, quien entendió que había perdido el apoyo de la aldea)-

-no, Ibisu, no la cuestiono-

-Sasuke Uchiha, se te destituye de tu cargo como capitán de AMBUS ya que también se te investigara, Sakura se te suspende como Ninja medico por están también sujeta a investigación-

El Uchiha bastardo y la pelirosa solo asienten ya que no tienen argumentos y fuerzas y no pelearan contra los aldeanos quienes si pudieran los arrestarían y meterían a una celda, pero no hay celdas en pie y se necesita la mayor cantidad de manos que puedan ayudar, así termina la era del sexto Hokage Nara Shikamaru, que fue destituido por los propios aldeanos con una aldea en ruinas, habitantes que fueron violados, abusados, esclavizados y con el orgullo hecho pedazos

La investigación determinará que Shikamaru no cumplía los requisitos para ser en principio Hokage, lo atenuante a su favor es que están muertos todos aquellos que lo colocaron en ese puesto y que tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones, se le encontró culpable de nepotismo, ineptitud y conspiración, Jounin es el rango ahora del ex líder de la aldea, a Sakura se le investigo y no se le encontró nada de importancia , algunos casos de negligencia medica por lo que solo se le negó el puesto de jefa de ninjas médicos el cual se le dio a Ino, al Uchiha se le degrado a genin y se le restringió las misiones al encontrase culpable de traición y conspiración en contra de un compañero (Naruto) lo cual desencadeno en la caída de la aldea

En Neji recae el honor de ser nombrado séptimo Hokage por su templanza, capacidad análisis, etc. a Shino se le nombra capitán de los AMBUS y se inicia la reconstrucción de la aldea con grandes esfuerzos han logrado impedir el ataque de otras aldeas y grupos de ninjas renegados que han buscado darle el tiro de gracia a Kohona, de los horrores que pasaron durante la invasión Anasazi, simplemente nadie habla al respecto

Fin flash back

La palabra "perdón" sale de los labios del Shika y todos ahí se dan cuenta que dicha palabra abarca muchos sentidos, todos guardan silencio, cada uno ellos al despertar cada día, antes de salir de su casa en casi imperceptibles sonidos piden perdón a los aldeanos, compañeros, amigos y así mismos

-Dinos Hokage Neji a que le debemos la visita del embajador Anasazi Kakashi, seria muy civilizado para ellos anunciarnos una nueva invasión (Shino)-

-nos dejo una carta del príncipe Anasazi-

-¡de NARUTO! (TODOS)-

- DE ¡CESAR! Los hice venir a todos por que según me dijo el embajador esta carta va dirigida a nosotros, así que iniciare su lectura

Año 3269 del Imperio

Kohona, Aldea oculta de la hoja

Continente Shinobi

Séptimo Hokage

Neji Hyuga

y ninjas:

¿Se preguntaran por que me tomo la molestia de enviarles una carta y no simplemente dar la orden de aniquilar el continente? pues ya estarán enterados de los sucesos recientes de la guerra y que la diosa Nike ha otorgado la victoria a mi gran nación

Verán durante muchos años me mantuve vivo gracias al odio y deseos de venganza hacia ustedes y es obvio que logre cumplirla, el día de hoy me siento como si hubiese despertado de una terrible pesadilla... ya no despierto cada día con ese ¡dolor! en el pecho que me oprimía hasta casi asfixiarme ¡ya puedo dormir sin despertar gritando al revivir los horrores que viví en esa maldita celda! ni que hablar de mi cuerpo que ya no se estremece al recordar las torturas de Sakurita, las violaciones de Rock Lee, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji y otros ya puedo ver el amanecer con lagrimas de felicidad, ya mi sonrisa es ¡real!

En pocas palabras ¡soy libre! el Naruto Uzumaqui que aun quedaba en mí, por fin... descansa en paz, solo tengo un último mensaje de ese amigo escandaloso que siempre los sorprendía con alguna tontería o pelaba hasta la muerte a su lado, ese rubio tiene una ultima palabra para ustedes ¡_**LOS PERDONO! **_tal ves no les importe este acto, sin embargo, para ese antiguo ninja de Kohona es importante, antes de desaparecer dentro de mí, ahora soy un Anazasi que velará por la paz en sus reinos y hacer feliz a mi familia, la cual gracias a Kyubi esta por crecer pues estoy en espera de un heredero de Gaara y mío, la finalidad de todo mi plan era esa, todo lo hice para lograr el milagro de dar vida, ustedes me regresaron la posibilidad de dar un hijo a la persona que mas amo ¡SERE PADRE! Una bella criatura crece adentro de mi cuerpo y nadie en este mundo me la quitara o se atreverá hacerle daño, como paso con ese otro bello ser que me fue arrebatado

En cuanto a ustedes, al continente Shinobi, los dejare que a partir de que reciban esta carta, se pregunten cada mañana si aparecerán en sus fronteras mis legiones para acabarlos, podrán reconstruir su aldea, su país, su vida, tener sus misiones, sus peleas entre aldeas, en si, la vida de un Shinobi, pero, siempre estará latente en su pensamiento, el momento en que se me ocurra por simple aburrimiento, tedio, ira, felicidad etc. dar la orden de prender fuego a todos ustedes ¿será hoy? Esa es la pregunta que ustedes o sus hijos se harán siempre, junto con las demás aldeas.

Entiendan que si están o estarán vivos, será por mi entera y absoluta voluntad... dentro de su continente, siempre vigilado... por mi imperio que domina este planeta, irónico ¡no! eso buscaba Madara Uchiha, ustedes están prisioneros, compréndalo, dentro de su propio continente, mientras el resto del mundo conocerá la paz, la justicia de una nueva era, ya no habrá guerras, ni violencia en mis reinos, seré feliz con mi esposo Gaara, mis hijos que tendré con él, mis amigos y mis súbditos

Les digo adiós, Kohona, me despido como príncipe, les deseo una larga vida, claro, para mi provecho JAJAJAJAJAJ

Víctor Cesar Augusto, Príncipe

Todos están ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos, una palabra suena en sus mentes ¡ LOS PERDONO! Una gran alegra los inunda, sin embargo, poco a poco esta va desapareciendo al recordar el resto de las palabras de la carta, no quieren seguir recordando lo que acaban de escuchar como si con eso el nuevo futuro para ellos y de sus descendientes no fuera a realizarse... lo que les hizo regresar a todos a la realidad fue el ver varias lagrimas salir sin control de Sasuke Uchiha

-...un ... hiiijoooo, esta esperando un hijo-

El Hokage no tuvo la frialdad para reprender al genin Uchiha por hablar sin permiso

-¿Por qué al final dice "me despido como príncipe"? (shino)-

- para nuestra desgracia Kakashi me dio la respuesta a esto, el viejo emperador ha decidido abdicar-

- ¡eso significa que Cesar será!-

-así es Rock lee, Cesar será coronado Emperador, que todos los dioses nos protejan-

Es lo ultimo que se escucha en ese lugar, algunas aves pasan por las ventanas, los carpinteros trabajan en los edificios cercanos ala torre del Hokage, unos niños juegan en la calle, la muralla se esta reconstruyendo poco a poco, los habitantes del contiene reconstruyen y adaptan sus vidas en el continente Shinobi

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí en otro continente en una hermosa ciudad que es bañada por los primeros rayos de un amanecer, se ve un hombre de pie en la terraza de su alcoba, un suave y frio viento le mece sus sedosos cabellos como si estuvieran acariciándolo, mantiene los ojos cerrados como es su costumbre cuando medita, su respiración es lenta que hace parece que duerme de pie, otro hombre pelirrojo se acerca a él despacio, sabe que su esposo esta por terminar su rutina de meditación la señal que espera es un largo suspiro y este llega como siempre a tiempo

En ese momento Gaara abraza a su amado rubio con tanto amor que se forma una bella sonrisa en él, su rostro se apoya en la espalda de Cesar quien sonríe también

-¿estas listo? Hoy es un gran día, serás coronado emperador-

-si, estoy listo, el abuelo estará orgulloso de mi, ser un buen líder-

-el esta muy orgulloso de ti, al igual que yo y tus amigos, por eso abdico a tu favor, te considera listo para gobernar, amado Cesar-

-¿Cesar? Tú siempre me llamas Naruto-

-Naruto ya no esta, solo veo a Cesar, mi esposo quien me dará un hijo-

FELICIDAD

-Te amo Gaara, te pido te unas a mí en esta nueva y larga misión de formar una familia y gobernar un imperio-

-acepto esta misión con gusto-

Gaara besa tiernamente a su Cesar, que posa su mano en donde crece lentamente el fruto de su amor, después se escuchan grandes cohetes en el cielo explotando anunciando el gran día, los preparativos están listos, la coronación se llevara con gran pompa y lujo, y se iniciara una gran era, la del emperador Cesar, junto con su esposo Gaara, su hijo, su abuelo, sus amigos, serna felices, amados y respetados

fin

*NIKE- DIOSA DE LA VICTORIA GRIEGA


End file.
